


Mon Petit Chou

by Willbakefordean



Series: Mon Petit Chou [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jack, Romance, Tags Are Hard, graphic birth, hurt comfort, limited hockey knowledge, pining for a pup, vlogging - Freeform, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 136,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric "Bitty" Bittle, is a baking vlogger and the omega boyfriend of Jack Zimmermann. Jack is a professional hockey player for the Providence Falconers, and the alpha boyfriend of Eric Bittle. They fell in love at Samwell University and now that they are both graduates and successful, they can have everything they want...can't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyonce Would Be Proud!

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with these two and this is my first venture into writing for this fandom. I hope I do it justice...feedback is welcome and may very well be needed, lol! Warning...I am a baker and there may be lots of deets in that area. I am not a hockey expert...that area will be thin...
> 
> Mostly the story will be about Jack and Bitty.
> 
> If you have read me before, I like the lovey dovey and the baby stuff the best. I am a hurt comfort freak...prepare.

Jack Zimmermann never felt so nervous in his life. It had taken months of intricate planning and thankfully now he could see Bitty sitting up with the WAGs dressed smartly in a turtleneck sweater and peacoat. His fair hair shone under the lights, combed perfectly. He looked like an angel, Jack’s angel.  Bitty was dressed a bit warm for Providence in October, but perfect for the ice. Bitty was always perfect. Jack smiled and felt his face heat at the love he felt for Eric Bittle, his omega.

The Bittles and the Zimmermanns were there and all of their friends, sitting throughout the crowd, all there for “Jack’s Award.” They had announced after the first period that the fans were welcome to stay as their number one Falconer received a special recognition. The game had ended, the Falconers were victorious  and Jack had been given a minute to clean up for the sponsors. He stood at center ice now on a red carpet as the lights dimmed and the announcer began.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for remaining as Jack receives his special honor tonight. Jack was asked to choose a family member to present his award and he named his boyfriend, Eric Bittle.  Of course you know him better as Bitty. Come on down here to center ice Bitty.”

The announcer paused as the crowd roared and Bitty made his way to Jack’s side. They roared again as Jack kissed Bitty on the cheek. Jack whispered in his boyfriend's ear,  “Thanks for being a good sport Bits.”

“No problem, honey, anything for the kids,” Bitty smiled and Jack knew he meant it. Nothing made Jack prouder or happier than Bitty at his side.

They had made the decision to reveal their relationship through social media recently and though there were still a few idiots in the world, their friends and fans had embraced them wholeheartedly. It wasn’t uncommon for male alphas to take male omegas as mates, but it was rare for an alpha athlete of Jack’s magnitude, stereotypes ran deep in sports. Jack’s family had known and so had Bitty’s, really. They just preferred to assume Jack and Bitty were very close friends.  Georgia family was still a little slower on the uptake, but no one had been unkind.

The announcer looked to Jack who nodded, the lights dimmed and spotlights shone on Jack and Bitty. Jack was nervous but took the mic and thought, _Well it's now or never_.

*****

Bitty stood by Jack’s side as the lights dimmed and thought all the fuss was a bit much for an award from the local children’s hospital. Jack gave time there whenever he was home in Providence, signing autographs and passing out stuffed falcons. Jack had invited both sets of parents and even Shitty and the rest of the boys were there.

Suddenly it dawned on Bitty. Jack was going to surprise him. Bitty was thrilled. He zoned out for a minute thinking maybe they were naming the children’s wing after Jack, The Jack Zimmerman Wing! Oh, good for Jack, he thought.

Suddenly there was tremendous cheering and then complete silence. He turned to find Jack, his handsome alpha, in his jersey and hockey gear, on one knee, mic in hand, soft blue-grey eyes like those little kittens online that he always saved the pictures of…

Everything started to spin until Jack’s voice grounded him. “Bits, I love you.”

Bitty felt the ground move beneath him as the entire arena realized what was about to occur and then universally sighed at the sweet affirmation. Only a firm squeeze of his hand steadied him. He heard Jack laugh and ask, “You with me Bitty?”

Bitty nodded and then looked into Jack’s eyes and smiled. He covered his mouth with his hand and hated himself for it, so cliche, but he couldn’t help it. He did his best to focus on the moment, for surely it was the most important one of his life. And he thought graduating from Samwell had been that moment this past May, ha! Or better yet their co-tweet of a kiss announcing to the world they were dating…

“Bits…” Sweet Jesus on a buttered biscuit Bitty needed to keep his mind on the present.

“I’m so sorry, honey, I’m listening,” he said sheepishly and even _he_ could hear his southern drawl drip as it often did when he was nervous.  The whole arena lit up with laughter and then went dead silent again.

“There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t thank my lucky stars for ending up at Samwell, so I could meet you. My world had been still and stagnant and you came in like a sweet Georgia front porch breeze. You are the kindest, most patient man I know. You put up with all my insecurities and challenged me to overcome many of them. I wake every morning and you are the first thought in my mind, not hockey anymore.”

Bitty felt the tears coming but fought them and swore he would not ruin this moment, Jack’s words were filling every tiny, hollow feeling of doubt he ever had during their three year relationship.

“Eric Bittle I would be so proud to be your alpha. Will you do me the honor of being my mate and marry me?”

Bitty didn't even notice the announcer take the mic, stepping back out of the spotlight. He swore he could have still heard a pin drop as Jack let go of his hand and popped open a little box containing a platinum wedding band. He put out his left hand and he felt it slide perfectly into place on his finger as Jack spoke to just him.

“Now it’s plain except for this little ring of copper here because I wanted you to be able to wear it even when you bake. Those fancy ones would get pie crust and dough all stuck in the little crevices. Later you can read the inside, it’s engraved.”

Bitty stared at his hand for a long time, reveling at how Jack had included metal from his favorite cookware into his ring. Bitty loved copper pans...His thoughts were interrupted by Jack’s voice again.

“What do you say, Bits? Will you marry me?”

Bitty leaned over until their foreheads and noses touched sweetly and whispered only to Jack. “I love you too, Jack Zimmerman and yes, I will marry you and be your mate.”

Jack scooped Bitty up and kissed him furiously before the announcer asked, “Is that a yes?”

Bitty grabbed the mic and said “Lord, you know it’s a yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Bitty shouted into the mic and the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles, unifying into shouts of “Zimmermann... ZImmermann!”

A few key people had been included in the proposal and so bouquets of flowers began to fall onto the ice. Jack swung Bitty’s legs up into the air and carried him bridal style as he began to skate a victory lap around the rink. He never stopped skating but bent over to let Bitty grab the flowers as they came to them. Flashes from cameras and cell phones fired all around them as Jack kissed Bitty every now and then.

“Bits? I hope you didn’t mind that it was like this and not a quiet dinner somewhere...It just felt right after the fans and everything with going public, eh?”

“Sugar, I wouldn’t have it any other way. You got me and you got me good. It was perfect...you’re perfect, Jack... my alpha.”

That night as he lay in bed in his apartment, his parents in the guest room(the only reason he was not at Jack’s in his arms this very instant celebrating), Bitty slid off the ring, swearing it would be one of the few times he ever did, to read the engraving. It read simply, _Mon Petit Chou_.

Bitty had never heard the phrase before and looked it up on his phone. After reading several sites stating it meant “little cabbage”, Bitty thought it was sweet. But then he stumbled upon one where the author, french, explained it’s relation to baking and it hit Bitty... _chou_ was the pastry _choux_.

How many batches of pate a choux had Bitty made in his lifetime, turning it into eclairs, beignets, and his fabulous show stopping tower of profiteroles, a croquembouche with spun sugar.

Nothing Jack chose  to engrave in his ring could ever have been so true. Bitty giggled, delighted. He was and always would be Jack’s “little cream puff”.


	2. Do Those Registry Scanners Give Off Radiation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack get into some shenanigans as they register at Macy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is poorly edited but school began today and I had 13 eager four year olds who drained my editing energy and frankly, my desire as well! 
> 
> I am thrilled with the response I got from the first chapter and wanted to get something to you. I have thanked all of you readers with a bit of smut. Just a bit, not loads, but enjoy and again, thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I am embarrassed to say that I actually researched these china patterns but then made up the rest about how old they were. I am sure it is just cheap Macy's china and nothing a real tea house would have, but let go a little...

“Come on Jack, honey, don’t dawdle. We have to head over to the bath towels,” Bitty declared, registry scanner in one hand, wedding binder in the other. Jack followed behind him, with his own scanner in hand.

Bitty knew it was hard for Jack to shop like this, but he was a supportive alpha and indulged his omega. Truthfully, though Bitty had picked most everything out ahead of time, he still wanted Jack’s opinion. He didn’t want to register for any items if Jack had an aversion to them, and it just plain would not have been fun without Jack.

After a lengthy time in the bath section where shower curtains, towels and accessories had been chosen and shot by one or the other, Bitty ushered them along to the kitchen section. He was shooting away but feeling a bit guilty. Bitty felt like he was asking for people to buy them to much when they could really afford it themselves.

Jack insisted all day that Bitty register for everything he wanted. “Bits, lots of people coming to the wedding have money, too. You’re picking out things that people on a smaller income can afford, but remember the Falconers and my parents’ friends will want to buy big ticket items.”

Bitty looked at Jack, rested his scanner on his hip and pursed his lips. Jack backpedalled quickly, “Now Bitty, I am not implying that your family is not well off, I am just saying they don’t need to spend as much as pro hockey players.”

Feeling better after Jack explained, Bitty smiled fiendishly and aimed the red light from the scanner at Jack’s crotch announcing as he shot, “I’ll take a few of those.”

Beep, beep, beep. “Bitty! Watch it! What if that does something to my junk.” Jack turned and Bitty shot him in his firm round hockey ass. Beep, beep, beep.

“I’ll take some of those, too. I hope those jeans come with them.”

“Bits!” Jack warned with a smile and a blush as Bitty shot his ass again.

By now Bitty was long gone. He struck a confident pose with his scanner and deepened his voice, adding a poor british accent, declaring, “I’m Bittle, Eric Bittle.”

Before long they were chasing each other discretely around the Macy’s kitchen department finishing Bitty’s list and stealing dirty kisses when the snooty sales people were not looking. After a particularly lengthy kiss in the corner by the china, Bitty told Jack, “All I have to do is shoot a few place settings and we can go, honey.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m ready to go,” Jack whispered into the shell of Bitty’s ear, flicking his tongue and causing the omega’s legs to turn to jelly.

“Jaaack…” Bitty moaned in an audible breath. He managed to pull himself away from his eager alpha and turned to find the white lenox china he had chosen online. That's when he saw it.

“Jack...look, there it is. The Royal Albert Rose Confetti Collection and the Royal Albert Polka Rose accent pieces.” Bitty couldn’t breathe. He pictured himself filming a lengthy vlog on how to prepare a high tea and of course all he could see holding the food was the two china settings in front of him.

The Rose Confetti collection was china with a field of roses and pink tea cups. The Polka Rose collection was soft aqua with white polka dots and blush colored rose in each delicate tea cup. Both were edged with gold and together were a set of china that Bitty had secretly desired since his Mama and Moo Maw had taken him to tea in Savannah when he was fourteen, after all the trouble...he stopped that last thought.

He looked at Jack, whose eyes were shining and realized he was standing with his mouth open wide, scanner and binder hanging at his sides. He swallowed, loudly and said, “Mama says it’s a bit busy and I should get the white. She says if you ever had people over from the team, they wouldn’t want to eat on fussy plates like those.”

He walked sadly but determinedly past the beautiful, colorful, dainty china and found the white lenox he had picked. “She’s right, you know...Mama is right... and I should just get this plain one, here. White plates make the food look better.” He didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or Jack.

He heard Jack behind him at the china he dared not look at again, for fear of breaking his own heart. Jack sniffled as he asked, “How many place settings of the Rose?”

“What are you doing Jack Zimmerman?” Bitty said walking over and putting himself in Jack’s arms.

“How many times do I shoot this bar code, and how many of the blue?” he asked again,holding Bitty with one arm. Jack kissed him softly on the head, then whispered in his ear, “I love you Bitty. You should have what you want, not what people say you should have. My friends won’t care if there are flowers on the plates as long as you’re cooking”

Bitty held Jack tightly and scented him deeply. He fought back tears and lifted his chin, saying, “Twelve of each. Thank you, Jack. You are a sweetie.”

Jack smiled warmly at Bitty and clicked the scanner on both sets of china, kissing him with each of the twentyfour beeps.

They left the store and had a quiet dinner alone at one of their favorite seafood restaurants. They could hardly keep their hands to themselves. The hostess had recognized them and Jack had asked for a quiet table, so they were kissing and touching between bites in dark corner booth in a side room with only a few other tables.

“Will you be having dessert?” the chipper waitress asked.

“Not here-I mean not tonight, thank you,” Jack fumbled, but it was too late and the waitress laughed and both Jack and Bitty blushed in the dark.

They groped their way to Jack’s apartment where Bitty did have a chocolate tart with fresh raspberries and a chilled bottle of wine waiting. Jack opened the wine and poured two glasses, body fully aroused and pressed into the back of Bitty who cut the tart and of course garnished it with lacey confectioners sugar. Bitty might have pressed back against Jack a bit but he was trying not to cut a finger off at the time.

Bites of buttery chocolate crust and rich chocolate ganache with a hint of tartness from the raspberries peppered their making out on the couch. They sipped the wine, perfectly paired by Bitty, of course. The room filled with the scent of their arousal and it was Bitty who finally suggested they take it to the bedroom.

“You sure, Bits? Wouldn’t want to waste a perfectly good chocolate tart…” Jack teased as he kissed down Bitty’s neck right where he planned to bite his omega when they mated.

Bitty who was sitting on Jack’s lap sideways put his plate on the coffee table and then ground his hips down as much as he could in that particular position, they both groaned and Bitty told Jack, “Baked goods are a terrible thing to waste, but so is this,” and he ground down against Jack’s obviously hard cock, again.

Jack had them up off the couch in seconds. Bitty was not big but he was 5’6 and firm. Still, Jack handled him with ease. Jack was growling and Bitty laughing as Jack carried him into the master bedroom and tossed him playfully on the bed. Bitty loved it as Jack leapt onto the bed after him, pinned his hands above his head and took his mouth with deep messy kisses. He also slid in between Bitty’s legs and did a little grinding of his own.

Never the one to be passive in bed, Bitty managed to catch Jack off guard and flipped them over to straddle his alpha’s hips. He pulled his own shirt off over his head without bothering to unbutton it and moaned as Jack’s hands slip up from his hips to stroke over his nipples. That sent the omega’s hips into overdrive and caused him to moan unabashedly. It was no holds barred in the removal of clothing after that, Jack arching his back to get his jeans off and eliciting another guttural groan from Bitty who struggled with his own pants. Jack finally laid Bitty on his back while he first removed his own jeans then quickly but gently stripped Bitty of his.

They no longer used condoms, Bitty was on suppressants and birth control and they had long ago been tested, so Jack moved to slid back in between Bitty’s thighs, but the omega stopped him.

“Let me tonight, Jack...alright?”

“Sure Bits,” Jack panted, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Bitty was a little disappointed by that answer, but tried not to show it. Apparently he wasn't good at hiding it because Jack lifted his chin and said, “I’d like that, Sweet Bits,” before kissing him quite soundly to prove it.

BItty manoeuvred Jack against the headboard and straddled his lap. The kissed languidly at first, Jack playing with Bitty’s nipples and leaning over a bit to kiss and suck at them until Bitty’s slick was all over Jack’s hard cock and the kisses had become deep and dirty. Jack lifted Bitty by grabbing his ass with his large hands and Bitty reached back to line Jack up before easing down on his alpha’s cock.

“Ohhhhhhh BIts,” Jack moaned before returning to the omega's sensitive nipples. Bitty would raise his hips and Jack would lave at the reddened buds, pulling moan after moan from his soon to be husband. As Bitty’s hips lowered, taking in all of Jack’s large cock, they would kiss again, repeating the rhythm over and over, Bitty urging Jack to his chest with each thrust and cradling his head in his hand, enjoying the attentions of his alpha’s mouth.

It ended in clashing mouths and stuttering hips, moans lost in kisses and hips stilling when they became sensitive. Bitty came in Jack’s hand back arched and head thrown back in ecstasy. Jack called out for his sweet omega with a final fierce thrust of his hips and spilled into him in relief.

They slid down the bed until their heads were on the pillows. They were not tied as Jack would not pop a knot with Bitty due to the suppressants. They would share that on their wedding night, they decided together. Bitty would take his last course of meds in April and be free of them by the wedding. There would be a claiming on their honeymoon in June triggering a July heat if all went to plan.

“Bits, I love you. That was so nice.” Jack said rubbing Bitty’s back as he lay his head on Jack’s chest.

“Hmmm,” Bitty sighed. “If that’s what nice feels like I can’t wait to feel what fabulous does to me.”

“You chirping me, Bittle?”Jack asked, lifting his head to look at Bitty.

“Maybe, Zimboni.”

They lay there until Bitty fell asleep. Jack loved to hear his little snore as he dozed blissfully. Bitty slept like the dead, so Jack eased himself out from under him and got two warm wet washcloths to clean up. He wiped himself down good in the bathroom and went to take care of Bitty.

Gently he turned and wiped Bitty’s slick drenched bottom and thighs, then turned him over and wiped all the come off his softened cock. He spoke french the entire time, sweetly whispering how much he loved him and enjoyed being his alpha and couldn’t wait to be mated and married. He got rid of the mess and crawled back into bed, holding Bitty’s face in his hands and kissing each eyelid, his nose and finally his lips, saying, “Fais de beaux rêves, mon petit chou,” before spooning in behind him sleepy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack says: Fais de beaux rêves, mon petit chou and I hope it means sweet dreams, my little cream puff. Don't ruin my night if I said something awful, lol.
> 
> Check out the china below. It was the first day with my new preK class so I was too lazy to actually find the pictures and insert them
> 
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F57%2F66%2Fdd%2F5766dd29cc2dbe746151dddc636f3421.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F215046950930783426%2F&docid=4J45N1rEIS6jQM&tbnid=1HgzfYMjh4HipM%3A&w=236&h=288&bih=979&biw=1920&ved=0ahUKEwj94sTWhYHPAhUGJCYKHUR6ATEQMwhoKAcwBw&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2Fc4%2F7c%2Fa8%2Fc47ca87a8999ba1a5e0449a92afc9266.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F215046950930783426%2F&docid=4J45N1rEIS6jQM&tbnid=6XFwILT9PXoR1M%3A&w=327&h=400&bih=979&biw=1920&ved=0ahUKEwj94sTWhYHPAhUGJCYKHUR6ATEQMwhmKAUwBQ&iact=mrc&uact=8


	3. Bitty is No Toula Portokalos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty cancels their dinner plans, and Jack knows something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Bitty has watched every wedding movie known to man, and though he would absolutely not be a Bridezilla, he is not going to give up control of his own wedding...is he...
> 
> Additionally, I am not trying to make Bitty into a stereotypical feminine crying omega, but planning a wedding is stressful on anyone and remember he is going off his suppressants and starting his heat cycles back to normal...
> 
> ps, again poorly edited...

Jack got the text just as a particularly rough practice was ending. He had come out of the shower in the locker room and was looking forward to dinner at his place with Bitty. Truth be told, he wished Bitty would move in with him now, but then Bitty went on about how living together was something he wanted to save for when they were married. What a true southern omega, his sweet BItty.

His phone chimed the sound reserved only for Bitty and stirred him from his thoughts and he picked it up, excited to see what he thought would be a text about dinner or maybe what he wanted for dessert. Instead what he read left him a little sad .

Bitty: Gonna have to cancel tonight. Sorry.

Bitty rarely missed a second of available time with Jack. He answered, a little worried.

Jack: Everything okay Bits. Not sick are you?

Bitty: No, I’m fine, well... not fine, but not sick.

Bitty: Not really fine either.

Jack: You’re scaring me Bits.

Bitty: I’m fine, just tired, see you tomorrow

No I love you, no honey or sweetheart, or sugar biscuits…

Jack dressed quickly, hair still wet and threw his gear into his locker and his uniform in the bin, not even stopping when he missed. Something was wrong, he could tell Bitty’s tone, even in a text, was off and he was worried. Bitt had taken his last dose of suppressants and birth control and he hoped it wasn’t anything to do with that.

It was a long drive to Bitty’s apartment on the opposite end of town, but after graduating and moving to Providence, the stubborn omega refused to “smother” Jack. The truth was, Jack would have had Bits move in immediately and not cared one ounce about being smothered. Now as he was pulling up in front of the very modest house in which Bitty had a tiny apartment, he wished he’d insisted more than he did.

He let himself in with his key to find the apartment dark, it was the first week in April, and the sun went down around seven. Clearly Bitty had left no lights on. The air was permeated with two strong odors: burned baked goods and sad omega, not a good combination.

“Bits?” Jack called out as he flipped on the lights in the main room, an open kitchen/living room, and found the counters covered with dirty dishes and burnt trays of what appeared to be some sort of cookies. Bitty’s laptop was up on the coffee table with wedding magazines and notes he had taken. He must have been skyping with his mom about some of the plans for the wedding.

They had decided on a short engagement, so work had to be done quickly, but Bitty had been in his glory, and made a modest lace covered wedding planning binder that he carried everywhere. They look on his face when he would flip through that book send Jack’s heart reeling. There was nothing better than watching Bitty research, select and organize their day! They had many a frisky moment after Bitty had negotiated a major task or item he had found for them.

Until recently… Jack thought hard about the last time he had even seen the book. Honestly it was a busy time with the team and he and Bitty had known that going in, but still. Jack could not even remember the last time he was included in a wedding decision. Mama Bittle and his Maman were helping with the wedding and he knew that there had been some discussions about the wedding being in Providence instead of in Georgia where Bitty wanted it. The date had also been an issue, but Jack thought those things had all ironed themselves out, some compromises had been made on both sides. However, last week Bitty had admitted to Jack that he thought their moms were getting together without him and tag teaming him about some of the plans.

There was no response to his call so he turned quickly to the bedroom only to find Bitty curled up in a ball with Senor Bun, in bed, awake and looking unmistakably sad.

“Hey Bitty,” Jack entered the room softly and sat on the edge of the bed. The scent of Bitty’s sadness was enough to choke him. “You alright?”

Bitty silently shrugged his shoulders.

“Something must be up, sweetheart, you burned a lot of cookies.”

“I shouldn’t bake when I’m pissed.” Bitty muttered.

“You’re pissed?”

Bitty nodded.

“At me?”

“No...course not.” Bitty’s words oozed sadness, not anger.

“Can I help?” Jack asked hopefully, he was almost afraid to touch Bitty. He looked momentarily fragile... like he would break apart if Jack reached out.

Bitty looked up with his large brown eyes and then shook his head and spat out, “Too late...it’s all ruined.”

“No, Bitty. Whatever it is we can fix it together, okay?” Jack reassured his sad omega.

“No, Jack!” Bitty barked back at him. His face then reflected remorse for his tone, but he continued. “It’s too late. I tried. It’s off the rails and let me tell you I will not be Toula Portokalos, miserable at my own wedding with nothing the way I wanted it! I won’t have people deciding how I want to present myself or what I want in my home and for sure I won’t wear clothes I have to tear apart to be comfortable. And that’s not because I am spoiled or selfish either. It’s because when I get married-”

“We,” Jack interrupted.

“What?” Bitty asked

“You said when _I_ get married. I simply said we. I am sure you meant when _we_ get married.” Jack explained.

“That’s what I am trying to tell you, Jack. It’s why I’m so sad. I called it all off. We’re not getting married anymore.” Then he broke down and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but I am trying to stick to 1000 words or less because I can write more often that way and also, I am trying not to make watches...just tell the time!


	4. It’s not about the Fucking China!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begins to put things back on track and along the way he makes a little discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you dont mind another update but didn't want to leave you hanging tooooo long. I'm taking liberties here but you can't actually expect everything to be in it's truest form, for god's sake it's ABO!

Bitty must have been really angry to not let Jack pull him in close and hold him while he cried, and it nearly killed Jack. However, to avoid adding more stress for his sweet omega, Jack respected Bitty’s wish and just rubbed his back.

“Where’s your fancy book, Bits? I didn’t see it by your computer?” Jack asked softly.

Bitty’s reacted like the breath had been punched out of him and Jack felt awful. Then he lifted his chin and said “I got rid of that old thing, no need for it.”

Jack’s heart nearly shattered into a million pieces when he hear the pain in Bitty’s words. It was wrapped under an I don’t care tone, but there were cracks in that tone where the heartbreak slipped through. He had almost settled down when the panic and sadness caused more tears and he began to spill his story.

Apparently their well meaning mothers had helped Bitty with the wedding plans since the beginning. They had both objected to the wedding being in Georgia, though Bitty swore he thought his mother only agreed because Alicia had been so insistent. He won and things had gone well since then and Bitty had been pleased to have them assist and also to get to know Maman better. About a month ago, things had taken a turn and Bitty began to get calls from them about “adjustments and minor changes for the better.

“Why didn’t you tell me, sweetheart, I could have helped?” Jack questioned carefully.

“You were on the road a lot and you’re trying to get the Falconers into the playoffs,” Bitty answered.

That notched Jack’s guilt up a bit.

“Now it’s all wrong....no peach blossoms or mini pies and they even changed the registry….the china…” Bitty sobbed out.

“Wait, are you telling me that our mother’s went to Macy's and took your china off the list?”

Bitty nodded, squeezing Señor Bun even tighter.

“White Lenox?” Jack growled.

BItty nodded again, blue eyes wide and scared at Jack’s alpha voice.

Jack softened his voice, “Bits, get some rest, you look exhausted. I’ll go work some things out, okay?”

Bitty’s panic rose to his face again, “Jack, I mean it though, no wedding.” His sobs renewed and he cried out, “Please, Jack….please??? Take me somewhere, just us and we’ll get married and you can claim me quietly, like Vegas! Yeah, take me far away from here and just the two of us….” he hiccupped. “Just us, okay...no more fuss. I don’t want it. I won’t, Jack...I mean it.”

“Alright, Bits. Settle down and let me get a look at what is going on. I won’t promise you anything till I know more. But Bits, I won’t run away with you.”

“Why not, Jack? It’ll be better that way.”

“No, no it won’t Bitty. Just listen for a minute. I know that I just kind of went along with the plans and maybe part of this is my fault. I can’t be sure about that, but I am very sure about one thing...You, Eric Bittle, my omega, my only love...deserve the perfect wedding...one that you planned, with all the southern charm that suits you, and one you will enjoy. It’s your right after all you’ve gone through to be with me.”

“Does it have to be now?” Bitty asked eyes full of apprehension.

“No, it doesn’t have to be now. We can talk about it when you feel better.” Jack soothed. The sigh of relief Bitty let out was audible and tragic. Jack had to will himself not to let his angry scent fill the room.

“Now go to sleep Bits, we’ve been talking so long it’s late. I’m going to clean your kitchen.” He kissed Bitty on the forehead and pulled the blanket out to cover him. “I love you my sweet Bits.”

Bitty nodded and Jack sensed that if Bitty opened his mouth he might cry again, so he turned out the light and put his anger into cleaning the mess from Bitty’s failed baking.

He loaded the dishwasher and scrubbed the counters until the place was shiny again. He went to throw the empty butter boxes in the recycle can when he saw it...Bitty’s lace wedding book. Jack reached in and plucked it out like it was on fire.

Jack realized that he had never actually seen the entire planner. He figured Bitty would have shared it with him if he had wanted him to see it, but Bitty was asleep and Jack wasn’t leaving him alone tonight anyway. He took the book to the couch and opened it.

The first page was written in the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen, calligraphy he thought. It read: Eric Richard Bittle Loves Jack Laurent Zimmermann. There were little hockey sticks, gloves, pucks and pastries sketched all around the edges like a frame.

The next page was written in the same calligraphy, but more like a journal entry, and read: I met him today. I met my alpha. Don’t ask me how I know, he wasn’t even nice to me, but MooMaw says you just know and she is right. I know that Jack Zimmermann is my alpha. Following family tradition I have made my wedding planner today. I hope no one finds it. I want to marry him in Georgia, when the peach trees are in full bloom.

Jack looked at the bottom of the page. It was dated for the first skate of Bitty’s freshman year. Jack knew that date, because meeting Bitty had done something to him that day as well, flipped a switch if you will. It had pissed Jack off and now he knew why.

Page by page he flipped through the story of their relationship through Bitty’s eyes. Jack rarely cried, but his tears flowed steadily, now. Every milestone was recorded and slowly the wedding of Bitty’s dreams appeared. Some decisions made before they were even dating.

The most recent pages were the actual wedding ideas fleshed out and interactions with the venue and the businesses recorded. There were notes of changes and alterations to Bitty’s plans. Some had comments like, Mama thinks it’s more practical, or, Not worth arguing over anymore. It was evident that Bitty’s ideas were lost or transformed so far past his intentions. No wonder he was so sad.

At the bottom of every one of those vendor pages was written the details of the cancellations. Either spoke with so and so or left message and how much was still owed despite the cancellation. A quick calculation on the very last page stated that he owed Jack $18, 575.00. He had even made out a schedule for repayment.

Bitty was serious, he had cancelled the wedding. Jack had a lot of work to do. He would need help and though he loved their mothers, they had clearly helped enough. Jack had a day and a half at home before another roadie and he called in the big guns, his attorney, Shitty.

*****  
Jack left a sweet note for Bitty on his pillow in the morning and met Shitty at his office. They got both Mama and Maman on the phone and explained what was going on, trying to gently relieve them of their duties as planners and telling them that they were to just be mothers now.

Mama Bittle said, “What do you mean he cancelled everything? Is this because we changed the china at Macy’s? White is more practical, is all Jack. We could add a few pieces of color if he wanted.”

Shitty must have seen how pissed Jack was because he answered for him, “Mrs. Bittle, the china is simply a smaller part of the bigger problem. Jack and I are taking over the planning with Bitty, if he will even still agree to the wedding. As of now, he won’t.”

They talked on for another twenty minutes and Jack could feel his frustrations building. Mama Bittle still thought of Bitty as her child and Maman was annoyed that their logical changes were not making sense to anyone else. One final sentence from his mother sent him over the edge.

“Honestly, Jack, all this fuss over a little china.” Shitty looked to be in as much disbelief as Jack himself.

Jack lost it as soon as the last work left his mother’s mouth. “It’s not about the fucking china!”

There was dead silence on both lines and Shitty’s eyes were as big as plates. Jack marched on.

“It’s not your wedding. It’s mine and Bitty’s. You bowled him over. He was trying to be respectful of the two of you. He loves you both but you took advantage of the fact that he would not argue with you and you made changes you knew he didn’t want. It wasn’t fair, in fact it wasn’t even nice.”

The tension could be cut with a knife. Then Mama Bittle spoke. “You’re right, Jack. We made changes we wanted, but it wasn’t to be mean. This is our only chance to plan a wedding, too. We’ve only got you and Jack and we had thoughts and desires for wedding plans, too. We may have overstepped, but it wasn’t intentional, right Alicia?”

Maman, cleared her throat, clearly Jack swearing at her had hurt her feelings. "Suzanne is right. We were trying to help, we may have lost our way, but only in our excitement.”

“Well,” Shitty said, trying to smooth over the altercation, “Now that we are all on the same page, what are we going to do?”

They worked together to come up with a plan. Shitty would come on the three day roadie and help Jack contact all the people they needed to and Mama and Maman would apologize to Bitty and make no further contacts with business people about the wedding.

The biggest hurdle would be to get Bitty back on board. Jack would handle that during and after the roadie.

He went back to pick up Bitty and go back to his apartment. Once there he put them both in the shower. He explained to Bitty what had transpired.

“Jack, you act like I am some sort of omega in distress who needed to be rescued,” but there was not bite in his words, and he thought he saw a bit of a smile.

“You’re the strongest, most independent omega I have ever met, but every now and again I need to remember that even you need your alpha. I’m sorry I didn’t see what was happening before it got bad.”

“That’s alright sugar biscuits, it was getting too big anyway. It’s done now...and I am relieved...at least I think I feel relief,” Bitty said, the scent of his sadness eeking out into the steamy shower.

“Give me the roadie to iron some things out and then we will talk about it, okay Bits?”

“Jack, you promised.”

“No, I told you I wouldn’t run away with you and that you didn’t have to go through with it. Just take it easy for a few days. Rest. You’ve been so busy. Let me help for a bit.”

“Jack?”

“Hmmm?”

“I need you...I need to feel better...make me feel better, please?”

Jack turned off the water and wrapped Bitty in a towel. He took him to bed, the bed that would officially be theirs in a little over a month if he could convince Bitty to marry him. He made love to Bitty, drawing out every bit of sadness he could find and replaced it with sounds of Bitty in blissful agony as he teased his omega to completion, just like Bitty liked it.

When Bitty was asleep, he pulled the book out of the bottom drawer of his night stand and clicked on a low light. He flipped to the page pertaining to china. Shitty was taking care of the actual china issue at hand, but Jack had a little work of his own to take care of in regards to one china cabinet.

There on the page with the words WISH LIST next to it was a gorgeous maple china cabinet. It was huge, and beautiful and warm. Jack could see it full of Bitty’s china in their dining room. Jack had been struggling with choosing a wedding gift for Bitty. He already had one surprise, but it was small. Jack got his phone and emailed the furniture company who made the cabinet. It wasn’t far, only in Massachusetts. He left his information telling them what he was interested in getting and gave his number to call him back.

He knew what he had said to their mother’s earlier was not the complete truth. It was about so many things with Bitty, but it most certainly was about the fucking china.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not afraid to admit that I got a lot of writing done becuase of the response to chapter 1. Feel free to let me know how you feel about the story so far (play nice please). Full week of school this week and I will need the fuel of feedback to keep the writing fires burning after teaching my little guys all day. Call me a comment beggar, I don't care...


	5. Where There is Love, There is Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are like broken hearts, emotional and hard to fix. Jack makes an attempt to fix the wedding but ends up having an anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you can appreciate what I was trying to convey here. It is very complicated and at times hard to put into words. They really do love each other very much.

Three days on the road had never passed so quickly and yet felt like forever at the same time. Jack and Shitty had worked like madmen to reverse the changes and cancellations that had been made to the wedding. Bitty, ever the stickler for detail, had such incredible notes and sketches in his book that they had been able to scan pics and discuss details over the phone instead of having to go to Georgia.  

One bit of karma that fell in their favor was the fact that guests had not been notified of the cancellation. In fact, no one seemed to know outside the venue and the vendors. How the press hadn’t gotten ahold if it was beyond Jack, but he counted his lucky stars and moved forward.

Some of the rebookings had cost Jack more money because orders had been cancelled and now some items would be rush orders. Jack didn’t even blink at the charges. He had a bank full of money and he’d spend every cent if he could recapture Bitty’s excitement about the wedding, or if he could even get him to agree.  

The three days seemed like way too much time for Jack to be away from Bitty, who let Jack know that though he loved his alpha dearly, nothing would change his mind. Jack also noticed that Bitty’s blog had not been updated once since he had called off the wedding, a sure sign that Bitty was hurting. They had talked, briefly, every night, but Bitty was determined that the wedding was off, for the time being. Though Jack understood why Bitty was so upset about what happened, he still did not comprehend why Bitty needed to cancel the wedding.  

Jack had created  a plan to convince Bitty that they should still go through with it. Luckily, the day after they flew back into town, the Falconers had no scheduled game or practice. Time for a power play.

*****

Jack was in his kitchen and Bitty was going to arrive any second. He had just gotten off the phone with the chef from the wedding venue who had agreed to walk Jack through cooking a meal for Bitty. His plane had landed just after noon and now it was almost seven and Bitty was due to come in the door. He agreed to come over but had insisted on taking a cab.

His nerves kicked up when, as he shuffled through his recipes and notes, he heard the key in the lock. He walked to the door and greeted Bitty with a kiss and picked him right up off the floor in a warm embrace. “Sweet Bits…I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Bitty said a little sadly into Jack’s neck before sniffing and lifting his head up. “Do I smell something cooking?”

Jack dropped Bitty down to the floor and said, “You do, you do indeed.” He took Bitty’s coat and scarf and hung it in the hall closet.

“Jack Zimmermann are you making me dinner?” Bitty asked one hand on his hip and the other on his chest, face shining with surprise.

“I am sir, now come with me and I will get you something to drink,” Jack said, taking Bitty by the hand and leading him to the sofa in the living room. Once they were seated with a glass of wine, Jack went to the kitchen and came back with crab dip and toast points. Jack didn’t know what a toast point was before this, but he certainly did now.

Bitty gave Jack a few sidelong glances as he popped back in and out of  the kitchen  to check on dinner. Jack knew Bitty suspected something was up, but at least he didn’t pull the plug right off the bat. He attempted to be a good sport.

Jack had everything cooked and it wasn’t half bad if he said so himself. “Ready to eat Bits?”

“I guess I am.” Bitty said a with a little attitude, though his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

Jack had plates of salad and more wine at  the table along with italian bread.  Bitty went for his napkin, but Jack snatched it and laid it crisply over his lap with a smirk.

“Thank you, Jack.” Bitty spoke with a bit of cheek. They ate the salads and Jack could see that Bitty was actually enjoying himself. Jack could not suppress his smile.

“You don’t need to be smug about it Jack,” Bitty chirped.

When Jack came out with crab alfredo, Bitty’s favorite pasta, the omega looked charmed.

“You made this, Jack?” Jack nodded. “You even remembered I like it best with mini penne…”

That was when Jack knew he had Bitty in a good mood, but still suspicious. They ate with a little quiet conversation and Jack kept the wine pouring. He knew he would need all the help he could get.

They cleared the dishes and headed back to the sofa. It was the moment of truth. Jack headed back to the kitchen to get the little peach pies that had arrived via overnight express from the bakery they hired and then rehired for the wedding. He also tucked the wedding book under his arm before heading out to address the most difficult part of the evening, trying to convince Bitty that they should still get married as they had planned.

Bitty’s eyes widened as Jack came around the sofa, but then they squinted nearly closed.

“I knew you were cooking something besides dinner, Jack Laurent! You think I didn’t recognize some of my own former wedding menu? More importantly, you aren’t supposed to have that book.” Bitty sounded annoyed and a little angry.

Jack felt his anxiety level rise. He thought the dinner would woo Bitty into listening. “Come on Bits...I know you were-are upset at our mothers, but just listen,” Jack chirped a bit.

Bitty looked disappointed and even more annoyed. Jack knew he was blowing the whole plan. He was not going to win this battle and his heart was going to explode out of his chest. His palms were sweaty and his breath came up short as Bitty began to dismiss him and speak. Jack though he might pass out, or worse, cry.

“This was very nice, Jack, but I told you how I feel. I am sorry you went to so much trouble, but-”

“Just...Bitty...just hear me out and if you don’t want it, I’ll understand. But Bits...I can’t…” Jack lost his words in a wave of emotion mixed with anxiety. He knew what he looked like when he got like this and he was close to panicking.  He could see Bitty’s expression soften.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll listen, honey. Jack....” Bitty spoke quietly. Jack’s breathing became more erratic and he felt light headed. He knew he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Jack! Sweetiepie! Put your head between your knees. I’ll listen...I promise...just breathe and don’t pass out on me...please hon.”

Jack listened to Bitty’s voice as he tried to calm him down and he felt his breathing slow, but his heart still pounded. The thought of not marrying Bitty sent him into an anxiety attack the likes he had not experienced since they had gone public.

“I’m sorry, Bits,” Jack apologized, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “I...just...can I tell you what I did on the road...with Shitty’s help?”

“Sure, go on.” Bitty agreed still rubbing Jack’s back. Jack stood to pick up the book and sat back down on the opposite end of the couch to make his case in favor of getting married, by outlining all his work.

Item by item, he explained the rehiring and reordering that had taken place. He knew Bitty was somewhat upset, but he listened like the polite, southern omega he was.  Jack thought he could even sense a little pride on Bitty’s part for what he had done, all while trying to play hockey at the same time.  It truly was a feat, Jack was not afraid to admit he was a little proud of himself.

For the first time that evening, Jack felt hope.

When Jack had finished, Bitty explained that their mothers had apologized and Bitty had told them he understood. He also relayed how he told them that the wedding still would not take place. Jack wanted to know why they couldn’t just get married if they had made amends.

“Bitty, I know it’s been hard, what happened and all. I really wish it hadn’t played out the way it did, but I need to ask you something...something important.”

“Yes, Jack,” Bitty answered,  fatigue bleeding through the words.

“I love you Bitty. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts,” Jack said putting his hand over his heart. “I have waited what seems like forever to be with you and live with you, though I know it really hasn’t been long at all. Why do you _really_ not want to get married when everything is the way you want it again?”

Bitty scooted over and pulled Jack into a hug. “It’s not that simple, honey. These past few weeks have taken all the joy out of the wedding for me. That book was every dream I ever had when it came to getting married and the arguing and the battles....Jack it just...just left a bad taste in my mouth, like burned biscuits, you know? I mean it doesn’t matter what the top looks like if the underneath is ugly and burnt.”

“But I fixed those things, didn’t I?” Jack asked desperately.

With a sad look on his face, Bitty sighed, “Sometimes baking a new batch of biscuits doesn’t clear away the taste of the burned ones…”

“BIts, just read through the book and-” Jack started but was interrupted by an angry Bitty.

“I didn’t come here to argue about this, Jack. I threw that book away for a reason.  I told you how I felt. I said we could get married eventually. I just want to let everything blow over and do it without all the fuss. I thought you understood. I came over because I missed you, not because I wanted to replan the wedding,” Bitty snapped.

Jack knew he had lost and his sadness turned into frustration. “Well, I’m sorry for trying to make it up to you.” Jack could feel himself become angry. He decided he had nothing to lose. “I’m sorry you thought I was too busy to help you when all this shit started. Mostly I’m sorry that you didn’t even think to talk to me before you cancelled _our_ wedding. Good night, Bitty. I’m going to clean the kitchen and go to bed. You’re welcome to stay or I can call you a cab back to your place.”

*****

The dinner Jack made had been lovely but Bitty knew Jack had something up his sleeve. When he came out with the wedding book under his arm Bitty was surprised but not completely shocked. He was, however a little taken back when Jack snapped at him. Bitty didn't want to get a cab home. He did miss Jack and he did want to marry Jack, just not when he felt so much pressure from people to whittle away at his dreams.

Jack had gone to clean the kitchen. He was clearly upset at Bitty for not changing his mind, but Bitty couldn’t help it. From what he told Bitty, Jack had done a terrific job of setting things right with the wedding.  Curiosity got the best of him and Bitty picked up the wedding book, just to take a peek at a few things. Not because he had changed his mind, though, just to satisfy his itch.  

He turned to the first page and smiled as he remembered writing that he loved Jack and drawing all the little sketches as a border. He flipped to the next page. There were notes written that were not his. He scanned the page and where he had written _he wasn’t even nice to me_ in reference to  Jack, there was a scribble. It read: _Mon petit chou,_ _I wasn’t nice to you because I loved you the moment I first saw you, but I was scared so I acted like I didn’t._

He flipped through the pages and found more notes on every page. Little quips and answers from Jack. He found himself smiling more and more with every turn of the page.  As he saw in the margins the depth Jack had gone to making the wedding as close to Bitty’s dream as possible, Bitty realized it wasn’t about what others thought.

Jack had gone out of his way to show Bitty what was really important, the two of them, carving out their life together, sharing their burdens and having a family. Maybe, just maybe, if Bitty had made the effort to ask Jack for a little help, he would have seen that before he had made such a mess of everything.

Suddenly he wanted more than anything to go through with the wedding. He went running into the kitchen, clutching the wedding book, now _their_ wedding book, to tell Jack the news. What he saw as he rounded the corner broke his heart.

Jack, his stoic, solid alpha, stood clutching at the kitchen sink, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

“Sweetheart...Jack?” He said softly so as not to startle him.

Jack reeled when he heard Bitty and cried, “I don’t understand why are you punishing _us_...Bitty, we didn’t do anything wrong but we are the ones who can’t be together. It doesn’t make sense…” He continued, “I just want you to be in my arms when I go to sleep and to be the first thing I see and feel when I wake up. I want to smell like we belong to each other. I want to watch your belly get big with our pups. You’ve made it clear that can’t happen til you marry me and now it's off and it makes me sad.”

Bitty reached out but Jack flinched. Bitty stopped and spoke again, “You’re so right, Jack. I want all of that too! It’s about us and not anyone else and if I had just told you what was happening, you could have helped. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry, please don’t cry.”

Jack’s face looked so relieved at Bitty’s words and he sank into Bitty’s arms. Bitty held Jack and rubbed his back.as he released all the fear of having to wait to be married and mated to Bitty.  

The next several weeks before the wedding were so busy for Jack and the Falconers, playoff season, but Bitty got a few texts a week asking if he needed anything or if there was anything Jack could do to help.

Bitty’s response every time was the same, “Bless your heart, Sugar Biscuits, you’ve already done so much.” Nonetheless, Bitty kept getting the texts along with flowers and cards declaring Jack’s love and appreciation. He told Jack not to bother, things were going well, but each time he got a delivery, he floated on cloud nine. At this rate, Jack would keep him floating all the way to the wedding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't express excessive emotion often, but I think it was appropriate for him to be both sad and a bit angry here. Bitty was just overwhelmed and at a loss for what to do so he just thought getting rid of everything would make it better. Thank God Jack was able to bring them back to the same page.


	6. I Do, I Really, Really Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the wedding and Bitty hasn't seen Jack for a whole week. Will it all come together as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, and I feel I must tell you in advance there is no wedding night in this chapter. It will come (heehee), just not here. Enjoy, I love a good wedding!

Bitty hadn’t seen Jack for a full week. He had flown home to Georgia to take care of all the last minute details and Jack had games until two days before the wedding. They had arranged such a simple wedding ceremony, they had foregone a rehearsal and now Bitty was standing in the holding room waiting to be told when everyone was in place.

He checked his reflection one last time. He and Jack were wearing matching suits, pale blue, striped seersucker with pale apricot colored shirts. Bitty wore a bright plaid bowtie and Jack wore a bright blue necktie, it was the quintessential southern garb.

He heard a knock on the door, then his mother’s voice, “Dickey, it’s time.” The wedding was scheduled to start at five. He was ready to be Mr. Eric Zimmermann.

After a very deep breath, he answered, “Okay Mama.” They had long since made up, Alicia too. It was a surprisingly relaxed and sweet time, the three of them overseeing the finishing touches on the ceremony and reception.

Bitty and his parents rode up to the peach orchard in a golf cart. He could see the simple setup of white folding chairs, no other fuss to take away the beauty of the blossoming peach trees. He had chosen their shirt colors to match the blooming trees perfectly,  When they reached the end of the aisle a single guitar began to play and a beautiful rendition of Ed Sheeran's, Kiss Me, floated over the crowd of people in attendance.

Jack was at the front, waiting with Shitty at his side and Lardo was on the opposite side of the aisle of her husband to stand with  Bitty. As they started down the aisle, the words began _Settle down with me...cover me up....cuddle me in…_ and Bitty remembered how Jack had sung those words to him when he thought Bitty had fallen asleep.  He clung to his dignity, biting his cheek to keep the tears until he at least made it down the aisle. Then, the wind blew.

The warm breeze was just strong enough to set a flutter of peach blossom petals adrift in the air and Bitty’s tears fell with them. It was everything Bitty had ever wanted and more. He walked arm in arm with his parents amidst the smiles of friends and he just couldn’t stop the happy tears. He could see others crying along with him and they all laughed at the cliche moment.

The moment he saw Jack, really got a good look at him in the suit with the trees behind him, Bitty was gone. Jack was beyond good looking on a normal day and today he was like a vision. The emotions of knowing Jack was going to be off the dating market forever because he had chosen Bitty was simply more than he could process and his tears became prolific. He kept thinking, Get your shit together Bittle, but then he would look at Jack’s beautiful blue eyes, shining with his own unshed tears, looking at Bitty the way only Jack could.

At the front of the aisle, Jack stepped forward to kiss Mama and shake Coach’s hand before he turned to Bitty, who was a howling mess.

He pulled Bitty in for a comforting embrace and whispered in his ear in his typical sweet fashion,  “Hey Bits, you look really nice,  you okay?”

Ever the southern omega, Bitty responded, “Bless your heart, Handsome, I am so much better than okay, I just need a tissue.”  The crowd erupted in laughter and Jack pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Bitty as an audible _awwwwwww_ was heard from their family and friends.

Jack put his arm around Bitty and they walked together to the simple white platform. Both Shitty and Lardo kissed Bitty on the cheek and then he and Jack took their places.

The ceremony and vows were traditional, Jack’s one true request. He had not wanted to say personal things to Bitty in front of everyone. He preferred to save that for just the two of them. Bitty was fine with that, he knew Jack had put himself out there for their engagement.  At the rate at which he was crying, he couldn’t do more than repeat anyway. The officiant was an old family friend and he had to stop several times to let Jack hug Bitty and try to settle him down.

He cried so hard during the vows that when he was asked if he took Jack as his husband and alpha, he said between sobs, “I do, I really, really do.” Jack repeated his vows while wiping Bitty’s face, his warm smile helped Bitty calm down a bit. He knew he was making a bit of a scene.

“I am so sorry and embarrassed. I swear on MooMaw’s chocolate cake recipe these are happy tears,” he reassured Jack and everyone present.

“It’s alright, Bits, I love you just the way you are,” which honestly was so sweet it did not make the situation better.

The entire crowd was wiping their eyes by the time they presented each other with rings, Bitty ‘s was his engagement ring because he didn’t think anything could top what Jack had already picked and Jack’s was a simple platinum band engraved on the inside with the date of Jack’s graduation,  when they shared their first kiss.

When they were pronounced married, Bitty had calmed down enough to kiss Jack thoroughly. The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles before quieting down. Suddenly out of nowhere, Beyonce’s Single ladies blasted into the silence right at the chorus, _If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

Jack raised their clasped hands and chirped, “I’d like to go on record as saying I did put a ring on it!” Their friends and family laughed and cheered again. Bitty feigned objection, but Jack had gotten Beyonce into their wedding ceremony and he would be rewarded later, privately for that.

The photographers took over at that point and a string of acoustic love songs were sung as the couple and their family and attendants had their photos taken.  The wedding was being covered by People Magazine and all the money donated to Providence Children’s Hospital.

The date of the wedding had eventually gotten out and they were approached by several publications for exclusive rights. People Magazine offered security and privacy as well as a fee for the first photos and Shitty told them it was a good contract so they accepted. So far People had kept its word about security and taken lots of before during and now after pictures.

Bitty and Jack jumped in a golf cart marked JUST MARRIED after the photos for a little private time before the reception.

*****

They had enjoyed a wonderful dinner and peach pies along with a beautiful peach blossom wedding cake. Jack asked for no fancy announcements or introductions, and so the reception had begun with no music, just a meal and toasts. Now a dance floor was cleared and a sixteen piece big band was in place and announcing the couple’s first dance.

Bitty’s usually shy Jack caught him off guard when he went up to the group and asked for the mic. Bitty had no idea what was coming and he was a little turned on by that fact.

“Mr. Zimmermann, I have a surprise for you, if you wouldn’t mind coming up here to join me.” Jack announced with a huge smile. Bitty, smiling from ear to ear and blushing, approached his new husband. Jack kissed Bitty soundly as he took him into his arms and framed his tall body out in dance form. Bitty gasped.

It was no secret that Bitty had taken dance years ago to improve his ice skating. He was disappointed when they never found the time for Jack to learn before the wedding.  He had no idea Jack had been in private lessons since the engagement and lied about his time to surprise Bitty.

The band began to play the very recognizable, _Fly Me to the Moon,_ and Jack whispered in Bitty’s ear, “Hang on Bit’s I’m gonna fling you around a bit in this foxtrot, okay?”

Excitement bubbled inside Bitty and he nodded at Jack, afraid to open his mouth. Bitty tucked his face into Jack’s neck as they started around the floor. The feel of Jack’s hand at the middle of his back and the confident way he gripped their hands together caused Bitty’s stomach to flutter in ways it hadn’t since their first few dates. They quick stepped and swayed across the floor like they were floating as Jack sang the words to the song just loud enough so that Bitty could hear him.

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,” Jack dipped Bitty and kissed him at the right places and you could hear the whistles and shouts of the Falconers as they whirled around the dance floor in each other’s arms.

Bitty got into the flow of the dance quickly and looked into Jack’s eyes as he continued his serenade, “Fill my heart with song, let me sing forever more, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”

When the instrumental portion began, Bitty literally had to hang on as Jack led them more quickly and elaborately through the steps adding spins and flourishes he never guessed Jack would have been comfortable doing in front of his team mates.  Bitty was more in love that he ever thought possible. They spent the rest of the evening dancing and visiting with their guests. They hadn’t seen some of their Samwell friends in a year or two.

Jack had the band play their foxtrot two more times, “Just because I love the feel of you in my arms when I sing to you, my Sweet Bits.” Bitty melted and cherished the feel of Jack swinging him around.

Bitty and Jack were in just their shirts, sleeves rolled up, ties hanging out of their collars, long since loosened and untied.  They had just finished formally thanking everyone and the night was coming to a close when Tater got control  of the mic.  Bitty was plunked in a chair and carried by four falconers at shoulder height to the center of the dance floor. Jack looked quite unsure about the whole chair lift and Bitty just hung on for dear life.

In his thick russian accent, Tater explained what was happening. “We have present for the new Mr. ZImmboni! You are good for other Mr. Zimmboni...da?” he announced and asked, and the entire team comically answered, “Da!”

Then each member of the team brought a beautifully wrapped box and kissing his cheek, laid it at Bitty’s feet and by his side and behind him until he was surrounded by 24 boxes all the exact same shape. Bitty was confused until Tater brought his box over and spoke into the mic.

“Jack was right, you should have your china, Eric Zimmermann,” nearly crushing Bitty in his huge arms.

It was the perfect end to a perfect wedding and as they ran to the limo through the peach blossom petals being thrown, it was Bitty who counted his lucky stars for finding Jack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! What do you think???? It was so hard to decide what to include...I hope it was everything you hoped for...
> 
> Here is Frank Sanatra singing Fly Me to the Moon... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQR0bXO_yI8
> 
> Here is the foxtrot so you know what I mean about floating. it is a little fancier than I wanted but the guy here smiles like I think Jack would have that day... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJaPHJH4ah0
> 
> How are you feeling about all of this...are you ready for the wedding night???


	7. Weekend at 12 Oaks: Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty share their first night as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am happy with this, but nervous about posting it. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> PS I have been working on this all weekend, and after the update of Check Please today, I am so happy with my choice of Bitty's attire...that is all!

Bitty and Jack ran hand in hand, laughing, through the peach blossom petals towards the limo waiting for them. With a final wave, Jack helped Bitty in and then climbed in himself. The quiet after the long loud evening was refreshing. The divider lowered and the chauffeur spoke from the front seat.

“Good evening Mr. and Mr. Zimmermann. My name is Frank and I am your driver for the weekend. You’ll find a phone that connects to only me on the console. Dial me at any time by pressing the talk button, and I will come to drive you wherever you want to go. Day, night, no matter, I am at your service all weekend. When this divider goes up, you have complete privacy and I assure you of my utmost discretion until I drop you at the airport Monday Morning. Relax and enjoy yourself this weekend. There is champagne just opened for you and a little chocolate. We will arrive at 12 Oaks in approximately forty five minutes. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Jack had arranged the wedding night stay and he spoke for them, “Hey, Frank. I’m Jack and this is Bitty. We appreciate your help this weekend. Thank you.”

“No problem, sir,” Frank answered. “Dial if you need anything. We’re off.”

The divider went up and Jack turned to Bitty, “Champagne, Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Why thank you Mr. ZImmermann,” Bitty said accent heavier than usual.

Jack slid over to Bitty on the seat handing him a glass and they toasted, “To Us,” and they sipped the sweet bubbly wine. Jack sat with his arm around him and BItty rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“We’re married, sugar biscuits.” Bitty said with a laugh, holding up their left hands to admire their rings.

“We are,” Jack said pulling Bitty’s hand to his lips. He kissed his husband’s ring. “I love you, Bits.”

“Oh Jack, honey...I love you, too,” he said just as Jack covered Bitty’s mouth with his own. Bitty broke the kiss to put his glass down and Jack followed suit. They kissed in earnest, slow deep sliding of lips and tongue until they were both panting and Bitty’s hands could no longer stay still.  He had two handfuls of Jack’s hair when Jack pulled back.

He panted heavily, “Hang on Bits, give me just a second.” Jack looked debauched already, hair askew, lips red, chest heaving. Bitty did his best to leave Jack alone for a second though he scratched at the short hair on the back of his neck, it was one of their favorite sensations.

Jack grabbed the phone and hit something, “Hey Frank, can you do me a favor and tell me when we are 15 minutes out? Thanks.”

Jack turned back to Bitty and the look in his eyes said he might devour the omega whole. He pulled Bitty into his lap and ran his hands up the back of his neck, slipping his fingers into Bitty’s golden hair, gently fisting what he could, while kissing Bitty urgently..

“Jaaaack, my hair, the hotel, we have to check in,” Bitty moaned between kisses.

“We’re gonna know when we are 15 minutes out and you can fix it. I need to touch it Bits...I need to touch you…” Jack panted. Bitty moaned and his hips ground involuntarily at Jack's desperate voice.

Jack sat knees apart, one hand gripping Bitty’s hip hard enough to leave marks and the other buried in Bitty’s hair as Bitty circled his hips over Jack’s lap. There was no doubt that jack was enjoying it, he was hard as a rock and groaning with every pass of Bitty’s hips.

Before they knew it something was ringing and it took a minute for them to register that it was Frank’s phone. Jack had to actually shake Bitty’s hip to get him to focus and stop. He laughed and kissed Bitty as he answered the phone.

“Okay, thank you Frank.” Jack pulled Bitty back in for a hug whispering in his ear, “We have to settle down and get ready to check in now.”

They separated after a few more kisses and Bitty found a mirror to fix his own hair before his fixed Jack’s, which almost got things going again. Jack took Bitty’s hands in his own and then fixed it himself in the mirror. 

The limo smelled like arousal on a level that was embarrassing so they hit the buttons for the windows to let in fresh air. Bitty’s pants were damp with slick, normally he did not have that problem with Jack, but he had gone off he suppressants and he produced a little more.

Jack reassured him, “It’s alright, Bits, you can’t tell.”

“Thank God for seersucker suits,” BItty laughed, feeling a blush creep up his face.

They were presentable and the car smelled less like sex, so they closed the windows and Jack pulled Bitty to his side, kissing his temple.

“I just want to tell you that if you are too tired or if you’ve changed your mind about tonight Bits, you can just say so…” his voice was soft, apprehensive.

“What? No! I am fine...unless you have...I mean don’t feel obligated…” Bitty stumbled over his words.

Jack tried to interject in between Bitty’s words, “BItty...Bits...Eric Zimmermann!  Simmer down, to use one of your own phrases. I am not changing my mind. We are married and we have waited quite some time for tonight. I want to...knot you...like we had planned. I just want to be sure we are on the same page...now...tonight.”

“Well bless your heart, handsome husband, but if you can’t tell by the condition of my appearance what my intentions are, I am a little worried,” Bitty huffed at Jack

Jack laughed out loud, “Jesus Bits, I really love you.”

“Well I am about to walk through the lobby of a hotel, smelling like a sexed up sugar bomb and looking like you had your way with me in the car. I should hope so!” Bitty mock scolded, voice hinting at nerves.

Jack reassured him, “Hey, now...don’t worry, sweetheart. We aren’t going to a busy hotel. I booked us into a B&B. It’s gonna be quiet out where we are-”

Bitty stiffened in Jack’s arms  interrupted with a look of horror on his face and then he looked like he might cry as he vomited his next few thoughts.  “What are you talking about Jack? A bed and breakfast? You’re gonna knot me in someone’s house with people in other rooms and sharing a bathroom? Oh my God!”

“Noooo no no, Bits! Hang on! C’mere,” he said pulling Bitty close and trying to disperse the scent of fear from him. “Listen to me, sweet bits, just listen. It is a B&B but I rented the entire place. It’s empty except for us, okay? It just goes with the theme of the wedding. It’s a big Georgia mansion and its in a peach orchard. The owners live in a separate building and other than breakfast, we are on our own. We can call just like with Frank if we need things. It’s private, I made sure.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, “ Bitty sniffled.

“Don’t be, I meant to tell you more about it on the way, but we got...distracted. Don’t be upset Bits, it’s an understandable concern.” Jack said rubbing husband’s back.

“I should trust you more, Jack. Everything was perfect today, just perfect. I should trust that you would take care of this right.”

“It’s been a long few months to getting here, you’re allowed a little doubt. You are a bit of a control freak, Bits...but you are my little control freak...forever.” Jack said, kissing Bitty softly.

They both jumped when Frank’s phone rang. Jack answered, “Hello…...okay great.”

Jack got out first, when Frank opened the door. He wanted to give Bitty a second to prepare, he knew his husband was still a little nervous about his appearance and the B&B. He offered his hand when Bitty was ready and his sweet omega emerged perfectly coiffed and confident.

“Thank you, Jack. Thank you for the comfortable ride, Frank.” Bitty said in his perfect gentleman voice.

“No problem, Mr. Zimmermann. Enjoy your stay. I will bring your bags in. You two go in ahead.” Frank answered.

Holding hands the couple started walking from the circular drive up the stairs to the large columned front porch. Even at midnight, the huge plantation style home was gorgeous. The front door opened and an older, well groomed  couple came out to meet them. They had thick accents, like Bitty’s when he was home.

“Welcome to 12 Oaks, I’m Reed and this is my husband, Greyson. We are happy to have you for the weekend.”

The four men exchanged greetings and shook hands and then Frank came with the bags. Reed spoke up, “Grey, you show them around and I’ll take up the bags. Y’all are staying in the Steel Magnolias Spa Grand Suite. Jack picked that for you, Mr. Zimmernmann.”

Bitty blushed and said, “Thank you and you can call me Bitty.”

“He’s gonna call you Mr. Zimmermann and there’s not much you can do about it, he is a hopeless romantic and loves when we get newly married couples staying here, “ Reed shook his head when he spoke. He proceeded to show them all around the main floor. The house was beautifully decorated in southern style. There was a huge sitting room divided into more intimate areas,  a large kitchen, a formal dining room, and a library as well as a mud room coming in from the back door.

Reed led them to their suite and left them at the door, handing over the key. “We’ll leave you to your evening, but we are only a phone call away. There is a phone and a directory on the desk in your room. You’ve rented the entire place so we left all the doors unlocked. Wander around and make yourselves at home. We’ll check your room daily after breakfast. If we need to clean another  room, let us know.” He winked as he walked away.

Bitty turned the key  and they entered the large two room suite decorated in shades of grey. The bed was a huge four poster with silk toile canopy. The black lacquered furniture off set the white of the bathroom fixtures and accent pieces in the main room. Bitty was stunned at it’s beauty.  

There was a small table with a welcome basket containing chocolate covered strawberries and a bucket of ice with a small bottle of wine and two bottles of water. A card read: Welcome Mr. and Mr. Jack Zimmermann.  

“Jack...it’s lovely. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it Mr. Zimmermann,” Jack said as he pulled Bitty close. “Can I interest you in trying the shower?”

“That would be nice, Jack.” Bitty answered in a whisper as Jack nibbled as his neck. They hung up their suits in the closet and put on the thick white robes they found there. They unpacked their suitcases so they were settled for the weekend and headed to the bathroom with their toiletries.

Bitty was glad to have a shower, they had danced all night. He had personally danced with each Falconer. That plus the shenanigans in the car had Bitty feeling pretty grimy. Jack started the shower and when he deemed it warm they stepped in together. There were two rain shower heads, but Jack stepped under Bitty’s, crowding behind him so the water hit them both.

“Oh Lord, Jack. This feels so good,” Bitty moaned as the water flowed over them. Jack moaned in agreement and the new husbands lathered up their hair and soaped down their bodies. They were both half hard by the time they had rinsed off.

“We’re gonna use that tub before we leave here Bits. Got your name written all over it, eh?” Jack said kissing Bitty as they dried off.

“Yes we are, handsome. Hey, give me a few minutes to do something? Stay here til I call you?” BItty asked shyly.

“Okay…” Jack responded a little confused.

“It’s...I...you’ll like it I promise.”

Bitty left with his robe and Jack threw on his while he waited to be called. He smiled.  Leave it to Bitty to have some sort of surprize for their wedding night. Man he loved Bitty...his husband. He loved his husband.

Jack heard Bitty’s voice, he sounded a little nervous. “Ready, Jack?”

“You bet sweetheart, I’m coming.” Jack tried to sound reassuring.

He turned the corner from the bathroom and Bitty was standing next to the bed, still in his robe.

“What’s up Bits?” He tilted his head in curiosity as he asked.

Just as Jack was within two steps of him, Bitty put out an arm and Jack stopped. Bitty untied his robe and let it drop. Jack’s mouth hit the floor. Bitty was wearing the tiniest, tightest Falconer blue booty shorts Jack had ever seen, with a white tshirt that fit tight in the arms and shoulders, but flowed and ended exposing Bitty’s midriff. The front of the tshirt had the Falconers symbol on it and the back had a 1, Jack’s number.

The outfit left nothing for Jack to imagine as his eyes took in all of Bitty, especially the parts that were barely contained in the shorts.

“Turn for me?” Jack asked shyly, eyes heavy lidded, breaths coming faster.

Bitty slowly spun around and heard Jack hiss and his backside was in viewing range. He blushed  and asked, “Do you...is it okay?”

Jack stepped forward and took Bitty’s face in his hands, tilting his head slightly as he gently kissed his lips.

“It’s wonderful Bits…” Jack said pulling Bitty even closer and skating his hands over Bitty’s shoulders, then bare skin and finally over Bitty’s firm ass, squeezing. It earned him a squeak from Bitty, then a deep moan.

“Jaaaack…”

“I want you Bits, I want you so much. I love you.” Jack breathed between kisses, barely audible. He picked Bitty up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Bitty pulled the sheets back and already the room smelled like arousal and anticipation. Bitty could also smell a bit of apprehension from Jack.

“I want you too, Jack. I’m ready, don't be nervous.” Bitty soothed.

Jack looked at Bitty with soft eyes, brows knit, “I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“Oh sweetie pie, you won’t. Believe me. It will be fine, better than fine I’m pretty sure.” Bitty giggled.

Jack smiled and lowered himself over Bitty, who immediately relaxed his knees and welcomed the weight of Jack between his legs. He rolled his hips upwards causing friction against Jack’s hardening cock

They kissed deeply, tongues tasting and teeth biting at lips. Jack sat up and tossed his robe. Bitty pulled his shirt off over his head gasping as Jack’s hands found his nipples and pinched gently. He tossed the shirt and then went for his shorts.

“No no, Bits...leave those. I have plans for those tonight.” He pressed Bitty back down on the bed and kissed his way down Bitty’s neck to his chest. He scooped his arms under Bitty, reaching up behind his head to run his hands in his hair, his mouth busy pulling obscene sounds from Bitty.

He loved Bitty’s sensitive chest and nipples. He especially loved the way Bitty’s side would twitch involuntarily when he barely kissed at his ribs.

Bitty had two fists full of Jack’s hair and arched his back as Jack lavished his attentions to Bitty’s chest. His hips undulated uncontrollably against Jack and he was reduced to moans and heavy breaths. He needed more, Jack knew it and teased further. He could smell Bitty’s slick and was finding it harder to ignore it.

“Jack...please...baby...please…” Bitty urged his hips towards Jack, insisting.

Jack answered by kissing further down Bitty’s torso tongueing at his belly button as he passed it. Bitty giggle until Jack’s mouth found his cock through the blue shorts. Jack smiled at the hiss his nuzzling provoked from his husband.

“Wanna suck it, Bitty, wanna suck you off in these shorts. God these fucking shorts...Bits...you do things to me Eric...you do things to me in these shorts…” Jack moaned his thoughts between kisses and more nuzzles to Bitty’s cock.

He rolled the waistband down one roll exposing a soft trail of blonde, almost strawberry hair, and the tip of Bitty’s cock. Bitty moaned, thrusting his hips forward. Jack held Bitty’s hips down and kissed across his belly from hip bone to hip bone, biting at the sharp bones that jutted and completely ignoring the dark tip of Bitty’s hard cock. Bitty gripped the pillow under his head with one hand and a handful Jack’s hair with the other, urging him where he wanted his mouth.

“Oh no, not yet Bitty...you made your bed when you picked these shorts,” He glanced up as Bitty smiled briefly.

“I knew you’d like them, sweet thing.”

Jack’s answer was a simple flick of his tongue across the tip of Bitty’s cock. Bitty cried out loudly and desperately tried to thrust for more friction.

Jack rolled the shorts down again and repeated the kisses across from hip to hip, as he slipped a finger into the hem of one of the legs. Bitty jumped as Jack found his slicked opening.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus...Jack….Jack oh God, Jack..” he cried out as Jack slipped his fingers in and out slowly. Jack pulled his fingers free and could not resist slipping them into his own mouth.

“Christ Bits you smell and taste so good. So different without meds, babe.”

“I need it, Jack, I need you, now....please…” Bitty begged.

Jack slipped the waistband down one more roll and then slipped his fingers back inside Bitty. At the same time, he sucked the tip of Bitty’s cock into his mouth and swallowed him down.

“Fuuuck...Jack...yes, yes, yes…” Bitty panted out as Jack began to blow him just the way he liked it. “Jack...not gonna...hooooly shit...oh, ooh, oh.”

Jack popped off quickly and said, “S okay, Bits, just enjoy sweetheart.” before diving back onto Bitty. His fingers curled just right and he found Bitty’s prostate. Bitty made a sound that wasn’t human and Jack did it again, while sucking Bitty in and taking him deep into his throat. He rubbed insistently at his prostate the whole time. He let go of Bitty’s hip and let him thrust in and out of his mouth.

Bitty was a hot sweaty mess and he was lost in the heat of Jack’s mouth and the pressure of his fingers.

“Jack...Jack...Jaaaaack,” Bitty cried out and then he stiffened as his orgasm hit him. It him hard and briefly paralyzed him, blinding him with white light.

Jack sucked him through the waves of his orgasm swallowing everything and devouring his own  fingers of Bitty’s slick. He crawled his way up to Bitty and kissed him long soundly, knowing Bitty loved to taste himself in Jack’s mouth.

“Love you, Bits. Love you lots.”

“Jack...my sweet Jack...love you too, sugar biscuits. That was just…”

Jack smiled, “That good, eh?”

Bitty sighed, “That good.”

*****

Bitty laid on his back on the beautiful bed, gazing up at the canopy, panting, Jack’s head on his chest. He could feel his shorts rolled halfway down, soaked with slick. He had hoped Jack would approve of his sexy hockey outfit for their wedding night, but had greatly underestimated how much he would love the shorts.

The first few times he had stayed at Jack’s when they had gotten together, shorts disappeared and it wasn’t until later that Jack bashfully admitted he kept them for personal reasons. Bitty had kept that in mind when he planned for tonight.

He was finally catching his breath after the incredible orgasm Jack had given him. Even loose and drowsy from coming he was excited for the main event of the evening. He knew Jack was nervous so he decided to take the reins for a bit. He could feel the anxiety brewing under Jack’s skin and wanted to help his husband know that it was alright, they were alright.

“Hey Sweetie, how about we have a strawberry and some wine, hmmm?”

Jack picked up his head and kissed Bitty warmly, “Sure, Bits. You okay?”

“Fabulous, Jack. Thank you...we’re married, you know…” he said it just to hear it for himself but looked at Jack anyway.

Jack looked at him with his large beautiful blue eyes and his face was so soft, so loving, “Yeah, we are married…” Jack held Bitty’s face in his large hand and brushed his thumb across his cheek.

“How about you get the wine and I’ll clean up a bit? Lord knows these shorts have got to come off now.” Bitty said as he grabbed his robe from the ground and headed for the bathroom.

“I don’t think the Lord had anything to do with that,” Jack chuckled as he grabbed his own robe.

Bitty spun around, “Jack Zimmermann, are you chirping me on our wedding night?”

“Maybe...what are you gonna do if I am?” Jack said playfully.

“Don’t you just want to know, sir…” Bitty teased as he closed the bathroom door.

They met back at the table where Jack had poured them some wine. Bitty climbed right onto Jack’s lap and they sipped wine and fed each other strawberries.They were in no hurry, they could sleep in in the morning.  Soon they were kissing chocolate from each other’s lips and then robes were pulled open and there were touches and kisses and sucked bruises and love bites.

Bitty straddled Jack’s lap, he loved to sit on Jack like this. He had his arms around Jack’s neck and Jack had his hands on Bitty’s ass, urging him to continue the rubbing and grinding. Every so often, Jack slipped  his fingers up and down Bitty’s crack, getting closer and closer to Bitty’s fluttering opening.

“Jack, Darlin’ if you keep teasing like that without giving me a little more, I am gonna lose my mind.”

Jack chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips across Bitty’s nipple. Bitty hissed arched into the contact.

“Jack...take me to bed, sugar.”

Jack’s head popped up, “You sure?”

“Yes, for goodness sake, I am sure. It’s our wedding night, Jack Laurent. Let’s get this show on the road.” Bitty chirped, giving a slick thrust of his hips.

Jack stood up. He stood right up with Bitty wrapped around him like a koala bear and walked over to the bed. He crawled up onto the bed and nestled Bitty into the pillows before lowering himself right between his thighs.

Bitty sighed at the feel of Jack hard and hot against him. They had been here many times but tonight was a little different. They were married and had made the decision that Jack would knot Bitty on their wedding night. Bitty was so looking forward to it, but at the same time he was a little nervous.

Jack leaned over him and kissed him deep and dirty. Bitty lost control of his hips which now rolled incessantly, eager for Jack to take action. “Please, Jack…”

“Help me, Bits.” Jack breathed heavily as he spoke. His arms framed Bitty’s head and he held himself from leaning too heavily on Bitty! He moaned deep and long as Bitty grabbed his cock and guided it into position.

“Jack, come on...please…”

He was answered with a thrust of Jack’s hips and a mutual groan as Jack slowly slid into Bitty. He pushed in slowly and gently until he was fully seated  Bitty waited as long as he could and then he encouraged Jack, “Come on Baby, make me feel good.”

That phrase always sent Jack reeling and he pulled out of Bitty before thrusting back in firmly. “Fuck, Bits, so good...you feel so good,” Jack said into Bitty’s neck as he continued to roll his hips and fuck into Bitty’s tight body.

Bitty lay under Jack, legs wide open and hands on Jack’s ass encouraging him deeply inside by countering every roll of jack’s hips. “Yeah, good Jack...so good. Please don’t stop...hmm, hmmm, hmmm…” Bitty moaned as Jack fucked him deeper and deeper.

Jack leaned forward, changing the angle of his thrusts and Bitty cried out as Jack hit him in just the right spot. Bitty could feel the sweat beading on his skin and he raised his hands to grip Jack’s shoulders and he wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist locking his ankles.

“Jesus, Bitty, so good, I’m...I can feel….Bitty...Bitty…” Jack panted desperately.

“Baby, Jack, .turn me over...turn me like we talked about if you’re close…”

Bitty was caught off guard a bit as Jack growled a little and pulled out of him. Bitty whined at the loss, but Jack quickly grabbed his hips and Bitty found himself flipped onto his belly as Jack raised his hips and slid back into him with a guttural groan.

“Oooooh Bitty...so tight...fuck Bits...I’m so close. It’s coming...are you sure?  Just say the word...I’ll stop.”

A thrill ran down Bitty’s spine when his usually gentle Jack flipped him so easily and slid into him from behind. They had discussed how this would happen so many times. Bitty wanted to be knotted from behind so they could relax easier after. Bitty didn’t sit still well and they thought having Jack spoon him while knotted would be more comforting to Bitty and not as confining as Jack having to lay on top of him.

Jack’s growl had Bitty so close that the thought of Jack stopping caused him to call out, “Don’t you dare stop, Jack. Come on, sweetheart, _Jesus_ , feels so good.”

“Bits...you have no idea how good you look like this….what you do to me...so close…”

“Come on Jack, fuck me, darlin’...god fuck me...ooooh fuck Jack...I want it...I want it...please...knot me...please…” Bitty begged on his hands and knees, rocking back against Jack’s cock.

“ _Bitty_ ” Jack said as he grabbed Bitty and pulled him up against his chest. He thrusted harder and harder until he cried out, “Jesus Christ, Bitty...Bitty...Fuck!”

Bitty felt Jack’s hips begin to stutter and the thrusts become harder. His arms were wrapped around Bitty and he was breathing harshly calling out desperately. Bitty could feel Jack’s knot forming and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Jack thrust it into him. Bitty rocked back encouragingly. Suddenly Jack swore and with a firm thrust, Jack’s knot entered Bitty.

“Jack!” Bitty cried out as Jack’s cock his his prostate just right. He came without even being touched. It didn’t hurt when Jack knotted him but it was a very full sensation and Bitty clung to Jack’s arms around him. “Jack, Jack, is it…” then he felt Jack pulsing inside him and the strange sensation of his body clenching repeatedly around Jack’s knot. He was caught up in the feeling of it, mesmerized almost.

Then he heard Jack. He was crying. “Bitty...thank you...I love you...I love you I love you…”

Bitty lost it. “I love you too, Jack. It’s alright, honey, we’re alright, sweetheart.” They cried together for a few minutes before Jack apologized.

“Geez, Bits...I’m so sorry, I just lost it there for a minute.” He sniffed and held Bitty tighter, each move causing Bitty to moan and clench around Jack’s knot again, causing more smaller orgasms for Jack.  “I’m gonna lay us down for a bit okay?”

Jack maneuvered them until they were laying on their sides and Bitty realized what it meant to be tied together. Never one to sit still long, he had a itching need to change positions and realized he really couldn’t. Bitty scrambled a bit. Jack rescued him, “Hey, hey now Bits...okay sweetheart...shh...shh...hang on...try to relax…”

Then Jack began to speak to him in French. He did not understand more than a few words, but the lilt and flow of the language calmed him. The longer Jack spoke the more the restlessness subsided. He found himself drifting off to sleep with Jack talking soothingly in his ear, stroking his hair and kissing wherever he could reach. The last thing he remembered was still being connected in the most intimate of ways to his husband and hearing , “Mon petit chou” as he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Jack knots Bitty here, but they are waiting until after the stanley cup for Jack to claim Bitty. In this world, claiming can trigger a heat and they do not want to chance a heat during the playoffs for the cup. Neither of them wants to have to make that choice.
> 
> Also, I tried to write this without Bitty swearing during sex, but upon further thinking, I think he would be a dirty mouthed little fucker during sex. He's just warming up here!


	8. Weekend at 12 Oaks: Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty spend their first morning together as husbands and Jack has a surprise for Bitty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking some liberties with the Falconers, don't care...

Bitty woke up and it was still dark. He could tell he had been asleep a while, because he was on his back and Jack was tucked in along his side. He felt something in his arms and realized he was holding Senor Bun. Lord, Jack was a tolerant, sweet husband.

Jack’s knot had to have gone down a while ago because Bitty felt clean in areas he knew he had not when he fell asleep.  Jack was a caring alpha and always took care of Bitty after they had sex. Bitty, much to Jack’s amusement,  usually slept through it.

Jack’s breath softly huffed into Bitty’s hair and his arm held him comfortably. Jack always knew just how to hold Bitty without making him feel pinned or trapped. His arm was so long that his bicep sat in the middle of Bitty’s body and his elbow was resting on the other side of Bitty on the bed. His arm was heavy and Bitty had to pee, badly.

Carefully, Bitty slid out from under Jack and as he stood, he felt the fondly familiar post sex soreness in his backside. He threw on his robe and when he walked to the bathroom, he realized that the ache was a bit deeper, but not any worse than usual.

He found his discarded shorts from the night before on the bathroom floor. “Lordy be we made a mess of these cute little bun huggers!” He ran some cold water over them in the sink and took a chance. He looked in the cabinet under the vanity and hit the jackpot. He poured a little of the bottle of detergent for delicates into the water and gave the shorts a quick scrub. They cleaned up quite nicely and he hung them on a towel rack to dry. “Jack just might get to take those off me again after all.”

He made his way to the toilet and just as he was about to pee, Jack called out to him.

“You okay Bits?”

Bitty jumped, “Holy hell Jack, you scared the daylights out of me and I’m trying to take a pee!”

“Sorry, sweetie. Just checking.”

“I’m fine, though, Honeycomb. Just don’t listen, you know I can’t go if you do.” Bitty concentrated on relieving his bladder.

He could hear Jack chuckle and get out of bed. He finally peed, thank God, then flushed and washed his hands. There was a little bottle of mouthwash and he used it quickly. He opened the door to find a naked in all his glory Jack, standing there, scratching his ass and yawning widely.

“Good morning handsome. Aren’t you the picture of class this fine day, sir.” Bitty chirped, but smiled at Jack sweetly.

“Morning husband,” Jack smiled, pulling Bitty close nuzzling his hair.  His hands slid down Bitty’s back to his perky butt and he squeezed gently. “How do you feel for real Bits?”

“Fine darlin’, well bedded for sure, alpha.” Bitty said on his tiptoes to kiss his husband. “It’s dark, let’s go back to bed.”

“Okay Bits, let me go to the bathroom first. It’s only six thirty and they are gonna make us breakfast at ten. Then I have a surprise planned for us.” Jack said as he let go of Bitty and walked to the bathroom.

Bitty crawled on the bed and found Senor Bun, quickly stashing him back in his suitcase. Senor Bun did not need to see what was going to happen when Jack crawled back in bed. Bitty dropped his robe over the back of the nearby chair and hopped under the covers naked.

He could feel himself getting slick already. It was nice to be ready whenever he wanted Jack. On suppressants, sometimes they’d had to use lube. Now as he lay waiting, he could feel his arousal dampening between his cheeks and he practically vibrated with excitement.

*****

Jack brushed his teeth after using the bathroom and then headed back to bed. Bitty seemed okay this morning, pretty good in fact. Jack loved being married to Bitty and last night married sex had been phenomenal. Bitty had trouble being still until Jacks knot had gone down, but Jack kind of expected that. Bitty had a lot of nervous energy even on his best days

Walking back over to the bed, Jack saw Bitty laying on his back, hair all ruffled from sleep and he didn’t know whether to gather him up in his arms and snuggle him or lay him out and make him gasp with pleasure. Bitty always had that effect on Jack.

He pulled the covers back and eased into bed, thinking Bitty was falling back asleep. He snuggled up to his husband only to find him naked as well. Without saying anything, Bitty reached back and his hand found Jack's filling cock.

“Hey, there. I thought we were going to snuggle back to sleep,” Jack jumped at Bitty’s chilly grip.

“It’s our wedding weekend, I want to take advantage of every second,” Bitty declared as he rolled over to face Jack.

“Okay, I just don’t want you to overdo it, you know, the first few times.” Jack explained, eyes soft for Bitty..

“Jack, with you to take care of me and do sweet things, I’ll be fine.” Bitty reassured. “Hey Honey, thanks for Senor Bun. You’re really good to me you know?”

“I know you had a hard time last night, with the waiting after,  and I didn’t want you to wake up without him this morning. Where is he?” Jack said looking under the covers. He did not find Senor Bun but found his naked husband hard and wet, and Jack smiled. He could feel his ears heating up.

“There’s only room for two in this bed at certain times, Mr. ZImmermann,” Bitty giggled and then he rolled himself on top of Jack.

“I see,” Jack said before moaning and grinding his hips upwards into Bitty’s.  

Bitty kissed Jack, dirty and messy. Jack let him and planted his feet to thrust upwards. His cock slid past Bitty’s sexy bits and found wet warmth.  Jack ran his fingers down Bitty’s back to the top of his crack then over his round firm butt  and couldn’t believe how slick Bitty was.

“Wow Bits, you’re really...I mean it’s so nice to...your so _wet_ for me Bitty.” Jack finally managed to moan.

“Only for you, my sweet Jack.” Bitty blushed as he answered. “It’s day two of Mr. and Mr. Zimmermann, can we just cut to the chase this time?” Bitty asked boldly.

“Who are you and where is my Sweet Bits?” Jack laughed. “Turn over for me? I wanna taste you.”

Bitty rolled off of Jack and rolled onto his belly. Jack began to mouth his way down Bitty’s backside. He could tell he was doing well when Bitty began to tremble all over.By the time he hit Bitty’s bum, his omega was mumbling. Gently, Jack parted Bitty’s cheeks

“Jack, Lord help me, ohhhh God, _Jack!_ ”

Jack watched as he kissed lower and Bitty fought between thrusting into the sheets or thrusting his ass in the air to encourage Jack to hurry. The first dip of Jack’s tongue into Bitty’s crack caused Jack and Bitty to moan together.

“Eric Zimmermann you taste better than any pie you ever made me and I love all your pie!

Bitty whined and Jack swore it was just when he called him Eric ZImmermann. “Mr. Zimmermann?” he teased.  Another whine broke from low in Bitty’s throat. Jack continued to lick his way down until he hit Bitty’s hole.

“Jack! Ohhhh Jackjackjack…” Bitty cried out wantonly.

Jack ran his finger over Bitty’s hole and it fluttered at the touch. He licked and sucked at the welcoming opening until he was sure that Bitty was humping into the sheets for friction and then trying to shove himself backwards onto Jack’s tongue.

“Come on Jack, I need it, you, I need you,” Bitty nearly begged. He pushed up hard enough for Jack to get the idea and he stopped.

“What do you want my Sweet Bits? Like last night, or different?”

Bitty, panting, pulled Jack over and pushed him on his back. Then Bitty straddled his lap and began to grind and from the searing look his omega gave him, Jack could tell a dirty Beyonce song was running through his mind. Jack held on to Bitty’s hips and squeezed hard, which apparently Bitty took as a cue because he raised his hips up off of Jack's lap.

Looking down at Jack, eyes half lidded, Bitty used his slick to ready Jack’s cock before he lowered himself down on it with a soft moan.

Ohhhh BIts…” Jack moaned loudly. Those were the last actual words Jack could form as his usually bashful husband rode him like a thoroughbred. Jack huffed and groaned grasping at Bitty’s hips and thighs.  He knew he was being obscenely loud but Bitty was rolling his hips and then grinding in circles, driving him towards his orgasm.

Bitty himself was huffing and whimpering and changing the position of his hips like he was searching for something. He must have been because when he found it he yelled out, “There, God, there, yes, _YES!_ Jack I can feel it, It’s happening huh?”

Jack could feel his knot forming and he reached up to hold Bitty’s face with one hand, He was beginning to buck his hips and pull down with his other hand on Bitty’s hip. “So beautiful Bits, my sweet omega, so good.”

Bitty smiled at Jack’s words and sat up from where he had been resting his hands on Jack’s chest for balance. He panted, sweat forming on his forehead.  “I love you, Jack,” he said as he leaned back slightly and rubbed his thighs.

Jack sensed that Bitty’s legs were tiring and he raised Bitty’s hips a bit. “Stay there Bit’s, let me help.” He bent his knees and planted his feet, gaining the leverage he needed to fuck into Bitty.

“Ohhhh, hmm, hmmmm, Jack!” Bitty cried out as Jack reached for his cock and began to stroke while he thrust into his flushed and eager omega. Bitty carefully leaned forward to kiss Jack and the angle was so perfect. A few more strong thrusts and firm strokes and Bitty and Jack fell over the edge together, coming as Jack carefully slid his knot home into Bitty.

Bitty fell onto Jack’s chest and Jack wiped his messy hand on the sheets before enveloping Bitty in his arms. They panted together and settled down to wait out Jack’s knot. Jack was pleased that Bitty was not as restless and they were able to relax and enjoy being together.

“Love you Bits.”

“Love you too.”

“That was something, _you_ were something there, Mr. Zimmermann.” Jack chirped. He could feel Bitty clench around his knot when he called him Mr. Zimmermann. Jack hissed. “Hey, you like it when I call you Mr. Zimmermann?”

Bitty hid his face in Jack’s chest, “I do, I really do.”

“That’s nice Bits, that’s really nice. Now rest for a little while, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get up.”

******

Bitty woke to Jack kissing his belly. “Time to get up, sweetheart. It’s nine and they are gonna make us breakfast in an hour, okay?”

They got in the shower and cleaned up. They scrubbed off all the sweat and stickiness, Jack of course gently cleaned Bitty’s backside. Bitty protested, but Jack insisted.

“I need to take care of you Bits, don’t argue with me about it.”

Bitty gave up and smiled.  He let Jack dote on him, and really, Bitty loved the attention from his husband.

They dressed in jeans and button downs and headed down to breakfast. Bitty was a little slow in the stairs and Jack was overly concerned about it.

“I swear Jack Zimmermann, if you spend our wedding weekend worried about a little ache, I am gonna paddle you with a wooden spoon.” Jack quirked an eyebrow and Bitty filed that away for later

Reed and Greyson greeted them in the dining room with mimosas and coffee. They drank plenty of both. Breakfast was something Reed called cheesecake stuffed french toast and bacon with fresh fruit and a variety of yogurts and cold cereals. They ate until they were stuffed and Bitty was thrilled when Jack never once mentioned being off his in season diet. He actually ate cocoa crispies.

They enjoyed their quiet time together and then Jack’s mouth formed a sly smile. “I have a surprise for you today if you want one.”

“I love surprises, what is it?” Bitty answered with his hand on his chin and one combing through Jack’s thick hair.  

“Well, I called your old rink and rented it for the day, for us to skate with our families and the Falconers.” Jack’s face was hopeful when he told Bitty the news.

“Jack, you did what?” Bitty asked, smiling while his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Jack panicked at first, “Is that okay, sweet bits, I called your rink and we are all gonna meet there to skate together. I thought you could meet some more of the guys and the families, plus we could see our families, too.”

Bitty stood and sat himself sideways on Jack’s lap. He kissed Jack on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “That is the sweetest thing ever. Thank you, my sweet Jack.”

“Great, Bitty, you’re welcome. I think it will be fun and your mom will know you are alive and safe,” Jack laughed.

Bitty swallowed. It occurred to him, people would know… He stiffened a bit in Jack’s lap.

“What’s up?”

“They are gonna know, Jack. What we did...they are gonna know.” Bitty said softly, looking in Jack’s eyes. They widened as he got what Bitty meant.

“You mean that we had sex? Bitty of course they are gonna know. Hey, we’re married, it’s okay.”

“Well, thank you.” Bitty said dryly. “I know it’s okay, silly, but I mean they are gonna really _know._ ”

“Yeah and the guys are gonna chirp the shit out of us over it, Bits. So what, let’s own it, eh?”

Bitty could feel himself heat up at the thought of it, but he supposed it was like pulling off a bandaid. How bad could it be, right? Jack was his, and who wouldn’t be proud to be have Jack as their alpha.  Bitty did look forward to skating with everyone. It was a great surprise and thoughtful of Jack to arrange the day for them.

*****

Frank drove them back to Madison and they were at the rink by noon. Jack took Bitty by the hand and they headed inside. The lobby was quiet and the man working the rental desk brought out an equipment bag, handing it to Jack.

Jack pulled out Bitty’s old figure skates and his own spare pair of skates. Bitty's heart nearly stopped and he kissed Jack soundly to thank him for the gesture. They put them on and laced them up. Bitty felt chilly with only a button down on but Jack had promised he had it under control.

They walked into the rink area and their families and friends were on the ice and broke out in riotous cheering. Bitty and Jack entered the rink and Georgia and Tater brought them warm Jerseys, scarves, and gloves. They were falconers jerseys and they both said HUSBAND on the back. Bitty thought they were adorable.

"Now you are Falconer, you skate with us," Tater said, patting Bitty on the back, just a bit too hard. 

Jack leaned over and kissed Bitty, warmly and the rink erupted in the sound of sticks hitting the ice! Shitty came out from the group and shouted, “Let the chirping begin!”

Bitty knew he was scarlet and Jack was pink in the cheeks as well, but he grabbed Bitty and dipped him for a deeper kiss and the crowd went wild. Bitty was mortified and yet so thrilled at Jack’s freely given affections. He realized that Jack was comfortable, really comfortable with his team and their families.

“Take a lap with me, Bits?”

“You bet your biscuits,” BItty said with a huge smile.

They skated a lap around the rink, hand in hand, Jack stealing kisses and sticks banging against the ice whenever they were caught.  They stopped at different groups and chatted. The kids were all glad to see Jack. It was clear that he was a popular player even among the families. Holster, Ransom and Shitty were playing little scrimmages with some of the Falconers and their kids. The whole get together was really a fun idea.

“Thanks Jack, you sweet thing. This is really nice. Go see your boys, I’m gonna go see Mama for a minute.”

“You okay, Bitty? You look a little stiff.” Jack asked, brow furrowed.  
  
“I’m fine handsome, little sore, but fine.”

“Go see your Mama and rest a little while. I love you, I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

“Jack, not hurting, just a little achy after skating, no biggie, hear?”

Jack answered with a kiss.

The couple made their separate ways around the group, and the hockey game was getting more intense. Jack found Bitty every once in awhile and they visited their parents together and the wives in the stands with babies. Jack holding a baby in his arms definitely gave Bitty baby fever. Jack smiling and playing hockey for fun gave Bitty a different kind of fever altogether.

There were donuts and hot chocolate and then someone asked Bitty to skate a little bit.

Bitty wasn’t sure if he wanted to skate like he used to but he saw his mom in the stands and she had so loved his figure skating days that he decided to do it for her. Jack was on the opposite side of the rink and Bitty began to do parts of an old routine he remembered. He landed a few triple axles and toe loops and he was really feeling good. He never saw the hit coming.

*****

Jack was glad Bitty liked the idea of the rink get together and he was so proud to be here with Bitty at his side. He was a little worried, Bitty seemed sore, he was a little  stiff on the ice. When someone asked Bitty to skate, Jack stopped playing long enough to watch a few jumps. He smiled as he watched the group of kids talking to his new husband..Bitty was standing with his hands on his hips when he took the hit.

It was like slow motion. The little hockey scrimmage had gotten exciting and the dads were playing with the younger players and the teen aged players kids. Even Jack’s dad, Bad Bob, was playing. One of the players kids, a good sized teenager, came out of nowhere after passing to another kid who scored. He never saw Bitty, it was a complete accident.

Bitty took the hit to his back and sprawled out, falling spread eagle to the ice. Jack was all the way across the ice from him.

“Bitty!” Jack yelled as he skated to his husband. He felt like his skates were lead, though it was only seconds before Jack was at his side. Bitty went down hard. Shitty was close and so was Tater. They had gotten  to him first. The kid who had hit him was just yelling his apology over and over. He was stricken.

When Jack got to Bitty, he was curled in on himself, rolling back and forth,  and was groaning repeatedly. It was a deep guttural groan that seemed involuntary. He sounded like a wounded animal. Shitty was asking him what hurt.. Tater was silently patting his shoulder.

Jack pulled up short and hit his knees next to Bitty. “Bits! Baby! It’s me, Oh Jesus Bits.”

He started at Bitty’s head and quickly touched him all over looking for injuries.

Bitty grabbed Jack frantically and put his hand on his chest.

Jack’s Dad made it over next and said, “He’s got the wind knocked out of him. It’ll pass, but it’s scary as hell. Deep Breaths, Eric...deep breaths.”

Jack rubbed Bitty’s back and leaned right over the top of him. He just kept saying his husbands name over and over, “Bitty, Bitty, _Eric_.”

Bad Bob kept encouraging Bitty to take deep breaths and try to relax. It seemed like ages before Bitty’s breathing returned and the horrible groaning stopped. When it did, Bitty and Jack locked eyes and Bitty began to cry.

Somehow Bitty crying was a relief to everyone, except Jack. He scooped BItty off the ice and held him to his chest. “Alright, Bits, you’re alright now.”

He stood on his skates with Bitty against his body as easily and gingerly as if he had been an injured child. He asked for the locker room and he skated with Bitty angled across his body, still crying to find him some privacy. Shitty and Tater cleared the way and made sure they were alone.

Jack sat on one of the benches and let Bitty cry it out. Jack rocked his husband, it felt like the right way to comfort him when he was hurt. He even let out a few tears of his own. There was nothing more painful than feeling of helplessness when Bitty was hurt.

When Bitty began to calm, Jack apologized to him, “I’m so sorry, Bits, _so_ sorry. Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital? It was such a hard hit.”

Bitty’s sobs had quieted to hiccups, but he was still visibly shaken. He shook his head, “I’ll be alright, just need a minute.”

Jack just held him and as Bitty began to feel better, he explained to Jack how he felt when he got hit and how he couldn’t take in a breath. “When I saw you fall... I _just_ , Bits. You kept making this awful noise, I thought you were really hurt bad.”

“It was the worst kind of scared I ever felt, Jack, just the worst. It was like my chest had been crushed...” he half sobbed, trying not to cry again. “...and then I cried like a fool in front of everyone. What a total wimp they must think I am. Ughhh I hate crying in front of people.”

“Don’t worry about that, nobody cares about that honey. How could you not cry after that, eh?” Jack said, holding him impossibly closer.

The door opened and Shitty came into the room with Lardo. “Hey guys, everything okay? Do we need to go anywhere?”

Jack shook his head and Bitty sat up, hissing as his butt made contact with Jack’s legs. Jack put a hand on his lower back and gave Bitty a look.

“I’m fine, Jack. I just got my bell rung, is all.”

Lardo spoke up, “Hey Bits, your Mama is worried about you. She thinks you should go get checked out, you know married and all”

Bitty blushed and then Jack blushed and Bitty answered, laughing, “Well I’ll go talk to Mama and her wishful thinking in a minute and she’ll be fine. Much as I wouldn’t mind it, I don’t believe Jack got me pregnant and I do not need to be checked out.”

Lardo asked, “You sure Bitty, it could happen.”

“Could happen, but not very likely and I feel fine now, just a little shocked. Now let me wash my face and we’ll all go back out there before someone calls an ambulance.”

When they left the locker room, they were met by the boy who hit Bitty and his Falconer father, Marty. The teen looked completely horrified and came right over to Bitty.

He shook his head as he spoke, “Mr. Zimmermann, I am so sorry I hit you. I never even saw you but I should have been more careful and I-”

“Let me stop ya’ll right there,” Bitty said putting his hand out to stop him from talking. He stood with Jack’s protective arm around his shoulder. “You have nothing to be sorry about. It was a complete accident. I am fine, just knocked the wind out of me and scared me for a hot second. It’s all good.”

“You sure you’re okay Mr. Zimmermann, I mean  I hit you pretty hard,” the young man who towered over Bitty continued.

“Well Bless your heart, you called me Mr. Zimmermann twice in one minute. What is your name?” Bitty asked, offering his hand.

“Todd, Sir,” he answered shaking Bitty’s hand very carefully. Bitty gripped his hand firmly before letting go.

“Well Todd, I appreciate your apology, though I find it wholly unnecessary. I am not as fragile as everyone, including my husband, seems to think,” Bitty said eyeing Jack.  “I did go to Samwell on a hockey scholarship, and did my fair share of checking. I’m right as rain, I swear. Now let’s go back out and have some fun.”

Todd looked relieved and Marty offered his hand to Bitty and then to  Jack, “Thank you both, he was really worried he hurt you or that you would be angry.”

“No sweat Marty. Todd’s here’s a good kid.” He turned to Todd. “Thanks for the apology. Now let’s go out on the ice and play some hockey so I can kick your ass for trying to kill my husband.” Jack chirped. Marty chuckled, and smacked his terrified son on the shoulder.

“Jack Zimmermann, don’t you dare scare that boy.” Bitty scolded.

Jack kissed Bitty on the cheek before skating away and shouting, “Yes, Sir, Mr. Zimmermann.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senor Bun needed an appearance...also poor kid who knocked Bitty over, can you imagine?


	9. Weeked at 12 Oaks: Lazy Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wonderful but busy weekend and the boys take some time just to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Bitty (in my head he says this all the time): Thank the good Lord for Lush bath bombs...

Bitty woke to the sound of the bathtub being filled. He stretched out, arms over his head, squeezing Senor Bun unfairly tight in one hand. He was once again eternally grateful to have found a husband who understood the importance of Bun in his life. He turned back over onto his side as Jack came around the corner from the bathroom in his boxers.

“Morning, Bits,” Jack said with a smile. He crawled onto the bed and knelt over Bitty, peppering him with kisses.  Bitty giggled as Jack kissed his way down to his ribs.

“Morning, Jack, _husband_ ,” Bitty huffed between fits, “You’re tickling!” He bopped Jack with Senor Bun.

“Hey, no ganging up on a guy,” Jack teased. “Go to the bathroom, I’m filling the tub and we are gonna soak for a while. Reed and Greyson are going to bring a small tray of breakfast up since we are going to brunch later. I thought we’d snack in the tub.”

Bitty loved the way Jack had planned so many special touches to the wedding weekend. Bitty had honestly been worried about leaving the weekend in Jack’s hands, but his sweet husband to be had only made three requests, no personal vows, no formal intro at the reception and to plan the wedding weekend. Bitty had been glad to honor the first two, they were not things about the wedding that were important to him. However, the weekend plans were harder to let go. It was Sunday now,  and he wasn’t the slightest bit sorry he had.

He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before calling to Jack. “Should I just get in, honey?”

“Hang on, Bits,” Bitty heard Jack yell and then he heard another voice and the door closing.

Jack came into the bathroom with a folding table and a tray of food. Bitty, naked,  helped him set up the table and then Jack placed the tray of orange juice, fresh fruit, yogurt and granola, and what appeared to be scones.

“Hey, look you can pick out a smelly good thing for the tub,” Jack offered Bitty a basket from the vanity counter. It was full of Lush bath bombs.

Bitty unwrapped a dragon egg and tossed it in the tub before climbing in and  sinking up to his neck in the hot water. He reached out his hand and Jack dropped his boxers and settled behind Bitty. Jack opened his knees and Bitty laid back against Jack’s chest as the bath bomb fizzed around them.

“In case you’re wondering, I love these bath bombs...you know, just _FYI_ ,” Bitty sighed as the room filled with the scent of lemongrass.

The chatted and ate from the tray of yummy food. Bitty told Jack why the scones were so good.

“I am gonna vlog about scones when we get back. I love these and I have some good recipes of my own that are at least this good. You know I wouldn’t mind having a bed and breakfast someday. I’d love baking for the people who came to stay.”

“You can have whatever you want, Bits. I’d love to see you in a place like this, decorating it up and taking care of the guests. I mean it would have to be after hockey and after, well,” Jack paused.

“After what Jack?”

“Well the kids will have to be grown. No one wants kids to annoy them when they-” Bitty nearly drowned them both when he flipped over to kiss Jack, hard.

“ _Bits,_ not that I don’t want your kisses, but you got my scone wet,” Jack laughed, “what’s gotten into you?”

Bitty looked up at Jack through wet lashes from the splash, he smiled. “You said kids... the kids will have to be grown. We just never actually talked about it before.”

“Having kids? We’ve talked about it, babe...haven’t we?” Jack asked brow wrinkled in concern.

“I think we both have said we want kids, but we’ve never actually _discussed_ having kids, sweetheart,” Bitty explained.

“Well, let’s do that then,” Jack said. “Here, turn back around and lay against me, I like the way it feels.

Bitty snuggled back down in between Jack’s thighs and rested his head against Jack’s chest. He reached out for a glass of orange juice and tentatively encouraged Jack, “What do you want to discuss, then?”

“Okay, Bits, I’ll go first. I’ve got things I wanted to say all weekend but haven’t found the time to yet, so I guess now is good,” Jack smiled and kissed Bitty on the top of his head.

“This is nice isn’t it Bits? Just us in this tub, not worried about who knows and who doesn’t. It’s nice to be allowed to be with you and not feel like we are disappointing your parents you know?”

Bitty giggled a bit, “Yeah, I know sweetie pie. I’m real sorry about that.”

“No, don’t be, Bits. It’s how I am gonna be with our kids, especially if we have an omega. I totally get it,” Jack reassured him. “But it is nice to know that your mine and I am yours now, even if we haven’t mated, yet.” Bitty nodded.

Jack stroked his fingers through Bitty’s hair and whispered softly, emotion catching in his throat.  “And I want babies, Bitty. _Bitty_ babies... little itty Bitty babies, sweet Bits. I want to be a papa almost as much as I wanted to be your husband and your alpha.”

Bitty swallowed audibly, throat clicking, He reached for Jack’s hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing his palms.

“Is that okay with you? Do you want to be a papa, or a dad, or even a _mama?_ Sometimes guy omegas are still mamas. Would you like to be any of those, my Sweet Bits?”

Bitty turned over carefully and nestled his face into Jack’s neck. Jack wrapped Bitty in his arms, one hand gently wrapping around the back of Bitty’s head, holding him close. It seemed like forever until Bitty found his words. When he spoke it was quiet, but sure.

“I want to make you a papa more than just about anything...and I want to be a daddy.”

Jack kissed Bitty slowly... tenderly. He drained the tub and carried Bitty to bed to practice making their very own bitty baby. They spent so much time getting it right, they the were twenty minutes late for brunch with their parents.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sighhhhh....itty bitty babies...
> 
> You know Bad Bob was like, that's my boy, late for brunch...


	10. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive home from Georgia.
> 
> Not heavily edited...lots of laundry and lesson plans, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a sap, we all know it! Bitty is a wild one in the sack, don't deny it!

“What are you doing?” BItty asked Jack as he attempted to scoop Bitty off his feet and into his arms. 

“I’m gonna carry you to across the threshold, Bits,” Jack answered like Bitty should have known exactly what was happening.

“Right now out here in the middle of the afternoon on the sidewalk? I thought you did that inside, not out here. I mean Charlie the doorman is watching.”

“Yeah, he is and he is gonna open the door for us and send up our luggage so I can just enjoy bringing you home to  _ our _ apartment. So hang on my Sweet Bits, here goes.”

Bitty most certainly did not squeak and if he did, it was manly, he thought. He couldn’t help but smile as Charlie did indeed open the door.

“Welcome home, Jack, Mr. Zimmermann, how was the wedding?”

“Thank you, Charlie. It was lovely,” Bitty answered with pink cheeks. He apologized as his foot brushed against Charlie’s jacket. “Sorry, Jack insisted on carrying me in.”

“It’s tradition Mr. Zimmermann, Jack’s a good alpha to bring you home with respect and show you how important you are to him. Glad you're here to stay now, instead of just visiting.”

“Well bless your heart, Charlie. I’m gonna make you a pie when I get settled, but call me Bitty, please.”

“Yes, sir, Bitty. I’ll send up the luggage, Jack.”

Jack nodded thanks and they were in the elevator and on their floor in just a few minutes. 

Hesitating at the door, Jack looked at Bitty and smiled with his soft blue eyes, “This is my favorite moment of the whole weekend Bits. I loved marrying you, and making love to you and knotting you for the first time meant more than I could put into words, but right now when we cross this threshold, this apartment becomes home,  _ our  _ home. Before now it was just like a hotel to me, a place I stayed to sleep. Welcome home, my beautiful Eric Zimmermann, I am so glad you’re here.” Jack stepped across the door jam and they were in.

Bitty could not have answered if he wanted to, his throat was so tight and his eyes prickled. He was so caught off guard by Jack’s sentiment that he was afraid to open his mouth. He looked around at the apartment with a whole new perspective. 

Jack set Bitty on his feet and kissed him soundly one arm wrapped around Bitty’s waist and the other on the back of his neck holding him steady. They only broke the moment to breathe.

“Thank you, honey. You are the sweetest man, I am so lucky.” 

Bitty noticed that all of their wedding gifts appeared to have been delivered home. “How?”

Jack jumped in, “Shitty and Lardo took charge of getting everything back here for us.”

“Wow, when do we open them?”

"Whenever you want, BIts, but not yet. I have a surprise for you,” Jack said, pulling Bitty by the wrist to the dining room. 

BItty stopped dead in his tracks.  Against one of the empty walls sat a wooden china cabinet with a large white bow. Not just any china cabinet,  _ his  _ china cabinet, the one he had cut out of a magazine and put in his wedding planner. He turned to Jack to find his husband staring at him with a shy smile and shiny eyes. 

“Is it the one, Bits?” he asked softly, “Is it okay?”

“It is on both counts, Jack, but we said our rings were our presents. Now you’ve gone and done this. I love it, Jack Zimmermann, but-”

“Aha! No buts then and I have one more in the kitchen. Come on.” Jack pulled him along again.

They had not even turned the corner when he saw the copper stand mixer on the counter. “Holy shit, Jack. That mixer cost a thousand  dollars at William Sonoma.”

“Worth every penny to see your face like this. I went back there myself and bought it after that trip to the mall. I wasn’t sure if it was what you kept staring at but when I went back the clerk told me you came in all the time and talked about it with her. You like it I’m guessing…” Jack’s eager voice cracked a bit.

“This is too much, Sweetheart. You shouldn’t have,” he insisted, but he was already caressing the shiny copper base and then his hand slid up the back of the stand and over the top. He stroked the handle that raised the bowl up and down and then held the top again in both hands. God help him, Bitty closed his eyes and leaned in to rest his forehead against the cool shiny metal.

A throat clearing broke him from his copper filled haze and he saw Jack swallow hard as he looked up through his lashes. 

“I-I’m glad you like it,” was all he got out before he had Bitty pressed against the counter and was kissing him breathless. “You are so hot, Bits...so fucking  _ hot _ .” 

Jack slid one of his thighs between Bitty’s as Bitty fisted Jack’s shirt and opened his mouth to welcome Jack in a deep and dirty kiss. They both jumped when the doorbell rang. 

“The luggage,” Jack panted. They took a minute to gather themselves and then Jack went to the door. 

Bitty looked around the kitchen, now his kitchen. Technically it was their kitchen, but Bitty was a realist.  This was where he would make Jack healthy meals for during the season and spoil him with warm, gooey baked treats when he could. He had baked here before, of course, but never felt truly as centered and so much like he belonged here. 

He looked at the beautiful stand mixer, the copper magnificence on his counter,  and felt heat surge through him, a little slick even.  Kitchen wares did things to him,  _ copper  _ especially. Really it was more than just the copper. It was the thought of Jack going to Williams Sonoma and buying that mixer for him because he thought Bitty looked at it, and that every subsequent time Bitty dragged Jack through that kitchen store, he had this hidden and waiting...plus the china cabinet…

“Lord help me,” Bitty moaned where he stood. He felt Jack come up behind him and warm wet kisses were peppering his neck.

“I want you naked Bits, in bed,  _ our  _ bed. That okay?” Jack breath hitched as he whispered into his ear.

“Sweet buttery biscuits...yes,” Bitty panted as Jack continued to nibble and suck little marks along his collarbone. 

“Jaaack!” Bitty yelled as he found himself thrown caveman style over his husband’s shoulder. He landed on the bed with a bounce on the softest sheets he had ever felt. Jack was kneeling over him, pulling his tshirt off over his head.

“Lardo and Shitty made sure the bed was made and they bought us those fancy Egypt sheets you wanted. They washed them and everything before putting them on.”

Bitty ran his hands out from his sides and took in the almost silky feel of the bedding beneath him.

“Go grab a towel, Jack.”

“What?”

“Jack, darlin’,” Bitty started, his accent thicker than usual indicating to Jack a bit of a harmless scolding was coming his way, “I love you more than a bear loves blueberry season, but I am not gonna desecrate these beautiful sheets! Now, be a good egg and get us a towel.”

Jack hurried to return from the bathroom with a large bath towel to find Bitty shimmying out of his shorts and t shirt. He laid Bitty on the spread out towel and removed the rest of his own clothes. Bitty had begun to stroke himself, causing all the air to leave Jack’s lungs.

“Come on now, Jack. Time’s awastin’,” Bitty chirped.

Bitty had always been verbal in bed, but never so...bravely prolific. Jack lowered himself down to Bitty and began to kiss him, parting his lips and seeking out Bitty’s tongue. They both moaned when he found it. Bitty stopped stroking and reached up for Jack’s face.

“No Bits, don’t stop…” Jack’s voice was rough with want. Bitty took his cock back in his hand and Jack hissed.

“This is nice and all, honey, but my hand isn’t how I was hoping this would end tonight.”

“Oh, no? You were thinking of something else, eh?” Jack teased and began to run his fingers along the length of his own hard cock. He was about to wrap his fist around it and stroke when Bitty stopped him.

“Uhn, uhn, Jack, you bring that right over here and turn me over,” Bitty chastised.

Jack complied, but chirped back, “Where is my sweet fuzzy Georgia peach?”

“What? Ohhhhhhh Jack!” Bitty moaned as the head of Jack’s hard length breached his body, He was slick and ready and continued to moan, loud and long as Jack began to slide deliciously in and out of him. 

Jack was rolling his hips and panting harshly already, but managed to find his voice.

“You sound naughty today, not like my innocent Bits.”

“Oh God, Jack...little more, little harder... _ Christ _ , right like that, yessss,” Bitty shouted as Jack picked up the pace and angled himself differently. “Not worried about getting caught, Jack. People know, now...they  _ know _ ...and we’re supposed to...hmmmmmm, yessssss.”

Bitty could tell Jack was responding to his talk, his kisses were loose and wet, his hands grabbed and pulled everywhere. Jack was on the edge of losing it and Bitty loved that he could do that to him.

“Jesus, Bits. You…you’re so dirty when you talk,” Jack choked out as one of his hands held the headboard for support and the other found it’s way to Bitty’s chest, brushing over a nipple. Bitty’s whole body shuddered at the feel of Jack’s fingers on his sensitive chest.

“You like it when I talk?” Bitty asked with his sultry southern charm. Jack simple nodded.”It’s nice...home in our own bed, like this. Jack, not gonna make it much longer, not when you- no no no don’t stop!”

“Not stopping, just need a second, hon or it’s gonna be over way too soon.” Jack laughed as he held Bitty from grinding back on his cock. After a minute Jack slid back in and both of them moaned loudly and obscenely. 

“Bits, that voice, you’re so  _ loud _ , it’s so hot,” Jack groaned into the nape of Bitty’s neck. 

Bitty reached back and took Jack’s balls into his hand, squeezing gently.

“Fuck Bits!: Jack cried out.

“You’re big Jack, so much bigger than me. We’ve never really talked about that, huh?” 

“No we haven’t,’ Jack answered, rolling his hips and slipping deep inside Bitty.

“I love that you tower over me and- ahhh right there, yes…”

‘And what?” Jack asked sounding pleased with himself for making Bitty lose his thought.

Bitty knew what just what to say to send Jack out of his mind. He had often  though it, but never said it to him, saving the thought for a moment like this.

“Your hands, so strong, I love them. You know you can palm my butt with one hand. My whole booty almost  fits in one of your giant hands.” Jack’s hips faltered and he almost whimpered, almost.

Bitty grinned over his shoulder. That did it, Jack shifted into overdrive and Bitty found himself getting pleasantly pounded into the sheets, rather the towel.

Jack came with a shout and stroked Bitty to help him finish as he continued to rock his hips through his own orgasm. They laid together, Jack’s knot binding them and Jack whispered to Bitty.

“Were you really holding back before, Bits?”

“Before what?”

“Before the wedding, did you really feel like it was wrong and we weren’t supposed to-”

Bitty interrupted, “Jack, I am a Georgia born omega. We are supposed to be as pure as the driven snow we never get any of down south. I may have felt a little guilty about hoppin’ in the sack with you, but it was never wrong. Don’t think that,  _ ever _ . But I am not gonna say that I didn’t feel like we were sneakin’, and not always in the good way. That may have prevented me from being as... _ vocal _ as I really wanted to be.”

“Aww, Bits. I’m sorry about that. You should have said something. I feel a little bad about it.”

“Don’t, feel bad, that is...but prepare yourself, your sweet Georgia peach may not be so sweet,” Bittty laughed.

Jack warm laughed rolled through both of them, they were so close. He whispered in Bitty’s ear, “That's okay, Sweet Bits, you can be my naughty little Georgia peach whenever you want to, I’ll just spank your Bitty booty with my giant hand!” And he did right then, just once, for good measure.

*****

They ordered take out after a long hot shower, put on comfy sleep clothes and then began to open presents. Bitty made a meticulous list for thank yous and they took turns reading cards and unwrapping. It was a late evening, probably later than it should have been with Jack having a team meeting the next day to get the playoff schedule, but it was enjoyable. 

They made four trips to the recycle and garbage chutes down the hall and most of Bitty’s things were on shelves or in drawers by the time they were done. Bitty had a list of chores for the next day, washing all the new sheet and towels, putting away all the gifts, but he was secretly very excited about it. 

About midnight they both went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then they crawled into their bed, together. Jack curled around Bitty, their legs were tangled. It was their first night in  _ their  _ bed, in  _ their  _ apartment, and it felt right. It felt like home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you feeling about this story? Honeymoon and mating coming right up!


	11. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty busies himself with the apartment and keeping Jack on track for the playoffs. Also, Jack has playoff scruff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am makig up all kinds of hockey team shit here...lol no idea how the spouse thing works...just roll with it!
> 
> Terribly unbeta'd... if you find a grave error, do tell.

It was May 20th, two weeks to the day that Eric Bittle had become Eric Zimmermann and he was making a fancy dinner for his husband. Of course it was a healthy dinner because Jack had one week until the Stanley Cup playoffs began.

Bitty had been very busy with settling into the apartment. He had found places for all of their new things, and the china cabinet sat full of the beautiful Royal Albert Rose china. He had also finished all of the thank you’s for the numerous gifts. Jack had been at practice or working out every day as well. 

Bitty doubted there was any feeling better than having a meal ready when Jack came home. Okay, who was he kidding, there were lots of things that felt that good, and Jack usually showed him one every night! Nonetheless, Bitty loved to hear Jack shout out that he was home and feel his arms as he wrapped them around Bitty’s waist from behind when he was at the stove. 

“Bits! I’m home,” Jack called out and Bitty swore he heard Jack trotting,  _ trotting  _ to the kitchen. Sure enough those strong tired arms were wrapped around him. 

“Hello, handsome, how was your day?” Bitty asked turning into Jack’s hug to give him a welcome home kiss. 

“Good- Hey you’ve got on one of your new aprons, looks good. I’ll be sure to remember,” Jack laughed at Bitty in his ‘When I’m Wearing This Apron, I am the BOSS!’ apron. 

“I should hope you do remember. Dinner’s almost ready, wash your hands and throw your bag in the laundry room. I’m gonna do a load of your workout stuff tonight, please,” Bitty directed as Jack continued to kiss up and down his neck. 

Bitty’s eyes began to roll back and his lids flutter shut as Jack’s playoffs scruff scraped lusciously along his jawline. Suddenly Jack stopped and pulled back. Bitty was pretty sure the sound he made was not dignified, at all.

“I almost forgot! Georgia called me, the front office wants you and I to come in tomorrow. Human resources has some paperwork or something. Also there is some sort of spouse meeting you have to go to, s’posed to  be short, like a half hour,” Jack told Bitty like he was discussing the weather, before going back to nuzzling at his neck.

“Jack, so help me, you can’t just drop that kind of bomb on me and go back to...to whatever. And no way are you gonna mark me up with whisker burn, so I look like some harlot with no common sense or self control in front of the people who sign your paycheck,” Bitty huffed, covering his throat with his hand. “Heavens to Betsy! What do you wear when your husband’s boss calls you into the office?”

Bitty untied his apron and was about to throw it on the counter when Jack grabbed his wrists and pulled him close. 

“Bits, honey bun,” Jack tried another new endearment. Bitty rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt. 

“Don’t honey bun me, sugar biscuits. I own the baking chatter here,” Bitty scolded very seriously.

Jack just snorted he laughed so hard. He hugged Bitty and kissed him with with exaggerated kissy  lips, keeping whiskers to himself. “Don’t want anyone to mistake you for a harlot, now do we?”

Bitty pouted a bit but then they had dinner, Bitty third degreeing Jack about the meeting. When they went to bed, Jack gave Bitty a serious case of whisker burn, but nowhere anyone in the office was going to see, so Bitty didn’t protest, too much. 

*****

Bitty and Jack had signed all the paperwork needed to get Bitty his spouse credentials. He was required to wear them or have them available if asked to present them. He was now able to sit in the reserved section directly behind the bench and could have up to two guests per game. There was preferred seating at away games as well. He could still  have a total of 5 people in the guest section that he used to sit in. 

Most of the meeting after his photo ID was made, was a quick media lesson and a “How To” talk from various members of the staff on how to be a supportive spouse in regards to public relations and nutrition.

“You guys don’t need to worry about Bitty. He’s harder on me about my regimen than I am,” Jack laughed as the lecture began. 

“You hush now, Jack. I may be missing something and God love them, they are only trying to help even though we both know you need a higher percentage of protein and less carbs than they just said to keep your optimum playing weight. That’s why Jack only eats quinoa, no pasta,or rice, when he’s playing. These diet plans are great for the average player but I’ve got Jack on something I like to call The Zimbits ProPlan and I don’t think anyone has any complaints as of yet and we are in the playoffs, hmmm?” Bitty explained as he opened his two week nutrition plan and menu that he had brought in case it came up in conversation.

When they had overcome their disbelief of Bitty’s intricate nutritional plan, the public relations staff asked Bitty if he would be willing to include some of the players on his vlog, maybe cooking something healthy from their country or area of the US. “Of course we would film it in a studio, release clips to circulate.”

“Have you seen my vlog? There hasn’t been anything healthy on it...  _ ever.  _ It’s about decadence and food for pleasure...sharing family recipes and baking tips...in my-  _ our  _ home kitchen,” Bitty said with an edge of disdain as to how much they had researched their proposition. 

The media relations VP piped in, “Well we thought you could make an exception and maybe even other wives, I mean spouses, could join in.”

“Yes, cause that's a great way to win friends and influence people, have them on my vlog to make dry chicken and steamed veggies. I’ll tell you what…” Bitty took a deep breath and a second to think. “I’ll have a couple of the players on that have a family baking recipe they are aware of, no made up situations to gain ticket buyers or publicity. I call the shots and I film, edit and post  it just like I usually do, no professionals involved.” Bitty saw Jack sitting next to him, smiling, proud as a peacock. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Zimmermann, it's a deal,” the VP stated offering her hand.

“Well goodness, gracious and gravy! With all due respect, this was at no time a bargaining. You asked me to do you a favor and I said I would under my conditions. This is not a business deal and I make no promises. It is my vlog, my reputation, my intellectual property, and my source of income.”

Jack got up out of his chair, offering Bitty his hand. “My boy here, is wicked smart and I think we are done. That’s how they say that in Boston Bits.” 

The VP smiled at Bitty and said,”They warned me you were a force to be reckoned with, you know.”

“Well Bless all your hearts, it’s nice to know I keep y’all so busy,” Bitty said sarcastically. 

“Thank you Eric, It’s been nice talking with you, too.” Bitty had the decency to wait until he wasn’t facing them to roll his eyes. 

The truth was all the grief was worth it when at the first game of the playoffs, sitting in a Zimmermann jersey right behind the bench, Jack turned around and he was close enough to give Bitty a wink before he threw his leg over the bench wall and hit the ice. 

  
  
  



	12. It’s Not the End of the World...Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playoffs don't end well for the Falconers, but Jack has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up all sorts of hockey shit up here. I only used the penguins because I watched a special on Sidney Crosby and fell in love with the boy. I don't even know if they play in the same section or league or whatever, lol. If you are a hockey fan, I am sorry for the butchery..try to roll with it!

Bitty was shocked! That did not just happen. The Falconers had been playing so well. The problem really was that the Penguins had, too. He never doubted that Jack and the team would win, but he was on his feet in the stands as Jack shook hands with each member of the Penguins team. He watched with curiosity as Sidney Crosby clapped a hand to Jack’s shoulder and leaned for a moment talking to Jack.

The Falconers had lost in the overtime, having been tied the entire second and third periods, one all. Crosby scored with 28 seconds left in the period. Jack missed three shots in those final seconds, desperate to score.

Bitty had yet to see Jack’s face and he was quite sure it would break his heart to do so. He did not turn away, though, despite who spoke to him. He answered politely and explained that he was trying to catch Jack’s eye before he skated towards the locker room. He thought he might not get to as Jack headed in, most likely not wanting to remain for the presentation of the Stanley Cup.

Just as he was about to turn away, he saw Jack stop skating and look towards the stands. Bitty stood on his tiptoes and put his hand up with a little wave. He waited for Jack to turn his way before waving again. He saw the look on Jack’s face when he caught Bitty in the stands. Those eyes, those beautiful blues eyes turned almost grey when he was anything but happy. Those doleful eyes would be the death of Bitty if he couldn’t tell Jack he loved him.

Jack smiled a sad smile and Bitty blew him a kiss. Jack caught it and brought it to his lips. It was their little signature post game ritual, win or lose. Jack stayed there for a little longer, connected to Bitty despite the distance and he took his hand from his mouth to place it over his heart. Jack nodded to Bitty and Bitty returned the gesture. Then Jack put his fingers to his face indicating he would call Bitty later and skated off the ice.

At least it was a home game and Bitty didn’t have to travel back without comforting Jack as he travelled with the team. Alicia and Bob had come in for the game and they were staying in the guest room at Jack and Bitty’s apartment. Shitty and Lardo had been in the family section and they gave Bitty hugs before leaving. The ride home was quiet and Bitty held his phone in his hand. He took Bob up on his offer to drive and sat in the back and shot Jack a quick text.

**Bitty: I love you**   
**Bitty: I’m so proud to be Mr. Eric Zimmermann**   
**Bitty: You played so well, see you soon**

He knew there would be post game talks from the coaches, interviews with the press and time to clean up, but it was hard for Bitty to wait through all of that for Jack to come home. He busied himself with baking. Jack would be able to eat whatever he wanted, so Bitty made his favorites. They would have a nice breakfast before Jack’s parents flew home.

Halfway through the prep for the coffee cake, Bitty got a text.

**Jack: Thx Bits love you lots**

Bob and Alicia excused themselves to bed and Bitty continued the coffee cake, but doubled the crumb topping, it was Jack’s favorite part of the cake. He moved on to biscuits, light, fluffy and buttery. He would make sausage gravy in the morning. Finally he made cheese danish, though he cheated and used frozen puff pastry.

It was nearly midnight when he was icing the danish and heard the key in the lock. He untied his apron and hurried to meet Jack.

“Hey Bits, I’m home.” Jack shouted like he usually did, however his voice carried an edge of sadness.

“Well hello, Handsome,” Bitty said quietly wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and hugging him tightly. Jack lowered his head to Bitty’s shoulder and exhaled. Bitty could feel his husband as he relaxed. “Tough day at work?” Bitty said, trying to take the edge off the serious moment..

“The toughest,” Jack groaned. “God am I glad I’ve got you to come home to, Bits.”

“Oh hon, I’m the lucky one,” Bitty soothed and led Jack towards the kitchen, “And I made your favorites for breakfast before your parents fly out.”

“Coffee crumb cake, Bits?”

“Just the one, and I doubled the crumb part, just the way you like it,” Bitty said as if giving Jack extra crumb topping was a dirty thing to do.

“I suppose it would spoil breakfast if I had a piece now…” Jack hinted with a sly grin.

“I’ll serve it cut up and no one ever has to know...it’ll be our little secret, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“You’re too good to me Bittle! Too, too good!”

Bitty got Jack a big glass of milk and a warm piece of coffee cake. Watching Jack devour that cake made Bitty’s mouth go dry. Jack was so structured during the season to keep himself at his peak performance level. When the season ended, he relished the things Bitty baked for him. He ate with gusto, with an almost sexual nature. It made Bitty’s heart pound and slick pool. Sometimes Bitty thought Jack did it on purpose, though not tonight. Tonight, Jack just needed to seek a little happiness in something besides hockey, and Bitty was happy to provide that in the form of baked goods.

Bitty sat next to Jack on the couch and Jack put his arm around him. Jack leaned over and kissed Bitty on the top of the head before tilting his chin up and softly brushing their lips together. Bitty just sat quietly, letting Jack decide what would happen next. Sometimes Jack withdrew a bit when he lost, especially in the playoffs. Tonight was probably a whole new kind of pain for Jack, having almost tasted the victory.

“Did you see Crosby talk to me on the ice?” Jack asked quietly. Bitty nodded.

“He wants me to come this summer and help at a Canadian hockey camp in his home town. I told him I would ask you, what with the honeymoon and then the likelihood of you going into heat soon after.”

Bitty noticed Jack looked a little less sad when he talked about the camp. “Looks like you want to do that, you look happy talking about it.”

“Oh yeah, I’d like to do the camp, but that is not what I’m feeling happy about.”

“What then, Jack?”

Jack shook his head, “Man that Crosby. He’s so fucking smart BIts. He looked right at me and said, Congrats Zimmermann. I hear you found a keeper and married him last month.”

“I said I did and we were very happy. He said to me, I heard that, yep. I remember what it felt like, losin’ before and after moving in with my girl. Feels good, doesn’t it...when losin’s not the end of the world anymore, eh?”

“Jack, what did he mean by that? Of course you wanted it bad, you wanted that cup as much as he did!” Bitty said indignantly.

 

“Of course I did, Bits. He knows that. He was just saying that when you’re lucky enough to find your perfect mate, your equal, it takes away a bit of the sting. He’s right Bits. I wanted that cup so bad... so bad I could feel myself hike it up over my head and skate around the rink with it. But in the end, losing the cup is not the end of my world anymore. Losing you, now that would end my world, Bits.”

“Oh. Ohhhh, Jack, sweetie pie, you’ll never have to worry about that.” Bitty assured Jack by looking right into his eyes.

“Good, Bits...cause Crosby’s right, you’re a keeper.”

*****

Breakfast with Jack’s parents was nice and they drove them to the airport in the late afternoon. On the way home, Jack got a text from Georgia asking if they had seen any of the sports news from the final game. They had deliberately avoided it and also texts and messages from their friends. Jack had asked Bitty for a day to process the loss before talking with anyone else..

They went home and turned on the TV as Georgia suggested and caught ESPN at the perfect time. It was evident from the clip shown, that one of the cameras was on Jack when the game ended, likely hoping to get his reaction to the loss. What it captured instead was the tender moment between Jack and Bitty. It got even better, because a fan had captured footage of BItty as well and it had been edited into a beautiful clip of the two of them comforting each other while fifty feet apart. It was perfectly clear to anyone who saw that clip that the cup, while incredibly important, was definitely not the only important focus for the couple...not anymore.


	13. If You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty finally gets to use his china, but Jack, well he pulls a Jack on Bitty and finishes the evening with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not well edited, I have been fighting a migraine all day.

Bitty put the finishing touches on the table. He and Jack were having a nice dinner with a few of their friends. They had bought a long dining room table with extra leaves in hopes of hosting holiday dinners and just parties in general. This was the first time they were actually entertaining and Bitty was so excited he was using the Royal Albert china.

He alternated the place settings, the pink and the blue over a crisp white table linen and finished filming the segment. He hadn’t posted a video to his vlog in some time and he woke up in the middle of the night with the idea of turning this dinner party into a _How To_ segment.

He was pointing out how to keep the centerpieces simple when you had patterned china when Jack came up behind him and pulled him close for a hug.

“Morning, Bits,” he mumbled kissing his way down his neck. He could also tell by the sound that Jack was scratching his ass through his boxers. Jack was such a morning bedhead and ass scratcher. Bitty didn't even bother to shut the camera off before turning to meet his husband with a proper greeting, he could edit this part out later. They kissed sweetly but thoroughly for several minutes before Jack came up for air. He must have noticed the red light on the go pro.

“You filming this, Bits, you kinky little shit. You know voyeur is a french word, we invented that back in the day.”

Bitty dropped his arms and said dryly, “You’re Canadian and contrary to what you continue to insist, the French did not invent every kink, sir.”

“That you know of, Bits…” Jack looked at the table and asked, “Why is the dinner table set at the ass crack of dawn?”

Bitty loved off season Jack. He slept in until eight most mornings and usually spent the first hour waking Bitty in all the omega’s favorite ways. He still worked out, but he ate food he wouldn’t normally touch and he let go some of his intensity towards his regimen. He didn’t love hockey season Jack any less, but in the off season he enjoyed watching Jack’s shoulders relax and slouch like the old Samwell days.

“I decided to film the dinner party as a _How To_ segment,” Bitty explained, elaborating with his list of shots. “Right now I need to go over the menu and how to prepare for a group because I have to get flowers for the table before I can continue with the table.”

Jack smiled at Bitty, the kind of smile that made Bitty go a little mushy and a little warm inside. “Hey Bits, can I help? I could maybe film you at the flower shop while you talked and then here while you cooked?”

God Bitty loved Jack’s eager blue eyes and while normally he liked to film alone, this was the perfect team project and it was going to be a group vlog anyway if everyone agreed to be in it when they arrived.

“I’d love that, Sweetheart,” Bitty responded genuinely. He watched Jack’s body relax even further and realized that his husband really wanted to be a part of it but wasn’t sure Bitty would let him.

He kissed Jack and sent him to the shower with a quick swat on that perfect hockey ass with instructions to come back camera ready. Bitty was thrilled when Jack returned still sporting his playoff scruff, nearly a beard now.

He handed Jack the go pro and the two of them spent a wonderful day filming and preparing for a nice dinner with their friends.

Everyone agreed to be in Bitty’s vlog and they were all sitting around the table when Bitty realized that it was happening. This wasn’t just a dinner party, it was the first time their two lives were really coming together. The wedding was a formal event and didn’t count in his mind. Tonight was a fun get together and meshed people from Jack’s hockey life and their early Samwell life. More so, it  was comfortable and natural, something far beyond what Bitty thought they would ever have.

Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Snowy, Tater, and Little Poots were all engaged in some sort of hilarity and Jack and Bitty, on opposite heads of the table, found each other’s eyes and realized they had done it. It didn't even need discussion, Jack nodded at Bitty and he nodded back.

The scent of their combined contentment rose above the chicken vermouth and make ahead mashed potatoes that everyone was scarfing down. It softened the edges of the roasted green beans and the crusty bread, and it nearly hid the warm berry crisp until Tater hit Jack and called him into the conversation.

“Right, Jack? Remember this? Then we took his jockstrap and gave him one for small boy He was shy to say anything and wore it whole game!: Tater howled with laughter and the whole table roared as Jack went a little pink. The night continued just like that, with fun stories and happy laughter.

The Falconers had gingerly carried the china plates into the kitchen and they were all enjoying dessert and coffee when Jack spoke up. Shitty was manning the go pro, they had all taken turns during the party.

“Hey, Bits...this was really nice and I appreciate all the work that went into it,” Jack gushed, still a bit tipsy, there was a lot of wine poured. Taxis would probably be called amounts of wine. Everyone at the table cheered with Jack, making a ruckus.

“Now, now, it’s just a dinner party, a fun dinner party if I do say so myself,” Bitty giggled. Suddenly, he realized why the hockey boys had insisted on carrying the dirty china. He was a bit snockered himself.

“Sweet Bits, you are so humble. You’d make humble pie if you could...this was a wonderful time and I was gonna save this for later, when we were alone,  but I think you would enjoy sharing it with everyone tonight...at least I hope,” Jack laughed loudly, as he rambled through his speech.

He disappeared into one of the guest rooms and came back with a large shopping bag. It was so quiet you could hear the alcohol evaporate from the dinner guests. Jack handed Bitty a small ornate box and instructed him to open it. I was fancy truffles and Bitty ate one and passed the box around. Then Jack gave him a larger box and he opened it to reveal almond croissants. The next gift was a full baguette. Next there was a bottle of sauvignon blanc, followed by a small wheel of Brie cheese. When Bitty opened a box of french macaroons the lightbulb went off.

“Jack, what is this? Are you saying…” Bitty started but his eyes welled up and his words got caught beneath the lump in his throat.

Jack had kept the location of their honeymoon a secret since the first day of their engagement last October. He had asked Bitty to let him plan it and as hard as that was for him, Bitty agreed. Now he knew why, Jack had a way of surprising Bitty that made Bitty’s heart pound out of his chest and stop still at the same time.

Jack didn’t answer, but handed Bitty a photo album tied closed with a ribbon. “Open it, read it, Bits.”

Bitty’s voice cracked but he did it. “Jack and Eric Zimmermann’s Honeymoon. Jack this is so sweet...I’m so….this is so…”

“Turn the page, Bits,” Jack said making sure Shitty had the camera on Bitty.

“Tickets for our flight to- PARIS!!! Jack are we really going to Paris?” Bitty forced the question out as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Jack nodded, and knelt next to Bitty’s chair, rubbing his back. “And that’s not all, turn the page honey,” Jack encouraged again.

“Jack this building says Champs Elysees.” Bitty looked stunned.

“That is our apartment for the two weeks we are in Paris. You don’t have to cook, but I couldn’t imagine you in Paris with no access to a kitchen. The markets will be in their prime seasons, and that kitchen is fully stocked with bakeware. Imagine, Bits, fresh french butter and fruit...what could be better, eh?” Jack offered. “Turn again, Sweet Bits, this is my favorite part.”

Bitty turned the page to find the photo of a beautiful French Patisserie. “Is this close by or something?”

“Yeah, Bits, it’s close by and not only that, but you get to study under the owner for a week.”

“What?” Bitty nearly shouted.

“The owner of the shop is going to let you spend a week learning about french pastry with him, mornings only, though...I get you the rest of the day. Would you like that, honey?”

Bitty didn’t answer, he couldn’t. He simply clutched the book to his chest and flopped over onto Jack’s shoulder.  It was the wine he swore to himself, as he affirmed, “We’re going to Paris...on our honeymoon...and I get to bake?”

“Yeah, if you like,” Jack pointed out.

BItty lifted his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve before kissing Jack fiercely. The table hooted and hollered.

“Oh I like Jack, I really like.”

The party wound down about midnight, everyone looking through the details in the book Jack had made and congratulating the two on their trip. They stood in the doorway as the last of their guests headed, Jack with his arm around Bitty’s shoulders.

Bitty didn’t even object when Jack picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He was too busy deciding which of Jack’s french kinks to pay him back with, once they hit the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a rough go at work, encouragement will help me write the honeymoon and subsequent heat chapters this week! Ain't too proud to beg...
> 
> I'll be posting pics on my Tumblr Check Please sideblog, @willbakewithbitty, check them out...


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty arrive in Paris and it is a memorable first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not terribly beta'd. Rough week at work, hope you enjoy...

The look of wonder on Bitty’s face as they drove through the streets of Paris was the best thing Jack had ever seen. It even made up for the brief moment of panic and the few tears Bitty had shed when they had gotten separated into different customs lines. 

Jack had felt terrible and he could scent Bitty’s fear from his line. He tried to reassure Bitty, but nothing worked until they were back together. Bitty held Jack’s hand tightly for the rest of the time they were in the airport. Bitty had mentioned being nervous about customs, something about a movie he had seen, so Jack felt even worse that it had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped. 

Now however, as they pulled up in front of what was their apartment for the next two weeks, Bitty looked as if he had long forgotten the airport mishap. 

“Heavens to Betsy, Jack, this is...it’s just so  _ French,” _ Bitty marveled. “It’s like the house in Julie and Julia!”

Jack just followed Bitty through the place and snapped an occasional photo on his phone. He could not wait to unpack his camera and get some real pictures. Bitty ran his hands over every surface and kissed Jack several times while he was flitting from room to room. 

“Hey Bits? How ‘bout we unpack and move in a little, eh?” Jack asked, pulling Bitty in for a hug.

“Paris, me...Eric Richard Bi- I mean Zimmermann. We’re in Paris sweetheart. Can you believe it?”

“I really can’t, unless I look at your face and then I realize we are here. I love you sweet Bits.” Jack said softly.  They kissed warmly for a few minutes and then began to unpack.

“After we settle in, let’s take a shower, okay? I need to wash the travel off, know what I mean?” Bitty said as he puttered around the beautiful bedroom decorated entirely in a blue the same shade as Jack’s eyes, including the bed.  The furniture was all ornate and  clearly in the style of Versailles with lots of filigree and detail.  

“Sounds good, and then we can go for a walk and have nice dinner,” Jack agreed, but he looked a little nervous. 

Bitty pulled Jack by the hand, “You okay honey?”

Jack nodded and swallowed, “You know we talked about when we would- I would claim you and we said the first night, but I didn’t expect you to be so upset at the airport and-”

“Jack…” Bitty chided placing his finger over Jack’s lips. “Hush for a minute. We made plans for the first night because we both decided we had waited long enough to be mates. Let’s take a shower, explore a bit and find a nice place to have a real french dinner. I want to drink some expensive french champagne in Paris and then I want you to bring me back here and claim me as your omega.”

Jack stood stock still and stared at Bitty. His sweet Bitty never ceased to amaze him. He was a little stunned but Bitty wasn’t and he continued. 

“Now if you’re trying to tell me that you’d like to wait, I’ll respect that, but-”

Jack came back to his senses and grabbed Bitty, kissing him soundly. “Nope, I’m good, I mean if you’re ready, so am I.”

“Alrighty then, Mr. Zimmermann, let’s hit the showers.”

*****

They had a wonderful afternoon and evening. Bitty was like a kid in a candy store. They stopped at every shop on the street and though Jack spoke fluent french, he got a few side glances when they heard his accent. Those potentially snide looks disappeared as each and every shop keeper and store owner fell completely in love with Bitty right before Jack’s eyes. 

Though, how could anyone not love Bitty. It was no surprise to him and he interpreted for Bits, laughing with the various people as Bitty fawned over all things french. It was exactly what Jack had hoped for when he planned this trip. The best part was he could tell Bitty was holding back and would relax as the trip went on and then Paris would get the true Bitty experience. 

They had found a wonderful little restaurant and it was such a lovely evening that they ate in the open air. They started with champagne and then ate their way through the menu, asking for recommendations from the waiter. The sounds Bitty made during the fish course were sinful in all the best ways. 

“Ohhhh Lord, Jack. That brown butter makes the fish so nutty, can you taste it honey? Mmmmmm, I could roll around in that butter sauce, couldn’t you?”

Jack shifted in his seat, Bitty could roll around in that sauce and Jack would lick it right off of him, but he didn’t dare say that out loud. He was trying not to fill the restaurant with the scent of his arousal and quickly losing that battle..

Towards the end of the meal the waiter asked why they had come to Paris and Jack told him it was their honeymoon. His eyebrows raised as if things made a lot more sense, Bitty was practically in Jack’s lap the entire night and they had fed each other bites of their food. 

He left them and returned with a huge platter of dessert. He explained that he told the chef about it being their honeymoon and he made them this special tasting platter. There were several different desserts with two or three bites each and Bitty relished each one, telling Jack to call the waiter over to ask about how they were made or what was in them. Of course Bitty alternated bites with Jack, making sure to offer a nibble of each dessert to his husband.

Bitty was buzzing from the champagne and full from the meal, and Jack thought he had never looked so beautiful. The Paris sunset was highlighting Bitty’s hair just right and his eyes were the perfect shade of caramelly brown. Jack was in awe that after all that had happened in his life, the anxiety, his time at Samwell instead of the NHL, that he would end up here in Paris with this wonderful man who was his husband and would tonight officially become his omega, his lifelong mate. 

“Jack, Jack darling...have you heard anything I just explained about the creme brulee?” Bitty asked with a smile as if he realized Jack had been daydreaming over him.

“Oh, sorry Bits. Just got caught up in my thoughts for a minute.”

“Well, Mr. Zimmermann, what were you thinking about?’ Bitty giggled. Jack made a mental note to stock the apartment with champagne when they got home, just to see Bitty like this more often.

Jack smiled back at Bitty and leaned in to kiss him sweetly, but with a hint of heat, and was about to tell him exactly what he was thinking about when they were interrupted by the restaurant owner whose son just so happened to love the Falconers. 

He could tell that the owner was torn about approaching with his son, but Bitty was magnanimous on their behalf and Jack signed several autographs and took a few photos. The owner thanked them profusely and Jack answered in French for them, blushing a bit. Jack insisted on paying the bill, though the owner was trying to make up for interrupting their dinner. Jack explained that he and Bitty would return another time and that seemed to make the man happy.

Jack took Bitty’s hand for the walk back, lacing their fingers together. The sun had gone down and Jack snapped a few pics of Bitty in front of the night skyline of Paris. The Eiffel tower was in the background and it was the most colorful shades of purple and orange as the sun sank.  

They reached their temporary home and soon were relaxing of one of the beautiful sofas. It was the perfect end to a perfect first dinner in Paris. It began to sink in that they were in for the night and Jack made the move to put his arm around Bitty’s shoulders and lower his lips to Bitty’s for a kiss.  

Kissing in Paris seemed different somehow, their kisses bloomed quickly into heated nipping and it was as if they both felt the urgency of what was to take place. They were going to become mates, permanently connected and bonded. Jack could not contain his joy and a half sob escaped his lips when Bitty pulled back for air. Jack buried his face in Bitty’s neck, mouthing at the gland beneath the skin and planning as he had so many times before, just where to place the bite. 

“Jack, Sweetheart? Are you alright?”

Jack simply nodded, afraid to speak for fear he would really cry. This was such a special night for him, he thought he could sense that Bitty felt the same.

“Take me to bed Mr. Zimmermann?” Bitty suggested pulling Jack’s face up and planting a kiss on his forehead.

After a deep breath, Jack answered, “Sure, Mr. Zimmermann.”

They stood by the bed and unceremoniously undressed themselves. Bitty discarded his khaki pants and yellow golf shirt, Jack tossed his jeans and button down before running his hands down Bitty’s biceps to his waist. 

“I had something special to wear, Honey, but I’ll save it for another night. I just want you to lay me down and make me feel good, alright? I really just want to feel your knot when you claim me, is that okay? I don’t mean to make it mechanical or anything, I-”

Jack kissed Bitty firmly, wantonly and rid them both of their boxers before pulling back the sheets and laying Bitty on the bed like a pretty french dessert for Jack to devour. 

He took his time and kissed every inch of his sweet omega. They had made love so many times now, each time special, but there was no fear or worry involved anymore. It wasn’t that this night wasn’t special, anytime Jack got to see Bitty and taste him was like heaven on earth, but it was the claiming that was the focus. 

Bitty moaned and writhed under the work of Jack’s mouth and hands. Jack lavished attention to all of Bitty’s skin, but Bitty’s nipples always brought the sweetest noises. He loved to see what he could get Bitty to say when he licked and sucked at the pink peaks. Jack would suck and suck until they were soft and swollen and then blow soft breaths over them to watch them tighten back into little peaks once more. 

Bitty’s hands roamed over his body and Jacks, stroking each of their lengths as they hardened and when he began to buck his hips in earnest, Jack took the hint.

“Ready Bits?”

“Please, Sugar...like we said we would?”

“Come here my Sweet Bits, come and be mine, okay?”

“Yes, Jack, yours…”

Bitty was so aroused, Jack slid into him from behind with no resistance at all and the tight heat caused them both to groan. 

“Ohhhhh Bits, my sweet love, my omega,” Jack whispered hoarsely, rocking his cock into Bitty. “I love you and I want you to know that you're mine, not because I own you when I claim you, but because I will spend my whole life loving you and making sure you are happy, okay? That’s what I mean when you are mine. You’re mine to care for and to love and to make happy your whole life long, my sweet Bits.”

“Jack, you’re perfect, just mine, too. I’m so lucky to have found you. I want to be yours, always...I’m ready Jack, I can feel your knot filling, I swear, it’s okay, I’m  _ ready _ .”

Jack began to thrust in earnest and Bitty rocked back knees open wide and accepting of Jack’s movements. Jack began to nuzzle at Bitty’s scent gland and he could feel Bitty relax and become malleable in his arms. 

Bitty grunted and whined as Jack snapped his hips quicker and quicker and grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair guiding his mouth where he wanted it at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The room was thick with hormones and Jack called out in his frenzied state of thrusting.

“Bits, I’m close, touch yourself sweetheart. You’re gonna want to come when we do this...that’s it, babe, come on, come on, come on Bits!” 

Jack came, sliding his knot into Bitty’s ready body and with a final gentle tug, he pulled Bitty close. Jack settled his teeth over Bitty’s gland and bit hard, hard enough to cause Bitty to cry out in pain. 

“Jack!” Bitty’s voice sounded strained and he began to repeat, “I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay.”

Bitty’s pain filled words led Jack to believe he was the opposite of what he was saying and then just as the bite could go no deeper, Bitty’s gland released and there was a sudden sense of euphoria. Bitty rocked back against Jack stroking himself to orgasm and then went limp with ecstasy. His tone changed and he was calling Jack in the sweetest voice he’d ever heard as he continued to spill into Bitty, wave after wave.

There was a connection like Jack had never felt before and he released Bitty’s neck, laying them down on the bed on their sides. He licked at the bite and the gland, continuing to release the hormones and sealing the bond. Bitty began to sigh and come back to himself. Jack made sure he was  comfortable and saw to the bite, licking when it would bleed. 

They lay together quietly, joyfully... newly mated. Eventually they fell asleep, still tied, both thinking the same thought about the other... _ mine _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I totally love the mating scene, would love your thoughts...I liked the feel of it, but wanted it to be a tad more special...rewrote it like 10 times...
> 
> more happy honeymoon sex on the way...


	15. Le Patissier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry in advance for all cheesiness, really I am...
> 
> No I can't lie, im not sorry in the least.
> 
> Boys, fluff and smut, that is all...

Bitty woke in the middle of the night, sleep cycle wrecked do to jet lag. Jack was curled over him and still sleeping soundly. Bitty often got up in the early morning to set out butter to soften for baking and would crawl back in bed, so he slid out from under Jack easily. He felt a little stiff, but he figured a ten hour plane ride and walking all over the Champs Elysees  followed by intense mating sex would do that to anyone.

He headed to the bathroom, but by the time he finished peeing, he knew something was wrong. His neck and shoulder were tightening up and cramping, plus he felt a little lightheaded and nauseous. He sat down, just to rest a minute and try to stretch his neck a bit. He was going to go back to bed but found he couldn’t stand. He realized the bite location was the source of his pain and he called for Jack.

*****

“Jaaack!”

Bitty’s voice woke him from a sound sleep and Jack smelled the burnt odor of fear and pain instantly. He jumped out of bed, naked and called back, “Bitty?”

“Here…” He heard coming weakly from the bathroom. 

Jack was there in three steps and found Bitty sitting on the toilet, head leaning oddly towards his left side and sort of panting. 

“Bits, what is it?” He grabbed a towel, to wrap around Bitty and knelt in front of him. “Are you sick, sweetheart?” 

Jack patted Bitty all over, it was hockey reflex to check all parts for brokenness. Jack touched Bitty’s face and neck and he yelped.

“Ow Jack, don’t- don’t move me, please!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jack said as he winced for having caused his omega more pain. “Where does it hurt Bits?”

Clearly fighting back tears, Bitty huffed out, “My neck and shoulder, the bite area worst of all.”

Jack remembered something from when he was reading about the actual bite of the mating. “Hang on Bits, I’ll be right back.”

He threw on a pair of boxers and grabbed his book from the top drawer of the dresser that held his clothes. He ran back to the bathroom and turned the taps on to fill the tub with very hot water. 

He knelt in front of Bitty again and said, “I think you’re having a reaction to all the hormones from being claimed. Let me read for a second. I think I saw something about it the other night.”

“You have a copy of  _ What to Expect When You Alpha an Omega _ ?” Bitty exclaimed and then hissed at the pain he caused himself. 

Jack blushed but answered, “I’m nervous Bits. I want to do things right, and take good care of you.”

Bitty started to cry and Jack tried to gingerly hug him, “I’m so sorry, I don’t want to make it worse…” 

Jack read aloud from the book, a section of possible complications of the claim and how long term use of suppressants increased the chances of such complications.  He began to read to himself for a few minutes. 

“Here, here we go, Bits. It says you are likely reacting to the strong amount of hormone release and that warm compresses and or a hot bath will stop the muscle cramps, by facilitating distribution of the mating hormones.”

Jack got up and soaked a washcloth in the hot tub water. He folded it and setting his book down, he cautiously placed it over Bitty’s scent gland and Jack's bite.  He hissed but seemed to relax with the heat. 

“Love you, Bits, sorry you hurt.”

‘I’m sorry, Jack. I’m sorry I just can’t do one thing in our relationship without a scene or some sort of drama,” Bitty lamented. 

“You’re not dramatic, not on purpose anyway. Animated and excitable, maybe, but your mine Bits and I love you. Now, do you think I can lift you into the tub?’

“I can get up, sweetheart, this heat is working,” Bitty said, reaching for Jack’s proffered hand.

“Do you need me to wipe or anything?”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann! I did not sit on the toilet and take a- I didn’t- I don’t need...I was just sitting so I wouldn’t pass out.” Bitty was red faced and mad like a hornet.

“Alright, I was just saying I’m willing if you need me to help,” Jack conceded. He helped Bitty into the tub and then carefully massaged his bite and the gland beneath it, Bitty got very drowsy and finally when Jack was sure that no doctor was necessary, he got into the tub too. 

They spent a quiet Saturday in Paris, sticking close to the apartment and continued the heat on Bitty’s neck. Bitty called his Mama and Jack gave them a few minutes. He could hear Bitty cry, so he made him some peppermint tea and got a plate of cookies Bitty had picked up the night before. 

When Jack came out and sat down on the sofa, Bitty crawled right up into his lap. Jack rubbed his back while Bitty rested his head on Jack’s chest and talked to Mama Bittle. He knew Bitty loved him and could come to him for comfort, but sometimes Bitty just needed his mama. Jack was okay with that.  
  


*****

The rest of their time in Paris went on without a hitch. Bitty absolutely loved Paris. He was made for Paris despite the fact that he could not master the language. 

Jack saw the looks the market people gave the tourists who could not speak French.  Bitty, however, was another story. He would flit in and out of the stalls of the market and Jack would sort of amble along after him holding Bitty’s basket and  interpreting and speaking for Bitty when he asked. He saw the warm smiles on the faces of the shopkeepers and stand owners when they approached and he could hear the comments about how the alpha doted on the omega and indulged him.

Jack felt as though he would burst with pride at being Bitty’s alpha. Every morning he woke with his heart full of joy at spending another day as Bitty’s mate. He walked him to the Patisserie where Bitty would spend his morning making pastries and desserts under the guidance of the Patissier. Bitty reveled in the experience and Jack took photos and interpreted when the food could not. 

They had even been able to film a segment for Bitty’s vlog with in the bakery. Jack did the filming and Bitty was as cute as Jack had ever seen him. 

“Bonjour, ya’ll. It’s me Bitty in France. At home in the states you know me as a baker, but here in France, ya’ll would call me le patissier. Today with the help of my friend and the real patissier, Gabin, we are gonna make croissants.” 

Bitty had been in his glory and Jack thought it was one of his best segments ever. Bitty is Paris made for awesome tape. After they had finished for the day they headed to the market to pick up some lunch.

France was so relaxed and casual in the afternoons. They ate picnic lunches in different parks all over Paris, usually ending with Jack’s head in Bitty’s lap while they napped. Bitty and Jack just molded themselves to the lifestyle. France was also less reserved about affections in public and the two men often ended their nap with a session of heavy making out before returning to the apartment to clean up for a nice dinner out. 

“France is wonderful, Jack. Thank you for planning this for us,” Bitty said during dinner as their time in Paris began to wind down. 

“Couldn’t imagine taking you anywhere else, just glad you didn’t mind waiting ‘til after the season,” Jack confided. 

“Worth the wait,” Bitty reassured Jack as he ate another bite of apple tarte tartin and fed one to Jack as well. The bites turned into shared bites, thank goodness for french restaurants with low lighting, because Jack had Bitty nearly in his lap and Bitty was frisky with his hands.

“Bits,” Jack warned with a moan, “Babe if you keep this up we are gonna cause a scene…”

BItty was kissing Jack loose and dirty and rubbing his hand all over Jack’s hardening cock, “It’s France, Jack, we don't know a soul here, let them all see what you do to me...what my alpha does-”

Jack interrupted Bitty with a kiss that knocked his head back into the wood of the booth they were in and then waved to the waiter, threw euros at the bill and grabbed Bitty by the hand to drag him from the establishment. They made it up the block about halfway before Jack found a place and hauled Bitty into a small alleyway between two buildings. Bitty looked surprised, but not scared, Jack’s goal.

“You make me crazy Bits...crazy,” Jack panted out as he pressed Bitty against the wall of the building and kissed him senseless. He pushed his knee between Bitty’s thighs and noticed there was no resistance. “You like this, eh? Maybe get caught with your alpha in the alley. Bits, the disgrace of it all.”

“Good Lord Almighty, disgrace me, Jack. I’m all for it..Oh Lord help me,” Bitty nearly whined 

Jack laughed and continued to bite and nibble his way up Bitty’s neck, as he rocked his leg into Bitty’s crotch and then he went for the buttons on bitty’s shirt. 

“Oh Sweet Jesus, sweet baby Jesus…” Bitty panted, gasping for breath and fisting the fabric of Jack’s shirt.in one hand and one of Jack’s biceps in the other.

“Nope, just me,” Jack corrected with a smirk against Bitty’s collarbone, now that his shirt was open.

“Paris…” Bitty huffed. “I’m in Paris and being chirped...and I signed up for this, I literally signed up for all of this.”

Jack took advantage of the moment and shifted his leg a little, leaving Bitty almost off the ground and furiously grinding onto Jack’s thigh.   His mouth found Bitty’s again tongue searching it‘s way to Bitty’s while Jack’s thumbs found his sensitive nipples.

Bitty began to beg and moan, “Jack, please, I’m gonna- please, God,  _ please. _ ”

Jack was a little nervous underneath all of his desire to please Bitty. It had hit him at the table, they were in Paris and they didn’t know anyone and as long as it was not midday, why not have a little fun. Now he was concerned he didn’t have Bitty’s consent and he pulled back a little. 

“Bits, you okay? I can stop, we can head back-”

Bitty’s answer was to grab a handful of Jack’s hair and plant a wet messy kiss on his mouth, half missing while he fought for friction on Jack’s leg.

Jack went back at it with gusto then and started speaking to Bitty in French. Just baking words though, not really l saying anything. 

“Mon pâtissier, mon boulanger, sucre, farine, gâteau, pain perdu…” he breathed in the filthiest whisper he ever managed. Bitty had handfuls of hair now and Jack’s lips were making their way to Bitty’s chest. “Crêpe suzette, tart tatin, mon petit chou,” 

Jack’s mouth closed around a nipple and he sucked just as a panting, writhing Bitty stiffened and called out to him.

“Fuck, Jack!” 

Jack rocked his knee to help Bitty through the waves of his orgasm and kissed him sweetly as he caught his breath. Eventually he put Bitty on his feet and then the two of them blushed profusely

Bitty spoke first, “That was,  I mean, Lord have mercy Jack..and the french words at the end there...how am I gonna hear those ever again, and-”

Jack kissed him still, he was good at that. “We’ve done some things Bitty, but that was, you’re right, I mean…”

“Hot” they said in tandem, and it was. 

They walked back to the apartment, cleaned Bitty up and went to bed. They were loud and unabashed and stayed up most of the night. It was Paris and they were young mates in love and they knew no one. After that night,though, if the magnificent architecture around them could absorb sound,  the Champs Elysees would never forget the Zimmerman's from Providence. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I better hear from you after that naughtiness, these boys...in Paris no less...for shame...(totally not for shame, go get it Jack and Bitty)
> 
> And as you probably can tell, I need caretaker Jack in every fucking chapter!


	16. The Things You Learn in the Checkout Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of Bitty's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to actually have Bitty go into heat, but this happened...

The honeymoon croissant segment was Bitty’s most popular post, beating the wedding by almost eleven thousand hits. It seemed as though his followers loved to peek into Bitty’s real life world. That’s why Bitty found himself in his spare bedroom office making a list of Falconers who wanted to be on his vlog. Each guest would bring a family recipe and bake it with Bitty.

Jack had asked his mom for his grandmother’s madeleine recipes and Tater was going to bring his family’s Russian tea cake recipe when he came to film.  There were others as well, Marty’s mom made maple flavored yule log, Thirdy’s mom made an Italian pastry called pasta chote and Snowy had a grandma who made fantastic cannoli. He was trying to line them all up for filming sessions during the off season. He was having trouble concentrating and did not know why. 

Bitty heard the front door of the apartment open and Jack call out his familiar greeting.

“Bits! I’m home!”  Jack had been down at the apartment fitness center working out.

“Hey, Honey,” Bitty answered as Jack planted a kiss on his cheek and then on his mating bite. Jack may or may not have been obsessed with the bite he had given Bitty in Paris. He had also been a little obsessed with protecting Bitty. Neither of them had realized it in Paris, but it had become apparent on the way home when the barista had forgotten Bitty’s whipped cream on his coffee and Jack let him know it. 

Over the next couple of weeks Bitty had to sit Jack down and explain that he did not need Jack to protect him from the world when they went out together. Bitty might have gotten a bit testy.

“Jack, light of my life, you are my husband and my mate, not my bodyguard. That woman was offering me a sample of V8 juice, not taking a swing at me.”

“Bits, she was  _ so  _ close…” Jack uttered apologetically. Bitty could not take the sad eyes.

“Sweetheart,” and Bitty meant that, Jack was truly a sweetheart, “there was an entire food booth between us. You need to relax just a little. I appreciate your concern but take a moment to reflect before acting.” Bitty might have said the last part with his teeth clenched.

Bitty spent the next two days with a puppy dog eyed Jack, but he did eventually catch on and had been doing much better. Until today. 

After several kisses to his neck, Bitty could feel Jack scenting him. 

“Bits, you smell different, good different, but definitely different.”

“Really, Hon?”

“Mmhmmm, like when you make frosting. Sweet. I mean more than usual.”

“Huh, I don’t smell different to me.”

“Oh well, maybe it’s nothing.”

Bitty finished up his work and after Jack showered they went to the grocery store. Halfway through the aisles Bitty felt  like he’d had more than his share of looks and his back ached. Jack had been overly protective again and had even growled a bit at another shopper who smiled at Bitty. He picked up the pace and leaned against Jack at the checkout. Jack was unloading the cart and eyeing some of Bitty’s choices.

“Bits, you hungry? Lots of snacks made it into the cart today.” Jack’s brow furrowed as he put Moose Tracks on the belt along with a bag on honey BBQ chips. Bitty could tell Jack was concerned.

“I guess, I don’t know,” Bitty answered not really knowing why he had veered from his list. Bitty was a list shopper through and through, organized by aisle no less. 

“Hey Bits, I forgot to get bottled water, you okay if I go get it?”

Bitty rolled his eyes at Jack,“Of course, go on.”

The checker leaned over to Bitty and whispered, “Getting ready, huh?”

Puzzled by the question, he asked, “Sorry? I missed something, I think.”

“No, I didn’t mean to pry. I apologize, I just saw all the snacks and that you’re not feeling your best.Then when you got close and I smelled that you’re in preheat, I just thought...you know, omega to omega…” The checker looked uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean to overstep, Mr. Zimmermann, I’m very sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Bitty reassured her. He leaned in and asked, “You can tell...the preheat because I never had that before and I am not sure...like what that is, exactly.”

“My brother is the biggest Falconers fan and I wait on you quite a bit, you definitely smell sweet today, like pure sugar, like frosting. Usually you two smell like pancakes with syrup.”

“Jack told me the same thing this morning, so does that mean I’m close to my heat?” Bitty whisper shouted. 

“Yeah, with me it’s a day or two. You should be careful and go home. Don’t go out without the other Mr. Zimmermann, you know?” She explained helpfully.

“Bitty and Jack, please...and thank you,” Bitty offered. 

He was quiet the rest of the time they checked out and Jack kept a gentle but protective arm around him.  

Bitty explained what happened on the way home. They rode home quietly, but Jack reached for Bitty’s hand and he threaded his fingers through Jack’s. 

They put away the groceries in quiet harmony and Bitty moved right into baking a strawberry rhubarb pie, while eating a Little Debbie zebra cake. He could tell Jack was worried. Bitty never ate store bought junk food like this. He was hungry but not for food, munchy like when he was a kid. He put his pie in the oven and went to lay down for a while. 

Jack had given Bitty a wide berth, like he sensed Bitty needed the space, but he followed him into the bedroom and curled up behind him on the bed. 

“Talk to me Bitty,” Jack nearly begged. He stroked his hand through Bitty’s hair and waited.

Bitty took a few minutes, relaxing into Jack’s touch. “I’m nervous,” BItty sighed.

“Can I help you? Tell me what you need, Bits.”

“I don’t know...I never...I only ever had one heat. I was thirteen, it was a weekend, so no one at school knew.  It was so scary and awful...I was either alone with no idea what to do or Mama was there talking me through it. I don’t know what was worse.”

“Oh Bits, sweetheart,” Jack soothed, pulling Bitty closer.

“When it was over, I begged for suppressants. Begged. Mama finally found a doctor who would give them to me at that age. I lived as a beta for years. I never lied, but the meds worked so well it was easy to avoid the truth.”

“I love you, we’ll get through it together, okay?”

“Will you read to me from your book so I know what’s going on?”

“Sure thing, Bits.” Jack said letting go long enough to grab his book from the nightstand. He leaned up against the headboard and pulled Bitty to lay back against his chest, holding him tightly. 

“Honey, I’m  not afraid of you or actually being in heat, I mean the sex and stuff. We have lots of fun in bed. I just don’t like not knowing what is happening, and I don’t know right now. I mean i’ve heard locker room talk and stories about omegas presenting and acting all sex crazed, you know, begging and what not. Not to mention some of the stuff you see on tv, omegas being sick in heat, too.”

“Well, some of that is in the books, sweetheart. We can read and we can call your doctor, if you want.”

“You’re gonna take good care of me, I know it. It’s gonna be fine.” 

“Good, I’m glad you think that Bits. We’ll figure some stuff out, let me find the chapter and we’ll read. We can go online too, alright?” Jack reassured him with his calm, warm voice.

“Jack, can I...I need to…” He buried his face in Jack’s chest, the feel of Jack’s muscles promising strength, support. He felt Jack’s arms come up around him, enveloping him in warmth and Bitty let go. He cried as Jack rocked him, holding him impossibly close. Eventually he settled down and got control of himself.

“Mon petit chou, I won’t leave you. I will help you as much as I can. You’re my life, my love, my everything. We are going to be fine, you and I, understand?”

“I believe you, I really do.” Bitty wiped his face with the sheet. He sat up and laid back on Jack’s chest once more. “Okay, alpha, ready for you to read.”

“Okay, Sweet Bits, here we go.” They spent the afternoon learning about what preheat entailed and they got ready for Bitty to go into heat. Bitty pulled his pie when it was done and Jack ran back to the store for some of the things Jack’s book recommended they have on hand. They were ready and they understood as best they could how to get Bitty through his first heat in ten years. 

  
  



	17. Time’s a Wastin’!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack wait for Bitty's impending heat

A day or two of preheat turned into a week, a long week for both of them. Bitty teetered back and forth in his emotions from quiet and not feeling well to sharp tongued and agitated. He cried more than once, apologizing profusely for snapping at Jack.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I have no idea why I would say that to you. Of course country music has a place in society. I’m sorry I’m such an ass this week, I’m trying to be nice, I really am.”

“Now, Bits. C’mere and stop worrying about all that,” Jack said pulling Bitty into his arms. He let Bitty scent him and held him until he felt him relax somewhat. “It’s alright, this is all new to us and we are figuring it out a little at a time. I know you love me Bits. A little grumping is to be expected, remember it said so in the book.”

“I know, I just don’t like being mean to you. You don’t deserve that Jack, you’re so wonderful about everything, even the 4rth.” Bitty responded. His eyes were so huge and brown and sad, it nearly broke Jack.

Bitty had been bitterly disappointed on the Fourth of July when he didn’t feel well enough to go to the fireworks. It had become their tradition to make a big day and night of it. Shitty and Lardo came over and Bitty made enchiladas, mexican rice and jalapeno corn for dinner, spicy food was thought to bring on a late heat. They decided to watch reruns of the last season of the Great British Bake Off. It was Jack’s idea which told Bitty for sure that Jack was worried about him. 

Bitty got achier as the evening wore on and Jack kept reheating the dry corn bag in the microwave. He was emotional and teared up when his favorite baker Matt was eliminated...again. He really wished he would just go into heat because at least then it would be happening. This limbo, just waiting, was frustrating for him. The last two times he had attempted to bake, he had burned what he had made. He hadn’t burned food since before the china fiasco. Needess to say, there had been no vlog updates.

“Why don’t we go to bed, sweetheart?” Jack suggested, stroking through Bitty’s hair as he laid plastered to Jack’s chest. 

“I’m not tired, hon. I’ll just lie there awake, and Shitty and Lardo are here,” Bitty whined, worrying everyone around him who rarely heard anything but happiness from him. Not that Bitty didn’t become emotional and cry once in awhile, but he was not a whiner or complainer. It had finally come to this, Bitty was suffering.

Shitty interjected, “Hey let's go on the roof with beer and watch the fireworks from there when they go off!”

They all agreed it sounded like fun and Jack thought it would be a great distraction for Bitty so he made a few phone calls and soon the building super sent someone over to let them on the roof. It only took 4 tickets to the season home opener to get access. 

It ended up being a big help for Bitty to see the fireworks with Jack. It made him feel more normal, like he wasn’t stuck in an inner circle of preheat hell. 

Throughout the week they had tried all the tricks for triggering Bitty’s heat. Sex didn’t work because Bitty wasn’t interested. Hot baths helped with the aches and cramping, but Bitty was a prune and no heat. Steeped cinnamon in a tea was disgusting and did nothing but the apartment smelled good. Peppermint tea helped Bitty sleep, but no other reaction. Exercise nearly killed Jack because it meant taking Bitty outside or to the apartment fitness center and Bitty was yummy smelling to say the very least. Jack even made parsley shots, but that actually did nothing but make Bitty puke, and Jack feel awful. 

Then Bitty got the headache. It was after the fourth and about the sixth day of waiting. It started as a regular headache but soon Ibuprofen wouldn’t touch it and Bitty began to groan and hold his head in his hands. He begged Jack to help him.

“Oh God, this is awful. Hmmmmmm my head, Jack, please, please, my head,” Bitty pleaded. 

Jack took him into the bedroom and laid down with him. Bitty pulled the blankets over his head and there was a brief respite from the pain but then it started again, worse and Bitty began to throw up. Luckily Jack grabbed the wastebasket in time, not that Bitty was eating much.

When Bitty began to cry and couldn’t stop, Jack called Bitty’s omega physician and got Bitty an emergency appointment. The long and short of it was Bitty had a migraine and they gave him a muscle relaxant and pain meds to help him sleep it off. They stayed in the office for a few hours while the staff observed Bitty and told them the migraine probably meant heat was eminent and the muscle relaxant should help him over the edge.

Jack carried a very tired but hopeful Bitty out to the car to go home. Jack kept the apartment dark and held Bitty on his chest, rocking him in the lazy boy chair Jack insisted be in the living room. 

“I am only gonna say this once, Jack, but I am so glad I let you buy this ugly chair.”

The next day, Bitty’s scent changed a little more and he was feeling less ill than he had been. He wasn’t in heat but he and Jack had both sensed a change in the right direction. 

At the end of the second week in July, Bitty went into heat. Jack Zimmermann was not properly prepared.

Jack had prepared himself for several scenarios. He had prepared for a hurting omega who needed his alpha. He had prepared to see Bitty scared, maybe sad, and of course crying. He had prepared for an uncharacteristically verbal and sexually aroused Bitty, and the bouts of embarrassment he would feel between knottings. He had prepared himself to be able to knot Bitty during these times, understanding that Bitty was, for all intents and purposes, going through his first heat, as an adult anyway. 

Jack had never helped an omega through a heat so he had read copious amounts of literature on it and of course asked his father, an awkward but necessary conversation. Everything he read and all of his conversation had pointed him in the same direction, so Jack had practiced comforting phrases and mentally readied himself to treat Bitty like he was ill and Jack was the cure. 

What he should have done in hindsight, and isn’t that 20/20, was prepare himself to deal with drunk Bitty. Bitty in heat was Bitty who had had one too many. Jack had seen this many times at Samwell and a few more since then, most recently in Paris. Bitty was the funniest, sweetest drunk Jack had ever had to deal with. Frankly, he was adorable. He was also loud, insistent and giggly. 

So when Jack woke up the first morning Bitty was in heat, is was to Bitty plastered to his backside and reaching around to stroke his morning wood...and Jack had to pee furiously. He startled awake.

“Geez Bits, what’s going on-” he barely finished before the scent of Bitty in full blown heat hit his nostrils. He couldn’t even stop himself from taking in huge sniffs of what smelled like the best bakery Jack had ever been in, and remember they had been to France.

“Good morning, handsome. What do we have here?” Bitty inquired mischievously, still caressing him, hand inside Jack’s boxers 

“Bits, you okay? You smell like you might be in heat.”

Bitty giggled and answered, “Oh I’m in heat alright and I know just what to do about that!” He tried to pull Jack over on his back, but Jack knew he needed the upper hand in this situation. 

“Hang on, wait. I need to use the bathroom, sweetheart.” 

BItty looked disappointed but quickly changed his tone and said, “Alright, Jack…”

Jack kissed Bitty chastely, well as chastely as he could when he realized Bitty was completely naked and dripping with slick. He pushed himself away and headed to the bathroom. 

He knew he was in trouble when he heard Bitty shout out, his Georgia accent thicker than normal, “Hurry now Jack! Time’s a wastin’”

*****  
Bitty woke in a complete sweat, with a raging hard on and the desire to climb Jack like a peach tree. Right off he stripped himself out of his slick laden clothes. He was achy but not like before, this ache felt more like an itch that simply needed to be scratched. Lucky for him he knew someone with something long enough to reach it. He rolled over and sure enough, he found what he was looking for, Jack was hard, too. Perfect match. 

Jack jumped when Bitty wrapped his hand around that luscious velvety skin and began to stroke. Bitty let Jack up to go to the bathroom but needed him to hurry. He craved Jack like he craved the first fresh peach of the summer. He looked around the bed and giggled to himself as he came up with a plan. He would present himself to Jack like a good little omega, Jack would like that for sure.

Bitty knew the moment Jack came back around the corner and into the room. He heard the gasp and felt the bed move as Jack came up behind him. He giggled as he felt Jack touch him with one hand on his hip before using that hand to turn Bitty to face him. Bitty was disappointed, he wanted Jack to cure his ache and do it quickly.

“Sweet Bits, I just need to be sure you know what’s going on and that you’re okay and want this. Tell me you’re okay and I’ll take care of you, alright?”

Bitty’s heart swelled right up and for a brief moment, his giddy self disappeared and he spoke softly, demurely, “I’m okay, honey, I just need you.” 

“Oh Bits, I’m here, I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” Jack said with a sniffle, “How do you want to start?”

Bitty kissed Jack and reached behind himself for a little slick, finding plenty. He found Jack only half hard and stroked him a few times before turning back over and raising himself on his knees. He presented with his head down and wiggled his ass at Jack.

“How about we give is a go like this, Alpha?”

The moan that left Jack’s mouth was one he would store away in his mind for a lonely night when Jack was on a roadie. 

“Christ Bits, you are so beautiful and you smell like everything I ever wanted to eat at once. You sure you’re ready?”

“Lord almighty, Jack do not make me beg, I am in heat here!”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Jack apologized. Bitty felt Jack grab him by the hips and the omega couldn’t stop the groan as the head of Jack’s now fully hard cock brushed his hole. 

“Hurry, I’m not gon-oh mercy, yesss,” Bitty sputtered as two of Jack’s fingers breached his wet and ready hole. As soon as they were removed, he felt Jack slip in right to the hilt. “Oh Jack, yes, honey that is what I needed !”

Jack gingerly pulled out and rocked back into Bitty. This would never scratch that proverbial itch, so Bitty rolled his hips back onto Jack with each of his delicate thrusts.

“More, hon, more. I promise. I won’t break.” Bitty tried to tell Jack what he wanted.

Jack got the idea and Bitty hollered back at him, “That’s it Baby, get at it...that’s what I need.”

Bitty was so caught up in his own feelings and sensations that he had no idea what his mumblings and play by play were doing to Jack. He just knew that his alpha was pounding him good like he wanted it.

Soon Bitty’s eagerness turned possessive and he raised himself up onto his hands and knees, balancing on one hand to stroke himself to orgasm. 

“Lord, come on...come on...right there, more, more, more, little harder, please…”

“Hang on BIts,” Jack shushed as he gently pushed Bitty with a grip on the back of his neck, back down on his elbow changing the angle of his thrusts and Bitty howled happily in response. “See there Bits, gonna help you sweetheart, give you what you need, okay?”

“Yes, Jack, yes, yes….JACK!” Bitty shouted as he came in his own fist. He felt Jack fuck him harder like he asked, it was an overwhelmingly satisfying feeling. Bitty had never balanced on such a fine line of need from the heat and pleasure from his alpha in his life. 

“Here, comes, Bits...Fuck, sweet...Bits…” Jack shouted as he stuttered and slid his expanding knot into Bitty. He ground his hips for a long time, as wave after wave of aftershock hit him. Bitty moaned and ground back as the feeling of warmth and gratification pumped into him from Jack. 

It was the best he had felt in two weeks and he let himself be cared for. Jack laid him down carefully, they were still tied. He wiped Bitty’s dirty hand with the wipes he had stored on the bedside table. He handed Bitty a juice box and made him drink the whole thing as he wiped the sweat off of him with another wipe. 

“Hey, Bits, you comfortable? Everything okay for now?” Jack was holding himself up off Bitty and carefully turned them to their sides. 

“Yeah, ‘m good.”

“That wasn’t so bad, eh?” Jack seemed to be stating more than asking and Bitty agreed with a shake of his head. 

“Feels more like an epikegster than what I read about heat, I mean plus I want to…” Bitty said, feeling himself burn bright red. 

“Well, Bits, you’re a happy drunk, I guess you’re happy in heat, too. Not a terrible thing to be at all.”

“No Jack, not at all, plus it’s nice I have you…” 

“And now maybe we have a bitty baby, too, eh?” Jack whispered sweetly in his ear.

Bitty felt himself blush and his heart felt as full as other parts of him did when Jack talked about a baby. He knew there was more heat and it would intensify, but once again he felt like the luckiest omega on earth. Jack was talking and said other things just as sweet, but Bitty was safe, momentarily sated and already floating off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on a different approach to heat in this because I think Bitty is at the core of his being a happy person. I think Jack has eased some of his anxiety and I though Bitty was due a little fun. It will continue into the next chapter...
> 
> Let me know if you liked it...


	18. The Education of Jack Zimmermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, ever the attentive alpha, helps Bitty through the rest of his heat and learns a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shoddily edited at best, but it just came flowing out of me and I have had such lovely comments lately I wanted to give you more. Hope it's to your liking.

Jack learned many things about his husband in heat in that first day. He learned that he was Bitty’s “personal peach tree and he was to be climbed at Bitty’s will”, direct quote. He saw those words in action when Bitty put him flat on his back and rode him hard, grinding away, a litany of southern naughtiness filling the room as he circled his hips searching for that perfect spot and bouncing furiously when he found it. 

He flopped forward onto Jack and promptly fell asleep, causing Jack to wait patiently for his knot to go down under a very sweaty, messy Bitty. He would do it every day just to see the look on his beautiful, sweet husband’s face. Bitty looked so satisfied and content. Jack felt like the best alpha and all the world was right. 

He learned that Bitty only cried if he thought he was being laughed at, something he learned after the peach tree comment for which he quickly and profusely apologized for and got his giggly omega back. It happened mostly in the beginning of the heat, so Jack could read that Bitty was still apprehensive even though his happy self gave off the persona of confidence. As time moved on, Bitty chirped and Jack chirped back, and he felt Bitty relax and he seemed to be more at ease with himself in heat. 

Jack learned very quickly that Bitty in heat was a bossy Bitty. Jack lived for it. Soon after Bits woke up after the first full day of heat sex, Jack had coerced him into the shower, he had showered himself earlier, but ended up taking one with Bitty as well.

“Jack, climb in here with me, come on! I shouldn’t be alone...an omega alone, in the shower, in heat...that is not very safe Jack. Now in, Sir!”

Jack suppressed his smile and prepared himself for the onslaught that was his Sweet Bits in heat. Sure enough, it ended in Jack on his knees, blowing Bitty just like he liked it, and Jack would know because Bitty told him exactly what he thought of Jack’s lips, and tongue and hands. Jack would say he didn’t like Bossy Bitty, but he didn’t like to lie.

It came to Jack’s attention that Bitty was not a good baker in heat. Even though Jack was sufficiently planned for and executing meals and snacks for Bitty, he got the idea that he needed to bake a pie for them to enjoy. Jack did his best, but remember, Bossy Bitty. The pie was a mess of liquid and sludge instead of blueberry goodness. Jack spent the next hour with Bitty as a mess of liquid and sludge thinking he had lost his touch. Jack learned there were two reasons Bitty would go from happy to sad in heat. 

By the second full day, Jack had managed to get Bitty into a sort of schedule, if you will. Bossy or not, he had convinced Bitty to stay put wherever he had fallen asleep until Jack had made sure he wasn’t a drippy mess. Jack had cleaned up several of those disasters with a clingy horny Bitty wrapped around him. Not fun. Wonderful, and Jack wouldn’t trade any of this for the world, but mopping up a trail of slick and Jack’s bodily fluids combined was not fun.   
Bitty had fallen asleep about an hour ago so that gave Jack some time to prepare for the next round. He wrote notes in their heat journal, something Bitty’s doctor had recommended and Jack did love historical documents. Why not have one of their own? So journal done, he headed to the kitchen to get some dinner together. 

Bitty ate ravenously during his heat. Starve a fever, Jack had been learning in his research, but of course his Bits taught him differently. He popped two chicken breasts into the oven. He had gotten some nice rolls at the bakery and would make chicken sandwiches and sweet potato fries. It was one of Jack’s bachelor meals and Bitty loved it. 

His phone rang and Jack ran for it, Bitty in heat had bionic hearing and Jack needed the full three hours of Bitty’s nap to recover. He loved his golden haired omega, but he wore Jack out. Bitty’s mother was calling and Jack sat on the couch to talk with her. He had sent a group text to family, Georgia, Shitty and Lardo to let them know Bits was in heat.

“Hey, Mama Bittle,” Jack said feeling himself blush at the thought of talking with Bitty’s mom after what had been happening in the bedroom, the bathroom, living room and kitchen floor for that matter. 

“Hello Jack, just calling to check in on Dicky, well, you guys.” Mama Bittle said, sounding worried.

“He’s good, Mama, we’re good. Much different than I expected. Better really. He’s....well...it’s hard to describe…” Jack stumbled but then decided to just spill it so she wouldn’t worry. “He’s actually quite darling if you can believe that I would use that word about him in heat.”

“Really, Jack. He’s okay?” Jack heard the phone shuffle and Mama Bittle spoke to coach, “Jack says he’s okay honey, he said he’s darling.”

She came back to Jack and he could tell she was crying. “He’s a bossy thing, but he’s happy and kinda like Bitty who had too much to drink. Giggly, you know. Not at all sad, unless he tries to bake, then watch out.” Jack laughed and Mama laughed with him.

“Jack, you’re a sweetheart for sharing this with me. You’re the perfect alpha for Dicky. I’m so grateful he found you.”

“Thank you, Mama, though I like to think I’m the lucky one.” Jack said softly and he meant it.

“How’s the fever, not, too bad, is he losing too much weight, not eating and all?” Mama’s real concerns came flying out of her mouth.

Jack explained all she wanted to know and she cried again, in relief. She confided that she had pictured Bitty’s heat being hard on him and that he would be suffering, with Jack of course taking good care of him. He reassured her again and then he heard Bitty call. Unfortunately, so did Mama.

“Jaaaaaack, Ohhhh Jaaaaack,” Bitty called in his sweet, yet devilish sing songy voice. “Your little Georgia horndog is awaaaaaaake and I neeeeeed you!”

Jack nearly died as Bitty’s mother broke out into laughter, “Is that him? Lordy be Jack, you poor soul. How in the name of all that is pure and holy do you keep a straight face?”

“Well, I didn’t the first time and he broke out in tears. You know I can’t take it when he cries, so I just do my best not to laugh-”

“Jack Ziiiiiiiimermaaaaaaann! I need you to F-”

“Oh Geez, Mama, I better go, he’s fine, we love you guys, say hi to Coach.” Jack rattled off what he could before rudely hanging up but he was sure from Mama’s laughter on the other end, she understood what he was doing.

Jack headed for the bedroom and found Bitty on his knees, leaning back against the headboard and stroking his hard and needy cock. It was a gorgeous sight to see, Bitty was flush with the color of the fever and the head of his cock was nearly purple it was so hard. He waved Jack over and Jack began to strip of his sweats and tshirt, he hadn’t bothered with boxers. He could feel his own cock filling at the sight of Bitty so wanton and he reached for it to stroke it fully ready.

“Bring me that thing, Mister. I wanna taste it.”

Jack nearly choked on his own saliva. “Bits! You get naughtier by the minute. I was talking to you mother when you called me out, you know.”

Jack reached the edge of the bed and Bitty crawled over to meet him. Bitty kissed him deep and dirty, then made his way down Jack’s chest, biting and sucking roughly at his nipples. Jack moaned lewdly when he saw that Bitty was pinching his own nipples while he mouthed at Jack’s. He paid attention and would return the favor shortly. He kissed his way down Jack’s abdomen and Jack nearly jumped out of his own skin when Bitty took him in his mouth without warning or hesitation. 

Bitty sucked Jack and fisted at where his knot was already forming. He pulled off and licked at the head, the tip of his tongue tasting the slit over and over as drops of precome beaded out of him. Jack finally convinced Bitty to stop or he would never make it to give him what he needed for the bout of fever and Bitty finally relented, though he pouted ever so slightly. 

“Come on Bits, let me make you feel good. What do you need this time?”

“I need you to fuck me, Jack. Feels so good when you do...just fuck me, don’t care how,” Bitty said, sounding a bit desperate. He had always been eager, but he was a little more frantic and for the first time, worry wiggled it’s way into Jack’s mind. 

“Okay Sweet Bits, lay back up by the pillows. Let me get you ready.” Jack said as he reached for a large towel from the pile by the bed. He laid it out and then Bitty got settled. He wanted to see his face this time, so he laid Bitty on his back. He checked Bitty’s opening to make sure he was producing slick and not hurt or raw. Everything looked good, so good that Jack had to breathe through his mouth to keep control of himself while he was setting things up. 

Jack pulled Bitty’s legs around his waist and slid into him with ease. Bitty reeled Jack in for a kiss and Jack took his time, thrusting as slowly as they kissed. He could feel Bitty’s legs moving against his ass to the rhythm of his hips as well. They were meant to be, Jack thought, They fit together so seamlessly, fucking so much in tandem that Jack found it hard to tell where he ended and Bitty began. 

Bitty smiled and rocked his hips. He pinched gently at Jack’s nipples, and at his own, ran his hands down Jack’s back to grab at his ass and push him in deeper. Jack obliged, snapping his hips as Bitty began to say whatever came to mind.

“Oh, Jack you fuck me so good, feels so nice, like I’m on fire and you came on your fire engine with just the perfect hose. Come on, Jack, put out my fire? Won’t ya help a soul in need?”

“Alright Bits,” Jack smoothed Bitty’s hair back as he leaned in to kiss his omega again, desperately holding back his laughter at the cheesey talk. “How’s that, fire going out soon, Sweet Bits?”

“So good, Jack. My boulanger.”

Bitty speaking french even just calling Jack a bread baker did things to him. He answered Bitty saying he was his baker. “Hang on Bits, gonna put a little bun in your oven, eh?”

“Yes, Jack do it, please do it!” Bitty insisted as Jack thrust into him deeply. The sound of Bitty’s slic and their bodies connecting was loud. 

“Bits, you feel so good, so hot, so slick.”

“God Jack, that deep voice...gets me every time. LIke I’ve been naughty and I’m in trouble. Am I your naughty bunny Jack? Am I in trouble?”

“Fuck Bits, do you want to be in trouble? I think you do, I think you are my naughty little puck bunny and you might need a little spank.” God Jack was gonna blow it all and knot Bitty right now if he didn't slow down a little, so he pulled back, not all the way out, but enough to turn Bitty slightly and give that sweet perky ass of his a small swat. Jack wasn’t into spanking all that much but Bitty had piqued his interest in it just a bit a while back. He thought it might come out of Bitty during his heat. 

Bitty purred deep in his throat when Jack spanked him, so Jack lifted Bitty’s hips high and as he slid back in he spanked him again, just another little smack. It was enough to make Bitty flip his switch. He began to stroke his own hard length and rock his hips furiously, urging Jack to fuck him harder. 

“Come on now my big strong peach tree, I neeeed it. Find that spot and give it to me like I like it. Please, Jack…please,” Bitty implored. He sounded a little more like he truly needed it this time. In the past few rounds, he sounded more like he wanted than needed. Jack’s worry meter kicked up a little. 

Jack lowered himself closer to Bitty and began to fuck him in earnest, searching for just the perfect angle. He knew he found it when Bitty cried out.

“There, yes, fuck me right there, Babe, Lord Almighty, I may need church after this...Jack! Do. Not. Stop.”

Jack could feel Bitty grab for his hair and braced for the pull, but the scratch of his back caught him off guard. 

“Ow, shit, BIts, careful, you’re scratching,” he nearly scolded, but Bitty was gone. His thighs were tense around Jack’s hips, and his eyes were scrunched tight and he was letting loose a litany of thoughts that would make a locker room blush. 

“Fuck my tight ass, Jack. You cock is so huge, so good. Jesus Christ on a cracker. I’ve dreamed about you Jack, like this...helping me, fucking me better. So good my Jack, my alpha, I want a bitty baby in me Jack, can you do it please? Put a- fuuuuck Jaaaaaack!” Bitty shouted as he came between them. Jack could feel the warmth of his come and that combined with Bitty begging for a baby, sent him over the edge.

Jack fucked him relentlessly as his knot popped and he locked into Bitty. He ground a few orgasms out of himself, the urge to impregnate Bitty fogging his thoughts and taking over his body.

Bitty’s legs slipped down from Jack’s his and his arms fell out to the side as well. Jack came back to himself, worried about Bitty’s lax muscles.

“Bits, sweetheart, are you alright? That was intense.”

Bitty’s eyelids fluttered a bit then he focused on Jack. “Well that’s not something I’ll ever share at Sunday dinner!” Bitty said seriously then broke out into laughter. “I’m alright, sweetie pie, just that was a little rougher than past things we did. I think it’s intensifying honey.”

Bitty placed Jack’s hand between them, despite the mess there, and Jack let him. “You think, maybe we did make a little Zimboni in there, like his strong Papa?”

“Truthfully, I was thinking we made a little Bitty. just like her Daddy.” Bitty cried a little at that and Jack shushed and soothed him. Later, he showered them both quickly and then the soaked in the tub for a good long time. 

The rest of Bitty’s heat, while still far lighter in mood than Jack ever expected, did intensify, but it peaked late that night and then slipped back into the silly giddy, Bits that had started it all. It was a wonderful first heat, Bitty had done well and Jack felt like he had handled it well, too. 

The following evening he changed the sheets for a final time and after a final go in the kitchen on Bitty’s sacred marble baking counter, the one that cooled the dough as Bitty rolled it, they both settled down and slept through the night. 

Jack woke to an empty bed and noise in the kitchen. Bitty greeted him fully clothed in pj pants and one of Jack’s falconers shirts. He moved slowly and they ate breakfast at the counter of the island, Bitty going on about his next vlog and having tater over to make the tea cakes from his old family recipe. 

Jack was happy that Bitty could make the switch right back to his everyday life. He was grateful for Bitty that there was no sadness or feeling ill like Jack had planned for after reading about it. But if Jack were truthful, he had enjoyed being needed and helping Bitty. He kept it to himself, but he mourned the end of giggly Bitty and his naughty little puck bunny. 

He let it wash over him that the heat was done and then he smiled, remembering.

“Well that’s a doozy of a smile Jack. What are you thinking about?” Bitty asked with his sweet southern charm.

“Nothin’ Sweet Bits. Just how much I love you is all.”

Jack got up to get more coffee, but slipped his arms around Bitty and rested both his large hands on Bitty’s small stomach. He knew just the very moment when Bitty remembered, too. He never said a word, but his hands covering Jack’s said all the two of them needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys...what do you think?


	19. No Need for Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tater comes to film for Bitty's vlog and Bitty has a doctor's appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I capture Alexei alright and it is not annoying.

Tater flopped down onto the sofa with a groan, looking up at the ceiling. Jack smirked, he knew what was coming. 

“How you do that all day. Hockey is easy compared to day with Bitty. How you are not sleeping on skates during season?” 

Jack laughed out loud. “Bits is a busy guy, you gotta pace yourself better. We go for walks every morning and every evening, too.”

“What is this pace? I ran my ass off whole day, sweating. He looks like out of the shower. Plus he bakes and is camera. Look flour is in my hair.” Tater exclaimed, leaning his head over for proof.

“You have no idea, Tots. He’s gonna clean that mess up and make a fabulous dinner, too. He loves that kitchen. Hell, he just loves life in general.”

Tater’s eyes widened, “No, we go out or order food. He no can cook after all those cookies. Mess will take days to fix.”

As if on cue, Bitty popped around the corner the perfect picture of a healthy dose of American sunshine in August, golden skin, sun lightened hair and not a speck of flour on him. He put a plate of the powder sugar covered Russian tea cakes on the coffee table. 

“Hey boys, kitchen’s clean. How about tacos for dinner? I’ve been hankerin’ for a good steak taco, all day.”

Tater looked at Jack who simply quirked an eyebrow. 

“Tacos sound great Bits. Need any help or a run to the store?” Jack offered as Bitty walked to his end of the couch and leaned over to peck Jack on the lips.

“Nope, all set. Just gonna grill some steak on the indoor grill, chop a few things and whip up some guacamole. Give me a half hour or so, we’ll eat about six.”

Tater just dropped his head to rest on the back of the couch.

 

The three of them sat at the table full of sliced steak and taco fixings. Bitty brought beer for Tater and Jack and a ginger ale for himself. Of course, Tater noticed.

“No beer for Bitty?”

Jack looked to Bitty who gave a slight nod.

“Bitty had his first heat since we mated and well...we think maybe-” Jack started to say.

Tater exploded into the conversation, “Holy shit, Jack, you are dad, maybe, huh?”  
He turned to Bitty and gave him a sly smile, “Looky there, with baby pup...so nice to see-Hey you do too much today! No nap or sleep. You need sleep during day.”

Bitty felt the color creeping into his face. “Well, we aren’t sure if we are or not and I would appreciate it if you would...I mean it would be kind if you could-”

Jack stepped in, “What Bitty means to say is keep your trap shut until we announce, Tots. Got it?”

Tater reached over and touched Bitty gently on the shoulder, “We bake cookies, we keep secret, da?”

“Yes, thank you Alexei.We just want to be sure and I…” Bitty looked to Jack to know how to explain to Tater about making sure things went well before announcing. Tater broke the silent conversation. 

“Is okay, I have lots of how you say...niece nephews?”

Bitty breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, nieces and nephews.”

“I know you wait for time to pass before telling, is okay, Alexei say nothing before you , but after I tell all I knew first!” He looked so happy Bitty could not help but laugh along with him.

A week later Bitty and Jack had an appointment with Bitty’s OPGyn. Bitty was a bundle of nerves. Despite modern medicine’s breakthroughs, there was still no valid home pregnancy test for male omegas. They were hit and miss at best and Bitty’s doctor advised him not to use them. She felt a lot of hearts got broken and/or pregnancies went unmonitored with false results. So he and Jack had waited an entire month to find out if they were expecting. 

In their hearts it was a given, I mean heat sex meant pregnancy unless you were on birth control. It was a fact and it was rare not to catch during heat, but they had never sensed a change in Bitty’s scent. The doctor said that not all scent changes happen immediately so it was not a reliable marker. 

Bitty was tired, but he was filming a lot of Falconer’s segments. He was craving foods and peeing quite often, but he was also walking alot and drinking tons of water, it was August after all. Jack called Bitty a worry wart and the pressed on.

Jack was as proud as a peacock taking Bitty to his appointment. He oohed and awwed over all the babies and smiled warmly at Bitty. The omega’s saw Jack’s attentions to Bitty and gave knowing looks. It was just what Bitty thought it would be when he found out he was pregnant for the first time.

They were called in and Bitty changed into a gown. It was open in the front and somewhat short. He was used to it but this was his first appointment since they were married and mated, so it was the first time Jack was here. They weighed Bitty and gave him a cup to pee in and told him to call when he was done. The sample was taken and they waited for the doctor, Bitty in the exam chair, covered with a sheet. Jack was by his side, holding his hand. It was a long fifteen minutes.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. She was a young alpha but experienced and the perfect personality for Bitty. She had helped him go off of the harsh suppressants before they were married and Bitty trusted her. She did not look overly happy coming in.

“Hello Eric, and you must be Jack. Nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Murphy.”

“Hey Dr. Murphy,” BItty answered, looking proudly at Jack.

“Hello Dr. It’s very nice to meet you, Bitty speaks highly of you care.” Bitty could tell Jack was nervous, his speech stilted.

“Well let’s get right to it. Eric, you’re not pregnant, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Bitty gasped loudly. He heard Jack whimper low in his throat, almost a soft growl.  
Instantly the room began to fill with the combined scent of their sadness.

Jack choked out, “Are you sure, Doc. I mean the tests don’t always…”

“Bitty, Jack, this test is accurate, it reads Eric’s hormone levels and it would be impossible for you to be pregnant with your levels as low as they are today. I don’t want you to worry and I am sorry. It is rare to not catch in heat but it does happen. Could be you simply didn’t ovulate this heat. Your body was repressing ovulation for many years, and maybe it just needed a cycle to kickstart, you know?”

Bitty somehow found his voice and said as bravely as he could, “I’m so sorry to have wasted your time Dr. Murphy. We’ll go now, I’m sure you have other patients to see.” He turned to Jack silently pleading for his help.

“Bits, sweet Bits, let’s go home.” Jack soothed. Bitty could see the pain in Jack’s eyes and he looked away to avoid crying. 

Dr. Murphy addressed them both, “You are never a waste of my time, Eric. You are my patient and I still want to give you an exam if you’ll stay. I just want to make sure there is nothing obviously out of step, okay? I am sure things are just fine, but as long as you are here, we should take a peek.”

Of course they agreed, better to make sure nothing was wrong. Jack held Bitty’s hand through a breast exam and a pelvic exam as well. Bitty kept one arm over his eyes and focused on breathing through the exams. Jack spoke sweetly to him and stroked his fingers through Bitty’s hair. 

When it was over, Bitty got dressed and they waited for the Doctor to return.

“Everything looks perfectly normal, Eric. Nothing seems amiss. I think the best plan at this point is to wait for your heat in September and recheck you in October. How does that sound to you?”

Jack spoke for them, Bitty holding a death grip on Jack’s hand. “You’re sure Bitty’s okay and we should continue on as normal, I mean with the next heat and all?’

“I really am, Jack. I know this had been a rough day, but I think Bitty will catch next heat. In the rare chance that he doesn’t, we would wait one more cycle. We don't really start testing for other issues until three heats pass with no pregnancy. I’m confident nothing is wrong and we will have better news next visit.”

“Well, that sounds good then. Any questions, Bits?” Jack asked pulling BItty close. Bitty shook his head.

“Ready to go then?” Bitty nodded.

Dr. Murphy encouraged them, “Don’t be too discouraged. I know you’re disappointed. I am, too. I’m looking forward to seeing you two become parents.” 

Going through the waiting room was like a walk of shame as far as Bitty was concerned. You coul not miss the scent of sadness and embarrassment coming from them. They stopped to hand in their copay and get their receipt and Bitty could tell the omega’s waiting knew what had transpired. There was an unspoken bond, a sense really, between omegas and he could feel the sympathetic glances behind him.

In the car, Bitty spoke softly, “If you don't mind, Jack, I’d rather not go to lunch like we planned.”

“Course not, Bits. Let’s go home. Honey, I-”

“Jack,” BItty’s voice warbled and caught in his throat. “Please let me get home before we do this.”

Jack simply started the car and they drove in silence. Bitty could see Jack’s fingers clench the wheel, turning his knuckles white and he laid his hand out open on the seat. He heard Jack let out a huge sigh as he laced their fingers together. 

They made it in the building, rode all the way up to their floor in the elevator and Jack had his key in the lock when Bitty crumpled. Jack flung the door open and scooped Bitty inside. The first few sobs were silent, but then he took a breath and the sound broke through. Jack held him and rocked him on the hardwood floor of their hallway, not even attempting to get to the living room. Bitty could tell Jack was crying too, so they just hung onto each other for a while. 

When Bitty had quieted down, sadness momentarily released, Jack moved them to the sofa. He grabbed some nearby tissues and they blew their noses. 

“I’m sorry, Bits, so sorry. You heard the Doc though, we can try again in September, right?”

“Yeah, we can. We will. I’m sorry, too. Jack I’m sorry.”

“Bits, don’t you dare. This is not your fault. It’s just a miss. We’ll just appreciate it more when it happens, okay? We’re alright, you’re alright.”

“I know, I just...I …”

“Wanted,” they both sighed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know, but I watched The Walking Dead and was full of sadness. Forgive me...though I am really not sorry, read the tags, you knew it was coming...


	20. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real and Jack and Bitty each look for ways to help, a distraction if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the day with my class at the Pumpkin Patch...in the rain...the 39 degree rain...not perfectly edited.

The first few days after Jack and Bitty found out there was no baby was hard, especially on Bitty. Tater found out and sent Bitty flowers, an edible arrangement and take out for three nights in a row. Eventually, and with the support of their families, Jack and Bitty came out from under the cloud of their sadness. They even began to look forward to Bitty’s next heat. Unfortunately, there were not enough flowers or edible arrangements bouquets for what was coming.

When they missed in September, Bitty had taken it better than the first time.

“Well, what is within my control? What can I do? I know I can’t make myself conceive, but what can I do to tip the odds in my favor?” Bitty asked determinedly. He vowed not to shed a tear, but felt his chin quiver and Jack’s hand tighten around his.

“Our favor. What can we do?” Jack said in support. That almost got Bitty going but he held it together.

He left with a list of supplements, a conception diet, a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and a recommendation for what to do during and after knotting. Nothing was guaranteed, but at least Bitty felt like he was trying everything he could. Jack left with the suggestion to change his underwear style for a few months and a sex between heats (including alone) ban.

When Jack went back to the ice, it helped a little. Bitty went to all the home games and even went on a few roadies to stay busy. Then the holiday season came and that was a different story.

*****  
It was December and despite both of them making recommended changes, Bitty had gone through his November heat without getting pregnant. Combined with his first two misses, it was enough to get them referred to a fertility clinic. He and Jack had gone through several rounds of evaluations and the doctors had found no issues for either of them that would explain the lack of pregnancies. It was extremely rare for an omega to not catch three heats in a row. It was diagnosed as unexplained infertility.

Bitty had imagined himself pregnant enough to be showing by Christmas. Now as the holiday approached, there was a huge hole in his plans. He began to think of how to make things go differently than their last holiday.

They had spent Thanksgiving in Georgia, though Bitty flew home alone. Jack had a roadie and flew in Wednesday night and had to leave Friday morning for a home game. They put on brave faces and it was actually nice to get away from the same old routine and thought pattern.

Bitty stayed with his parents for the weekend, but at first Jack had to convince him. Jack almost called Georgia to tell her that he would be staying the weekend, too. Bitty needed the time at home, but not the advice. It had leaked, through no one’s fault, that Bitty was having difficulty. They had run into fans at the fertility clinic where Bitty and Jack had appointments. It was innocent, but the cat was out of the bag.

Needless to say, everyone in Georgia had ideas about how Bitty and Jack could conceive. There were homemade ointments from someone’s Uncle’s brother’s mother’s second cousin, who had the same issue in 1872. There were herbs to burn in the bedroom during the heat, more to rub on Bitty, rub on Jack, or steep in tea. Bitty drew the line at the positional recommendations and called Shitty in Providence to pick him up at the airport, Sunday at noon.

Suzanne and Coach understood. They told Bitty to go home and try to relax, maybe get a kitten or a puppy to help him do just that. The hugged him at the airport and Bitty hoped he would make Sunday’s home game. He did and later when Jack recounted what had happened, he was glad he had hurried to make it.

Jack was on center ice for the face off and all he could think was that he left Bitty in Georgia alone. Well, he left Bitty without him and he felt terrible. There was a whistle stopping the puck drop and Jack hated himself for it but he glanced up to where Bitty usually sat at a home game. He would regret seeing the empty spot and it would probably affect his game but it was almost a reflex at this point.

As his eyes flicked up he saw a flash of gold in all of the falconer blue and white. He stood straight up out of his stance and squinted. Then he saw it again and he was not seeing things. Bitty. His Sweet Bits was in the stands with his hand up. He must have seen Jack connect with him because he blew him a kiss. Jack caught it and put his glove to his face to blow one back. Just as he did the voice of the ref broke his focus.

“Zimmermann, get your head in the game!”

He startled but then heard his opponent pipe in, “Hey quite bustin’ Jack’s balls. He and Eric are havin’ a rough go of it.” He turned to Jack. “Hey man, I’m sorry about the whole baby thing, that’s tough. All the guys and me, we wish you luck next time, you know?”

“That’s really cool, thanks man,” Jack said sincerely. Then he chirped, “Now, my husband’s here so I’ve got no option but to kick your ass.”

“Well, trouble or not, we plan on grinding you into the ice, bird man!”

Jack looked into the stands more than he ever had during a game and the Falconers handed the Flyers their ass in a basket.

At home, after the game, Jack and Bitty had laid in bed, legs tangled, happy they were no longer apart.

****

They had managed to work through their first no baby holiday, but Bitty knew there would be an awkwardness to Christmas. He knew they had both counted on gifts revolving around a coming baby. He knew their parents had as well. They simply had to shift gears and deal with it.

Waiting for something to happen that he had no control over, was not something Bitty did well.  
Bitty needed to fill his life with something besides waiting. He gave it some serious thought and he was pretty sure he had found it. Now he just had to tell Jack, and he thought of the perfect way to do it.

Bitty convinced Jack to host a Christmas party on December 18th, a Sunday that the Falconers had no game to play on Monday. Jack wasn’t sold on the idea given their recent news, but he would do it if Bitty agreed to have the dinner catered. He didn’t want Bitty to overdo it and add stress to an already stressful situation. Bitty conceded except for dessert. Dessert was part of his plan reveal.

The party itself was a huge success and a great distraction for everyone who was worried about Jack and Bitty’s struggle. Most of the Falconers came with their SO’s and Jack and Bitty’s Sawell friends came as well. Both sets of parents were coming at the actual holiday, so this was a chance for Jack and Bitty to let loose and have some fun with friends.

Bitty had decorated with gusto for two weeks before the party. Their home had never looked so festive.The large apartment was crowded and so warm they opened windows. He and Jack zipped around between guests and kissed when they ran into each other.

There was a fully stocked bar and ridiculous games. The combination went over well. Everyone received a jingle bell on a pin when they arrived. You could not say the words buy or present and if you did, someone could take your bell. Shitty won that game hands down and of course his present was a pie baked by Bitty. Bitty had baked a table full of prizes.

The funniest game of the night was when each party guest wore a headband that held the name of a famous person. You could ask any yes/no question and the other guests had to answer honestly. The first three to guess who they “were” got pies. Ransom guessed Holster after twenty minutes and then Holster guessed Ransom almost immediately. The best part of the entire game was that Jack never guessed he was Sidney Crosby. Bitty had a fit of hysterics when Jack finally found out.

“Crosby? You’ll pay for that Bits!”

“I certainly hope so, Sugar Biscuits!”

Dinner was a delicious prime rib feast, very New England and very much a holiday meal. People chatted around the tables, brought in by the caterers, and Bitty buzzed, thinking about his plans.

When the crowd looked ready, Bitty served dessert, a huge table full of mini pies in a multitude of flavors.. He had planned to end the formal part of the party surprising everyone with his plans.

Bitty was about to make his big announcement when Shitty, Holster, Ransom, Lardo, and Chowder came forward with Jack. They looked like the collective cat that ate the canary when they put a huge box on the floor in front of the couch.

They made Bitty sit and open it. As soon as he did he knew what they were doing and, unfortunately, he knew he wanted no part of it. He pulled out the items and as graciously as he could he began to say thanks but no thanks. It was not going to be pretty.

“Oh Lord Almighty, lookie here, a dog leash and collar, and toys and a bed...Oh and food, too. My oh my, I think it’s the thought that counts and I know you all mean well, but-”

That is precisely when Jack disappeared and came around the corner with the tiniest little black and brown puppy Bitty had ever seen and placed it in Bitty’s hands. It had a big red bow around it’s neck and it read Sadie.

“She’s a yorkie, Bits, do you love her?” Jack asked and beamed from ear to ear.

Bitty died just a little inside. He knew they meant well, but no one asked if he wanted a dog. He would have told them that he in fact did not. He had a plan and he was going to tell them about it tonight. Taking care of a puppy did not factor into that plan. More importantly, a puppy would not fill the gaping hole in his heart and belly left by his not getting pregnant.

He was finally at his breaking point of people thinking they knew what was best for him. The tips and the suggestions, in person and online. Eat this, drink that. Do it harder, do it in this position. Stay like this for an hour after Jack’s knot goes down. Just relax. Get a pet. Yeah, because housebreaking a dog when you have no yard is Bitty’s idea of relaxing. Finding someone to take care of the dog when he goes on roadies, real relaxing. In a split second, he had thought himself into a deep cavern of pity.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want a dog...It won’t make me not want a baby,” Bitty choked out in a bitter sob.

He looked around the room at all the eager faces, faces that wanted him to want what they wanted for him. He pushed the dog back into Jack’s hands and got up from the couch before he made himself any more of an idiot in front of all of their friends. He didn’t get far.

“Bits? Really? We thought…” Jack said hesitantly, face pinking a bit. Bitty lost it.

“You thought what? You thought I wanted a dog? Jack, when did I ever talk about getting a dog?” He felt his emotions boil over. His tone was sharp.

“I don’t want a dog, Jack. I want a baby and...and…” Suddenly he realized everyone was looking at him and he was being a jerk. These people were his family and his friends. They were trying to help.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he gasped, mortified at his own outburst. He ran from the room as he saw Jack pass the puppy off to Shitty. He made it as far as the kitchen before Jack grabbed him and pulled him close.

“My God Bitty, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...but I see how it looks now…” Jack said, his face telling Bitty how truly awful he felt. .

Bitty’s hands ran roughly through his own hair in frustration. His breaths came so quickly he thought he might actually pass out.

“It’s consuming me, Jack. It’s all I think of...all day and all night. I count every day until my next heat. We only let ourselves have sex when I’m in heat. I can’t, I need something... I don’t even look at my vlog, not to mention this party is the first time I’ve baked in weeks.”

“I know, Sweet Bits, I know,” Jack held Bitty closer, snuggled him into the spot where Bitty fit perfectly into his chest, and Bitty let go. He shook with big gasping sobs and could not stop. He knew everyone in the apartment could hear and yet he hadn’t the energy to lock his emotions in any longer.

Jack let him cry until his muscles relaxed slightly and his chest stopped heaving and then he walked him to their room. He sat Bitty on the edge of the bed and knelt on the ground between his knees.

“Bits, you’ve been holding that in for a while, eh?”

Bitty snorted, “Maybe, I dunno. I’m sorry I was mean about the puppy, Jack,” Bitty said, tears returning.

“No Bits, don’t. You’re right about that. A dog is a life changing addition to a house and I should have asked first. I ruined the party, your party. I’m the one who should be sorry. I _am_ sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for wanting to make me feel better, and good Lord, I embarrassed you in front of your team. God Jack, how can you even be near me?” Bitty, asked exasperated by his earlier choices.

“I’ll never not want to be near you, ever. Don’t ever think I will. Bits, we’ll get through this together. We’re a team, remember?” Jack said with a soft kiss.

“We are, I’m sorry I forgot for a minute.”

“I’m sorry I let you forget, that’s on me,” Jack responded.

“You Canadians are always _sooory_ ,” Bitty chirped. Jack chuckled at Bitty’s version of the Canadian sorry.

Jack nuzzled into Bitty’s neck, lips grazing his mating bite. “I love you Bits, more than anything in the world, even though I don’t really know how to help you right now. I wish I did.”

“Actually there is something you can do for me. I kinda had this party to surprise you with something I’ve been thinking about, a lot.”

Jack pulled back and looked Bitty, “Why am I not surprised that you planned a huge party to surprise me, hmmmm?” He laid Bitty back on the bed and kissed him hungrily for a few minutes.

Bitty broke the kisses and told Jack, “I think we should continue this later. Right now, I have a lot of people to apologize to and a few favors to ask.”

Bitty and Jack washed their faces, Bitty took some deep breaths and then they went back to the party. Bitty gave a heartfelt apology to their guests, all of whom told him not to worry about it.

“Ya’ll are far too nice to me for the rude way I treated you. My Mama raised me better, she really did. I appreciate your understanding. I was telling Jack that I had a reason for having this party. Ya’ll know I’m kind of in a low spot right now-”

“Bitty, we’re in this together.”

“Thank you, Jack Darling. I love you to death, you know? We are having a little bit of a bad spell here. But I’ve been thinking that I could start a project to occupy me a bit. A little change from just the vlog. Everybody is always asking if there is anything they can do and well...there is.”

“Anything, Sweet Bits, just name it.” Jack offered.

“I want to open a food truck. Little Bitty Pies,” Bitty stated warily. He hoped everyone would understand. He watched as Jack’s face went from worried to excited.

“Bits! That’s fabulous! Little Bitty Pies is a perfect idea,” Jack gushed wrapping Bitty in a huge hug.

“Honest, Jack? You don’t mind?”

“I’ve always thought your pies would sell well, of course I don’t mind.”

“It means I probably wouldn’t be able to go out on all the roadies…” Bitty said hesitantly.

Jack smiled warmly, “I’m a big boy, I can handle it. You can close down for the important ones and there’s all the home games, Sweet Bits.”

Shitty piped in, “I don’t suppose you’ll need any legal advice?”

“Or anyone to paint you a truck?” Lardo added.

“I know what to get you for Christmas Bits!” Jack laughed. “It’s gonna take a lot of wrapping paper.”

“A toast,” Shitty shouted, lifting his glass. “To LIttle- Wait, why Little Bitty and not Itty Bitty Pies?”

“NO!” Jack jumped in. “Sorry Shits, Itty Bitty is already taken for something else, not pies.”

BItty smiled shyly and Jack put an arm around his shoulder. They shared a silent moment and then Shitty shouted again.

“To LIttle Bitty Pies!”

The energy was contagious and Bitty explained that he would sell a seasonal variety of savory and sweet pies. He would need commercial space to bake and then sell from the truck adding ice cream for a la mode, and great coffee drinks as well. Of course no truck of Bitty’s would be complete without sweet tea and lemonade just to make his MooMaw proud, God rest her.

At one point, Jack came up behind Bitty scooping him in his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

“What’s this all about, Honey?”

“Nothin’ Bits. You just look better...relieved. I’m happy Bits, I’m happy that you’re happy.”  
Bitty even played with the puppy who was being passed around. Thirdy agreed to take her home. HIs youngest would love her, he told a grateful Bitty.

When everyone had gone home and the caterers had cleaned up, Jack and Bitty fell into bed together.

“I want you Jack. Not to make a baby, not to make things better…” Bitty told Jack. _Not because we have to_... He wanted to say but couldn’t.

Jack kissed him slowly, tenderly and then took him apart, moan by moan until Bitty was a whimpering mess and then he rocked into him until he came. There was no rush, no urgency, no purpose other than enjoying themselves, like it used to be, like it was again.

When they finished and lay together in the quiet, Bitty told Jack, “I don’t want to try anymore. I don’t want tests or certain positions that increase our chances. I just want to be _us_ and if it happens, it happens. Okay?”

Jack smiled warmly, holding Bitty’s face in his palm and running his thumb along Bitty’s bottom kiss swollen lip, “Alright, my Sweet Bits. I think that’s the right plan for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I would love to have a food truck!! I bake and decorate cakes. I would be Bitty's bestie!


	21. Little Bitty Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack spend months planning and readying Little BItty PIes for launch and Bitty passes through his heats without getting pregnant. The weekend of the launch turns out to be quite an experience for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump because I didn't want to continue to illustrate Bitty missing every heat and cause you more pain than necessary. Nor did we all need a book report on how to open a food truck, so just a small picture of it here...

Bitty rolled over in the empty bead cursing himself. Of all weeks for him to have come down with the stomach bug! Months of preparations had gone into readying for this launch day and last night at bedtime, he had begun to feel extremely nauseous. 

The whole ball started rolling at Christmas. Jack got Bitty a gift certificate for the best food truck business he could find. It was based out of Boston. Jack had said the guy actually laughed when he asked for a gift certificate. He laughed even harder when he wanted no limit on the amount that could be spent. Meeting Bitty a month later, he laughed again and said he completely understood. 

Bitty designed the hell out of his food truck. Every square inch was given careful consideration and Bitty had it mocked up and made changes at least five times. Each time Bitty wasn’t happy, he made changes. The first time though the guy gave them a warning.

“You know, each time you make a change and we rework the truck it costs more,” the man said in a heavy Boston accent.

Bitty looked at Jack worried, “It needs to be perfect to work, but I don’t want to run up the bill…”

Jack took Bitty aside. His face was very serious, it often was lately, but this was different. 

“Eric Zimmermann, you are the most important part of my life. This business is yours. We have banks full of money. You clip coupons and buy when things are on sale for crying out loud.”

“MooMaw always said, ‘Some people are so poor, all they have is money.’” 

“Well she was right about that for sure. Bits we have so much in our lives to be happy about. We have been through a rough patch a couple of times now and this truck, working together, it’s a happy time. If you have to spend a little more to get it right, please do it without hesitation. We have the money for this and the truck needs to be right.”

Bitty kissed Jack warmly and Jack kissed back so sweetly Bitty thought he might actually melt into the ground.

“Now let's get this truck designed, but don’t tell that guy about what I told you, we don’t want to pay more than we have to, eh?”

When they were done, the truck was set to work like a well oiled machine. 

Shitty was on the ball the entire winter lining up all the legalities. Bitty and Jack were grateful they did not have to worry about that side of the business being on the up and up. Shitty set up and trademarked the name of the business, and got all the permits and licensing they needed. He made it look easy and even wore a suit to their meetings.

“Bros, I got your backs,” Shitty would say at the weekly dinner meetings Jack and Bitty held at their home. 

Lardo and Bitty worked carefully on the truck design and the aesthetic of the entire business. They worked on designs from the paint job on the truck, to the aprons and tshirts worn by those working, right down to the napkins and food serving pie plates and cups. 

One wall in Bitty’s office at the apartment was covered with colors and motifs until finally they settled on a plan. The colors were peach and aqua. The truck was an aqua gingham check with a picture of Bitty holding a tray of little pies, while wearing a signature peach tshirt and gingham check apron. Scrawled across the truck, in Bitty’s own writing, was the name Little BItty Pies. 

There were aqua and peach graphic tshirts for workers to be worn with the checked aprons, gingham check food serving dishes, peach napkins with aqua polka dots and aqua drink cups with peach polka dots. It was a complete package. 

Bitty spent the majority of the winter perfecting pies recipes. He worked through a variety of fruit pies. He would choose those based on seasonal ingredients. Since they would launch in the fall, he focused on a fruits of the forest pie made of late season berries, apples and pears, a traditional apple, and a New England apple cranberry. There were custard pies including pumpkin, and cream pies like chocolate and coconut. The signature pie, of course, was peach. 

Savory pies had been interesting for Bitty to develop. He served the recipes at monthly business meetings until he had a variety of quiche type pies with meat and also vegetarian. His time at the patisserie had been priceless for this portion of the endeavour. Bitty may have spent a great deal of time thanking Jack in many a splendid way for Paris. 

By the time spring hit, everyone involved had gained five pounds and Bitty had a strong basic list of thirty seasonal pies to start with. His tried and true crust recipes were from MooMaw and needed no work at all. 

They had also missed three more heats, one of which had been on their first anniversary. A pact had been made to just enjoy the heats together and not worry about pregnancy. Easier said than done, but they tried. They spent that heat at the Georgia B&B from their wedding weekend. Thank goodness Jack had rented the entire place again. 

Bitty had decided on their behalf that they would follow the European traditional anniversary gift list. The first year was paper. Jack surprised Bitty with business cards, thanks to Lardo’s design and even framed one for the office. Bitty had their favorite wedding photo in the peach orchard made into a black and white 3D paper cutout and framed it. Lardo may have had a hand in that as well. 

That summer, they acquired a commercial baking space two blocks from the apartment by sheer chance and it came with a parking lot in the back where they could park the truck. Shitty had been combing the neighborhood and the real estate listings to find just the right space. They could not have asked for better. 

The biggest snag they hit was trying to find a mini pie pan that was conducive to baking in mass quantity. In the end, Dex had been in town to visit Ransom and Holster when they were struggling. He asked to see the ideas they had.

“I can make that for you, real easy,” he said and simply invented one for them. He stayed with the project as they had it manufactured. Shitty got them a patent and they were ready to go. 

Ransom, Holster, Tater and the rest of the Falconers were on Shitty’s media team and began to fill social media with advertising for the opening in the Fall. Things were coming together well. 

Then July hit and Bitty realized it had been an year and he was still not pregnant, things slowed for a week. Jack doted on him and did what he could to make him understand that it wasn’t really that long.

“Bits, you're only twenty five. We have lots of time, like ten years at least.”

“Jack, I love you Honey, but telling me I have ten years doesn’t help me. I can’t do this for ten years…”

“No, Sweetheart, I meant we have ten years to have babies and that one year isn’t really that much time-”

“Jack.”

“I’m sorry Bits...I just want to help you...I…”

“Sometimes, Hon, there is nothing you can do and it’s okay. Just be here, that’s all.” Bitty tried to help Jack understand. Jack curling in behind him on the bed helped a lot. 

Now here Bitty was, mid October, one of the biggest moments of his life, sick at both ends with the stomach bug while the others rallied around him to get things ready for Saturday’s grand opening. Jack brought him some peppermint tea.

“You know Bits, if we hadn't just been to the doctor and had a negative test, I would say-”

“I was thinking the same thing, Jack, but I think I just ran my self ragged and caught a bug. MooMaw would say, if I didn't have bad luck, I wouldn’t have any at all.”

They laughed a little and then Bitty sipped at his tea. His Mama and Coach had come into town for the weekend. She was the most qualified to take over for Bitty while the worst of the bug passed through him, literally. By Friday, Bitty seemed to be better, only occasionally feeling tired and weak so he helped with the final baking. Twice he actually laid down on the floor in the back of the bakery and slept. 

They were going to park the truck right in front of their commercial space for the weekend. There was a huge Autumn Festival in town and the streets would be full of visitors and locals looking for seasonal treats.The trees were at peak color and the air was crisp. It was the perfect combination for pie and coffee, in particular, pumpkin spice. They were ready.

*****

Jack though watching Bitty sell his pies was equally the most charming, heartwarming and the hottest thing he had ever seen. Bitty loved people. He loved selling pies and coffee and sweet tea to people, it was that obvious. Just the phrases Jack could hear echoing in that truck were enough to fill his heart until it exploded.

“Good Lord, It's hotter than a hussy in the front pew in here.”

“See here, pie makes everybody happy.”

“Are you worthy of this pie, good Sir, my MooMaw used to always tell me, ‘Never give my pie to anyone who doesn’t deserve it!”

Jack watched Bitty revel in the glory that was his pie. Lardo and Suzanne helped in the truck and Falconers came and went all day, signing autographs out front. Georgia sent over PR people to take photos in exchange, all in all it was a good weekend.

The hard parts were when Jack saw Bitty turn away from the crowd for a few moments here and there. Bitty’s public face would fall and Jack saw how tired Bits looked. He had bags under his eyes and his complexion was so pale. Jack brought him water and peppermint tea from the coffee shop down the street. Bitty didn’t even accuse him of being a traitor. He vowed to get Bitty checked out after the weekend.

They sold out completely by two on Sunday, so they cleaned and closed up and the collective group enjoyed the rest of the Autumn Festival as customers. Bitty ordered one of just about every item stands had to offer, but only Jack noticed that he only ate one bite and passed it on. He kept his arm around Bitty and they chatted with the local vendors who welcomed them with open arms. It was the first time that he and Bitty felt part of the community and it was nice. 

Jack saw a few omegas give Bitty sympathetic looks, but not one said anything to him. They actually had a wonderful time and Bitty got some time with his parents as well, so Jack relaxed a little. Bitty even seemed to be on the mend, eating dinner Sunday night. 

Monday Jack hit the ice and Bitty took his parents to the airport and then worked on the books with Shitty. They had made just over three thousand dollars after figuring cost. Bitty was thrilled and so was Jack. 

Bits had a rough night, feeling woozy and Jack woke to Bitty throwing up in the bathroom Tuesday morning. It was early, even for Jack, and Bitty looked awful. Jack wiped his face with a washcloth.

“You been up long, Bits?”

“Couple hours, I think. Help me back to bed?”

“Bits, I think it’s time-”

“I know, Jack, I get it, just want to lay down for a while, first. I’ll call for an appointment first thing when the office opens, okay?”

“No, Bits, I’ll call. We’re going together.” He tucked Bitty in and grabbed his cell to call George and explain the situation. They were still in preseason games so missing one day of practice would be alright. He never missed and Georgia told him not to worry.

Getting Bitty to his doctor’s office was a feat in and of itself. Thank God for garbage bags and buckets was all Jack could think. He half carried Bitty in and when the staff saw him, the waiting room was completely bypassed and they were whisked into an exam room immediately.

Jack helped the nurse weigh and undress Bitty and put a gown on him. The doctor was there fast and concerned at the weight loss. She examined Bitty for illness, not pregnancy as he had just been in after his heat two weeks before and had not been pregnant. 

Tests were ordered and they took blood and Jack helped Bitty pee in a cup right on the table. Bitty got worse by the second and Jack began to worry. 

An IV was started after several attempts because Bitty was very dehydrated. The doctor had wanted to move Bitty to the emergency room but Bitty objected and said if the IV didn’t help he would go willingly. It did help and Bitty perked up, but still felt extremely dizzy and sick to his stomach. He was sitting up now, at least.

The doctor returned and looked very concerned. She tapped the large screen in the room and lab results appeared. “I want to show you your results from your last appointment. These are the four runs I had done on your urine and your blood test. They all read the same. The numbers are far too low for you to be pregnant. As in, there is literally zero chance of you being pregnant in these results, do you understand?”

Bitty reached out for Jack, who stepped closer and wrapped and arm around him. 

“I ran your blood and urine as a precaution today, because I am required to provide proof that you are not pregnant to give you certain medications, and the results are here and very clear again. Eric, I cannot explain how this happened outside of your heat, but you are pregnant. Congratulations!”

“Jack?,” Bitty said turning to look at him, a mask of disbelief on his face.

“Bits! Bits, you did it!” he heard himself shout and then he sobbed in relief. He felt Bitty cradle him in his arms and he felt bad. He should be holding Bitty and providing him with comfort, but Jack was lost to the gravity of learning just how badly he had wanted to be a Papa and how he had suppressed that so that he would not make Bitty feel more pressure. When he felt Bitty crying as well, he gathered himself as much as he could.

“Oh God, Bits...my sweet sweet Bits. He held Bitty and kissed his hair and his face. Someone handed them a towel and that’s when he remembered they were not alone. He wiped Bitty’s face gingerly and then gave his own a swipe before cradling Bitty into his side.

“I love you Eric ZImmermann! I love you. Are you alright, do you want to lay down?”

Still sniffling, Bitty responded with a chirp, “No, I am fine. Do you need to lay down is the real question, Sir.”

“Chirping me, Bits. We find this out and you chirp me?”

“Well, If the shoe fits…” Bitty laughed. “I think the Doctor wants to talk to us, Jack.”

“I’d like to do an internal and then an ultrasound to be sure everything is alright. I have never had an omega conceive out of their heat unless he or she was on fertility meds. This is truly a miracle and I have never been happier for two people in my life, really, congratulations again.”

Jack watched Bitty blush and thank his doctor and then held his hand as the doctor examined him. It was a different ballgame to have an exam when you were nauseous and Bitty struggled a bit. The ultrasound was no better and it was internal as well. Bitty looked grim and even cried out once or twice as the wand was moved to get better pictures. Jack stroked his fingers through Bitty’s hair and let him squeeze his hand as he spoke quietly in his ear. 

The did not get to hear a heartbeat, too early the tech said, but the doctor confirmed the pregnancy as viable and sent them home with a copy of What to Expect When You Are Expecting, the male omega version, and a whole lot of paperwork to go through before their next appointment in one month.

They drove home with stupid smiles on their faces, stupid, big, wide happy smiles and they called no one. They talked to no one at all. They went home to savor this moment all for themselves. Jack took several selfies of them with Bitty’s omega book and all the paperwork, and then several without, capturing this day and their wonderful news. They let it sink in, they were going to be parents. 

They crawled into bed with toast and peppermint tea for Bitty. Jack sat up against the pillows and Bitty leaned back against Jack’s chest. Jack put his arms around Bitty and placed his big calloused hands carefully on Bitty’s belly while Bitty turned to page one in his new book from the doctor. Bitty smoothed the cover open and read aloud.

“Congratulations. If you are reading this, you probably just found out you are expecting...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me have it friends...what did you think??????


	22. Sticky Wicket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack have to address the elephant in the room, the one on wheels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, not heavily edited. All my teacher readers out there, it was the week from hell for me...kid with an issue parents with heads in the sand...can you relate???  
> I really just needed to get Jack and Bitty to figure out a plan for the spot they are in with the food truck business and now the Itty Bitty Baby coming.

“Mornin’ Bits. How are my favorite people today?” Jack asked sweetly. His eyes were so soft as he glanced between Bitty’s face and where his belly was under the covers. Bitty could see the internal struggle until Jack could no longer contain himself and pulled the covers back, lifted Bitty’s shirt and kissed him on the belly button.

“Hello my Itty Bitty Baby... Papa’s here to say good morning and tell you I love you so much already.” Jack then broke out in what must have been the most darling combination of French and baby noises Bitty had ever heard.

“Jaaack…” Bitty said unable to bear the cuteness that was Papa Jack Zimmermann.

“Yeah?”

“How is it you get more perfect every day I am married to you? It hasn’t even been twenty four hours that we have known and you are talking to the baby already.”

Jack kissed his way back up Bitty’s belly to his face. . “Bits, I talked to the baby three times last night. I’m such a lucky man, I love you and the baby so much.”

Bitty felt his chin quiver but he sucked in his lower lip. He put his hand on his belly and quickly felt Jack’s cover it. “We love you, too, Papa.”

“Go back to sleep for a bit, it’s early. I’m gonna go for a run in the fitness center,” Jack said tucking the covers around Bitty snugly.

“Oh Honey, it’s farmers market day downtown and I missed the whole prep and bake day yesterday. I can’t make all the pies I normally would, but I can get quite a bit done by 2:00.”

“What? Bits, you just had an IV in your arm yesterday. You can’t go bake all day today, you need to rest.”

“Hush your mouth, Jack. We just started the truck and can’t afford to cancel the market. Keeping our name out there is important. Besides, you heard me ask the doctor and she said as long as I felt well I could work.”

  
Jack’s face got stern. “Bitty, the truck is paid for and we don’t need the income. You don’t _have_ to do anything with that truck ever again. I thought you would want to stay home now that the baby is coming.”

Bitty sat up and looked Jack in the eye, firmly, “Mr. Zimmermann, are you telling me that you expect me to be barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen?”

Jack’s eyes saddened slightly as he shook his head, “No Bits, unless you want to do that. I’m just gonna worry...a lot.”

“It’s alright, Sugar Biscuits. I know you are going to be a protective alpha. I know you’re a worry wart. If I didn’t feel well enough, I would rest, I _will_ rest...if I need to. I promise Sweetheart.”

“Please, Bits, _please_? I’m begging you to be careful. We haven’t even told anyone yet.”

Bitty climbed onto Jack’s lap. “That’s another reason to keep going with the truck. If I don’t show up, someone is gonna start speculating.”

“I know, I get it. Just, I need you to tell me everything, okay?” Jack nearly begged.

“I promise, alpha. I’ll text all day, you’ll see, I’ll be fine.” Bitty said, kissing Jack and heading for the shower.

Jack stopped by the baking space, affectionately called the Bitty Bakery, to check on his omega before heading in for practice. Bitty had baked a reasonable amount of pie from nine in the morning until one in the afternoon. He picked at fruit all day and managed to not throw up at all, though he knew he had the IV to thank for that.

He and Jack had one more serious discussion about what they were each comfortable with and they decided together that Bitty would do the farmers market on Wednesday and then take the truck out on the weekends until winter set in. After that, he would only do special events in the area. The Falconers PR had even invited him to park outside the rink for a game if he was interested.

Bitty found himself beam with pride as he parked his truck back at the bakery and started to clean it up. He was not surprised at all when he heard Jack climb in the truck and join him to finish the job.

Jack was going to be protective and probably smother Bitty once in awhile, but Bitty would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention at least most of the time. They locked up the truck and walked back to the apartment arm in arm.

“Hey Bits, we gotta tell people by Thanksgiving, I nearly burst a blood vessel keeping my mouth shut today.”

Bitty laughed into the crisp autumn evening, “Alright, Papa...Thanksgiving it is. We’ll invite the ‘rents and a few others...blow their minds!”

“You feel okay, Bits, not too tired? Want me to carry you home?”

“Jaaaack!” Bitty warned.

Jack stopped them on the sidewalk and kissed Bitty’s cold lips. “Sorry,” Jack said sheepishly.

Bitty just smiled and kissed him back.


	23. Letting Them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack work through a little trouble in the bedroom. They also celebrate Thanksgiving in a special way.

“It’s alright Bitty, c’mere and stop apologizing. We tried and you can’t and it’s not a big deal,” Jack consoled after their failed attempt at friskiness.

“It’s not that I don’t want you, Honey, you know that, don’t you?” Bitty asked scooting back across the bed and closer to Jack.

“Of course, I do. I told you this last time and we read about it in your book and my book, remember?” Jack brushed Bitty’s hair out of his eyes and wiped his tears before kissing him. “It's the hormones, Sweet Bits, nothing else.”

“I’m just so frustrated. You’re hard, I’m hard and I want to...why does my body not cooperate in the one place we need it to?” Bitty spouted off.

“So you’re still in the mood, Bits?” Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of synthetic slick.

“Jack ZImmermann, you’re gonna get a little puck bunny after all, eh?” Bitty mocked. He turned over and bounced his hips, “Come on, open me up with that stuff, I really need you.”

“No, Bits. I didn’t get it for that,” he said gently as he turned Bitty over. Bitty was immediately disappointed. It had been a few weeks and a couple of failed attempts, Bitty wanted Jack. He hid his face in Jack’s neck. Jack pulled his chin up and connected their eyes.

“Bitty, look at me. If your body isn’t letting us go for it, then we shouldn’t. Maybe you need a little time and that’s why you’re not making enough slick. But, that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things...if you want to…” Jack reassured him with a smile.

Bitty lays back down on Jack’s shoulder, he was still half hard and he thoght Jack probably was, and he really wanted an orgasm, but he didn’t want Jack to blow him or for them to jerk off together...again…He wanted to connect with Jack, the intimacy of Jack being inside him and so close that their sweat mingled.

“I wanted to do it, Jack…” Bitty said, and he knew he was pouting. Jack chortled and Bitty gave him the eye.

“Sorry Bits, that’s just so...well, so you. Trust me Bits, we’re gonna have some fun, even if we don’t do it, alright?”

“Chirping me isn’t helping, Jack,” Bitty scolded as he heard the snap of the slick bottle opening.

Jack kissed him as his hand circled Bitty and stroked him hard. Soon he had forgotten all about Jack not being inside him as they were rutting together, Jack on his elbows, over Bitty, their cocks aligned and causing perfect blissful friction. Bitty’s knees were up and wide and he rocked his hips, moaning and calling out loudly.

“Oh God, Jack, sweetheart...so good, feels so nice…”

“See, Bits, still fun, eh?” Jack panted. He was as loud as Bitty and as they got closer, his long fingers encircled both of their cocks and stroked. It wasn’t long and Bitty was coming all over his belly, Jack followed with a shout and then gently lowered himself so we was not laying too heavily on him.

“Lord help me, Jack, you never disappoint. That was actually kinda sweet and reminded me of your first visit to Georgia, remember?”

“Do I remember? Bits, how could I forget? I thought we could use a little blast from the past, pun intended.”

Bitty knew a chirp when he heard one, but he was so emotional about Jack’s thoughtfulness, he let it go.

*****  
Other than the inconvenience of not having sex like they wanted to, pregnancy had been very good to Bitty. He did have the initial nausea and they were worried it might return, but he had felt well and been able to run the the pie truck and attend Jack’s games without incident.

They had decided how to announce their pregnancy and had made their plans for Thanksgiving. A month had passed since they found out and they had been to their first scheduled appointment. It had gone well, and the doctor had reassured them that Bittys slick issue was temporary and he was healthy and doing well. She thought it was fine to reveal the pregnancy at the holiday. Bitty’s levels in his urine were strong and the pregnancy was progressing well. With the nod from their doctor, they made secret online purchases and sought out a photographer who promised secrecy.

The stage was set and as Jack and Bitty laid the table, they placed an envelope under each plate. They looked over the table, set with the good china, and all the fancy glasses for wine, and held each other as they thought about what they would be able to finally share with their families. It was a good day.

Bitty had Jack pull the turkey from the oven and together they got it to the platter to rest. Bitty made the gravy, toasted the marshmallows on the sweet potato casserole, baked the homemade rolls. Their parents were in the living room along with Shitty, Lardo, Tater, Ransom, Holster and Snowy. The Falconers had played Wednesday and had another game Friday, so no time for travel meant a full table at the Zimmermann's.

“Can I get a little help with the food?” Bitty called out and soon the table was full of delicious dishes. The butler’s chest in the dining room was covered with pies for dessert, as well.

Sitting at the table, Bitty got a little shaky and reached for Jack. Holding hands, they nodded at each other and Bitty spoke.

“It’s really nice to have this big ole’ table full. Happy Thanksgiving, ya’ll! Would it be too corny if we went around the table and said a little something we’re thankful for? Do ya’ll mind if we do that? How ‘bout you start, Mama...”

One by one they all said what they were grateful for and laughed when Tater said, “I’m thanks for Bitty making lots of pie!”

When it came to Jack, he smiled softly at Bitty as he said, “I’m so thankful for Eric, for all he’s been through and still having a happy heart and for loving me.”

“Lord Jack, don’t get me going, now. I’m thankful for you, too. For putting up with my rants and fits. I don’t know how you do it.” He squeezed back as he felt Jack’s hand tighten. “I’m so grateful for all the help with LIttle BItty Pies, too. Ya’ll have been wonderful...”

Bitty was supposed to continue but he looked to Jack and pleaded with his eyes. Jack picked up seamlessly and beamed with pride as he declared, “Bitty and I are grateful about one other thing and if you wouldn’t mind looking under your plates and opening what you find.”

WIth puzzled faces, their family and friends lifted their plates and picked up the envelopes, opening them. Bitty felt his face heat up, he was so excited and nervous and happy all at once. His emotions got the best of him and he covered his face with his hands, tears coming whether he wanted them or not.  
“Dicky are you alright?” Mama asked, concerned.

He lifted his face, “Fine Mama, just open…” he retreated behind his hands as the cards were stripped from their envelopes.

“Jack stood from his chair at the end of the table and knelt by Bitty, “It’s okay Bits, hang on, You’re okay.” Bitty took comfort in the final moments of waiting in Jack’s arms. Unable to hold back anymore he sobbed, but they were happy sobs.

Bitty and Jack had kept the news for themselves for six weeks. Six weeks of quiet looks across tables and rooms, and from the bench at games. Small grins and eye contact that shared the knowledge of an itty bitty baby that they had made, despite their odds, and that was flourishing without anyone but Jack and Bitty knowing. The relief and the joy of letting their family into the circle of knowing was overwhelming to Bitty It was sinking in...they were having a baby.

Slowly the people around the table began to puzzle together what the cards meant. One side was a photo of skates. Jack’s Falconer skates, Bitty’s Samwell skates, and a teeny tiny pair of brand new hockey skates. The back was a picture of Jack and Bitty standing, backs to the camera and holding a tiny falconers Jersey. All three Jerseys had Jack’s number, but instead of names, the jerseys read, Papa, Daddy and Baby.

The mother’s got it first if the audible gasps meant anything. Then it seemed to hit the rest of them and Shitty hollered, “Holy Shit! Bittle’s pregnant! Are you pregnant Bittle?”

Bitty nodded as he and Jack were hit from opposite sided by their mothers and then the room erupted into shouts of happiness and surprise. Hot food forgotten, everyone hugged and congratulated Bitty and Jack.

“Dicky, darlin’, I love you,” his Mama cried as she hugged him and cheered. “I’m gonna be a MeeMaw!”

Bitty continued to cry as he watched Jack take it all in stride, proud as a peacock, chest puffed with pride. He shot Bitty such pleased looks, Bitty almost couldn’t stand it. Then Bad Bob got to his son.

Bob grabbed Jack and pulled him in for a hug and Bitty watched Jack sink into his father and the relief was visible. Jack, his strong alpha, cried on his dad’s shoulder as his father patted his back and spoke to him.

“Jack, I’m just so happy for you both. Congratulations, son. You’re going to be one hell of a Papa! You really are, eh?”

The table settled back down and they all ate lukewarm food with gusto, the celebration permeating the room and all the conversations. Discussions of whether it was a boy or girl ensued. Bitty had finally recovered from his hormonal tears and piped in.

“Now, ya’ll, just because we used a hockey announcement doesn’t mean it’s a boy. Jack and I are gonna let it be a surprise.”

“That’s right, “ Jack agreed. “Studies show that omegas who don’t know the gender of their babies do better in labor and delivery than those who-”

“Jesus, Jack!” Shitty interrupted. “You’ve already done research on delivery and you can’t even tell Bitty’s pregnant yet! You’re a nerd dad already!” Everyone laughed, even Jack who’s ears tinged pink.

“You have no idea, Shitty, no idea!” Bitty agreed.

Jack smiled and Bitty knew in an instant that Jack agreed too, and didn’t care one bit. The look on his alpha’s face said Jack would take all the chirping he had coming and would love every minute of it.


	24. First Trimester: Sick Bitty Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty thought morning sickness had passed by with barely a nod. They would soon find out they were wrong, but for now bliss returns to the couple and brings with it a few changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut with very little editing, feel free to report glaring errors...
> 
> I've been a little sick and a lot tired, so I get a little cracky in here...I give a nod to the good old days of SCTV...Bob and Doug Mckenzie...I date myself with that admission.
> 
> Also, I hated Saved by the Bell, sorry, not sorry...but Paul Mark Gosselaar on Pitch?!?!?!? Lord help me, what a little muscle weight and a beard can't do to transform a man...had to toss him in here as well...

Friday morning Jack had made arrangements for them to meet with the Falconers PR Team to release their news officially. Jack had gone in for an early morning team workout, so after breakfast, Bad Bob and Coach drove Bitty to the meeting. They met up with Jack and Bitty found himself, once again, in the PR office and nervous. 

The meeting went off without a hitch, the staff relayed their congratulations to Bitty and Jack and it was decided that their photo announcement would be scanned and released as tweets and on the official instagram and facebook pages of both the Falconers and Jack himself. 

The rest of the morning was spent with Jack walking with Bitty and their fathers around the arena and introducing them to some of the players they had not yet met. It was a nice visit, everyone had heard the news and lots of Papa Zimboni and Daddy Bits’ were shouted out in true chirping style. 

Bad Bob drove them back to the apartment where their Moms were working on lunch. They enjoyed the leftovers before Jack returned to get ready for the game. Mama and Maman tucked Bitty into bed for an afternoon nap. 

“I don’t feel tired,” Bitty yawned, his face nearly splitting in two. 

“Humor us,” they both chimed in. It was the last thing Bitty remembered, but he woke up holding Senor Bun. He found a post it note on Jack’s pillow. It read: “Love you both to bits, Bits!” signed Jack with a heart. 

That night at the game there were dozens of posters wishing the Zimmermann family well. Bitty and Jack were overwhelmed to say the least. 

*****  
Early December came and with it came a healthy dose of snow and a Wednesday to Sunday roadie for Jack. Bitty stayed at home and with Lardo and Shitty’s help, worked his last weekend on the pie truck. They were exhausted by Sunday afternoon and Bitty invited the couple to stay in the guest room and they ordered a pizza while they waited for Jack to come home. 

Laying on the couch dozing, Bitty’s thoughts went to Jack. He couldn’t wait to see his alpha again. Bitty never liked Jack being away, but it seemed worse since he was pregnant. The more he thought of Jack, the more he realized he wanted him, like wanted, wanted him. Then he felt the dampness begin. 

At first he panicked and ran to the bathroom thinking he was having a problem. He was relieved that it was just slick, slick he had not been making in normal amounts for over a month now. Bitty did his best to calm the scent of his arousal, but it had been a while and he was eager for sure. 

Jack came home and Lardo and Shitty stayed in the living room to give the couple a chance to say hello in private. Bitty appreciated it.

He leapt into Jack’s arms and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck. Bitty planted a wet messy kiss on him. 

After the kiss he cheekily greeted him, “Hey handsome, welcome home.”

Jack kissed Bitty back, deeply before breaking away, “Sweet Bits, I missed you both, so much.”

Then Bitty watched the lightbulb go off over Jack’s head. “Bittle, you smell good, like better than normal lately good.”

Bitty pulled Jack down to his face with his tie. He whispered naughtily, “I may have a little surprise for you later, alpha.”

“Is it later yet?” Jack asked playfully, pulling Bitty higher up into his arms. Bitty wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist.

“No, Sir...and be nice because Shitty and Lardo were really good to me while you were gone.”

Jack’s face dropped, “Are they staying tonight?” Bitty nodded, delighted that Jack was disappointed. Unfortunately the more delighted he got, the damper his pj pants got as well.

“God, Bits...I’ll never make it til they go.” Jack nearly whined, scenting Bitty right near his bite. Bitty shivered as the tip of Jack’s tongue brushed across his neck.

“Well then, you better be prepared to be quiet tonight,” Bitty giggled. “And put me down, before neither of us can sit on the couch without a pillow on our laps, Monsieur Zimmermann.”

Jack plopped Bitty onto his feet and yelled out, “Hey Shitty, Lardo. What’s going on?”

Shitty shot back, “You mean besides the almost sex in the foyer?”

“Shits! Did you just say ‘foi yay? Did you put your pinky out when you said it? Christ, Lardo, how do you live with this guy?” Jack chirped hard as he came into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

“Hmmmmmm, well you shouldn’t chirp your house guests when you have such as awesome echo from the ‘foi yay’, Zimboni...or should I say Zimboner.” 

Bitty howled at the chill way Lardo served his husband his chirping, cold as ice. Jack reached up above his head, grabbing Bitty by the hips and carefully flipped him over the back of the couch to pull him into his lap. 

“I came all the way home to my Bits and Bitty Baby to be chirped, huh?” Jack nuzzled Bitty before grabbing a slice of pizza and inhaling it. Shitty passed him a beer and they finished watching the latest episode of Pitch on demand.

“Oh my God, Bits. You are not watching that hoser, Paul Ralph Joseph Gossemer again are you?” Jack groaned.

“It’s Mark-Paul Gosselaar, and he is a good actor, Jack. It’s a great show.” Bitty protested.

“It’s a bunch of guys in tight baseball pants and you know it.” Jack retorted. “At least in hockey we cover up.”

“Is somebody jealous?” Shitty teased Jack, pretending to pinch Jack’s cheeks. 

“Take off, eh?” Jack said throwing a pillow at Shitty, balancing his beer. 

“I still can’t figure out if you are Bob or Doug, Zimboni,” Shitty muttered as he tossed the pillow back.

Bitty pulled Jack close and whispered, “I’ll get you some baseball pants, too, Sweet Biscuits, okay?”

“You are corrupting my Bitty Baby already, Bits,” Jack said sternly but Bitty felt a smile as Jack kissed him. 

“My jelly alpha,” Bitty said brushing their noses together. 

“We need Febreeze in here!” Lardo shouted. 

“Sorry,” Bitty and Jack said sheepishly. They snuggled to watch the rest of the show and then Bitty got up and threw all Jack’s dirty clothes in the washer while Jack took a shower. 

*****

That night, getting ready for bed, Jack waited while Bitty brushed his teeth. He listened as Bitty hummed and puttered about the master bathroom. Suddenly he heard Bitty call out apprehensively.

“Sweetie, can I ask you something?”

“Course you can.”

Bitty appeared around the corner of the room with no shirt on and concern on his face. “Do my nipples look different to you?”

“What, honey?” 

“My nipples. Do they look different? I was noticing in the shower this past week, but it's not like I look at them all the time, you know...” Jack could smell worry begin to pour off Bitty. He climbed off the bed and pulled Bitty into his arms. 

“Come here my Sweet Bits. You’re okay,” He was gentle as he held Bitty close, settling his hands on the warmth of Bitty’s back. “Do they hurt?”

“No, it’s just...they...they’re kind of darker and a little bigger and not so cute anymore. I got toothpaste on my shirt and was changing it. It kind of shocked me when I saw them in the mirror.” Bitty looked up at Jack with those big brown eyes full of questions. 

Jack walked them over to Bitty’s dresser with the mirror and turned Bitty around so they could both see his reflection. He noticed a little difference in how they looked but had read that it would happen and didn’t want to upset Bitty. He proceeded carefully. 

“Yeah, I think they do look a little different and didn’t we read that this could happen in the first few months? Like, hormonal changes or something, so you can get ready to breastfeed?” He brushed his thumbs over them and Bitty shuddered. “Looks like they’re still sensitive, Sweet Bits, eh? Look at yourself. What a miracle that your body knows what it has to do to take care of our baby. Isn't it wonderful? And sexy?”

Bitty turned to face Jack and answered timidly, “Yes, I think yes to both things you said.” Bitty hesitated for a few seconds. “But do you still like them? It doesn’t....bother you, does it? I mean this is just the beginning and I mean I’m really happy to be pregnant, but there are going to be lots of chan-

Jack cut Bitty off with a kiss, a sweet gentle kiss on the lips, stopping only when he felt Bitty smile under his mouth.Then and only then, his lips wandered their way down Bitty’s neck to his collarbone and then moved on to his throat before nuzzling at a nipple and tenderly sucking it. 

Bitty bit back a moan, as Jack moved to the other side sweetly kissed the other nipple. He looked into Bitty’s eyes and whispered, “You get more beautiful every day, Bits. I love how you look now, but I can’t wait to see how you look by the time the baby comes. Okay? Do you want me to get out the books so we can read about it?”

Bitty shook his head. Jack was concerned until Bitty grinned. “I want you to take me to bed so I can show you that surprise I was talking about.”

They kissed their way over to the bed and soon Jack was naked and on his back with Bitty straddling his hips. Jack met Bitty’s mouth as his omega bent over to kiss him. He huffed out harsh breaths as Bitty explored his nipples for a change. The smell of Bitty’s slick once again filled their bedroom, and Jack could feel himself hardening with need. He cupped Bitty’s firm round ass cheeks in his hand and ground up for a little friction. Bitty was rock hard and jutting out onto Jack’s belly. 

Bitty sat up and then leaned forward onto his knees. He reached back for Jack’s hard cock and swiped the head back and forth against his slick hole, causing himself to cry out and Jack to buck his hips. 

“Sorry, Bits, God you’re so wet. I missed this feeling. Wanna fuck you Sweetheart.” Bitty groaned in response. 

“Hang on, I’ll be doing the-ahhh-” Bitty’s words caught in his throat as Jack felt the head of his hard cock breach the tight entrance of Bitty’s body.

“Careful, Baby, it’s been awhile…” Jack urged as he lifted Bitty up to give him a chance to reposition and make sure he was slick enough to accept Jack into his body. “Easy now, slowly...oh Christ Bits, you’re so...feels so good.”  
The noises Bitty made as he lowered himself onto Jack’s cock had to be illegal. The feel of Bitty’s body, the drag of the slick warmth as Bitty rolled his hips and adjusted to the fullness of it, left Jack’s mouth hanging open in ecstasy. When he finally felt Bitty pick up the pace and lean over to kiss him, he gripped Bitty’s hips tightly and met the omega’s movements.

Bitty leaned back to change the angle and cried out in pleasure, Jack could only assume he had hit Bitty’s prostate. 

“You like that, Bits? You like to ride me?” Jack grunted as he heard the slap of their bodies. It had been so long, a month is a really long time to not make love to someone as beautiful as Bitty, so long that Jack was barely in control. Bitty must have felt the same because there was little else but grunts and gasps coming from him as he stroked his cock in time to Jack’s thrusts.

As his legs started to burn, Jack slowed down and let himself enjoy Bitty roll his hips and take him in. His hands wandered up Bitty’s torso to the nipples they had been so concerned about earlier. He gingerly brushed his knuckles over them, teasing them and causing them to tighten and Bitty called out.

“Jack, hnnnnnggg, please, please, please…”

He gave Bitty what he wanted by pulling him down and kissing and sucking both nipples. Bitty’s hips curled and stuttered and Jack began to thrust again as Bitty threw his head back and whined.

“Bits, baby, gotta stay a little quieter, Shits and Lardo…”

Bitty began to whisper loudly, “Jaaaack, mmm, mmm, mmm…”

Jack couldn’t take it any longer, he wanted to fuck Bitty and help him come. He flipped them over quickly, making Bitty squeak and then moan at the knowledge of what was coming. Jack grabbed him behind his knees and guided his cock into Bitty with a vigorous thrust. 

“Yes, yes,” Bitty panted as he stroked himself faster and faster. 

Jack looked down at Bitty’s flushed face and chest and he angry red cock. He ran his hands through Bitty’s hair and kissed him hard. God he was so close, he had not come in Bitty in so long. The tightness and the heat was more than he could bear.

“Want me to come? I’m so close, I’m gonna come in you, baby, fuck, I wanna come…” Jack cried out.

Bitty grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair and huffed out, “Unhuh, come in me Jack, come, come!” Jack watched as Bitty’s fist stroked over his cock furiously and then looked up at his face, Bitty’s mouth opened wide as his orgasm hit him. 

He thrusted a few more times before he slid his knot into Bitty with his hips against the backs of his thighs. He felt himself pulse into Bitty and he ground his hips to the satisfaction of hearing Bitty’s breathing and seeing his omega’s blissful face. 

“Jack….” Bitty said softly, sounding too tired to find the energy for anything else.

“Love you, Bits,” Jack answered his sweet, sated husband. He made sure Bitty was comfortable before he let both of them doze off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bits and yet not poor Bits...


	25. Sick Bitty Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty has rough go of it, but Jack always knows what to do to make it better, doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of made up medical shit and procedures, lol.
> 
> Also made up hockey shit as well. 
> 
> As usual, not a lot of editing.

Bitty heard Jack come home. He was laying in bed, feeling like the ugly side of the county fair, and feeling sorry for himself. It had been a bad day, he had eaten very little and if he wasn’t very careful, whatever he drank came right back up.

They thought Bitty had escaped morning sickness fairly unscathed, but just before Christmas it returned with a vengeance. It had been hard, Bitty suffered through the holiday that he so looked forward to hosting. Not eating had been rough, having to reschedule his days to accommodate quiet times to settle his stomach was inconvenient, but the worst of it was almost unmentionable. Morning sickness had robbed Bitty of his ability to bake.

Bitty could barely enter the kitchen. He was so sensitive to smells. Jack swore he couldn’t smell a thing, but Bitty could smell food in the sink, and garbage in the closed can. Jack was as diligent as he could be to prevent Bitty from getting sick, but it was truly upsetting. Bitty without his kitchen was almost inconsolable.

Luckily The Zimmermanns and the Bittles came for the holidays to spoil them both. Susanne and Alicia baked all sorts of goodies for Jack to eat. Bitty longed to watched Jack consume _his_ pies and _his_ cookies, but at least he got to see him eat some junk food. Bitty himself, even did pretty well on the actual day of Christmas. 

Jack led the spoiling games and won in a landslide! Alicia and Suzanne had brought thoughtful gifts, baby raising books and scrapbooking sets, but Jack had gone all out. Bitty was upset at first because he had done little shopping except online, but Jack reassured him that the only gift he needed was right in Bitty’s belly. Needless to say tears were shed as each gift from Jack was opened. 

There was a pampering  set of peppermint lotions and fuzzy socks to keep Bitty’s feet warm. Bitty loved to have his feet rubbed when he felt nauseous. Jack had ordered a couple of maternity shirts for later when Bitty’s belly was big, one falconers, and one that had a quip about a baker with a bun in the oven. Bitty was always cold, so Jack got a warm flannel pj set and matching robe with brown bunnies all over them. 

“Close as I could get to Sr. Bun, Sweetheart,” Jack had said when Bitty thanked him with a kiss.

There were gift certificates for massages, for when his back hurt Jack had informed him , for the local omega maternity store for when Bitty needed roomier clothes, and for the frozen yogurt place Bitty loved so much.

“Not that you need gift cards, Sweet Bits, you can spend any money you want, you know that right?” Jack explained suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Jack, Sugar Britches, only you would give a sweet present like gift cards to all my favorite places and then apologize. Come give me some a that sugar, you thoughtful thing,” Bitty had responded.

The final gift, and the clincher, was a professional photo shoot for when Bitty was his most pregnant. It was for shots of Bitty and Jack and they could be anywhere Bitty wanted them. Jack of course had thought they could take some on the ice, in the nursery once it was done and anywhere else Bitty wanted.

Bitty kissed Jack and whispered in his ear, “The best gift of all is to see you so excited, Jack. I love you so much...thank you Honey.” 

“Anything for you Mon Petit Chou, anything…” Jack whispered back softly.

Now though, it was January and winter was in full swing and so was the morning sickness. Bitty wanted to know who in tarnation named it morning sickness. This shit lasted all day and all night. Jack did what he could before he left for practice or games, but Bitty was slowly falling victim to the symptoms of his pregnancy. 

Bitty didn’t even have the energy to look up when Jack came in the bedroom.

“Bad day Bits?”

He nodded and felt Jack crawl up behind him.

“Okay to snuggle?”

He shrugged his shoulders. He really shouldn’t be like this. He was pregnant after a record number of misses and he should be _grateful_. He _was_ grateful. _He was_. He was just tired of feeling so unendingly sick to his stomach. Even as Jack pulled him close, Bitty felt desperate to be done with this crippling symptom.

“Sorry, Bits. Wish you felt good.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Bitty retorted. He was not trying to snap at Jack.

This whole ordeal of nausea had only been bearable because Jack had been... well he had been Jack and cared for Bitty in every way possible. He was selfless and kind and eternally patient when Bitty was nasty and frustrated. He cleaned up vomit without so much as a flinch and even cleaned up Bitty when the runs got the best of him. He was in short, a saint. A saint that nasty, mean Bitty did not deserve, as per Bitty himself.

Snapping at Jack began the vicious cycle of guilt and sorrow which aggravated the nausea. Bitty was nearing his wits end.

“Jack, I’m so sorry for snapping at you. Just leave me here. I’ll try to sleep it off, okay. I don’t want to yell at you, you certainly don’t deserve it. You’re wonderful, you deserve so much more.”

“Sweet Bits, tummy troubles have taken over again. I am not leaving you here, except maybe to take a shower. On second thought, you smell like barf. I’ll bring you to the shower with me, alright?”

Bitty shrugged again.

“I’ll take that as a yes, and I want you to know that you’re my fuzzy Georgia peach and I love you so, so much. Don’t tell me you’re not my everything, because it simply isn’t true. You are my world, and so is this baby. We’re a team, we’ll get through this, my sweet, strong Eric Zimmermann.”

After a shower, Jack made himself a sandwich. Another notch in the failure belt for Bitty who was in no shape to cook. Jack made Bitty some peppermint tea and some dry toast, but Bitty could barely touch it. Jack wrapped Bitty in a big blanket and climbed into the lazyboy. Soon, with the sound of Jack’s heart beating in his ear, Bitty felt himself finally drifting off to sleep.

*****

There was nothing worse in Jack’s mind than when Bitty got down on himself during his bouts with nausea. As if feeling like complete shit wasn’t enough, Bitty absolutely trounced himself with negative feelings. The worst part was that Jack knew Bitty was riddled with guilt over his thoughts and behavior. His poor Bits was suffering and he couldn't fix it, or could he?

After his nap in the chair with Jack, Bitty woke up thinking his mother was there. That was Bitty’s subconscious speaking to Jack. He laid Bitty on the couch and snuck into the bedroom to make his phone call.

The next day and a half were rough. Bitty was worse and Jack had games and PR stuff to do. In the middle of filming a promotional spot, Georgia approached Jack and called him aside.

“Bitty’s been trying to get to you since morning. He sounds upset. Here,” she said handing him her phone.

Jack grabbed it harder than he meant to and answered, “He bud, what’s up?”

He did not hear much in response and then he heard retching and Bitty’s weak voice. “Help me, Jack. 

Jack threw the phone at Georgia and started stripping his gear off right on the ice. “Gotta go, sorry. He doesn’t sound good.”

Tater skated alongside Jack, “Who? Bitty not good?”

Jack barely got out an acknowledgement before Tater was giving orders. “Change clothes, I drive.” Jack couldn’t even argue, he didn’t think he could actually drive safely anyway.

They were on the arterial exchange when Jack tried to get Bitty on the phone again. He picked up and Jack said, “Thank God, Bits. I’m coming home what’s the matter?”

“So sick, and cramps...bad cramps.

“God Bits. Lay down, are you laying down?” Jack talked Bitty through some of the pain. It wasn’t a long drive but by the time they arrived at the apartment building, BItty had not responded to Jack for about 5 minutes. He actually prayed that his omega had fallen asleep.

Tater dropped Jack at the door and went to park. Jack ran past the doorman and flew to the elevator pressing the button repeatedly. He was still waiting when Tater arrived. Tater was swearing in Russian when the damn door finally opened and they jumped in. The ride up was the longest of Jack’s life, but sense had come back to Tater and he was speaking to Jack

“Calm, Jack, calm self down. Bitty will need you to be thinking. He will need strength and help, not nervous and panicness. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack said as he purposefully slowed his breathing. The elevator was filled with the scent of anxiety. “Thanks, Tater.”

“Is no problem, friends help.”

Jack nearly ripped the door off the hinges and yelled, “Bitty, I’m home.” There was no answer and Jack ran through the living room, past the kitchen and down the hall to the master bedroom. He could hear Bitty calling weakly.

“Here, Jack,” from the master bathroom.

“Jesus, Bits,” Jack said under his breath when he saw Bitty lying on the floor, curled up in a ball and shaking. Bitty’s hands looked funny, like they were claws or something and Jack realized his was really sick.

“Call 911 and get an ambulance, Tater!” Jack shouted as he leaned over Bitty and tried to calm him down. “It’s okay Bits, I’m here. We’re gonna get you some help, okay, Sweet Bits?” Jack reassured him as he assessed the situation.

Bitty had clearly been throwing up for a while. The bathroom smelled like bile and there were traces of it on the toilet, the floor and Bitty. Jack got a warm washcloth and tried to clean Bitty up a bit. Bitty seemed to relax under his touch.

Tater brought the phone to Jack and said, “911 wants to talk, Jack.”

“Hello?” Jack said.

"Hi my name is Rachael and I have an ambulance on the way. Your friend told me some background, but I need some information, okay Jack. It will help the medics know what to bring into the apartment with them, okay, Jack?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Okay, your husband, Bitty, is about three months pregnant, Correct? And he is experiencing severe vomiting and cramps, is that correct?”

“Yeah, that's right.”

“Jack I need to know if he is bleeding from anywhere, including his opening.”

“I don’t think so, I don’t see any blood on his clothes or anything.” Jack said, checking Bitty over hurriedly.

“Okay so you don’t think he fell, no cuts or bumps, but did you check inside his clothing, just in case. Jack, can you  check inside his clothes, inside his pants especially?” Rachael clarified.

“Inside his pants, why-oh, God, oh _Bits_ , hon I gotta look inside your clothes. It’s alright, sweetheart, I’m here.” Jack said, realization setting in as he peeked in the back of Bitty’s pants and then felt with his hand as he held the phone against his shoulder with his face. He sighed in relief when he saw no blood.

“Nothing, no blood anywhere.”

“That’s great Jack, and he’s breathing fine, your friend said.”

“Yes, but his hands are curled tightly, kinda like claws and he looks very pale. He’s been puking a while, it’s kinda smelly like bile in here.”

“Okay Jack the EMTs are at the apartment building, now. Have your friend meet them at the door, okay?”

“Go to the door and let them in, Tater.”

He turned back to Bitty and wiped his face again. Poor Bitty didn’t even complain that someone was going to see him like this. Jack’s eyes welled up with concern.

The crew was gentle and kind to Bitty, something Jack would never forget. They assessed him and radioed the hospital. They started an IV and carefully picked Bitty up, placing him on their gurney and wrapping him in blankets.

At the ambulance, one EMT, Mark,  said,”You can’t ride with him, but I promise to take really good care of him.”

Bitty cried for Jack but he put BItty’s hand firmly  in the EMTs and said, “I’ll be right behind you, Bits. Hold Mark’s hand. I’ll be at the hospital to meet you, I love you Bitty, I love you and the baby. He’ll help you, sweetheart. 

“I will Jack, I’ll hold his hand the whole way, he’ll be fine.” Mark tried to reassure them both. “Hey, Eric, I’ve eaten at your pie truck you know. You make one hell of a pecan pie…”

Jack growled as soon as he closed the car door. He hardly ever growled, but he was so angry at himself that he had let Bitty get this bad. Tater followed the ambulance and Jack heard him talking. He realized it was Shitty he was talking to and he knew Tater was a good friend. He handed Jack the phone.

“Beautiful, what do you need me to do?” Shitty asked sincerely.

“I need you to do me a favor at 5:30 tonight,” Jack said explaining the details. 

“You bet, we’ll bring stuff when we come. I’ve got your apartment key if you think of anything. He’ll be fine, he’s tough as nails, Jack.”

“He looked so sick…” Jack sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand..

“There’s no one tougher, we both know that, Jack,” Shitty reiterated.

It was a long few hours in the ER and they were separated for a bit before the staff stabilized Bitty and let Jack see him. Now they were waiting to be taken to a room upstairs. Bitty had gotten severely dehydrated. Dr. Murphy had come to see him in the ER and diagnosed him with severe morning sickness. The baby was fine, having taken everything he or she needed from Bitty, but Bitty had suffered. They got Bitty to the hospital in time and he would need to stay for a few days, but they were both going to be fine. Jack had never felt such relief at words, even though  Bitty still looked terrible to him.

The IV giving him fluids was enough to let Bitty fall asleep. Jack was glued to his side and Bitty slept for an hour.

“Jack,” Bitty whispered hoarsely, mouth and lips dry.

“Right here, Sweet BIts,” Jack said with a concerned smile. “You’re fine, we’re at  the hospital, Sweetheart, we’re waiting for a room up on the maternity floor. You have bad morning sickness and you have to stay a few days,” he choked out, willing himself to hold it together.

“Oh,” was all Bitty said. His eyes blinked slowly and lowered close, but his hand reached out and Jack took it in his lowering it to the bed.

“Sleep Sweetheart, sleep. I’m here,” Jack soothed and Bitty smiled a weak smile as he drifted off again.

BItty did not wake as they moved him, until the transferred him to the new bed. They let Jack help and soon Bitty was settled comfortably in the room. Jack shot a text off to Shitty with a few things he thought they would need and sat in a chair next to the bed, holding Bitty’s hand as he drifted in and out.

“Cold, ‘m cold, Jack,” Bitty cried. Jack could see he was shivering.

“Okay, Bits. I’ll get another blanket,” Jack said as he rang the bell for the nurse.

One appeared in the room and looked at Bitty. “Hi, I’m Ginger, one of your nurses for the afternoon. What can I do for you, Eric?”

Jack reached out to shake her hand, she took it. “I’m Jack, Eric likes to be called Bitty if that’s okay. He’s cold. He’s shaking.”

She looked to Bitty and took his hand to look over the tubing. Bitty’s hand was visibly shaking. “Hi Bitty, I’m just going to check your IV and see if everything is okay, which it is and then I am going to get you a warm blanket.”

She covered Bitty with the blanket she brought back, but he still shivered.

“Jack, I’m so cold, please...please,” Bitty sobbed quietly. It was as if everything was sinking in. He looked overwhelmed and Jack knew what to do. He asked for another warm blanket. When it came, he unfolded it and laid  it over BItty’s chest, cocooning it around the back of his head up over him like a hood, tucking it all neatly so Bitty looked bundled like a baby.

“There, Honey, how’s that? Just like you like it at home, eh?” Jack asked kissing Bitty on the forehead. Bitty smiled and Jack asked, “What can I get you mon petit chou, hmmm. What do you need to feel better.?”

Bitty whispered in his ear just as his phone buzzed. He glanced at the text. Perfect. Shitty was here. He had what Jack asked for. He stepped out in the hall and grabbed Sr. Bun, tucking him into Bitty’s blankets. Bitty cried and snuggled his Bun.

“It’s alright, Bitty. You can cry, hon. Can I get you anything else?” He heard footsteps in the hall.

Bitty sniffled and asked, “Can we call Mama?”

“Sure we can, Sweet Bits. Hey, Mama?” Jack called. BItty smiled, probably thinking Jack was chirping him, until Mama stepped into the room and to Bitty’s bedside.

Jack sobbed as he watched Bitty fall apart in his Mama’s arms.

Jack thought they must just naturally grow stronger mothers in Georgia. Suzanne managed not only to not cry but to hold both Jack and Bitty as they did.

“It’s alright my boys, everything is gonna be right as rain now. Ya’ll are both gonna get some rest. Hush now, Mama’s here to make it better. And she did.

Bitty spent a week in the hospital and Jack came every minute he was not on the ice. Together they learned a routine that helped Bitty deal with the morning sickness. There were daily steps and checks and twice he had to go to into the office for additional IVs, but never had to go back to the hospital for a stay.

Mama stayed with them a month, long enough to get to see Bitty’s baby bump appear and for the first ultrasound. She was not once overbearing. She was everything they needed right when they needed it most.

Jack had always like Suzanne, but the wedding trouble  had changed their relationship. Now, after the selfless way she cared for them through a very scary part of the pregnancy,  she was endeared to him in a way that would never change again

*****

The Falconers had a home game on Valentine’s Day. Bitty had not been to a game since December, when the morning sickness had returned. Bitty vowed to get to this game. He would not let Jack play on this day without him there. He worked on his sign all day and then bundled up for the game.

He wore thermal underwear and flannel lined jeans. They were maternity jeans. Even though he had lost so much weight from the morning sickness, he had enough of a belly at five months to need the extra room in his waistband. He wore a Falconers blue turtleneck  and a hoodie under his Husband Jersey. He had hand warming gloves and a Falconers knit cap. He was ready.

Mama Bittle was just as warmly dressed when Shitty and Lardo showed up to give them a ride. Jack had gotten them clearance to come in the players entrance so that Bitty did not have to walk far. Shitty nearly carried Bitty anyway, with one arm around his shoulders and under his right arm.

“I’m fine, Shitty, don’t be a worrywart,” Bitty chided.

“Just making sure, Bittle,” Shitty chirped back.

Bitty was greeted very enthusiastically by the other spouses and families. He could tell that they sincerely missed him at the games. Mama had brought him a snack bag so that he could keep his energy up and not let his stomach get empty and start to boil.

The Falconers warm up music came blaring out of the speakers and the players poured out onto the ice. Bitty stood with his sign, Mama’s hand on one side and Shitty’s on the other, both grabbing his jersey for support. He waved his sign and shouted for Jack, who finally looked up into the stands to see Bitty. He skated over and the camera followed, the PR office knowing it was Bitty’s first game back. They caught the exchange of Jack reading Bitty’s sign: JACK ZIMMERMANN, WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE? They also caught Jack nodding yes and blowing Bitty a kiss. BItty of course, caught it and blew one back.

After the warmups, before the national anthem, an announcement was made over the speaker.

“Happy Valentine’s Day from the Providence Falconers and a very special welcome back to Eric “Bitty” Zimmermann from his husband Jack. We certainly missed you on home ice Mr. Zimmermann. The players now have a little something for their valentines.”

The players came off the ice and made their way into the stands, not an easy feat in all of their equipment. Bitty was sure this was in consideration of him. He would never make it through the game if he had to make his way to the ice and back to his seat.

Jack reached Bitty and laid a dozen peach colored roses in his arms with a kiss. He also gave him a tiny onsie with the Falconers logo on it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mon petit chou, I love you. Welcome back,” Jack said sweetly, tears in his eyes.

They kissed again and BItty buried his face in Jack’s neck to hide his own tears and to steady himself with his alpha’s scent. He picked up his head and looked into Jack’s emotion filled eyes and answered him.

“You are my one true valentine, Jack Zimmermann. And I am happy as a bird with a french fry to be back.”

Jack laughed and kissed Bitty once more before returning to the ice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everone doing out there? Are you still enjoying the story of our boys??? What would you like to see as the pregnancy progresses?


	26. Eric Richard Zimmermann: Weeping Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds himself with his hands and lap full of a emotional Bitty for a few weeks during the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American Readers! 
> 
> I meant this to be a bit cracky, so keep that in mind when you read it. I give full credit to Ngozi for the Beyonce reference!! LOL  
> Jack is a saint!
> 
> PS This has the most kudos I have ever gotten for a story! Thanks to all my readers!!

On their wedding day, Mama Bittle had given Bitty a framed piece of needlework that MooMaw had given her when she married coach. It read:

 

Weeping Bride

Laughing Wife

Laughing Bride

Weeping Wife

 

Honestly Jack did not get it at first, Bitty wasn’t a bride. Bitty just told him it was an old family saying that meant someone took the getting married seriously and it meant more than just a fun party.  Turned out for the most part it was true.

Jack often smiled to himself when he remembered how hard Bitty had cried on their wedding day. Jack had to stop and calm him down a couple of times, but it was endearing to Jack and did not bother him at all. Since the wedding, Bitty had been happy, despite the length of time it took him to get pregnant. He started to believe the little saying and often smiled as he walked by it hanging in the living room. Then Bitty reached the six month mark of his pregnancy.

If Bitty were a tree, he would have to be a weeping willow. Yep, Jack was sure of that fact.

The first time it happened they were at Lowe’s in the paint department, “taking a gander” at paint colors for the nursery. Now, Jack was all for creating a nursery, in fact he was actually excited about the whole process. However, he had hoped to go right downtown and see the interior designer who had sent them a card after seeing their announcement on the local sports news. 

When Bitty mentioned picking a theme, Jack made the suggestion, “Hey Bits, why don’t we go see that design shop and let them do all the heavy work, eh?” 

The steely glare from Bitty sent a shiver down his spine, and not in the good way. 

“Bless your heart Jack, but a stranger is not going to pick the things for our baby’s first room. Lord help us all, MooMaw would roll over and smack me good,” Bitty had scolded him.

Now here he stood while Bitty looked at every shade of yellow that VALSPAR, Behr, and HGTV Home made. He was very invested at first, but two hours and no less than 17 autographs and selfies later, he was waning in his interest. 

“Jack, Sweetie Pie? I’ve narrowed it down. Which yellow do you like out of these seven choices?” he heard and he looked up from his phone to see Bitty’s big brown eyes look at him with hope and faith in his choice. Only he did not really see that... but he should have. His answer was not even in the right end of the rink. He did see seven yellow paint chips that all looked to be identical. 

“I don’t know, Bits. They all kind of look the same. I’m sure you’ll pick the right one,” and Jack really meant that, but as he said it, Bitty’s face sort of melted like ice cream and the smile slid off his face along with the hope that had so genuinely been there just minutes before Jack opened his big fat mouth and began to chew on his foot. 

Then Jack realized the melting was actually tears and Bitty was crying...in Lowes...and it was his fault. _Oh shit._

“Bitty, Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Jack asked softly, pulling Bitty in for a cuddle.

“Nothing, I’m fine. I just can’t settle on a color. I’m ready to go, and clearly you are, too.” Bitty said tearfully, as he pulled away and pushed out his chin bravely.

“Honey, it has been two hours of yellow, and it’s not that I am not interested in helping, you know that. My  strengths are not going to be in deciding which color is all, okay?” Bitty brightened a bit after that but was clearly still emotional.

“Hey, let’s go get some lunch and we’ll talk more about the whole plan while we eat,” Jack said, kissing Bitty and hoping to coax him out of his tears.

“Maybe I’m not ready to pick things out yet, I mean I’m barely showing...but lunch would be nice,” Bitty sniffled and Jack was rolling down a steep hill of guilt into a forest of trees.

They did go to lunch, something they had not been able to do in a while because of the nausea and then they took a cuddly nap. Still,  Bitty’s quick emotional onset caused worry to niggle in the back of Jack’s mind.

The next time Jack had a weepy Bitty, that he was aware of, was a little too close for comfort. Jack had been at a morning skate and was coming home for lunch. He had to be back for afternoon practice, they were running a new play on his line and wanted to iron it out before the game the next day. He wasn’t actually planning to come home for lunch, but he had not talked to Bitty all morning and every time he had called he heard the call waiting beep between rings. It wasn’t like he thought Bitty wasn’t okay, but wondered who he could be talking to all day and he just had a funny feeling.

It was a good decision to go home.

Jack found Bitty on his cell phone, sitting on the living room floor in front of the television, crying softly and talking. That wasn’t so bad except for the fact that there was that painful abused dog spot on the TV. Not that Jack didn’t believe in the cause, people were certainly cruel to animals, but he hated that haunting song by that woman with the soul searching voice, Sarah something or other Bitty told him once. He only hated it because it made him feel hollow and uncaring even though he had never laid a hand on a dog.

“Yes I have my card ready,” Jack heard Bitty sob. It snapped him out of his connection to the TV and the horribly treated pets. He grabbed the phone from Bitty’s hand, startling the crying omega.

“Hello, this is Jack, you were talking to my omega and I want to know if he made any contributions yet, because he did not have my permission to do so,” he winced as he spoke the harsh words. He never treated Bitty like this and he hated every syllable he spoke, but Bitty was holding their platinum American Express card and could do a lot of damage.

He watched helplessly as Bitty backed away from him and headed into the bedroom, sad and shocked look on his face. He had to be sure the operator did not have a donation in their name or there could be big repercussions. Shitty had warned him about this and had set up a foundation for donations.

The girl on the other end of the line, whimpered her answer, “I am very sorry, sir, He did not tell me that. We’ve simply been talking on and off today as he decided how much he wanted to donate. Don’t be too upset with him, he seemed sad.”

“No, no, no, it’s not like that at all,” Jack backpedalled, wiping his hand down his face. Now he was digging a hole for himself. “I’m not upset with him at all, it’s just that...well, he’s expecting and he is in a very interesting stage of the pregnancy, do you know what I mean?”

“Oh sir, I totally understand what you are saying, he’s weepy isn’t he?” the now sympathetic sounding operator laughed.

Jack sighed in relief, “Yes, he is and he is such a generous person, but we have a business manager to handle all of that. So if he didn’t give you any information, I will go see to him. I’m afraid I never tell him what to do, he’s usually so even headed and I think I’ve made things worse just now. We’ll make a contribution when he’s thinking a little straighter, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, have a great day,” the operator said with an edge to her voice.

“Okay, you too,” Jack said, cringing,Dont as he hung up. He followed the path Bitty took as he headed off to the bedroom. He found Bitty there on the bed holding Senor Bun. This was gonna be hard to fix.

“Hey Bits…”

To his surprise, Bitty turned right over to hism and reached his free hand out to Jack. Weight lifted from Jack’s chest as he crawled onto the bed and pulled Bitty close. He would have Bitty eating lunch in no time.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Bitty wept. Poor Bits, Jack hated to see him like this, he seemed so sad.

“No, I'm sorry, Sweet Bits. I don’t have the right to tell you what to do like that, but Honey you can’t just give out our card information like that, okay? We have Shitty for when we want to donate.”

“I know, but the puppies looked so saaaaaaaaad.”

Jack sat up and pulled BItty onto his lap. He nuzzled the side of Bitty’s face giving him a peck on the cheek, “They did look sad, they certainly did. But they kind of do that on purpose, put all the worst pictures in one commercial and that sad song makes it even harder to resist. I understand, sweetheart, I really do. You shouldn’t watch that channel, alright?”

Bitty got a determined look on his face, hiccuping through his slowing tears, “You know that’s Sarah McLachlan and she is practically the Beyonce of folk music and I just sat there every time that commercial came on and thought, Beyonce would help these poor puppies, she would…”

Bitty was crying again and Jack just held him and rubbed his back. Now Beyonce was involved, they would be a while. Bitty cried off and on and just said what seemed like whatever came out of his mouth.

“And she’s such a generous person, they even tried to say that she didn’t have that sweet baby Blue herself, can you imagine, Jack?”

“No, I can’t babe, that’s just  terrible,” Jack agreed.

“I know, and after all she has done to support people who need it. I mean, she just was so much a part of me being able to be me in Georgia, you know?”

“I do, I really do…” Jack said wondering how we got completely to the topic of Beyonce, abused dogs seemingly forgotten.

“I just....I mean to go from Destiny’s Child to Lemonade...she’s just so inspiring...and...and I just wanted to help like she dooooooes…” Bitty wept large alligator tears into Jack’s shirt.

“I know sweetheart, I know…” Jack soothed, stroking his hand up and down Bitty’s back.

Bitty looked up, mid sob, “Y-you d-do? Y-you’re not m-mad?”

“No Bitty, I’m not mad. I know you meant well and just wanted to help. But why don’t we talk to Shitty and see if we can give to the local animal shelter here in Providence instead of that place on TV, eh?”

Still breathing in hiccups, Bitty smiled, ”Really, J-Jack? We can help the sad dogs?”

Jack smiled back and wiped the tears from Bitty’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Sure Bits, but if we donate locally, you know where the money is going and it will help dogs right here in town.”

Jack took his cell phone out of his pocket and they called Shitty to explain the situation. Shitty said he would handle it and make a donation for them. Turns out the shelter was in need of dog food, so Jack and Bitty bought them a thousand dollars worth.

Bitty, thoroughly cheered up by the donation and a few more snuggles from Jack, made his husband some lunch and kissed him happily as he went back for his afternoon practice.

About a week later while on a roadie, Jack got a call from Shitty.

“Hey Shits, what’s up?" 

“Zimboni you fuckin’g Beaut! Cancel your fuckin’ cable! That softy saw the starving children commercial and wants to donate half your belongings to some shady relief fund! I convinced him otherwise but now he’s crying on to Lardo about How Beyonce had her own baby and she’s an inspiration to all expectant parents. He’s calling you his JayZ! What the actual fuck?”

“Awww, I’m his JayZ? That’s so sweet. It’s late, put him in bed and give him the phone, I’ll settle him down for the night.” Jack couldn’t help but smile as he spoke to Shitty.

Shitty tucked the sheets in around Bitty. Lardo sat on one side and Shitty on the other, rubbing his back, and gave him the phone.

Jack wasn’t especially fond of this stage of the pregnancy, but he was incredibly grateful that being emotional and moody had made Bitty even more generous and kinder rather than grumpy and mean. He had heard horror stories from other players about their mates. He found the patience and cooed to him, “Hey Bits, my little weeping willow, time to go to sleep…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop me a line and let me know how you are feeling about the story and maybe what you would like to see happen! Thanks for reading!!


	27. Third Trimester-ish: The Story of the Bitty Baby Belly-The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack make a discovery one morning and of course shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lateness of this update! My writing mojo was just out the window! I had to hold parent/teacher conferences and finish report cards, etc... Practically no editing, sorry for that too, but I wanted to get you some Jack and Bitty belly business!

Bitty bounced between the stove and the counter in the kitchen, making breakfast for Jack and also packing his pregame snack. Bitty was so grateful to be back in the kitchen, singing along to Beyonce in the background. It had been weeks, months maybe since he had been able to cook for Jack or bake anything at all. Bitty’s heart was full and the kitchen hummed with his efforts to feed Jack again.

It was March, the season was ramping up towards the playoffs and Jack ate thousands of calories a day. Bitty had one eye on the stove where a pot of oatmeal was bubbling away and a dozen scrambled eggs were cooking. He was wearing yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt under his apron. He had the sleeves pushed up and was spreading butter on toast as it popped up.

He heard Jack puttering about and before he knew it warm arms slid around his waist from behind.

“Mornin’ Sweet Bits, smells terrific in here,” Jack said slipping his hands beneath the apron to Bitty’s stomach, like he did most mornings.

“Good morning Handsome,” Bitty returned warmly. But then Bitty felt Jack stiffen.

“Bitty, Sweetheart...your...you have…” he stuttered as he spun Bitty from the stove and pulled at the apron strings, flipping it over Bitty’s head, pushing up his shirt. “Bits, your belly...you have a bitty baby belly! I mean you had a belly but now I have to hold it in two hands!””

Jack laughed as he hit his knees and kissed the swell of a tummy in Bitty’s middle, “Look, look here…”

Bitty looked down and Jack was absolutely right. It was as if his belly had popped out overnight. It did take both of Jack’s hands to palm palm the bump.

“Oh, Honey, I did pop out a little overnight, didn’t I?” Bitty agreed, a warm smile spreading over his face to match Jack’s.

They took in the moment together, in the quiet of the morning and knew it was something they almost did not get to experience. Bitty felt pride bubble up inside him and knew by the height of Jack’s shoulders that he did too. Toast popped up, disturbing them, and Bitty was back at the stove getting breakfast assembled and on the table while Jack packed his bag for the day.

Sitting at the table together while Jack devoured a monstrous bowl of oatmeal with raisins, walnuts and brown sugar, a plateful of eggs covered in cheese and a little hot sauce, a pile of whole wheat toast with homemade marmalade, and a yogurt and fresh fruit smoothie, Bitty glanced down at the way his belly finally pushed out against his shirt. He smiled and looked up to find Jack smiling back at him with a sweet smile.

“Eat up, Bits, eh? Baby’s getting bigger every day,” Jack said softly, reaching to stroke his thumb across Bitty’s cheek. When Bitty smiled back, Jack let his hand fall to Bitty’s belly and rest there a minute or two,their eyes still locked, the smell of contentment and joy filled the room.

Bitty had smaller portions of breakfast, mostly he made himself smoothies in the mornings. Today he was eating the same food as Jack and he was tickled. Eating had been a chore for so long. He was often still leery of eating too much at once, but today his confidence was bolstered by his burgeoning belly.

“I’m tickled pink to have a tummy now, kinda makes it real, like we made it this far, right?” Bitty responded fondly, stirring his oatmeal and taking a bite. He couldn’t help but think that small steps had gotten them this far and the best part was yet to come.

“They way you look with that belly, I’ll tickle you pink for sure, Sweet Bits,” Jack countered with a rumble in his voice. Bitty felt that deeply, and though he hated being tickled, he thought he might just let Jack tickle away.

Jack cleared the table while Bitty made him a hefty PB&J sandwich, wrapped it in wax paper, and packed it in his earth friendly lunch box along with an apple and a raspberry oatmeal muffin. The finishing touch was a post it on the sandwich with a sketch of himself with his baby belly. He scribbled _Have fun at work Papa!_ in a speech bubble and smoothed it onto the sandwich. He zipped the box shut and washed the pans while Jack showered. He chuckled to himself as he pictured Jack getting that note. He shot a glance to where he thought Jack would place this one on the fridge, it was getting kind of full.

Jack managed to find his way to Bitty for a pregame kiss and belly rub, then whispered promises of more after the game. Bitty’s face heated and he thought of anything but Jack to ward off the scent of arousal, finally ending frisky thoughts with memories of the smell of the garbage can. Bitty cheered Jack on as the Falconers won the game. To celebrate being one step closer to the playoffs, they went with some of the players and their spouses for a drink after the game.

They hadn’t been out for a while, but now that Bitty was feeling better, they were rejoining their old social circles. As the drove to the bar in Jack’s truck, they chatted about anything and everything.

“Don’t be afraid to have a drink or two, Honey, I’ll be your DD tonight,” Bitty offered innocently.

“Sure Bits, you can be the DD until we get home, then _I’ll_ be the DD when we’re home in bed.”

“Good Lord, Jack! Did you just crack a big D joke! For heaven's sake, how old are you?” Bitty scolded, but he was giggling so there was no actual chastising going on. Truth be told, Bitty was looking forward to a little attention from Jack, if it wasn’t too late of course. He’d had trouble throughout the game keeping his focus on anything but what little he could see of Jack’s fine hockey ass under all those pads. That usually wasn’t quite so difficult.

The bar was warm and Bitty, like some of the other spouses, began to remove his layers. He had worn a Falconers tshirt knowing that between the pregnancy and the rising temps in March, he might get warm. Jack had gone to get him them a drink and when he returned, Bitty was in only the tshirt and Thirdy and Marty’s wives were admiring and patting his belly.

“...and then Jack just tugged my apron off and there it was! Two hands now! Takes two of those enormous hands to cover it. Well, I was just as pleased as punch! And you should have seen his sweet face, just darling...he’s gonna be such a great Papa.”

Jack approached just a little pink around the ears at what Bitty was saying, handing him a Shirley Temple. Bitty’s face stretched into an even wider smile.

“Well, speak of the devil, here he is now. Thank you Sweetie Pie, it’s a tad warm in here.”

“Your welcome, Bitty, but why do I get the feeling that _you’re_ the devil and you’ve been telling stories about me in my absence, eh?”

“Why Jack Zimmermann, are you worried about what I would share about you with these fine ladies?” Bitty teased dramatically with his hand on his chest.

Jack came right back at him, “Don’t know Bits...should I be?”

They all laughed and Bitty looked back at Jack with a twinkle in his eye and said, “Moo Maw always said, Worry often gives a small thing a big shadow.”

Jack leaned in and planted a lovely kiss on Bitty before walking away and chirping, “I’m gonna assume that’s a good thing and say hi to some of the guys for a bit. Got my phone if you need me, ‘kay Bits?” Bitty nodded and Jack took his beer towards Tater and Snowy.

Bitty watched Jack's backside as he walked away and spoke before he realized it, “This boy. He can make an entrance and the exit’s not bad either.”

The table erupted in laughter and Bitty was mortified, but he was among friends and a little chirping made him feel like he was back at Samwell. It was a nice evening and he relaxed and enjoyed it.

Jack popped back and forth between groups and was very affectionate, despite the public setting. Bitty was pleasantly surprised by Jack’s handsy nature, usually the alpha was a bit more reserved with his physical touch in public. It wasn’t the alcohol, Jack had only had three beers and he could drink much more without it showing. He did however continually run his hands over Bitty’s belly when he was within reach.

It dawned on Bitty just as they were all getting ready to leave. Jack was belly happy, maybe belly horny.

The third time he scolded Jack for trying to scoot into his space while Bitty was driving them home, Bitty made the same discovery about himself and knew that if Jack got his hands on him, they would both be in trouble.

“Goodness, gracious and gravy, Jack! Stay in your own seat or I’m gonna go off the road! Do not make me pull this truck over!” Bitty chided, pouring every ounce of strength he had into not doing just that and grinding away in Jack’s lap till they both were a little less eager.

Jack looked like Bitty had kicked his puppy and so Bitty reached for his hand. Jack pulled it to his mouth and kissed it, but he settled down significantly, keeping to his side.

“You know, BIts, I was thinking...this truck is kind of a lot to park and we don’t really need to haul things. Plus, it’s not gonna be easy to buckle a baby in that tiny back seat...What do you think about trading this truck in for a family friendly SUV or something?”

“Oh Honey, you love your truck,” Bitty said softly, glancing from the road to Jack’s face.

Jack smiled and reached for Bitty’s belly, “Nah, I love you so much more and this is a bachelor’s truck. We are a family now and I want a family car, unless you don’t.”

“A family car would be wonderful, Jack. It would be nice for bringing the baby to games next year.” Bitty felt his heart warm along with his backside. Jack was always sexy and attractive, but Jack going full out Responsible Dad, warmed Bitty’s heart and more so his backside. Bitty squirmed a bit in his leather seat.

They rode the rest of the way home in silence but you could cut the scent of arousal with a knife.

They barely made it in the door before clothes were shed and got as far as the living room floor before Jack was pushing into Bitty’s heat, gently and without putting too much weight on the baby. Bitty was wet, warm and eager and not at all surprised that even highly aroused, Jack was mindful of Bitty and the baby and how did he ever get so lucky to end up married to this man kept running through his thoughts.

“Oh Honey,” Bitty shouted with his toned thighs wrapped tightly around Jack’s waist. “Lord, I am a lucky man!”

“Jesus Bits, you feel so good...wanna be here forever, just like this. Wanna be buried in you and never stop,” Jack cried out with his face buried in Bitty’s neck.

Jack got the angle just right and kissed Bitty in such a filthy way between whispers that it wasn’t long before Bitty came with a roar, and was rendered boneless for a few minutes.

Jack continued and every thrust got firmer until Bitty could tell Jack was close. Suddenly Jack pulled out and began to stroke himself off.

“Jack, Sweetie?” Bitty wondered what was going through his husband’s mind.

“Wanna mark you...my sweet omega…all those hands on your belly...our belly...need to...shit....Bitty...Eric...Mine!”

Bitty heard the slick slide of Jack’s hand on his own cock stutter and then he felt the warm come pulse onto his belly, mixing with his own, as Jack came with a shout. He fell onto Bitty panting like he was on the ice and ending a shift on the line, rubbing their spills together on Bitty’s belly. It was the hottest thing Bitty had experienced in a long time. Then Jack seemed to come back to himself.

“Bits, sorry, I’m so sorry. I made such a mess and I marked you. I didn’t...I shouldn’t have done that without asking,” Jack apologized profusely, looking terribly regretful.

“Jack, Honey. Look at me, it’s okay. Lord help me, I thought it was hot! Don’t apologize.”

“Really, Bits. You’re not upset? I know you don’t like me to make you feel owned, and I marked you,” Jack whispered sheepishly.

“You never make me feel owned, you make me feel loved. I feel loved, Jack, so loved...and wanted and needed.”

“You are Eric Zimmermann, you so are...all of those and so much more,” Jack said, sounding relieved.

“Kiss me, you fool. Then carry me to the bathroom,” Bitty said leaning up for a sweet yet thorough kiss.

“And you get to clean the carpet, Sir!” Bitty chirped as Jack easily hoisted Bitty into his arms and they dripped all the way to the bathroom.

“You started it with that note on my sandwich, you know,” Jack chirped right back.

Bitty had an idea that Jack would like the belly sketch, but he didn’t know how much until he lay sleepy and sated in bed that night, the gentle weight of a grateful Jack against said belly, making it abundantly clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna beg for a little external motivation today...have a lot I want to write but struggled to get this out, hope it is still to your liking. Thanks for reading as always!


	28. Third Trimester-ish: The Story of the Bitty Baby Belly- Cause for Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack do a little necessary shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one here but it ended quicker than I thought. Enjoy!

The winter began to wind down and Bitty’s belly got bigger. This allowed for two phenomena to converge, and Jack was not going to lie, he benefitted greatly. First, as Bitty became increasingly more pregnant, he truly became an oven in his own right. Secondly, as March progressed, the temperatures rose in Providence. The merging of those two unavoidable circumstances was the best of combinations which resulted in Bitty wearing fewer clothes and Jack could not complain about that. 

It was Jack’s day off and they were laying in bed for a little longer than normal. Jack was experiencing a serious obsession with Bitty’s belly. He didn’t even try to deny it, there was no point. He was so obviously smitten he had given up and just let himself enjoy it. Bitty was sexy and handsome when he was not pregnant, nevermind when he was plump and full of life. There was a softness to former toned appearance. His face was a touch rounder, too. Jack was pretty sure he was a scripted hallmark commercial when he thought about his Bits. 

“Sweetheart…” Jack breathed into Bitty’s hair as his fingers feathered over Bitty’s belly. The shirt covering his stomach was stretched taut.  “I think we need to get you some new clothes, eh?”

“You think so? Are you trying to tell me that you don’t like my wardrobe of yoga pants and your tshirts?” Bitty laughed smoothing his hand down his own round belly and tilting his head up to offer his lips for Jack to kiss. 

“Or…” Jack said between soft kisses, “I could keep you naked in bed until the baby comes.”

“That might be a fun option if you got to stay home everyday with me,” Bitty giggled. “But somehow I think the Falconers might object considering you have almost made the playoffs.”

“Well then, I guess we go shopping today, eh?” Jack said, sitting up and attempting to pull Bitty with him. “We can go out to breakfast first, if you want.”

Bitty sounded excited about the idea, “Sounds like a fun morning to me.”

They did indeed have a fun morning together. They stopped at the bakery down the street for a quick muffin and coffee, peppermint tea for Bitty, and then jumped in their truck to head to the Maternity store across town. 

Bitty had gotten two pairs of warm jeans for the hockey games, but had really been surviving in yoga pants and sweatshirts most of the winter. Jack had tried, but Bitty  had not really felt the need for new clothes yet, but now he was steadily out growing all his t shirts and even his underwear. 

Luckily, there was a great store with a couple of helpful omega salespeople and soon Bitty was trying on outfits and modeling them for Jack. He loved the jeans and khakis and the polo shirts, they were so Bitty. There were tshirts and sleep clothes and even shorts for May into June. Bitty did pick out one dressy outfit complete with a white button down, dress pants and a trademark light blue blazer for any events he might need to attend while pregnant. He had bowties at home. 

One of the more sensitive store workers reminded Bitty about underwear and addressed the question of whether or not Bitty needed a nursing bra or not. Jack held Bitty’s hand as he awkwardly explained, blushing ever so slightly.

“Oh Lord, I’m planning on breast-”

“We...we are planning on breastfeeding,” Jack interrupted with a proud smile and an arm around Bitty.  

Bitty was highly amused by his husband. “Well,  Jack sweetie, I appreciate the sentiment and you are such a team player, but only one of us will actually be breastfeeding and I am pretty sure it’s gonna be me. At this point, though, I don’t think I actually need a bra.” 

The clerk giggled at the couple. “Okay, well we have tanks that are reinforced and are meant to accommodate nursing pads for after the birth. They are a nice option for male omegas who don’t develop much of a chest.”

Bitty left with three of the tanks and a box of the pads for later. He also traded many of his tops for those that were designed for nursing as well. Jack’s hands were full of bags when they headed for the truck.

Jack helped Bitty into his seat. It was getting a bit harder as Bitty got bigger. He buckled Bitty in and closed the door. Bitty had long given up not letting Jack have a few alpha moments like this, he loved the look on Jack’s face while he cared for Bitty. 

“Hey Bits, how do you feel, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Bitty asked curiously.

“Well, I was thinking that if you were up to it, we would go look at some cars, eh?” 

Bitty was quiet for a minute and Jack thought maybe he wasn't interested in going but then he turned to Jack and put his hand on his arm. Oddly, Bitty’s eyes looked a little sad. Jack wondered if Bitty was really attached to the truck and he never said anything before now. He gave Bitty a minute and he finally spoke. 

“Jack you don’t have to sell your truck if you don’t want to…” Bitty seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “You were so proud when you bought it, it’s only a few years old. And I mean you’ve already changed so much in your life. I don’t want you to feel like...I don’t know like-”

”Eric Zimmermann! Do you not want a new car or do you think I honestly think I resent the changes in our life since we got together? Because if you want to keep the truck, that is fine, just say so. But and this is a big but, if you think I will in any way, shape or form resent the baby because of selling this trunk for a family style car, you are mistaken. Now what is the matter?” Jack’s voice reflected his worry and he knew it.

Bitty’s thoughts burst out of him in an explosion of fast southern speech. “I just think you never got a chance to sew your wild oats in this truck and now you’re going to buy a minivan and I don’t want you to get chirped for being an old fuddy duddy before your time.”

Jack was stunned by Bitty’s words for a split second and then he laughed...hard. “Bits, you’re killing me, really” Jack howled. “I sewed all the oats I wanted to and I love my life. Look at me. I. Love. My. Life. With.You.”

Jack took Bitty’s face in his hands and continued. “There is nothing wrong with getting a more convenient car for parking and buckling in a baby, not to mention a truck or back end that is covered for strollers and diaper bags, right?”

Bitty tried to talk but Jack remembered the most important point and interrupted saying, “And furthermore, we are not getting a minivan. I thought we’d start by looking at Land Rovers, eh Bits?”

“Land Rovers! Really?” Bitty exclaimed, face brightening into a wide smile. 

“Yes, Sweetheart. I did my research and I want you and the baby safe in the winter. Didn’t you say someone famous drove a Land Rover?”

Bitty straightened right up and answered, “Well, yes. The Beckhams drive Rovers and then there’s the queen!”

“Beyonce drives a Land Rover?” Jack chirped, knowing the answer.

Bitty side eyed Jack with a squint. “Well bless your heart for trying to get Beyonce in on this conversation, but I meant the Queen of England, sir.”

“Well, if a Land Rover is good enough for a Spice Girl and the Queen of England, then it’s good enough for my Sweet Bits and Bitty Baby,” Jack stated with a nod.

Bitty and Jack drove home that very afternoon with a new Land Rover. Jack was proud as a peacock to put the bags of new clothes in the back end and ride in the passenger seat as Bitty drove the red car home. He had insisted on a color other than silver or white in the name of snow safety. They ended up with a model that had a red body and a white roof. It was the top of the line including all the neat tech stuff and heated leather seats for Bitty in the winter. 

They may or may not have christened it with a risky make out session in the parking garage of their building when they got home. However, Jack did draw the line at Bitty’s request to refer to him as ‘Queen Bitty’ when he drove. Posh Spice didn’t fly either. Of course when they posted a selfie captioned:  _ The Zimmermanns new ride!,  _  it got thousands of likes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a link to Jack and Bitty's land rover, though I think it is not a current model but a future model:
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjDtKOz3eXQAhUD4CYKHZNUDh0QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.autoblog.com%2F2015%2F12%2F08%2Fland-rover-next-defender-concepts%2F&bvm=bv.141320020,d.ZGg&psig=AFQjCNFVr16D3dcvA0oJtzajKzf61416gw&ust=1481325425833276


	29. An Appointment and a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Bitty's seven month appointment and the moms are up to something. What will Jack think of them getting involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I've lost track of lots of things, so at this point I am sticking pregnancy symptoms where they don't really belong, etc. Forgive me and just suspend belief for a bit, if you don't mind...

Bitty was 28 weeks pregnant and almost waddling when the Falconers made the playoffs. Jack’s parents came to the game that decided whether or not they would and Bitty was glad to have them there. They were staying in one of the spare bedrooms at Jack and Bitty’s apartment. Most of the team went out after the game, and all of the Zimmermanns went along.

The Falconers were always glad to see Bad Bob and it was a nice celebratory evening. Bitty was tired early in the evenings now so he hung back with Alicia and some of the wives who had come along instead of being in the thick of the players. Alicia was excited about something and finally Bitty called her on it.

“Maman, you have been hiding something all night, haven’t you?” Bitty teased. He had plotted his attack and waited for Alicia to have a couple of drinks.

“Well if you must know,” she beamed as she spoke, “Your Mama and I have a special surprise Skype planned for you after your appointment tomorrow.”

“Does Jack know about this?” Bitty asked working on getting information out of his mother in law. Despite his best efforts, Alicia would not spill any further info and when Bitty crawled into bed that night, he asked Jack about it.

“Do you know that your mom and my mom have a surprise for us tomorrow? I guess Mama is gonna skype in after our appointment.” Bitty asked as he worked to get comfortable. Jack was really cuddly and grabby. He’d had a few drinks since his dad drove and he was feeling happy despite being super sleepy after his long day.

“No idea Bits. Mmmmmm, you’re so warm...c’mere my sweet little baby belly and snuggle.” Jack pulled Bitty into being the little spoon, automatically lifting Bitty’s leg to place a pillow between his knees, just like Bitty liked it at night.

“You sure you don’t know anything?” Bitty argued a little.

“No. I swear, now let's go to sleep, you have a nine o'clock appointment, for Itty Bitty,” Jack said palming the belly and nuzzling into Bitty’s hair.  Bitty listened to Jack’s soft snores for a while before he fell asleep.

*****

“Eric Zimmermann…” the nurse called into the waiting room. Bitty and Jack got up to follow her.

“How are you feeling, Eric? Let’s get your weight first, okay?”

Bitty slipped his shoes and stepped on the scale.

“I’m just fine thank you, feeling good, finally eating better,” Bitty answered.

“Good to hear. You’re catching up with your weight, you're at 155 now, Dr. will like that,” the nurse smiled at Bitty as typed on the tablet in her hands.

“Lord, help me...155!” Bitty blushed a little as he repeated his weight. “I’ve go two months to go!”

“Don’t worry, Bits. We want you to gain weight, right? The baby needs to be fed and grow strong,” Jack reassured.

“That is true, Eric. You lost quite a bit when you were sick, ideally you’d be a little heavier by now but you're doing well. Now let's get that blood pressure.” When they were done the nurse ushered them into an exam room.

They waited a few minutes and chatted about what they thought their mothers were up to, until the doctor knocked and entered the room. Bitty’s belly measured a perfect 28cm and the doctor was pleased with his weight gain.

Dr. Murphy finished explaining all that was going on at this point in the pregnancy. “You’re right on track Eric, do you have any questions?”.

“Is it okay for me to work the pie truck? I mean it won’t be as often as last fall when I opened it, but  was thinking for the market on Wednesdays and maybe one or two events,” Bitty asked eagerly. He wanted to cut back, but he still wanted to keep his name out there.

“Sure, that is no problem as long as you take good care of yourself while you do it. You need to rest every day, take your vitamins and eat and drink well. If any of those were to change because of the work, I would recommend you stop immediately. I think you’ll do just fine.”

He rubbed his hand over his belly, “Oh for sure. I won’t, this little butter bean is more important than any pie I’ll ever make, but I thought i’d try as long as I felt good and could balance it.”

“Sounds sensible enough to me. Anything else?” the doctor agreed.

“Yes, I seem to have a lot of gas that never goes anywhere and I was wondering how long that will last. I mean is that just particular to me? I haven’t seen anything in the books about it.”

“Hmmm, gas? Is it high or low in your belly?”

“Pretty high I guess, I figured it was in my stomach or something. It usually gets worse a half hour  after I eat.”

“Does it hurt?” the doctor asked with her forehead wrinkled in concern.

“No, not at all, but it’s getting stronger as I eat more again.”

“Eric, it’s not gas. I think you’re feeling the baby move. Ever heard of quickening? It’s feeling the baby moving before you can feel it on the outside. You’re seven months along now, Jack should be able to feel it soon,” she explained.

Bitty felt his face heat up. He was thoroughly embarrassed that he did not put two and two together. He had just been sick for so long that he assumed everything in his belly was because of that and finally getting used to food again.

“Well I guess my common sense is as scarce as a deviled egg at a church picnic. Lord, I am so embarrassed that I didn’t know that…” he felt himself getting emotional for two reasons. First, he should have known, and second, he could feel his baby move inside him.

“Bits, Sweetheart, it’s alright. It’s our first time. I didn’t think of it either and you’ve mentioned it to me a hundred times,” Jack said, his voice in a soft reassuring tone.

“Don’t worry, Jack is right. Plus it happens differently for everyone. Alright then, have you signed up for a birthing class yet? I see in the chart that you were given information about that last month,”

Jack piped up on that question.

“Bitty has been in his pregnancy yoga class since the morning sickness left and he’s doing great with that. Plus we did sign up for Lamaze childbirth class, a breastfeeding class and a newborn care class. We’re really excited. Our first childbirth class is this Wednesday.”

Bitty smiled warmly at a beaming Jack.

“Good plans, then. Time to think about a nursery and all the things you’ll need for baby soon as well. Here is literature about all of that, though I am sure that your little one is in good hands with you two in charge. We are all set for today. One more appointment next month and then we start weekly visits after that.”

They said goodbye and took the paperwork she offered. They left the office walking hand in hand, Jack waving to a few people who recognized him. They were headed home to see what their mothers were up to with the skype call. Of course, Jack made Bitty tell him every time the baby moved so he could try to feel it.

Bitty told his mother about his mortifying realization and she laughed right out loud at him. He was horrified.

“Mama, you can’t laugh at me. You were supposed to tell me things like this. I felt so silly.”

“Now Bits, I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing with you. I wondered about that, why you hadn’t told me you felt anything yet,  and almost asked a few times, but I thought you might panic if you hadn’t felt it yet, is all.”

Bitty felt himself on the verge of tears but that wasn’t unusual for him, lately. He pushed it aside, curious about what his mama really wanted. He felt Jack’s hand slide into his and so he moved forward.

“What’s the big deal that you arranged a skype call for today, Mama?”

“Well, Alicia and I were wondering if you had made any decisions about the nursery yet?” Mama asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

Truth be told, Jack and Bitty had just decided the theme for their nursery. Just the theme and nothing more so far. They hadn’t said a word to anyone yet and Bitty looked to Jack with an unspoken look. Jack just nodded and Bitty knew it was okay to share their decision.

“Well actually we have. We’re going with a bunny theme-” Bitty was explaining when shrill screams startled him. Jack visibly jumped next to him.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I TOLD YOU ALICIA! I KNEW IT! WE WERE RIGHT!” Mama screamed at Alicia, who simply screamed back.

“YOU DID! YOU SWORE HE WOULD AND YOU WERE SPOT ON!”

“Jiminy Cricket, You nearly scared the life out of me!” Bitty scolded both their mothers. “What the holy hell was that?”

Alicia moved closer to Bitty and Jack and hugged them both.

“I’m sorry, boys! We are just so excited about something and it all hinged on what kind of nursery you picked. Now-” Alicia started when suddenly Jack interrupted with a warning.

“Now, Mama and Maman, we are not going to have a repeat of the wedding issue are we?”

“Jack!” Bitty jumped in. “That’s water under the bridge, Sweetheart. We said we weren’t going to bring it up anymore.”

“Bits, I can’t help it. I want to make sure they understand from the beginning.”

Mama broke in from the laptop, “We totally understand how this works. We won’t repeat or mistakes from the past, boys...honest. But Alicia found some things and she showed me and it just was so perfect and Bitty I think you will love them, but we aren’t forcing you into anything and if you hate it you can just tell us and we’ll back off...okay?” She took a deep breath and sat back to wait for their response.

“It’s okay, Mama. What did you find?”

“I found a piece of furniture and showed your Mama and then between the two of us we found a place that has the whole set, but it is clearly for a bunny themed room. I have pictures, if you want to see them that is...have you given any thoughts to what you wanted style wise yet?” Maman spoke carefully.  

Bitty looked from between his Mama to Jack’s and their faces were so bright with hope that Bitty’s heart warmed. As excited as Jack and Bitty were about having a baby, they had to remember that as only children, their child was the first grandchild on both sides and their parents were beside themselves.

“Well, we talked about it quite a bit and we decided that Senor Bun has brought me so much comfort over the years that it would be the perfect theme for our baby,” Bitty told them. Then he clarified, “We also decided that we wanted kind of real looking bunnies and not cartoons, you know? Like maybe a scene on the wall of a forest or something like that.”

‘Yeah and we thought it might be a nursery we would keep for each of our babies, you know pick kind of neutral colors, and then pick out a room for them as they got older and showed a little personality, right Bits?” Jack explained further. Bitty nodded, so happy that Jack was his and here talking about more babies.

Bitty watched as their mothers shared a look even through the computer. Then Maman brought out a binder and showed Jack and Bitty what they had found.

“Oh, Maman...Mama…” whispered Bitty as he turned the few pages back and forth.

“It’s perfect,” was all Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Bitty’s shoulders.

The binder contained 8X10 pictures of nursery furniture painted in a Beatrix Potter style. More specifically, it was Peter Rabbit. Each piece of furniture was intricately painted with the characters, bunnies, from the stories and the minute Bitty saw them, he was gone. It had beautiful garden scenes instead of forest, but it was the same idea. He didn’t need to look further for furniture, this was exactly what he and Jack had been talking about.

“Really? You’re sure?” Mama asked. It was Jack who spoke first this time.  

“It’s exactly what we’ve been talking about and there is no doubt that this is the furniture for our nursery, eh Bits?”

“No doubt at all. Maman, thank you for finding this. When do we go get it?” Bitty asked with a sniffle.

“Well, actually…” Mama said a little sheepishly. Bitty looked from her to Maman, but neither would make eye contact.

Just then Bad Bob came around the corner. “What your meddlesome mothers are trying to say is that they had the furniture delivered today when you were at the doctor.”

“What?” Bitty heard himself squeak.

“Are you kidding?” Jack asked at nearly the same time that Bitty’s voice cracked.

Neither mother said a word but both looked incredibly guilty. The whole room was frozen in tension until Bitty broke it leaping off the couch and shouting. .

“Well where is it? I can’t wait to see it!” Bitty headed towards Bad Bob who pointed to the spare bedroom they used for storage. He flung the door open and squealed with delight. The pieces were simply lined up, next to boxes of seasonal decorations but Bity could picture the beautiful nursery in his mind.

“Holy shit I love it!”

Jack came up behind Bitty, who was rubbing his hands over the rail of the crib, and wrapped his arms around his belly. Their eyes darted to each piece in the set, but they stayed at the crib, as Bitty gripped the rail tight.

“We’re having a baby, Jack…” Bitty whispered.

“Yeah, we are…” was Jack’s simple reply. BItty turned into his husband’s arms and pressed his face into his neck. They held each other tightly and let the reality of it all sink in.

  
Behind the couple, Bad Bob, and Alicia holding the laptop that still held Suzanne’s Skype call, quietly backed out of the room and shut the door.

 

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more belly smut soon, but it wasn't in the cards this time. The photos at the end of the chapter are the pieces of furniture that the moms bought for the boys.


	30. MooMaw Was Right!  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is 30 weeks pregnant when he has a run of bad luck. This is the first in a three chapter series. 
> 
> Bitty and Jack are working on the nursery and getting ready for the baby when Bitty gets some news about a test he had. Jack is there to help until he is overwhelmed himself. Luckily, Bad Bob and Alicia are in town for the next play off game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical half truths run amuck here! And be forgiving of timelines etc. Anyway...
> 
> Merry Christmas to all my readers! You are so supportive and kind to me! I am truly grateful. 
> 
> We are moving along here but I wanted to bring in a few side characters to build their relationships with Bitty and Jack. I had three little stories I wanted to tell, so really the people are more important than the events in this trio of chapters. 
> 
> I do however love the medical shit! I love the hurt/comfort and the emotional hurt/comfort. Hang on to your shorts and be ready for graphic descriptions of yuck!

Bitty had heard from MooMaw, God rest her, when he was younger, that bad things happened in threes. Unfortunately starting at the end of April, he experienced that phenomenon personally.

Things had been going well. The Falconers were still going strong in the playoffs and he and Jack had been busy rearranging for the nursery. In the midst of all the excitement, there was a little glitch.

Their apartment was enormous and had a formal entry way that led to the main living area that was open to the kitchen and dining area as well. It was what was presented to Jack as a great room, he had told Bitty when he first rented it. It had two wings off the great room with a master suite and three other rooms that could be bedrooms or spare rooms. The master and one room were to the left of the large main rooms of the house with a laundry area and the other two were to the right along with a main bathroom.

They moved their office into the smaller, spare storage room across from the guest bedroom and had made over the larger room to be the nursery. It was across from the master suite and a good sized room.

Bitty stood in the doorway of the nearly finished nursery, smoothing his hands over his belly and he smiled at the memories of Jack during the entire process. They had started by pulling up the carpeting and installing dark hardwood.

“Bits, won’t the floor be cold?” Jack had asked all concerned.

“Sweetheart, do you want our baby breathing in or playing on whatever allergens and crap settle into carpet over time?” Bitty had answered. By the look on Jack’s face, Bitty had won that argument. “Don’t worry Jack, we’ll put down big area carpets that we can have steam cleaned.”

Next they had chosen a paint color. Bitty could tell that Jack was trying very hard to make up for their original paint color fiasco. They had wanted a neutral color but there was a common shade of peachy orange they both loved that ran through all of the furniture pieces. Bitty was prepared and had brought one leg of the little table and chairs set. It was carrot shaped and the perfect shade for the walls. Ironically, as hard as it had been last time, it had simply been an instant decision this time.

Jack pulled a bunch of orangy/blushy colors chips and laid them on the counter in the Lowes paint department. Using the table leg, he picked out a color and handed it to Bitty.

“I love this one, Bits. What do you think?” Jack had asked him.

“What’s it called, Honey?” Bitty asked with his back to Jack as he searched intently.

“I don’t know, but it matches the table leg really nicely,” Jack answered as Bitty sifted through the chips in front of him on the wall.

Suddenly Jack grabbed Bitty and wrapped his arms around his belly. He kissed Bitty right over his mating bite and Bitty could smell the happiness pouring out of Jack, along with a hint of smugness.

“Jack, what are you doing?”

“How do you feel about painting the nursery this color, Bits?” Jack asked slipping the chip into his hands.

“Hey that’s pretty, but you know how I am about names, what’s it called?”

“Georgia peach!” Jack said with a bit of a smirk.

“You’re kidding?” Bitty said flatly.

“Nope,” Jack said. “Look here.”

They didn’t bother to look any longer and they left with a gallon of Georgia peach and all the rollers, trays, and tarps they needed to paint. It took two coats and it was indeed the perfect color. Now there were soft green area rugs and the furniture had been placed bringing another layer of life to the room. They had more work to do, but the foundation was complete.

Following the furniture surprise, Jack and Bitty had asked, respectfully, that their mothers let them shop for the other big ticket items themselves. Bitty was pleased with how much Jack had wanted to choose things for the baby. He was always texting Bitty strollers and swings to consider. It was charming.

Today they were at a trendy baby store in downtown Providence and they were buying a baby layette. Bitty explained what they needed to Jack and he was all over it. They had a wicker basket over his arm, full of onsie style tshirts, little tiny nightgowns, and soft cotton knit caps all in shades and patterns of pastel yellows and greens. There were little rompers and gauzy weight receiving blankets, bath towels with bunny ears and tiny matching washcloths.

They had enough basics and sweet neutral outfits to get them through the first few weeks and then they would get more things when they had a chance to meet their little newborn. Bitty was guilty of being cliche and wanting a falconer blue wardrobe if it was a boy and frilly little pink things if he ended up having a girl. He had been concerned about forcing a gender on the baby too early. Jack, of course, was perfect.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to dress our baby a certain way when they are too little to choose for themselves, Bits. When he or she, or all of our kids for that matter, get older, we’ll listen to their opinions and let them pick their own clothes, alright?”

“You’re the sweetest man in the world, do you know that?” Bitty had answered with a kiss.

*****

They were checking out with their purchases, when Jack heard Bitty’s phone ring.

“Yes, that’s me. Oh, hello...yes...okay...tomorrow….yes that is the correct email, okay thank you,” Bitty said sounding a little nervous.

“What’s up, everything okay?” Jack asked, brow furrowed with concern as he turned over his credit card to the clerk.

“I think so, but I failed the glucose test and have to do the three hour test...tomorrow morning, first thing.”

Jack felt his throat tighten. “What’s that mean, Bits?”

“They said it’s common, that my numbers on the first test were a little high and I just need to follow up with the three hour test to be sure.They said not to worry. But, Jack if the test comes back high again, I would have gestational diabetes.” Bitty looked a little scared, his big brown eyes were wide.

“Hey, Sweetheart, c’mere. It’s alright. We’ll get this figured out. I’m sure they’re right and it’s just a precaution, but if not, we’ll deal with it, eh?” Jack said pulling Bitty close to let him scent.

They took their packages and headed for the car and then to Bitty’s favorite little Bistro for lunch. Jack knew Bitty was worried when he hardly touched his food. He took him home and they snuggled on the couch to watch Top Chef reruns while Jack did a little research and Bitty washed and folded all the new baby clothes. Luckily for them both, Jack had an afternoon report time for the game tomorrow and his parents were due back in for the game which would advance the Falconer’s further in the quarter finals.

After reading, Jack was glad his parents were coming. The test sounded intense and Bitty had not done well with the first one, getting sick from the sugary drink. His parents could stay home with Bitty during the game if that were the case tomorrow. Only time would tell, and he snuggled Bitty a little tighter for good measure.

*****  
Bitty and Jack had arrived at the hospital at 6am for the glucose test. Following the instructions that were emailed to him, they had eaten a large dinner, late last night after Jack’s parents had arrived. Bitty had nothing to eat since midnight and only water this morning. Bitty never felt well when his stomach was empty and that combined with his dislike for needles, was putting him on edge.

Jack had packed a backpack of things they might need: extra clothes for Bitty should he get sick, wipes for quick cleanups, snacks for immediately after, a new parenting magazine and Bitty’s iPad to pass the time, and a blanket to snuggle in if he felt ill or was cold. Jack had also stashed Senor Bun in case things got really bad.

Things got bad pretty quickly. The fasting blood draw went fairly smoothly, though Bitty nearly broke Jack’s fingers. That’s the problem with bakers in pain or scared, strong hands. It was when Bitty had to drink that things headed south.

Bitty chose orange rather than lime or Coke flavored glucose. He struggled to take mere sips of the thick syrup and yet for the test to be valid, he had to drink it all in a five minute window.

“Sweetheart, just stick the straw in it and chug it like at the old kegsters at the Haus, eh?” Jack encouraged at a volume only they and the lab tech could hear.

“I’m afraid it will all just come back up, honey. This stuff is the worst, like really thick orange soda.”

Jack kissed Bitty on the forehead and rubbed his back. “Well it might Bits, but at least you’d have given it a go. Here’s your straw.”

“Mr. Zimmermann, I don’t mean to add to the stress of all this but if you don’t finish that glucose in the next three minutes, the test becomes invalid,” the friendly lab tech said with an understanding smile. “Your husband is right, most patients do better to use the straw, because you taste it less that way.”

“Okay, here goes, Good Lord willing and the creek don’t rise...” Bitty said very apprehensively. He stuck the straw in the bottle and sucked it down as quickly as he could. Jack had one hand on his belly and the other in the back of his neck. He whispered encouraging things in Bitty’s ear.

“That’s it Bit’s. Good job, sweetheart. Almost gone, Try not to think about it too hard, like soft hands on a puck, just let it happen.”

Bitty finished the syrupy drink with a few gags and a small retch and the lab tech hit the timer, one hour to the next draw. Jack helped Bitty who looked a little green, back out into the waiting area to pass the time.

It wasn’t long before Bitty began to squirm in his seat. Jack noticed he kept putting his hand to his mouth and then to what little space there was between his chest and baby belly. It was obvious Bitty was not feeling well. By the time the hour was up, Bitty was panting and rocking in his seat, and Jack could tell he was trying desperately not to throw up. If Bitty did get sick he would just have to come back and do the test again tomorrow.

Jack did his best with soft touches and whispered encouragements. “Okay, Bits, hang on Sweetheart.”

Bitty turned his face up towards Jack and his beautiful brown eyes were full of agony and the look he had during his morning sickness. His chin quivered, but Jack watched his sweet omega steel his jaw and hang in like a trooper. It wasn’t long before the lab tech called them back and Bitty buried his face in Jack’s neck for the second draw. He got a little light headed and Jack became concerned.

“Is there somewhere he can lay down, I don’t want him to pass out in the waiting area. He really doesn’t feel well.”

Jack flung the backpack over his shoulder and helped Bitty to his feet as the nurse from the nearby ER came to offer Bitty one of their available beds. She took his blood pressure and she and Jack helped him lay down.

Jack and Bitty spent the next hour doing anything they could to keep Bitty from emptying his stomach. Jack read to Bitty from his magazine, rubbed his back, scratched his scalp, and helped him breathe in different patterns, all while Bitty snuggled Bun gratefully. Bitty had to make it to the second post glucose draw in order for the test to be valid and they were cutting it close. Every once in awhile, Bitty would whisper thank you and Jack would shush him.

“Don’t worry, Bits, you’re doing great, you’re very brave. I love you. I’m so sorry you have to go through all of this.”

“It’s for a good cause,” Bitty would say with a weak smile. Jack married the strongest man in the world, he was sure of it.

They were called back to the lab for the draw and Bitty leaned heavily on Jack for support. Bitty hardly said anything any more and Jack was sure Bitty would toss his cookies if he so much as opened his mouth. Jack did all the talking and let Bitty rest his head on his shoulder as he sat in the chair.

It was not as easy this time. The tech had to change arms each draw the this was the second draw in his right arm. Bitty jumped and the tech had to work at it, but she got him on the first stick. Jack was helping Bitty to his feet when the tech spoke.

“Sorry that was so hard, that vein kept rolling, but we got it. Now only one more draw in an hour and if you still feel sick you can let yourself go. The test will be valid now, no matter what happens.”

Jack should have seen it coming. He saw the look of relief on Bitty’s face when the tech said the test was valid, then a total look of panic as Bitty’s hands flew up to his mouth. It was too little too late and his hands simply got in the way as Bitty vomited orange liquid all over himself and the lab floor. It was as if the whole world had slowed down, until Jack heard the first splash. That snapped him out of it and his inner alpha took over.

“Okay Bits, put your hands down, Just let it come now,” Jack instructed as the lab tech shoved a garbage can under his husband’s face. Bitty was covered in his own puke, and was not done yet.

Jack rushed to soothe him, and help him relax, “Sweetheart, It’s alright, just stay over the garbage and do what you’ve got to do, that’s it...oh Bits, poor BIts.”

Bitty retched a few more times before nothing but bile came up. The aftermath was like someone had dropped a 2 liter bottle of orange soda and it shattered upon impact. The tech was on the phone and calling for the ER nurse and the custodial staff. Bitty seemed to understand what happened once he stopped throwing up. He looked to Jack and his eyes begged silently for help.

Jack couldn’t even pull him in for a hug because he was so covered in orange puke. Jack took both his wrists to guide him out of the mess as best he could and kissed him on the top of his head, the only part of him that looked unaffected.

The nurse popped around the corner and exclaimed, “Oh darlin’, You do not feel well, let’s get you to bed.

Bitty’s face was bright red and Jack knew it was from both violent vomiting and embarrassment, His voice finally found it’s way out of his throat and he just kept saying over and over, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Jack.”

It was heartbreaking for Jack to hear and he rubbed Bitty’s back as he and the nurse walked Bitty to the ER. Once there Jack unpacked his backpack, thanking his lucky stars he had thought to pack and bring it, and began to clean Bitty’s face with a wipe. He and the nurse removed Bitty’s dirty clothes and bagged them. She brought some washcloths and towels and they cleaned him up even better before putting clean clothes on him and helping him into the bed.

“Thank you both, so much. I really am terribly sorry for making such an awful mess,” he paused as he nearly broke down. “Please tell the cleaning staff that I am so sorry, too.”

“Sweet BIts,” Jack said softly.

The nurse piped in, “Don’t you worry your mind over that. We’ve certainly seen worse here and that test is not fun. I had it with all three of my babies. Why don’t you try to sleep a little, now.”

Bitty nodded and laid back on the pillow.

“How you feelin’ Sweet Bits?” Jack asked as he stroked his fingers through Bitty’s hair. He had just had his undercut freshened up and Jack scritched and scratched the short sides and combed through the longer top portion. Bitty relaxed under his touch and even smiled a bit.

“That’s so nice. I feel much better now, but I feel awful about the lab. It just happened so fast, hon.”

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart, just lay back and try to rest a little longer, til the next draw, eh?”

Bitty made it to the final draw and then Jack got him to the car and back to the apartment without any more incidents. It was evident, though, that Bitty had been sick. The smell of sick omega filled the car and Jack was planning on putting Bits in the shower first thing.

They parked the car and made their way to their apartment. Alicia met them at the door, barely covering her reaction to Bitty’s scent.

“Bob, start the shower in the boys’ bedroom,” she called out. “Come on honey, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed, okay?”

Bitty nodded and Maman kissed him and then Jack, “Come on, you too, Jack.”

“Thanks, Maman. It’s been a long morning, poor Bits. He was a trooper.”

Jack and Maman helped Bitty to the bedroom where Bad Bob had started the shower. Jack was worried about them undressing in front of his parents, but Bad Bob had it under control

“Alright, Alicia, out of the locker room, we’ll handle it from here, Sweetie. A shower will do you boys wonders and then you have just enough time for a nap with Eric before you go in, eh?

Jack could see that Bitty felt much better, of course his Papa had spent countless hours around other hockey players in their naked glory. When he thought about it like that, he didn’t feel bashful at all and was grateful for the help, they were both wiped out from their morning.

Jack felt himself relax just a bit as his father took over, but he felt almost like he did after a tough game and his dad would talk to him afterwards. He felt his emotions getting the better of him so he stripped out of his dirty clothes and helped Bitty with his. They both stepped under the spray together and the hot water felt so good, washing away the yuck of the morning.

Jack watched his father smile as Bitty took off his shirt. He realized that his parents had not seen Bitty without a shirt on, especially since the belly appeared.

“That’s a good sized baby in that belly, Eric. Nice and healthy, eh?”

“I hope so,” BItty said, his voice catching. Jack’s Papa had stepped away to give them some privacy. Jack clutched Bitty just as the first tears fell.

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay…” Bitty cried softly.

“Yes, you are okay, Bits. Everything’s okay...we’re okay,”Jack attempted to soothe Bitty but broke down himself. It had indeed been a long stressful morning and they still had to wait until tomorrow for the results of the test to know for sure.

*****  
Bob was glad the boys let him help them into the shower. They had looked completely wiped when they walked into the apartment and he smelled that Eric had been vomiting and was already on his way to their master bath when Alicia had called out to him to start the shower.

He was blown away by how vibrant and full of life Eric looked without his shirt on. He made a comment about the baby being big and healthy before he realized it, but he was truly astonished at how beautiful Eric was pregnant. He had moved to the bedroom to give them a moment to clean up in private. He was waiting to be sure neither of them slipped or felt ill again when he heard what he thought was crying.

He peeked back into the bathroom and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Jack was cradling Bitty and trying to comfort him while crying himself. He knew he needed to step in, to help his sons. He opened the large shower door.

“Hey boys, I don’t mean to intrude but I think you’ve had a rough morning and I’m gonna help alright?” When there was no answer, just a glance from Jack, he proceeded.

“Jack you need to get Eric cleaned up and I’ll get your mother to help him get dressed, okay? Here’s some shampoo, get all the sick washed out of his hair.” He squeezed shampoo into Jack’s hand and then stepped into the bedroom.

He whisper shouted, “Alicia, Honey come help, the boys are upset. I’m gonna get Jack to help Eric cleanup and then pass him off to you to get dried and dressed. Then I’ll get Jack all set and we’ll tuck them in bed for a while, okay?”

“Oh Bobby, I hope they’re okay. They looked so sad when they came in. I’ll find some pjs and a towel for Eric, meet you in the bathroom.”

He headed back to the shower to find Jack washing Eric with a puffy scrubber and sniffling through tears, “It’s alright, sweet Bits, almost done.”

Alicia appeared with a large towel and Bob took it as Jack handed Eric off to him from the shower, “I’ll be right there, Bits, I promise.”

Bob wrapped the towel around Eric and hugged him to his chest. Eric melted into him and cried, “Thank you, Bob. I’m so sorry for all this trouble...I just don’t-”

“Don’t you worry about a thing son. You just relax and we’ll have you feeling better in no time, okay?”

Eric’s head shot up when Bob called him son and he cried as he said, “Okay, thank you Papá.”

Now Bob was the one choking back tears. He handed Eric to Alicia who walked him into the bedroom. He turned back to Jack who was crying silently and washing his own body like it was a race.

“Oh Jack, son, it’s gonna be alright. Rinse off, and come out, eh?”

Jack turned off the water and took the towel to wrap around his waist before throwing himself at his father and letting Bob hug him tight. Bob was shocked when Jack cried into his shoulder.

“Papâ, he was so brave and it was awful for him and I couldn’t do much to help and then he puked everywhere and he was so embarrassed and, and...he kept apologizing for being sick and he didn’t cry once, so I thought maybe he was gonna be fine, but he’s not and how much should one person have to suffer and why can’t he catch a break, you know?”

“He’s alright, Jack. You’re alright, too. You’re both just exhausted from the stress of the morning and the worry of it all. You’ll be fine after a little rest, eh? You’ve got a good few hours before the game. Let’s get you dry and dressed and in bed with Eric, hmmm?” He rubbed Jack’s back as he spoke.

“Thanks, Papá, I’m really glad you guys are here.”

“Me, too.”

Bob got Jack dressed and tucked him into bed with Eric. The two fit together like pieces of a puzzle and Bob stayed with them until they calmed down and fell asleep. He walked out into living room and Alicia looked like she may have shed a few tears of her own.

He plopped down on the couch next to her and said, “God, he loves that boy, loves him with his whole soul, Alicia. He took care of him first before he let himself really have a go. Jack looked so tiny to me today. He might be a college graduate and in the NHL, but he’ll always be my little boy, eh?”

“He’ll always be our baby, Bobby...always.”

*****  
Bitty woke later, cuddling Señor Bun, feeling very rested and not at all sick to his stomach. There was a note under his phone on Jack’s pillow.

_Love you, Eric Zimmermann, I hope you wake up feeling better. If you don’t, call me and I will come home. I told Georgia you weren’t feeling well and I might need to call out tonight. I kissed you before I left, twice. Call me as soon as you feel up to it so I can hear your voice, please. Jack._

Bitty grabbed his phone and called Jack. If that fool of a boy thought Bitty was going to let him miss a quarter final hockey gave because of one bad morning, he had another thing coming! It rang until Bitty thought it would go to voicemail.

“Bitty?” Jack answered breathlessly.

“Hey Jack.” Bitty said sweetly.

“Bitty…” Jack sighed with relief. “How you feeling Sweetheart?”

“Much better, thanks to you.”

“I’m glad, Bits. I l love you and Itty Bitty...so much. Want me to come home?”

“Jack Zimmermann, you are the kindest, sweetest, silliest alpha God ever put on this earth. I love every little hair on your adorable head. ︢I’m fine and I will see you at the game with your parents, alright?”

“Oh no, Bits. Why don’t you stay home and rest tonight?”

“And not cheer on the most thoughtful, gentlest, handsomest alpha in the NHL, I think not, sir! I’ll see you soon, and catch the kiss you blow to me in the stands, got it?”

Bitty thought he heard a catch in Jack’s voice when he answered, “Yeah, babe, I got it. Thanks, Bits. Love you. Gonna run then if you’re sure you’re okay.”

“I’m more than okay, Jack. I’m good, Honey! Don’t you worry even a smidge about me, promise? Keep your mind on that puck and getting to the semi’s okay?”

“You said semi, Bits,” Jack snorted.

“Lord help me, Jack Laurent! Get back to the ice, for heaven’s sake.”

*****  
The Falconers won and made it one game closer to the semifinal round for the cup. Jack and Bitty celebrated quietly, at home, in bed, together.

“Oh Lord, Jack. Lord, help me, your mouth!” Bitty said hands fisted in Jack’s hair.

Jack loved to suck Bitty’s cock and he did it proudly using every trick he knew with his tongue. He moaned around the weight of Bitty in his mouth, on his tongue, as his husband praised his efforts.

“Again, Honey, do whatever that was again...please, good, so good for me Jack. Ohhhhhhhhh! Yes, that’s it right there!” Bitty encouraged Jack and it made him crazy to get Bitty to come in his mouth.

Jack had to lay with his body perpendicular to Bitty’s now that his belly was getting so big. It actually got in the way and Jack had to suck Bitty off from the side. They had actually planned on masturbating together when Bitty had discovered that he could no longer get the right angle and pressure on his cock due to that very belly as well. Somehow, Jack had turned it around and instead of crying, Bitty was about to orgasm. Jack was just a little bit proud of that.

Bitty was rocking his hips to the rhythm of Jack’s head bobbing and he was panting and pulling Jack’s hair just right, making Jack rock hard himself. Jack swirled his tongue at the tip with each upward motion.

He pulled off, only stroking with his hand, to come up and kiss Bitty thoroughly. Bitty’s mouth was slack and warm and their kisses dirty but somehow sweet.

“Love you, Bits...we taste so good together, eh?”

Bitty kissed back with abandon and groaned at Jack’s mention of their taste. He loved that thought and Jack knew it. Jack worked his way down Bitty’s neck to his mating bite and then lavished his attention on Bitty’s nipples. Jack loved how his husband reacted normally to his nibbles and sucks, but pregnant Bitty went nuts at attention to his nipples. Jack had to put a finger to Bitty’s lips more than once as a reminder about his volume more than once.

“Honey, Honey, Jesus Jack….OHHHHHH Honey!” Bitty came with a shout, Jack’s mouth still at his nipples and then lay there listening contentedly to the sound of Jack stroking himself to a very quick orgasm.

“Fuck, Bits! So hot, my sweet Bits,” he groaned as he came all over the side of Bitty and his belly. He fell beside his husband into the mess they both had made and they both sighed, sated and happy.

*****  
The next morning at breakfast, his in laws sat at the table and made small talk.

“Morning, Bob, Honey,” Alicia said with a wink

“Morning, to you, too Honey!” Bob said flatly, adding a bit of emphasis to the endearment.

Jack turned as red as the old Samwell t shirt he was wearing and Bitty nearly choked to death on his first bite of waffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a week off of teaching small children and if I were to get enough encouragement to hype me up, I would update this story as many times as possible! I don't know about anyone else, but I would like to see a baby in Jack and Bitty's arms soon, eh? Let me know what you think!!!!


	31. MooMaw Was Right! Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack have an argument that no one saw coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me 'splain some things:
> 
> I hate Kent. I want no Kent on my dash and the mere thought of a three way with Kent, Jack and Bitty squicks me to high heaven. 
> 
> I love Tater. I love Zimbits most of all, but I do love Tater something fierce. 
> 
> Then Jesus himself gave me Patater! Sweet, kind, broken english speaking Tater and broken sad Kent getting fixed by loving Tater makes me happy. Not as happy as Zimbits, but god damn close. 
> 
> So this popped into my head and fuck if I could get rid of it. I am so in love with the concept that I may just make it into a longer fic after this one. Love to have you weigh in on it yourself. please feel free to leave me a comment. 
> 
> If you do not like Patater, you may not want to read this chapter.

Bitty made it a whole week and a half and thought he had escaped MooMaw’s theory of bad things and threes, when it struck again! Bitty and Jack had their first real fight in what seemed like forever, at least since the wedding had been called off and Jack tried to fix it.

Two days before, the Falconers had made it into the semifinals of the Stanley Cup. Bitty and Jack were once again celebrating in bed! Bitty had wanted to celebrate that night, but Jack was concerned that at 32 weeks, Bitty needed to take it easy.

“Jack Laurent! Clearly you no longer find me irresistible or you would not be able to refuse my advances,” Bitty said feigning insult, but not really not having to stretch too far. Jack seemed to notice and he snuggled Bitty tight.

“Bittle,” Jack chastised softly. “You know that isn’t true. I  always want you and you are soooo hard to resist, but I am not gonna let you overdo it. And don’t look at me like that, it isn’t your fault.  Itty Bitty is really getting big and I see you struggling to walk long distances. You huff and puff. Mamán told me that she and Papá had to help you up the steps into the stands tonight.”

Bitty knew he had lost and buried his face in Jack’s chest.

“Give yourself a day to rest, Bits...just a day or two, eh?”

“One day,” he said flatly. “It’s hard. Now Jack don’t laugh. You know what I mean. You know I can’t help myself anymore or I would. Never thought I’d be too pregnant to dill my own pickle!”

Jack laughed for a long time, “God Bits, you’re the best. Every day...something new pops out of your mouth.”

“Oh hush, Mister.”

“Bits...I do love you...lots.”

“I know, Jack...but do you want me?” Bitty asked and he saw Jack’s face soften and look concerned.

“The fact that you have to ask me that tells me that I am not being a good husband. Bits, I want you everyday...always. I’d never let you leave my bed if I had the choice. I’d keep your face in that constant sweet blush you get when I get it right and you’re about to come.”

Bitty felt himself blush then and there, but he also knew that Jack meant it. “Sugar biscuits...you're perfect just the way you are, and you get everything just how it’s supposed to be.”

*****

The next morning they drove to Boston to hit a couple of baby stores. It was just over an hour drive and Jack only agreed to go if Bitty slept on the way there and back. That was an easy promise as the car lulled Bitty into a nap the further he got into the pregnancy.

The first store they stopped at was for a stroller. Jack had done his research after Bitty narrowed it down.

“I like the red Bugaboo the best, Jack. When the baby is tiny, we have the pram but it also converts long into the toddler stage,” Bitty stated his case.

“Yeah, I get it, but what about when I go for a run? I may want to take the baby sometimes,” Jack said throwing in his two cents.

Bitty reassured him, “I know...you’ve said that and when we get to that point we can buy one of those joggers. But I really want this Bugaboo to get us started. It gives the baby coverage from bugs this summer and privacy if the media finds us out and about.”

“That’s true Bits. Let’s get the red Bugaboo.”

“Thanks, Handsome.I know you’ll love it. The baby will too,” Bitty grined from ear to ear as Jack waved a clerk over.

“Eric Zimmermann, I saw your phone. You just want the same stroller that Princess Kate has, don’t fib to me.”

With his hand on his heart Bitty put on that he was hurt. “Why Jack, husband dear, whatever do you mean? Plus she’s a duchess, and what’s good for Charlotte and William is good enough for Itty Bitty.”

Jack’s laughter filled the store and Bitty loved it.

The next stop they made was for a bassinet and a swing. They had ordered both ahead of time. The swing was top of the line automatic and the bassinet was traditional white wicker with a peach colored skirt and ivory bow.  They both had to be assembled and the boxes barely fit in the back of the land rover with the stroller box. Between games Jack and Bitty would be busy putting things together.

Before returning to Providence, they had lunch with Shitty and Lardo at a Thai restaurant that Bitty adored. He had crispy pad thai with extra peanut sauce. During lunch the conversation turned to speculation about the Aces loss to the Sharks, knocking them out of the playoffs and in particular why Kent Parson had not played in the last game...at all.

“The fucking captain plays in the fucking playoff game, that’s all I’m saying,” Shitty said getting rowdier by the minute.

“All I’m saying is that he must have a  good reason, like an injury or he was sick or something,” Jack retorted.

They went back and forth for a while before Bitty finally put down his chopsticks and said, “No offense, but can we talk about something else? I really didn’t come to Boston to shop for our baby only to discuss your ex over lunch, Honey.”

“Geez Bits, we weren’t really discussing Kent so much as hockey, I’m sorry. “Jack apologized sheepishly.

“Yeah, Bittle, no worries, we didn’t think about it like that,” Shitty agreed.

“Tell us about what you bought, Bitty.” Lardo said changing the subject.

Bitty tried but the damage was done. It didn’t take much lately to turn his mood and before long, Jack made their excuses and they were headed back to Providence.

“Bit’s, what happened back there? You don’t usually get so sensitive about stuff like that.”

Bitty was looking out the window, trying not to be sour about lunch and trying to forget the tweet he had seen that brought up how he and Kent Parson looked alike and how Jack had a type. Bitty knew that Kent was an alpha and was much taller than him at almost six feet.

The last thing he wanted to do was add more stress on Jack, with the baby coming soon and the playoffs. He decided not to mention the tweets.

“I don’t know, Sweetheart. Maybe I am tired, like you said,” he fibbed.

“Bits, I told you not to overdo it. Why don’t you take a nap and then we’ll go right to bed for a while when we get home, okay. You alright? Tell me if you’re not, hon.” Jack said, his voice full of worry.

“I’m okay, but I would like to take a nap when we get home.”

Jack held his hand or rubbed his belly the whole trip home. Once there he took Bitty up and tucked him in bed before getting the boxes in and parking the car. Finally he crawled in next to Bitty and snuggled. Just as Bitty was dozing off, feeling less jealous, Jack’s phone rang.

Jack picked it up from the side table and held it over their faces to read the incoming caller.

“Shit,” Jack choked as the name Kent lit up the screen. Jack ignored it and Bitty turned over on the bed away from Jack. It was a struggle for him to move. There was a ping for voicemail and then the sound of a text message. Jack ignored them both and turned to Bitty.

“I have no idea why he would call me, but I’m not gonna answer, sweetheart.”

Unfortunately Jack’s phone began to blow up and then Bitty’s followed. Eventually he blew a gasket and snapped at Jack.

“You may as well answer it, though I’d really like to know why you have your ex’s number in your phone. Apparently it’s important enough that he is not giving up.”

“Bits…Tater group messages all the time, you know that. For some reason he always includes Kent. They must be friends.” Jack pleaded as he picked up his phone. Jack looked alarmed when he saw the screen. “Holy Moley, it’s not just Kent, It’s Tater and Georgia. They want me to put on ESPN.

Bitty had rolled to sit up and grab his phone. “What the fuck, Tater and Georgia are texting me the same thing.”

Jack grabbed the remote and put the bedroom TV on ESPN. It was the setup of an NHL press conference. Bitty and Jack’s phones both pinged messages that were from Georgia.

_Last warning, it’s starting._

Kent Parson came out and sat at the table with what appeared to be a PR person. Georgia was standing off to the side, meaning someone from the Falcs was involved and they were here in Providence.  Kent looked awful. He looked like he was going to speak when Tater came into the frame and sat down next to him.

“What the fuck?” Jack whispered. Jack rarely used that word outside of uncontrolled moments like sex, so Bitty knew Jack was as puzzled as he was. Bitty slipped his hand into Jack’s as Kent began to read from a statement.

“I’ve called this press conference to make an announcement about my personal and professional life. I am dating Alexei Mashkov and have been for several months. We are now officially engaged to be married. We will become mates on that day as well.” He paused as flashes went off nearly blinding him.

Bitty watched Tater take Kent’s hand. Kent appeared to be emotional, like he needed a moment to stabilize himself. Then it hit Bitty. He recognized the look on Kent’s face just as Kent began to speak again.

Bitty ran from the room and left Jack staring at the television. He headed out of the apartment. How could Jack have done this to him. Maybe the tweets were right? Maybe Jack did marry Bitty because he had a type after all. Bitty made his way to the building gym and hid in the locker room. He was so mad he couldn’t fight the tears.

*****

Jack sat stunned on the bed as Kent and Tater held hands and Kent started to speak again. He knew Bitty was pissed, but had to hear the rest of what his former boyfriend had to say. It involved his team mate, after all.

“I did not play in the final game last night and I will be taking a break from playing for the next several months. I have not been feeling well and I saw my doctor. I have hidden a part of my life from the world, but will no longer be able to do so. I am an omega and I found out yesterday morning that Alexei and I will be having a baby…”

Tater leaned over and Kent leaned in as Tater kissed his cheek. The cameras flashed at an alarming rate and it hit Jack in the chest like a pile of bricks. Bitty! He must have seen what was coming and left. Jack waited for the rest of the statement.

Kent cleared his throat several times and continued. “I will remain captain of the team and appear at all the games as long as I can, but obviously I cannot play. I am grateful to the Aces for their support. I am most grateful to Alexei for his support and love. This has been a difficult secret to keep under the best of circumstances, but I am happy. I am in love with him and extremely happy to be having his baby.”

The floor was opened to questions and Kent and Alexei handled the personal ones nicely with smiles and humor. The Aces PR rep helped with the ones about the organization. Jack was about to head out to the kitchen to find Bitty when someone ask a question that made Jack sick to his stomach.

“There were rumors a while back when Jack Zimmermann announced his engagement to a male omega that Jack might have a type and he answered that it wasn’t possible since you were an alpha. Was Jack lying for you? Does he indeed have a thing for blonde male omegas?”

Jack nearly threw up, but Tater lit into the reporter. “I can say with no doubt that Jack know nothing about Kent being omega. I skate with Jack couple years now. It is not possible. Jack and Bitty are very much loving each other and Kenny and Bitty are not same. Not at all. No more of that please. Don’t hurt people or we stop, now.”

Jack flew out of the room, not waiting to hear what Kent was saying. He needed to make sure Bitty was alright. He knew this was upsetting to him and was not happy to find the apartment empty. He called Bitty’s cell.

“Come on, pick up Bits.” he said out loud. He headed into the hallway and kept calling his husband. Bitty finally answered but all Jack heard were tears.

“Bits, where are you? Sweetheart, listen...we need to talk about this.”

“Sure you c-can’t  just talk to Kent. He’s your type too!” Bitty sobbed into the phone.

“Bitty, where are you? Don’t run, let’s talk, alright?” Jack said almost knocking over the person coming out of the elevator as he tried to get in.

It was one of the guys from down the hall. “You're married to the pie guy, right? He’s in the gym locker room. He looks broken up-”

“Thanks!” Jack shouted punching the button on the elevator. The doors closed and Jack kept talking. “I’m on my way Bits. Hang on, okay.”

He got to the locker room and found Bitty on one of the benches crying.

“Bitty, come here, honey,” Jack said as he reached to hug him.

BItty stood and jumped out of his reach. “Don’t you honey me, Jack Zimmermann! Not a type my ass! He’s an omega, Jack and you never said a word to me about it. How could you?”

“Bits, I don’t want to do this here.”

“Well, too bad, Mr. Secret Keeper! You don’t want people to know that you lied to me for years about your former omega boyfriend? Too late now, the whole fucking world knows and they know how stupid I am! How gullible and easy I was to fool!” Bitty sobbed into his hands.

Jack felt his breath coming in shorter and shorter breaths. “You’re not the stupid one here, Bittle!” Jack shouted angrily enough to get Bitty’s attention. Jack never shouted at him.

“What?”

“I said,” Jack’s tone was much sweeter, his voice was pained. “You’re not the stupid one here...I am.”

Bitty had another realization. It had never occurred to him. “You didn’t know, did you?”

Jack shook his head.

“But you-”

“No. I never said we did, you just assumed and I didn’t correct you because I didn’t want to talk about him anymore. When he showed up at the kegster years ago and I saw your face, I never wanted to mention him again.”

Jack’s phone began to ping again and he ignored it. “I didn’t choose you because you are like Kent. I wasn’t thinking about Kent at all when I met you. Even so, you were the farthest thing from Kent I could have found, clearly today proves that. You are kind and honest and real and I love you. I never loved Kent. I thought I had until I met you. But then I realized what love felt like and I realized that what Kent and I had was just infatuation, not fill in all my cracks and heal me love. Not wow the world is a great place and I don’t have to hide away with you love. Bitty, Kent was an escape from a stressful life for me. You are life, don’t you see?”

“Well I certainly do now, you silly foolish boy,” Bitty said softly. “I’m so sorry, Hon. I had no idea he had lied to you.” He walked to Jack and hugged him tight.

Jack’s phone pinged again and Bitty told him to check it. It was a clip from the press conference and they sat and watched it together. Kent was explaining what was clearly a question about Jack. He was broken up and tater wrapped his arm around Kent while he spoke.

“Jack never knew. I never told anyone I ever dated until Alexei. I used suppressants and blockers and kept it to myself. I apologize if anyone is upset or hurt, but honestly the only opinion I care about is Alexei’s. He is the only alpha that matters to me or ever will. Lex, I’m sorry that I got us into this mess like this. I never meant-”

“Is enough, my boy has had enough. I love him and I take him home now. Is over now, leave him be, okay. Please leave us be, for baby...please.”

The clip ended with Tater scooping Kent away from the press.

Bitty looked up at Jack and said tersely. “Call Tater and tell them to come over. I’ll make pie or something. They both look like they need a friend tonight. Tell them they can sleep in the guest room.”

Jack never ceased to be amazed by Bitty. His ability to love every hurt thing in the world was what both charmed Jack and made him worry. Jack wasn’t gonna lie, this was going to be awkward for a while, but he did as Bitty said and called Tater.

*****

Bitty was nervous about seeing Kent, but the look on the boy’s face said he needed another omega. Bitty had been there, but he’d had Lardo. He’d had his Mama and Jack’s mom. Kent had no one but Alexei.

Jack answered the door and Tater entered with a very frightened looking Kent. Gone was the cocky ex boyfriend. Bitty pushed himself off the sofa and waddled over to give Tater a hug and greet Kent.

“Congratulations, Kent. Won’t you come in and have a seat. Lord knows you’ve been through the ringer tonight, huh?”

“Thank you, Bittle. This is very nice of you, and I want you to know that-”  
  
“Listen, Kent. Water under the bridge, no apologies necessary, okay.” Bitty said as he led Kent to the couch. They sat and it seemed to hit Kent all at once. Kindness was not something Bitty thought Kent had grown up with in his life and he wasn’t quite sure Kent knew how to process it.

“I-I-I-” Kent stammered. Bitty pulled him in for a hug and Kent collapsed into him and began to sob. Bitty just held him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Kent. You just let it all go...Tater will take good care of you and soon, when it all sinks in, you'll be right as rain. Until then you call me. We omega’s have to stick together, right?”

*****

Later when Tater and Kent were sleeping in the guest room, Jack curled around Bitty and smoothed the sleep shirt over Bitty’s belly. He felt the baby move and smiled as Bitty’s hands joined his. They stayed that way until the baby seemed to settle down for the night.

“I’m grateful to you Bits. I know Tater is, too.”

“I’m sorry we fought Jack. It’s my fault. I jumped to conclusions before asking you and it was wrong and unfair.”

“I should have addressed the Kent thing long ago, Bits. I’m learning to communicate better with you every day. You make me want to be better, more like you.”

Jack watched as Bitty smiled the kind of smile that made Jack think he was up to something.

“What are you thinking Sweet Bits?” Jack teased.  

“Just that I was so worried on our wedding night about being a blushing virgin, but you were too!”

“Who said I was a virgin?”

Bitty cocked an eyebrow at him and Jack caved. “Alright, so I was a virgin, I didn’t want you to be more worried than you were, so I didn’t tell you.”

Bitty smirked at him again.

“Bitty?”

“What? I can’t help it if I’m happy that we were each other’s firsts. It’s nice. I thought you were just my first and now I know I was yours and it makes me feel good. It’s special to me, Jack.”

“As long as you’re not mad, I don’t like to fight with you, it’s not good.”

“I took your virgiiiiinity,” Bitty sing songed aloud.

“Go to sleep Bittle,” Jack rolled his eyes as he pulled Bitty even closer than he thought possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay it on me, what do you think??? Don't hold back, but don't be mean either, lol.


	32. MooMaw Was Right Part III Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is such a busy time for the Zimmermanns as their little family prepares to expand. Just a snippet of how they are balancing the Stanley Cup finals and Bitty's approaching due date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I apologize in advance...far too much wine an not nearly enough editing...
> 
> MooMaw and her superstions...Bitty did love his MooMaw, but hopefully he can move on now.

Bitty wasn’t gonna lie, it had been an interesting couple of weeks, but the Falconers made it into the finals of the Stanley Cup and the Tater situation seemed to have calmed down a bit. Jack and Bitty were working at balancing hockey with the end of the pregnancy. Bitty was ginormous and his first weekly appointment had gone well, the baby was active and Bitty felt good. The thought of anything going wrong to complete the rule of three had almost slipped his mind...almost.  It was an exciting if not nerve wracking time for the ZImmermann/Bittle clan.

For one, Jack and Bitty spent their second anniversary apart, Jack had been on the road at a semifinal game and Bitty stayed home, but Shitty and Lardo came over so he wasn’t alone. He and Jack celebrated a few days later by going out to dinner and exchanging gifts at home with chocolate silk pie. Jack got Bitty beautiful Samwell red cotton table linens with white dandelion puffs embroidered on them. Bitty got Jack a set of cotton handkerchiefs that had his initials and a little symbol on each one. There was a hockey stick, a goose, a Canadian maple leaf  and a tiny apple pie each embroidered onto one of the linens squares.

Their attempt at childbirth classes had fallen through because of Jack’s schedule changing during each stage of the playoff season, so they had hired a private instructor and were going through the lessons in their home, at their convenience. They were all the way up to breathing for labor and delivery.

They were practicing relaxation and breathing on the couch when a sore subject reared it’s head again. Jack mentioned a publicity event after rehashing the baby shower issue. Bitty had balked at having a baby shower but finally registered for baby gifts at both mothers’ insistence and even Jack’s encouragement.

“Jack, we don’t really need anything to be bought for us. We have plenty of money to support our family. You know how I feel about this.”

Jack stroked his fingers through Bitty’s hair and moved his other hand around on Bitty’s belly to wherever the baby was kicking or moving.

“Oooooh, Sweetheart, Itty Bitty is feisty today. You sure that doesn’t hurt?”

“Yes, Jack, now do not change the subject.”

“Bittle,” Jack sighed, “You know that puts me in an awkward position. Our moms are going to give you a shower and the Falc spouses are, too. You’re lucky I have convinced our moms to combine with the Falconers and do it after the baby comes. Annnnnnnd, everyone agreed to give a small gift along with a donation to the Providence Omega Shelter like you asked. People just want to welcome the baby, not provide what we can’t afford. It’s just a chance to celebrate a new Falc, that’s all.”

“I guess when you put it like that... It is nice when the other players have babies and we get to meet them.”

“I think that was an elbow that time. Throw that elbow Itty Bitty!”

“Jack, you are incorrigible.”

“Probably, eh?” He smirked. “Hey I forgot to tell you that there’s a Falconer event added to the calendar and spouses aren’t required but I thought you might like to come.”

Bitty quirked an eyebrow at Jack. The larger he got the fewer events he wanted to attend. It was hard enough to get around without being in front of cameras.

“Alright, Geez! Georgia asked me to ask you to come because there is going to be BBQ and they want the cute pregnant southern omega to be there for PR. It’s Saturday...it’s a send off for the first roadie of the finals and it’s kind of... Georgia said fru fru with the management and all.  I have to wear a suit.”

“Oh Lord, Jack. I don’t have anything that nice to wear at this size! I’m just a few red stripes away from being confused for a circus tent. Do I have to go?”

“No, Sweet Bits. You don’t have to do anything you don’t feel up to doing. I understand and can go to the send off alone. It’s fine, really,” Jack said, sounding disappointed.

Bitty cringed at the sad tone of Jack’s voice and attempted to get up off the couch. “Come on, Jack. Help me up, we gotta get to the maternity store. There probably gonna have to order me something in canvas at this point.”

Jack smiled and pulled Bitty up into his arms. “Love you, Bits. Thanks.”

“Foot rubs, Mr. Zimmermann...lots of foot rubs.”

Bitty ended up checking his closet and he did have the light blue blazer and white dress shirt they had bought long ago, but had to get a pair of tan dress pants to go with the outfit. He tried it on when they got home and with a snazzy red bow tie, Bitty had to admit he looked okay.

“I don’t look too bad all gussied up, huh, Jack?”

“Love the bowtie, Bits...always do, “Jack answered huskily.

He turned to Jack, only to find himself being eyed hungrily by his husband. Jack and his nerdy Bitty  fetish. Clothing fell right where they took it off, and Bitty moaned, long and low, when Jack slid home into him from behind. Later when he picked up and pressed every piece of the outfit, he smiled and had not one regret.

*****

The Falconers practiced and strategized for the two days before the big send off party. Bitty was going to only go to the home games, he and Jack had decided. His doctor would clear him to fly a direct route, but they did not want Bitty to make the several legs of the flight. Jack had read up on the risks of flying and then couldn’t find a direct route for Bitty, so he was going to stay home and attend the Providence games. It would be hard, but Jack’s parents would go to them and Bitty’s parents would come up to stay when Jack was away and for the home games. Or that’s what Jack had let Bitty think.

Bitty did not know that both sets of parents were essentially moving here during the playoffs and staying until the baby was born. Bob and Alicia were retired and Coach and Mama were free in the summer. Jack had rented them an empty three bedroom apartment in the same building for two months when both sets of parents had insisted on staying in hotels to give the new family space yet support as needed. Bitty would find out when their parents showed up at the send off. The whole thing was a surprise. It wasn’t really a send off at all, but a baby shower for the couple. There was more that would be revealed to Bitty throughout the day. Jack was taking a big chance and hoped it would be well received

*****

Jack parked the land rover and helped Bitty out onto the sidewalk. Bitty had learned to stop for a minute after standing to let his hips adjust. If he didn’t, he regretted it something fierce. He stood on his tiptoes for a pre-event courage kiss. Jack had been kind of cagey all day, but said he was nervous about the finals starting and Bitty believed him.  

The send off was in a large warehouse section of Providence and Bitty loved the area. Even though he wasn’t big on the thought of press and management, he loved the idea of the architecture and the BBQ. No need to lie. He missed southern food. With his parents coming in after Jack left for the roadie, he hoped to get even more.

Bitty figured something was up a moment too late, when he caught Jack’s grin out of the corner of his eye just as the alpha flung the door wide open.

“SURPRISE!” yelled a sea of bright happy faces.

Bitty saw a huge banner that read: CONGRATULATIONS BITTY AND JACK!

Then he saw his parents and Jack’s parents and it really sunk in.

“Jack, you silly wonderful charming loving sneaky handsome fool of a man!” Bitty yelled before hugging Jack tightly.

Jack hugged back just as snug and whispered, “Sweet Bits, I hope it’s okay. You’re not upset are you?”

“No, Honey, not at all. I’m...honestly, sweetie, I’m touched. This is-”

Jack interrupted with a kiss and it was sweet but just this side of dirty, too. “Love you, soon to be Daddy.”

“Right back atcha, almost Papa.”

Then they were swarmed. Bitty hugged his parents, then Jack’s, then guests surrounded them little by little until about thirty minutes in someone grabbed him and put a raspberry lemonade in his hand and sat him in a big decorated chair. Bitty laughed aloud as he was assisted into the throne like seat. He glanced and found Jack sitting next to him with a drink that was definitely not a raspberry lemonade in his hand.

Their mothers and Marty’s wife, Gabby and Thirdy’s wife Carrie were clearly in charge.

‘Welcome y’all, so glad you could come celebrate with the boys today!” Suzanne announced to the room in the booming southern drawl of a woman who had thrown a shindig or two.

“Yes, this is a very special day and we thank Jack for getting Eric here without blowing our cover, eh ladies?” Alicia followed. “Now, let the games begin!”

They laughed and played games as wait staff brought around trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Cold shrimp, hot crabbed stuffed shrimp, short rib sliders, and veggies and dip in shot glasses were just a few of the delicious bites that Bitty ate with gusto. Jack did get him a bottle of water after two lemonades, though. Neither had ever quite recovered from the glucose test.

The first game they played was the traditional take as much toilet paper as you think you need to wrap around Bitty’s belly. Shitty, at the former Samwell friends table with Lardo and the boys won and explained with far too much detail why he knew Bitty’s circumference. The place roared and Bitty blushed at some of the loser’s ideas of how big he really was.

“Interesting, Jack Dear...you seem to be one of the furthest off,” Bitty chastised and Jack’s ears turned crimson.

They played several relay games, pass the pacifier between chopsticks held in your mouth, and diaper and dress the baby,  which Jack’s line won hands down. The Samwell boys entered the bottle drinking game and it was really no contest. Ransom and Holster ran the drill and it was like seeing a kegster again. Bitty might have shed a tear over that.

Tater and his table won the game where you memorize the baby items on a tray. They listed every item that had been on the tray and when the team razzed him, he chirped back.

“Hey, I am practice for me and Kenny!”

Kent nearly choked on his lemonade and Bitty loved that. No, he really loved that Kent was happy with Tater, so what if his reasons were teensy bit selfish.

The games settled down and the gifts were opened. The hostesses admitted they were doing things out of order wanted the party to end with the food and visiting. So Bitty opened gift after gift. There were adorable outfits and boppy breastfeeding pillows with extra covers, a bumbo chair, burping cloths, velcro diaper covers by the dozens and cloth diapers. Bitty had mentioned wanting to use cloth diapers and Shitty, Lardo and the Samwell crew got them  two months of a diaper service to start them off. There was a bathtub, towels and washcloths, lotions, shampoo and baby wash and first aid kits. There was a medela breast pump and accessories. There were also lots of envelopes with cards and checks.

All in all, Bitty and Jack got everything on their registries and as promised, the local Omega shelter received substantial donations. The organization itself gave Jack and Bitty a tiny official Zimmermann jersey and donated $5,000 in honor of the Zimmermann family. Bitty was touched.

Bob and Alicia approached and handed Bitty an envelope. It contained the paperwork for an account at Jack’s Canadian bank with a college fund started for the new baby..

Bob spoke for both of them when he said, “Thank you, Eric. We cannot wait to be grandparents.”

Coach and Mama came forward and handed Bitty their gifts. Coach’s gift was a set of blocks that looked homemade and familiar.

“Well, I actually made them for you years ago and put ‘em away when you got older. I fixed ‘em up a bit for the new little fella coming.” Bitty fought tears as he hugged his dad.

“Thanks, Coach. I remember these. They used to be in my room.”

Mama was no better, she had made a quilt from fabric she saved from Bitty’s clothes growing up. Bitty barely hung on as he touched every square. He had seen so many of the fabrics in photos from his childhood.

It was Jack’s gift that sent him over the edge. Bitty had no idea what Jack could have gotten him., but it was wrapped in beautiful paper covered in rabbit print. He opened the paper without tearing it, intending to save it to line a few drawers in the nursery, it was just that charming.

“Come on Bits, I’ve got more paper if you’re trying to save it, open it,” Jack hurried him. That got Bitty’s curiosity up. Jack was just plumb dying for Bitty to see what he got. He lifted the top of the box off and parted the white tissue and then he simply  couldn’t breathe.

“Jack...where?,” was all he got out before sobbing into Jack’s arms.

Jack held him and explained through his own tears, “I tried to find another one like him, but I couldn’t, so I took some photos and had him made. I hope you don’t mind...he’s just always brought you comfort and I thought-”

“You’re perfect Jack. You’re- you’re just perfect in every way,” Bitty choked and sniffled before showing everyone the simple brown rabbit with long ears and red bow around his neck. He said nothing else, but somehow everyone knew it was special.

Bitty watched as Alicia made the announcement that it was time to eat and then hugged her son in law hard enough to break him.

The tables were set with pastel orange and green linens and the center pieces looked very much like Mr. MacGregor’s garden. It was delightful and everything Bitty would have picked himself. There was a head table for Jack, Bitty and their parents. Once they were all seated, a plated dinner was served to them in courses.  

Suzanne leaned over and asked Bitty if he and Jack wanted to speak first. They stood together and Jack turned to  Bitty with look like save me. Bitty started by taking his lemonade in hand.

“Jack and I are truly touched. Y’all have outdone yourselves with the welcome you have given our little Falconer. This is really a lovely day and I’ll take care of Jack later for fibbin’ to me about it all.”

Everyone laughed and to Bitty’s surprise, Jack spoke.

“We’d like to thank our parents and Carrie and Gabby for all the planning. You’re all welcome to come save me from Bitty later. He gives quite a scolding.” He paused for laughter, blushing at what he realized he had said aloud. “Also, I’d like to thank all my Falc brothers and the organization for the support we have received while waiting for Itty Bitty to get here. But really, the biggest thanks goes to my Sweet Bits. He’s been through so much and I’m so grateful for his courage. To Eric Bittle Zimmermann, hear, hear!”

He pulled Bitty in for a hug.  They stayed close while the room cheered and chirped.

Bitty was still stunned, “Jack, Sweetheart. I love you so much.”

Jack just kissed him with shining eyes.

The food was incredible. Family style bowls of potato salad, macaroni salad and coleslaw were brought out with platters of cornbread. Shrimp and grits were served to each guest on small plates, followed by platters of the best southern bbq Bitty had eaten in years. Ribs, pulled pork, chicken, baked beans, mac and cheese, collard greens, you name it, it was served. Every time Bitty took a bite it seemed like Jack gave him another spoon of something to fill it.

“God, Bits I’m gonna lick every finger later when I get you home, then some other parts, too..” Jack growled low in his throat. Bitty squeaked and flushed to his ears.

“Hey what’s going on up there?” someone from the crowd shouted in response.

“Oh, I was telling Bitty it makes me happy to see him eat...best part of the day for me really. For so long his stomach was off, you know?”

Bitty kissed Jack several times throughout the meal and he felt himself blush several times. He was in hog heaven between the food and his Jack sitting next to him at such a special party, he couldn’t control how he felt and truth be told after Jack’s suggestions, he was turned on. Plates were being cleared as Bitty slid his hand up Jack’s thigh when Bob stood up to speak.  

“There is  one more surprise before we eat dessert, well two actually. First, Bitty we want you to know that we, the grandparents, are here for about two months. Now, don’t let that scare you, because Jack rented us an apartment in your building. We’ll be close enough to help but you can send us home when you are sick of us!” Everyone laughed at Bad Bob’s sense of humor.

“Oh Lord, I’ll never be sick of y’all being there to help us.” He put his hand on his belly smiled nervously. “The bigger I get the more nervous I feel  and you all will be a great distraction.”

“Secondly, your father and I have made all the arrangements for you to attend the away games in the finals. It’s been cleared through your doctor as long as you feel well and get lots of rest. We’ll go over the details later.”

Everyone cheered at the good news and Bitty kissed Jack. “This is incredible, I’m happier than a pig eatin’ bacon.”

Bitty and Jack cut the cake which was a Beatrix Potter theme with three layers and beautiful hand painted details.There were also strawberry mini pies from MooMaw’s recipe. It was a great way to end the meal and the shower. People milled about and look at the gifts and visit before leaving.

Everyone with a truck helped Jack and Bitty get the gifts and leftovers home to their apartment. The parents put everything as neatly as they could in the office and kitchen. Bitty and the moms vowed to put it all away after the roadie and the dads promised to assemble anything with parts.

Bitty was tired but wanted to pack his bag for the roadie before resting. He could hardly contain his excitement. Jack was doing the same and before long they were packed and ready for tomorrow. Jack reached for him and held him so close and careful that Bitty felt fragile, but in a good way.

“Happy day, Bits?"

“Happy day, Jack.”

If once everyone had gone to bed, Jack heated up a plate of bbq for them to share in bed, finger licking included,  no one needed to know.

*****

They were in the stands in San Jose in full Falconers gear, home crowd still  roaring for the Sharks, when the team hit the ice. Bad Bob and Coach helped Bitty to his feet and he held  up the sign he made in the hotel that afternoon. It was blue and gold with lots of glitter and it read: #1 IS MY JZ!

Bitty waved it like crazy, he had told Jack to look for it and soon Jack found him in the stands. He blew a kiss and Bitty caught it and blew one back. Jack caught it again and blew it back pointing to his belly. Bitty laughed out loud but caught the kiss and patted it into his belly. Jack had blown a kiss to the baby.

The game was intense but the Falconers were winning. Jack had scored twice and with some excellent defense by Tater the Sharks had not. Kent  was a few seats over, cheering as loud as Bits. It was the third period and it was getting a little rough on the ice, but nothing insane.

Bitty’s back was starting to hurt, but he could go lay down shortly and Jack would come see him before he went to bed. Maybe Jack would even tuck him in and lay with him before he went to the room he shared with Tater. Rules were rules and Jack had to stay in his team room even if Bitty was travelling. They were used to it now.

Jack and the other center were at the faceoff and the ref was about to drop the puck. Bitty was sitting and ready for play to start. The puck fell and Jack slapped it to one of his teammates before skating towards the opposing goal. Tater slid the puck away from the goal but one of the sharks snagged it and before anyone realized it, the puck was airborne and hit Jack in the face.

The crowd’s gasp was audible and Jack fell to the ice, grabbing at his face and neck . Tater was there as soon as the ref started to check him out. Bitty was stunned as he watched the ice by Jack’s face turn red.

“Jack!” he called out and soon his Mama and Maman were at his side. They stood in shock, waiting,  knowing it could be a simple cut. The ref starts waving toward the bench and Tater and Thirdy were on their knees, gloves off, talking to Jack.

Bitty felt the sound before he heard it and covered his mouth when he knew it was him whimpering. He watched as the trainers got Jack’s helmet off and pressed a towel to his face. At least they hadn’t called for a stretcher. Hands still over his mouth, Bitty heard his father speak in his ear.

“You’re on the jumbotron Junior. Just so you know,” Coach informed him.

‘Thanks, Coach,” Bitty said through his hands and then he looked up towards the screen and gave a smile and a thumbs up before shrugging his shoulders in a _well it’s hockey_ kind of fashion.

“Good job, son. He’ll be fine if they aren’t carryin’ him off yet, right?” Coach soothed with a hand on Bitty’s shoulder. The four parents had surrounded Bitty in support while they all waited.

Soon the trainer and Tater were helping Jack to his feet, not letting the now blood soaked towel off his face. He watched as Jack skated off the ice and then reached back to sit, taking it all in.

“Well…” Bitty said softly.

“It’s alright, Dicky. Take some deep breaths. They’ll let him call in a minute, I’m sure,” Mama assured him.

“She’s right, Eric, she really is, sweetie,” Maman chimed in.

Bitty’s cell rang and he scrambled to answer it.

“Jack, honey?” Bitty felt the blood drain from his upper body and pool heavily in his feet as Georgia began to speak to him.

“It’s Georgia, Eric. Jack is going to be fine, but he needs to go to the hospital for an x-ray of his jaw and for some stitches. Security is coming for you as we speak. We’re sending Jack right now, I’ll go with. You’ll meet us there, do you understand?”

“Yes, thank you. Can our parents come with me?”

“Of course, no problem.”

“Georgia? Take care of him, please? Tell him I love him?” he manages to get out somehow without bursting into late pregnancy,  emotional, why is this happening tears.

“I’ll do that right now, Eric. He just can’t talk because they have to keep pressure on the cut.”

She mumbled something in the background and returns to say, “He blew a kiss. We have to run, see you at the hospital. The driver will know where to take you.”

Bitty hung up knowing if Jack blew a kiss, he was probably fine and told their parents the plan. He found Coach and Bob glued to his sides as they were led through the stands and sympathetic spectators to the player areas and finally out to a waiting SUV. They all fit and it was  a quiet tense ride to San Jose General.

Bitty made it to the desk to ask for Jack only because his father and father in law were each under an arm. The logical portion of his brain told him that Jack was fine, after all it wasn’t his first nor would it be his last hockey injury. But  MooMaw’s law of bad things in threes ran rampant and took over that thinking. What came out instead required explaining.

“My Jack is here...hurt and brought here with his boss-”

He heard his father in law, “This is Eric Zimmermann, Jack ZImmermann, his husband and alpha was brought here from the the sharks game with an injury.”

They were informed that Jack was having a scan and they would be called when he returned to the ER. Bitty paced and panicked and could feel his blood pressure rising. Finally Georgia came through automated doors and told them Jack’s scan was clear and he was waiting for a plastic surgeon to stitch him up. She walked  Bitty back to a curtained off area where Jack was sitting on a gurney in his hockey pants, skates,  and a gown with a rather large bandage on his chin..

Jack was chatting with a young man in scrubs when he saw Bitty waddling towards him.

“There he is. Hey Bits…”

“Jack-” Bitty choked out and then froze on his feet. He couldn’t move. Looking alarmed Jack hopped off the bed and ambled in his skates to Bitty, pulling him in for a hug. He cradled the back of Bitty’s neck snuggling him into that sweet spot on Jack’s chest that Bitty fit into perfectly. Bitty clung to Jack burying his face and trying not to cry.

“I’m alright Bits, I swear. Come over here and sit, you’re making me nervous,” he said softly as he ushered Bitty to the chair by the bed. He knelt in front of him and reassured him.

“Honest, Sweetheart, no concussion, no broken bones, just a few stitches. Just got my bell rung by the puck.”

“Oh that’s all, huh?” Bitty said as Jack kissed him on the forehead. “I’m s’posed to help you...you’re the hurt one.”

“Naw, this isn’t hurt. I wanted them to stitch me up and send me back out but none of the trainers would touch me because it was my face. Can you believe it?”

“It is a handsome face, Jack.” Bitty sighed. Jack laughed and the doctor walked in.

“Well, I drew the short straw and I get to stitch up the hockey goon responsible for stealing the first game of the cup series from us!”

“Ha ha,” Jack laughed. “I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not.” He stood from in front of Bitty, rubbing his belly. “You feel okay sweetheart?”

“Oh Honey, please don’t worry about me,” Bitty answered.

“Jack, if you don’t mind letting me have a look, I’ll have that lac sewn up soon.” The doctor said putting on a pair of gloves and removing the bandage as Jack sat back on the table. “Yep, needs a few, maybe four and I can do a nice job, minimize the scar.

Bitty hissed when the bandage came off and he saw the cut and a lot of dried blood..

As if he knew exactly what Bitty was thinking, Jack soothed him, “I’m alright, Bits. Don’t get upset, My heart was pounding from being on the ice, that’s why I am such a mess.”

A nurse came in with a cart and opened lots of tools and syringes. He laid Jack down on the gurney and covered his face with sterile sheets.

Bitty knew he was filling the room the cloying scent of fear and sadness. He paced a little not knowing what to do.

Jack stuck his hand out. “C’mere and hold my hand Bits. It’ll help me be brave.”

Bitty laughed at Jack’s attempt to break the tension. “Sure Jack, you poor little bird, I’ll hold your hand.” Bitty grabbed gratefully onto Jack and the doctor began to numb and stitch the gap in Jack’s chin. It didn’t take long and soon they were finishing paperwork and heading out to find Georgia and their parents.

"Give me a kiss, Mr. Zimmermann," Jack teased Bitty. “That is if you still want to kiss me with a scar on my chin.”

Bitty kissed Jack sweetly and said, “Lord help me, I’ll always want to kiss you.”

After both mothers fussed over Jack for a minute, Georgia took Jack back to the arena to drop off his equipment and then head back to the hotel. Bitty waited for him to have a late dinner together.

Jack walked Bitty back to his room and tucked him into bed. When he patted next to him, Jack climbed in with him to help him relax and fall asleep and when they were tangled together, Bitty let go and cried.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I’m sorry for crying...just tired I think.  You’re alright, it’s just a cut, but i just wasn’t prepared for it to happen. I was afraid it was worse and…” he put his hand on his belly. “We were worried…”

“I know, Sweet Bits. I know, it’s okay...just think, if MooMaw was right, this is the third bit of bad luck, right? Just relax and try to sleep, okay?” Jack peppered Bitty with kisses, trying to be playful and then drew back the blankets. “Where is your lotion Bits?”

Jack rubbed Bitty’s feet until he was a boneless sleepy lump. Then he rubbed lotion on the rest of him, making sure to get his belly and his chest. Bitty was only 3 or 4 weeks from having the baby and his chest was starting to soften a bit and become full. Jack was careful and then put Bitty’s pajamas back on him.

He tucked pillows behind Bitty’s back, where normally he would be snuggling, and another between his knees, easing the pressure on his hips.

“Good night Sweetheart, see you in the morning,”Jack whispered tucking Senor Bun into Bitty’s arms before leaving.

“Night, Jack,” Bitty said as he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, God Bless your darling thoughtful soul...
> 
> Brave Bitty! Jack's first major booboo...


	33. Quiet Time at Any Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty want some quiet time...and Jack doesn't care what he has to endure to get it for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, pregnancy smut finally! I really struggled with this. I think it is hard to write sex scenes. I wanted Jack and Bitty to seem at ease with each other, obviously, but also show that they like to get it on a bit, you know? Anyway this is my attempt at a really long love scene. I hope it seems as loving and sincere, yet as hot as I intended. I was going for sweet horndog...FYI...

Jack was headed home from the airport having won the second game of the series. The flight home had been a celebration but not over the top so as to jinx the next set of the series.. Bitty and his parents had flown in a little earlier and Jack wanted Bitty to head right home, not wait around the airport. Travel had been better for the heavily pregnant omega with the charter flight, but he didn’t want Bitty to overdo it. 

Of course, the fact that he and Bitty had a welcome home routine helped. Bitty usually arrived home on his own after a roadie with Jack’s parents flying back to Montreal or Bitty’s flying back to Georgia. Shitty and Lardo just dropped him off and headed home if they travelled with him. Jack would drive home from the airport or arena if they drove and he and Bitty would make up for the time they had spent unable to have a moment or two alone. It didn’t necessarily mean sex, but more often than not, it ended up with them naked and sated. 

Jack knew that this could get awkward with their parents in the same building, but their routine was important to them both. It was grounding. He texted Bitty when he landed.

_ Can’t wait to be alone with you. Take a good nap sweetheart.  _

He then called his dad. “Hey Papá. How was your flight?”

“Hey, we did just fine, no problems,” Bad Bob answered

“Bitty fly okay? He’s being brave, but I know he’s feeling every bit of the pregnancy now, you know?”

“Yep, seems tired, though wanted to take a nap right away.” Jack cringed a bit.

“Ummm, Papá? I...ummmm I don’t know how to say this so I am just going to say it. Bitty and I have quiet time after a roadie and so if you could….I don’t mean to say…” Jack faltered pinching the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how to not make it sound like he wanted to jump his pregnant husband the second he got in the door, even though that is exactly what he wanted to do. 

“What exactly are you trying to say here, Jacques Laurent?” 

“Papá, don’t chirp me, you used to be young and on the road. You remember don't you?”

“Who says I’m too old to want time with your mom after being on the road myself? You calling me an old man, son?”

Jack dragged his hand down over his face. “Oh God, I’m sorry I said anything at all. Forget about it.”

His father laughed for a bit more and then let him off the hook. “Don’t worry, Jack, we are just making sure Bitty is settled and then we’re all going to our apartment for some rest of our own. Seems when a certain young man takes a puck to the chin, no one sleeps well.”

*****

Bitty was in bed, having taken a short nap and a shower by the time he heard the front door open and close. 

“Hey, Sweet Bits? I’m home,” Jack announced in the tone he saved for when he wasn’t sure if Bitty’s was awake or not.

“Welcome home, Jack. Come to bed!”

Jack came into their master with his bags in hand and laid them against the wall, well out of the way. He crawled over the bed and right onto Bitty and kissed him soft and warm. Bitty checked Jack’s chin looking at the now exposed stitches. 

“Looks like it’s healing a little."

“I know I saw you most of the trip, but I missed you anyway. I like to be home with you all snuggled in with pillows and cuddly,” Jack said sweetly. 

“Me, too sweetheart. Now, get naked and come to bed,” Bitty insisted, pulling at Jack’s shirt tails, untucking them.

“Kay, let me rinse off in the shower quick, wanna come?

“Oh, well thank you kindly, I do want to come,” Bitty giggled, “But not in the shower. Takes too long to dry all this off. I took one earlier, you go on.”

“Alright, you goof,” Jack laughed. “You’re beautiful, you know. Everyone told me so in Cali.”

“Jaaack, that’s so sweet.”

“I’m gonna show you how beautiful after my shower, okay?” Jack whispered as he kissed Bitty again before heading to the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. 

Bitty watched his husband’s back muscles ripple as he walked to the bathroom. He felt himself harden and he wanted. 

“Hurry back now, y’hear?” Bitty called out.

“You bet,” he heard Jack respond.

Bitty couldn’t help but palm himself while Jack was in the shower. It had been a few weeks since he could really get himself off, but if he laid on his side, he could at least alleviate the pressure he felt. The more he touched and thought about Jack, the more slick he felt himself produce and the scent of his own slick did things to him lately. 

He heard the water shut off almost as soon as he heard it go on. Thank God! A very lightly toweled off, very naked Jack came back to bed and slid under the covers. 

“Bits! Your naked! You are so sneaky,” Jack nearly squeaked as he pressed their bodies together. 

“I want you, Jack. I’m hard, been achin’ for you, hon.”

“Bits…” Jack moaned. He fell  so they were facing each other and pulled Bitty’s leg over his hip.

“Oh myyyyyy-,” Bitty felt a whine escape his throat as Jack’s fingers brushed his opening. Jack captured the rest of his words with his mouth as he kissed Bitty. His hands moved from Bitty’s hip to cup his face. Jack winced as he moved his jaw a little too wide and Bitty placed a gentle kiss to the stitches. 

“Poor Jack,” Bitty breathed out as Jack kissed his way down Bitty’s neck  to his collarbone. 

“I’m alright, baby,” Jack soothed back and Bitty knew where this little tryst would go. Jack only really called Bitty baby when he was super horny. Bitty liked super horney Jack because lately, Bitty lived every moment of his life super horny. It was both a blessing and a curse. 

*****

Jack left a trail of open mouthed kisses from behind Bitty’s ear to his collarbone, nibbling when he felt the need. Bitty hissed when Jack dipped his tongue into the divot at his throat. Jack rolled Bitty onto his back and propped himself up on one elbow. He brought his free hand to Bitty’s chest and brushed his knuckles over his nipples. 

As they puckered, Jack feathered his fingers over them and delighted in the noises it brought from Bitty. He leaned over and kissed each one several times as Bitty’s back arched and he grabbed handfuls of Jack’s hair in his fists. Jack lifted his head and Bitty groaned his disappointment. 

“Jack, please, don’t!”

“What, sweetheart?’ Jack asked softly.

“Don’t stop, honey. I like it,” Bitty nearly whined.

Jack responded with more kisses to Bitty’s chest. Bitty had remained fairly muscular thanks to pregnancy yoga classes three times a week. His biceps and forearms looked strong and his thighs and ass were even more amazing than before he was pregnant.  

Bitty’s belly had swollen full, slowly over the pregnancy, though he carried straight out front and sometimes it was hard to tell from behind that he was pregnant at all. His nipples had broadened and darkened from a sweet pink against Bitty’s porcelain skin to a deeper rose color. His pecs had softened and filled out, not the way a woman’s would have, but still they were less chiseled looking. 

Jack loved every inch of Bitty’s body and all the changes pregnancy had brought. He closed his mouth around one of Bitty’s nipples sucked gently.

“Jaaaack!” Bitty cried out, and Jack could feel Bitty cradle his head in his hand and hold him closer to his chest. “So nice, so good...more...please, more?

“You like that Bits?” Jack asked between kisses and sweet sucks. 

“God, so much, Honey...please…” came Bitty’s answer with a roll of his hips.

“What am I gonna do when the baby comes and these aren’t mine anymore?” Jack teased, swirling the tip of his nose around a kiss swollen peak. 

Bitty giggled. “Technically they are mine, darling...but I am sure the two of you can figure out how to share.”

“I miss you already, Bits,” Jack said sincerely, eyes suddenly soft and a little sad.

“Oh, Honey...I’m not going anywhere. Are you worried about that?” Bitty asked pulling Jack down and  pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“No, well maybe a little. I mean I don’t want you to think that I’m jealous or I’m not happy about the baby or anything, but I’ve never had to share you like this before…”

“Jack, sweetheart…” Bitty shushed. Jack cringed at the surprise in Bitty’s voice. He back pedalled. 

“Bits, I know that the baby needs to come first for both of us. I know that. I want that. I’m just scared-”

Jack talking about, actually naming his feelings was something Bitty usually had to coax out of him and even though he could tell Bitty was pained for Jack, he was probably happy he could say how he felt. Bitty met him halfway and really defined what he thought Jack was trying to say. 

“You’re scared to be the odd man out, the third wheel, the only one not in the feeding time snuggles...is that it?”

Jack sighed. “It sounds so pathetic when you say it like that but, yeah a little.”

“Oh, Jack...we are going to need you so much. You won’t be left out at all. I promise.”

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around and I am reassuring you that everything is okay?”

“Fear of the unknown is a two way street, Mr. ZImmermann,” Bitty reminded his husband. They had discussed this before, that they could both fear things they had not done before. 

“You’re right, you’re absolutely right and now I ruined the mood. Sorry, Bits,” Jack whispered into Bitty’s hair, lips brushing his ear. 

“Don’t be sorry, Sweetie. I’m so proud that you told me all that. Plus, truthfully, I’m still in the mood. I’m always in the mood.” Bitty finished, his voice flat and monotone. 

Jack laughed, a full belly laugh and Bitty smiled. Jack could devour that smile right off Bitty’s face. He kissed him again, this time just a little harder and dirtier. Bitty responded in kind and soon they were gasping and pulling and both hard again. 

“Come on, Jack. I want you,” Bitty said between kisses. 

“How?”

“Don’t ask, just do it, alright. Take me how you want to...I want that,” Bitty panted.

Jack nearly blew right then and there. 

“Jesus fuck, Bits,” Jack groaned. “Careful or I won’t even make it.” He kissed his way back to Bitty’s chest and returned to kissing and sucking, but slid two gentle fingers into his wet omega. 

“Oh Lord, oh my Lord, Jack,” Bitty cried out as he rocked his hips down onto Jack’s fingers. 

When Jack curled his fingers and searched, finding the perfect spot, Bitty nearly came off the bed, back arching. 

“There, there, there..again….please, oh Honey...oh please Honey,” Bitty nearly sobbed and dropped his knees wide pulling Jack up with handfuls of hair hips searching for something.

“Hey, Bits, hey, I got you. Turn, babe,” Jack calmed Bitty and encouraged him to his belly with a hand on his hip. Bitty turned willingly if not clumsily onto his hands and knees. Jack pressed a hand gently between Bitty’s shoulder blades, lowering his shoulders to the bed, traditional presentation. Bitty was pliant in Jack’s hands and he took it as consent but just to be sure he asked.

“Okay, Bitty, like this?”

“Yes, God, yes, yes, yes,” Bitty groaned, voice wrecked. He rested on his elbows, face turned to the side on his pillow while Jack carefully adjusted his legs and then curled himself over Bitty’s back. He laced their fingers together and kissed down Bitty’s spine and back up before easing between Bitty’s legs and urging his knees a touch wider.

“Gotta let me in there, Bits,” Jack breathed into Bitty’s ear and slid his cock along Bitty’s opening as his willing and relaxed omega giggled. Jack loved Bitty’s giggle. It meant he was comfortable and happy and what was better than that?

“Sorry, Jack, I want to, but my brain can’t make my muscles work...gonna have to manhandle me I reckon…” and he giggled again.

“Bits...you make me crazy...I’m never gonna last, you keep this up,” Jack moaned as the head of his cock pushed past the rim of Bitty’s wet and wanting opening.

“Ohhhhhhh, Jack,” Bitty’s voice was a deep, visceral grunting. 

Jack continued pushing, slow and steady until his was seated and his hips were up against Bitty’s firm ass. 

“God you feel so fucking good, babe.”

“Heavens to Betsy Jack, move!” Bitty almost shouted. 

Jack obliged him and slowly pulled back before rocking gently back into Bitty’s tight warmth. 

“Well, bless your little heart, don’t strain yourself, Honey…” Bitty snarked as he shoved his hips back urgently. 

“I was being gentle,” Jack chuckled.

“I’m not in the mood for gentle, though,” Bitty challenged.

The response Jack gave was nonverbal and immediate and earned him a whine from his omega that nearly made him come right then and there. He had to concentrate, intently, to stop himself from giving into his orgasm, so he focused on Bitty’s pleasure and soon he had his omega sweaty and uttering mindless nonsense. When he begged Jack to touch him, Jack reached around and stealing a little slick that was dripping down Bitty’s thighs, he began to stroke Bitty slowly. 

“Gonna come Bitty, but not gonna knot you...wanna suck you off, ‘kay?”

“Fine, just come, honey I need to come...please…” Bitty moaned again. Jack could tell he was feeling desperate. 

Jack snapped his hips harder and harder, grunting and panting as Bitty began to moan in the same rhythm. 

“Oh Jack, Oh Jack,” he kept calling, louder and louder.

“I got you, Bits, okay, okay...close, so close...Bits...Bits…” 

Jack came with a grunt grabbing his knot to compress it. He continued to thrust into Bitty emptying himself in the heat, kissing Bitty and mouthing at his mating mark. He slipped into Bitty’s still clenching hole one more time before sliding out and watching his come drip down Bitty’s backside, down his thighs. It was a beautiful mess. 

He helped Bitty onto his back, propping him up on pillows and massaging his hips to ease the strain of presenting for so long. He kissed him soundly, lots of teeth and tongue. “Love you,” he whispered reverently as he kissed all the way down Bitty’s belly to his hard and darkly red cock. 

Looking up at Bitty, he swallowed him down, first swirling at the head with his tongue and then taking him in deeply. He bobbed his head down and sucked on the way back up using his hand for extra  stimulation, like he knew Bitty enjoyed. 

“Yes, Jack...you’re so good...so good for me...oh Lord, please…” Bitty uttered one word after the next, arching his back , then rolling his hips. Jack could tell he was close and he sucked harder on the way up each stroke, especially on the head. He loved to suck Bitty’s cock. Working around Bitty’s belly really made him crazy to suck him off. 

“Jack, Jaaack, ohh myyyy staaaars!” Bitty shouted as he came in Jack’s mouth and on his lips. Jack stroked him through it and made sure Bitty saw his come on Jack’s face. They both loved that image burning it’s way into their memories. They kissed, open mouthed and sweet, taking care of the mess, relaxing boneless and happy onto the pillows together. They were quiet, neither needing words to express their feelings, instead using soft touches and kisses.

When they had built up enough energy, they took a warm bath and stripped the bed. They did the laundry from their trip and snuggled on the couch in pj pants and tshirts until early evening,  when their parents came up and cooked dinner. They took Bob’s teasing good naturedly, though both blushed profusely. 

It was a nice way to end a successful trip and a lovely lazy day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord...how did I do?


	34. Pictures that inspired me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a file of pics that inspired me. Check back often I will update it from time to time.

 Samwell red table linens given to Bitty by Jack for their second anniversary.

 

 The bugaboo stroller they bought for Itty Bitty

 

 

 The peach bassinet they chose for the living room and their bedroom for when the baby is small. 

 

The snugabunny cradle and swing. 

 

 Shower cake.

 

 Jack's wrapping paper from the shower that Bitty will line drawers with.

 

 

I sort of picture bun to look like the darker bunny here, kinda...Its the closest I could find.

 

 

 

 

 


	35. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty gets some unnerving news at his latest appointment and tells Jack something he really needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and the drama...but you know how I am.

Friday morning Bitty had his second weekly appointment with Dr. Murphy. Bitty was going to address the problem with his hips. They were sore in general but after the trip to San Jose and getting frisky yesterday, Bitty was beginning to struggle. His right hip was particularly painful and at times he limped.

Jack, of course, wanted to whisk him away to the top orthopedist used by the Falconers. Bitty and their parents managed to calm him down and convince him to start with Dr. Murphy. Jack conceded, grudgingly.

Bitty waddled into the office, Jack at his side, when his name was called and stopped at the scale to weigh in.

“165, Mr. Zimmermann. Healthy weight gain, you look like you feel well,” the nurse commented.

Bitty was shocked and whistled like a bomb landing, “Wow, thirty pounds and I have three weeks to go.”

“Bits, you look good, you’re really all baby, Sweetheart,” Jack encouraged him.

The nurse continued as they walked to the room.

“You can expect another pound a week until the baby comes, but I bet you get to one seventy. You were sick for a while and I bet you’re enjoying eating now. It’s part of the package and babies need their mothers or fathers to be a little chunky. That baby will nurse that weight right off of you.”

That made Bitty feel a bit better, if not blush a bit. Not that he felt bad about the weight for any other reason that it was encumbering.

There was a gown and sheet there on the exam chair. Bitty knew he had to have an internal exam every week to check for dilation. Not fun, but necessary. The nurse was taking his blood pressure first and then gave him instructions.

“Don’t undress just yet. Pressure looks good, you know the urine sample routine. Down the hall leave it in the roundabout and back here. Doctor wants to speak to you first and then the exam.”

Both Bitty and Jack thought it odd, but then this was their first baby, so who’s to say what normal was at this appointment.

There was a knock on the door and a man not much older looking than Jack, who appeared to be a doctor entered. It was not Dr. Murphy and Bitty was confused. He looked to Jack who appeared to be in the same state of mind.

“Hello, Mr. and Mr. Zimmermann, I’m Dr. Francis. I’m sure you’re wondering where Dr. Murphy is today. I’m afraid I get to tell you that she has had a family emergency and is not here.”

“Oh, well I hope she is okay. Will she be back next week?” Bitty asked cautiously.

“Actually she won’t and I’m here to offer to take over your case if you would like me to.”

“Are you kidding?” Jack barked out incredulously. Bitty felt Jack reach for his hand and squeeze it.

“No, Mr. Zimmermann, I’m afraid not.”

Bitty stomach dropped. He and Dr. Murphy had a good relationship. She had helped him come off the harsh suppressants and urged him on despite all the unsuccessful heats. She had celebrated when he finally gotten pregnant. She understood him and now with less than three weeks to go, a stranger would deliver his baby?

“You're sure there is no way she can be back in time to deliver the baby?” Bitty asked, voice breaking.

Bitty’s regular appointment nurse, spoke up.

“Dr. Francis can’t tell you out of professional courtesy, But Dr. Murphy and I are friends outside of work and she wants me to share what happened if you think it would help you understand.”

Bitty nodded, hardly able to keep from crying. He was so apprehensive about labor and delivery to begin with, now it was getting complicated.

“Dr. Murphy’s wife was carrying twins that weren’t due until August and she had the babies prematurely, yesterday.”

“Oh my gracious,” Bitty exclaimed. “Please let her know that we are so sorry and wish her family the best. I certainly understand...I mean...of course…”

Jack stepped closer to Bitty and held him just as he felt himself lose it.

“Oh Jack,” Bitty whispered into Jack’s shirt. “What am I gonna do?” He could feel his breath coming in harshly. He couldn't control it.

“Bit’s...Bitty? _Eric?_   Sweetheart, relax...breathe, just breathe. It’ll be okay.”

Bitty couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and he felt himself getting lightheaded, this wasn’t the first time this had happened to him. He clutched at Jack, looking for support.

“Oh shit! Bits?” Bitty heard Jack call out to him. “He’s having a panic attack. He needs a blanket. Can I have a blanket for him, please?”

Dr. Francis got up from his stool to help as the nurse went to get a blanket.

“Let’s lay the exam chair back, okay,” he told Jack.

Shaking, Bitty felt Jack support his head and then he felt the weight of a blanket surround him Jack stayed with his face close and talked to him while his breathing eased. Another blanket covered the first and Bitty felt the shaking subside.

“That’s it, Sweet Bits. Breathe just like that, like me. Slow and steady, okay?. You’re fine Bits. We can work it all out,” Jack soothed over and over. The doctor never left the room, but gave them some space to settle down.  

Eventually, Bitty felt the coil of panic loosen ever so slightly and he looked to Jack, whose forehead was wrinkled with concern. Bitty heard Jack’s alpha in his voice and a little of his former captain as well.

“What exactly are our options, Doctor? We need to know what to do here. We’ve got little or no time to rework this situation. Clearly this upsetting to us and especially to Bitty.”

Dr. Francis had walked over so that Bitty could see his face while they talked,  and he answered Jacks question.

“Well, Eric can remain here as a patient under my care, or you can go to another practice. We do have another practice lined up. Dr. Murphy was very popular and had many patients. You’re getting first choice because it just happened yesterday. Eric how do you feel? Are you up to talking about it?”

Bitty nodded and asked, “Can we talk about some things, like I did when I decided that I wanted to see Dr. Murphy?”

“Sure you can, Eric. Ask anything. I blocked quite a bit of time to meet with you, so we could talk and you could decide what you wanted to do. I’ve read over your chart and I thought we could go over your birth plan and we could see if I fit into what you had decided for your family. I know this is very upsetting and so close to your delivery. I really am sorry, Eric, Jack, I really am. But I promise I will take the time to get to know you, if you let me and we can make sure your birth is everything you wanted it to be. I promise.”

He left for a few minutes, saying he wanted to get Bitty something to drink. Bitty knew he was giving them time to chat.

The couple decided it was better to stay given the timeline and they informed Dr. Francis upon his return. He had ginger ale for all three of them. He raised the chair so Bitty was sitting and resituated the blankets so that Bitty was covered and not chilled in the air conditioning.

The three of them spent the next hour going over Bitty’s birth plan and just chatting in general. He loved that Bitty was going to labor to Beyonce ballads. He and his wife had seen her in concert. He was glad Bitty wanted to try a natural birth and breastfeeding.

By the end of the conversation, Bitty found him to be knowledgeable, kind and caring. He looked at Jack and got a subtle nod.

“Well,I don't think we have the time to dilly dally, Dr. Francis. I'm quite nervous that we have to switch, but Lord, poor Dr. Murphy and her family. As far as I can tell, I think we mesh pretty well, so I’d like to switch to your care.”

“I’d be honored. I really would. You deserve excellent care and I intend to give that to you. Thank you for your trust, I know this is difficult at best. Is it a good time to tell you that I’m a Falconer’s fan?”

They laughed and then the doctor informed them that he needed to do an exam to assess Bitty’s current status in the pregnancy. He left so Bitty could change.

Jack held Bitty’s hand  and Dr. Francis explained everything he was doing so that Bitty was never surprised by any movements or touches.

“Well, good news, you’re dilated to 2 already.”

“Wow, really?” Jack asked, sounding as shocked as Bitty felt. “Is that okay?”

“It is very common, and you may lose your mucous plug any day now. Be prepared for that, nothing bad, just messy. Also, be aware of any labor signs. I know you are traveling for the Stanley cup. It’s not ideal, but just be extra extra careful.  Any questions or concerns?”

Bitty told him about the hip issues and Dr. Francis examined and rotated Bitty’s hips. He explained that he was an osteopath. He was qualified to make adjustments to Bitty’s spine alignment and said he could do so to help Bitty’s hips. He also explained that Bitty’s pelvis was beginning to relax and allow for passage of the baby and that the relaxing of the tendons and ligaments in the pelvis could be the source of some of the aching. It was to be expected to a certain degree.

It was awkward and a little scary, but he was able to make the adjustment and Bitty could feel some relief almost immediately. He got dressed and they were ready to leave when the doctor came back.

“This is my personal cell. I don’t usually do this, but I figure the two of you understand personal boundaries more than most so you call me if you need anything or think of something you wanted to ask. I’ll be here for you, both.”

*****

Jack was worried, for himself and for Bitty. He had two more games to win in the series to achieve a goal he had wanted for as long as he had stood on skates and held a stick. But now he had to worry about Bitty, who had been silent the entire ride home from his appointment.

It was bad enough that he knew Bitty was afraid of actually giving birth. Who wouldn’t be, really? But now the one steady person they trusted was not going to be there to guide them. What a fucking turn of bad luck. Poor Bits.

Bitty had gone right to the kitchen, behind schedule he had said, to bake a pie for dinner. They were grilling chicken on the balcony and having salad and quinoa with veggies. Jack had not said anything more but let Bitty have a bit of time to process. He knew how Bitty worked and what he needed.

Their parents had been texting to see how the appointment was and Jack knew they would be suspicious before long. Bitt’s phone buzzed again on the counter.

  
“It’s your Mama again, Bits…”Jack informed him.

“Tell them to come down. I guess we’d better tell them what’s going on.” Bitty said somberly, sliding the pie in the oven.

Jack and Bitty shared what had transpired at the appointment and the mother’s immediately fussed over Bitty. Then they made lunch and had Bitty on the sofa with his feet up on a pillow.

“You rest Dicky, we’ll make lunch,” Mama insisted.

Maman piped in, “You sit too, Jack. Rub Eric’s feet, you know how he likes that. He needs a little extra attention after that morning.”

Jack did sit and rub his feet and the father’s asked if they were sure there was no way she would return if not just to deliver Bitty.

Finally, after watching Bitty’s face droop further and further, Jack spoke up.

“Listen, unfortunately, what’s done is done, let’s change the subject for a while. Bit’s let’s practice breathing a bit, eh?”

“Okay, Jack. Help me on my side?” Bitty agreed.

Jack placed a pillow between Bitty’s knees as he lay on his left side. Jack turned on their labor tape with Beyonce ballads and they went through each stage of breathing, until lunch was ready.

Bitty was fretting over the finished pie after asking Jack to take it out of the oven for him. Bitty had mentioned not having  the balance to do it himself and with his hips feeling poorly, he didn’t want to risk dropping it.

“Looks good Bits. I love strawberry rhubarb. Maybe I’ll even have a piece. Forget the cup, eh?”

Bitty bowed his head and Jack thought he saw a shake in his husband’s shoulders. He pulled him into his arms immediately.

“Bits? Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Jack soothed, holding Bitty against his chest. He cradled his head in his hand and swayed back and forth. If Bitty cried it was quietly. Jack kissed the top of his head.

Bitty looked up at him, eyes wide and deep brown. “I’m just so nervous, Jack. I’m so worried, and I don't want to add to it but I have to tell you something.”

“What? What is it? Tell me...anything, it’s okay.” Jack said as he lifted Bitty onto the kitchen counter and pressed their bodies together, nestling Bitty into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Bitty stayed snuggled into Jack’s neck for a few minutes and Jack rubbed his thighs and up over his back, in a calming rhythm. He lifted his head and Jack looked into his eyes.

“I want to see you win the Stanley Cup. The rest of this can all wait until you’ve won, and you will win you know…”

Jack smiled and kissed Bitty tenderly. “Thanks, Bits.”

“But, I need you to know that I don’t feel as good as I did before I flew to San Jose. I don’t think I can do it again and I think you need to win the next two games if you want me to be there.”

“Sweetheart, are you alright? What do you mean you don’t feel as good? Did something happen? You didn’t say anything at the doctor today.” Jack asked, face masked in worry.

“Nothing bad happened, Sweetie. I just know that I can’t do it again. I am asking you to win here, at home, and I know that it’s not a fair thing to ask. Jack I just know I don’t have another roadie in me. Not before the baby.” Bitty said and he began to cry softly.

Bitty...Eric, mon petit chou, don’t cry...it will be fine,” Jack promised. He held Bitty securely rubbing his back.

“I know how important it is to you, it is to me, too. I want to be there when you win...I want to be there, Jack,” Bitty sobbed.

Maman came around the corner into the kitchen and mouthed, _Everything okay?_

Jack nodded and continued to comfort Bitty. “Don’t worry about anything, Sweetheart. Everything will be fine. I want you to be there you _will_ be there, with me. I’ll be sure we win the next two games, right here at home.”

“And we’ll have a picture of our baby in the cup next to yours, right?” Bitty sniffed and smiled weakly.

“Hell yeah, Bits, though I hope he or she doesn’t take a teenie tiny shit in it, eh?” Jack chuckled.

“Oh Lord, Jack. With our luck the way it is, and you're record,  I’ll have wipes ready,” Bitty snorted. He wiped his nose on Jack’s shoulder.

“Gross, Bits.”

“Get used to gross, Mr. Zimmermann, it’s headed our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer. Hope to have Bitty in labor sometime tomorrow...


	36. The Puck Stops Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Falconers play for the Stanley Cup and Bitty is there for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any blatant hockey errors. I have no idea if the stuff I google is true or not! LOL

The Falconers won the third game of the series on Saturday. It was an exciting game, tied in the first period 1-1 and stayed that way until Marty scored just before the buzzer in the third. Jack hugged all his brothers on the ice, but Bitty knew he was still wound tight, holding back.

On Monday afternoon, Jack was kissing Bitty goodbye before he left for the game. They were in the nursery. It was complete now, ready for their little one to arrive. Bitty felt extremely hindered by his weight the  past few days and Jack often found him in the nursery in the very comfortable, overstuffed rocking chair, with his feet up. The chair was a mix of floral and stripes, several pastel colors, shabby chic, to be specific.  Bitty loved it.

“Hello handsome,” Bitty said as Jack walked in wearing one of the tailored suits Bitty had helped him buy since they were together. Bitty had done what he could to improve Jack’s fashion sense, or at least his wardrobe choices, but it had not been an easy task.

This charcoal grey suit was one of Jack’s favorites and today he had on a deep blue shirt with a grey and blue floral patterned tie. Bitty could have eaten Jack with a spoon, he was so...dashing.

“I love you Sweet Bits. I love you, Itty Bitty. You two stay here and snuggle for a while.” He reached into the crib and got the new Senor Bun, placing him in Bitty’s arms and covering them with the blanket draped on the back of the chair.

“Good luck tonight. I know you can do it. You deserve this Jack, you’ve worked so hard. It’s your time, Jack. We love you Sweetheart.”

“Thanks..for everything. For putting up with me...for loving me, like I am.” Jack said with tears in his eyes.

Bitty simply leaned up and kissed Jack soundly, thoroughly.

“You got your pb&j from the counter, right?” Bitty asked knowing Jack would eat a carb laden meal with the team after afternoon skate. But Jack always ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as his final snack before he dressed for the game.

“Yep, thanks. See you at the game. Be careful, Bits...please?”

“Of course, Darlin’. Mama and everyone treat me like I’m glass lately anyway, you know that.” Bitty said, kissing Jack one more time before he turned to leave.

“Nice ass in that suit, #1,” Bitty cat called in an effort to send Jack off without tears.

The wiggle Jack gave Bitty made him feel successful. He set his phone alarm for a two hour nap.

*****

Jack taped his skates in place, then taped around his socks to hold them in place. There wasn’t much time before warm ups and he was just finishing getting dressed.  As he grabbed his Jersey to put on over his pads, he saw the post it note from his pb&j. He methodically hung it on the wood at the top of his locker during the game, that way Bitty was always there with him.

Today’s note had few words, just a sketch of what appeared to be a little baby in the Stanley cup. There was as _I love you, Bitty_ at the bottom.  Jack had laughed when he found it and he snickered to himself again when he saw it.

He pulled on his jersey and helmet and grabbed his gloves. Coach gave the last minute pep talk and then the music played and the crowd ramped up as the Falconers took the ice. He hit it hard and fast, skating quickly around until he was in front of the family section.

He found Bits instantly, despite the flashing lights. How could he miss that much glitter? Of course Bitty was fully decked in his Falconers jersey and jeans with his heavy boots and socks. He did not have his pom pom hat on yet, but always did by the second period. Bitty’s seats were close enough to the ice that even in June and eight and a half months pregnant, he was cold.

The sign he held up read simply:  #1 in gold glitter. He could see his parents, Bitty’s parents, Shitty and Lardo and of course, Bitty and his baby belly. He knew that lots of old Samwell friends had come in for the game and were in the stands somewhere.

Jack blew a kiss to Bitty, who blew one right back. Jack caught it and brought it to his lips. He was long past caring who saw their routine. It mean a lot to him and he counted on Bitty for his support. He skated off with a wave to Bitty.

*****

Bitty stood and swung his towel with the crowd as the pre game light show began. It was always good but it was fantastic for the cup. Loud music played, laser lights flashed everywhere with the Falconers logo and clips of the players on the jumbotron.

At one point it looked like a Falconer’s  arm raised and sent out birds to dive bomb the ice with them always returning to perch on the arm again. Bitty had to admit, it was pretty cool.

Siren sounds went off and the Falconer’s were announced to the ice. The crowd went wild and Bitty and his family went right along with them. The arena was full of blue and gold  towels whirling in the air and shouts of FAL CON ERS...FAL CON ERS!

Then the starters lined up at center ice and were introduced. The crowd blew up again and Bitty was out of his mind with pride when the loudest cheers were for Jack as they introduced him as the center.

The national anthem was sung by a young high school chorus and it was beautiful. Bitty watched Jack sing every word, standing perfectly still and respectful. Bitty asked him once why he sang it and he said it was to honor the fact that the US had given him his mother and Bitty and a chance to start again. Thinking about that now, Bitty nearly burst with pride, again.

Mama sat on one side of Bitty, Maman on the other and Papa and Coach sat in front of them. Mama helped Bitty sit and Jack took the center face off. The puck was dropped and the game was on.

The first period was rough, the sharks were out for a win for sure.

Bitty thought he was bad when Jack got checked but Mama and Maman were trash tallking crazy people.

“What the hell ref? Are you blind?” Mama shouted.

“Why don’t you wait until they cart him off on a stretcher before you call it, eh?” Maman screamed.

Bitty mostly winced and flinched but he tried to shout for Jack when he got his stick on the puck, or checked a shark.

“Let’s go number 1! Use the boards! Set it up! Set it up! Get that goal!” he yelled. Papá yelled a lot in French and Coach mostly got red faced and shouted things that no one could understand.

As the first period ended, Bitty needed to go to the bathroom, which was easier said than done. Papá and Coach got in front and in back of him and helped him down the stairs to the bathroom. Steps were hard on his hips. They waited with him and stayed til he was done to be sure he was not jostled too much in the crowd.

Bitty was recognisable because of his “husband” jersey, which was now barely able to stretch over his enormous belly. There was also his vlog and his pie truck, so the dads stuck pretty close to him. He waved and took a few selfies with fans before taking his father in law’s offer of his arm to return to their seats. Bad Bob had saved him from belly patters a couple of times. Bitty had packed cookies for snacks and he always carried water with him.

Up the stairs was harder than going down and by the time he got back he was sweating a bit and tired. He put his hand on his back and rested between steps but still he hoped he didn't have to go again.  Coach stood close in case he felt dizzy or needed something to lean on.

By the end of the second period the game was tied 0-0 and then the sharks scored as the buzzer ended the period. Bitty could see Snowy’s disappointment in missing the save in his body language. He watched as Jack skated over and patted him on the helmet. Snowy seemed to perk up a bit after that.

The boys came out in the third period, raring to go and they fought for the puck working closer and closer until they passed it to Jack who hooked it around the post and into the goal. SCORE!!

Bitty leapt up off his seat, waved his sign and screamed.

“Way to go, #1! Love you Jack! That’s my baby!”

He heard Shitty, clear as a bell, “Jack you beautiful mother fucker!”

Bitty cringed a little at that but Bad Bob yelling, _That’s my boy!_ Made up for it.

When he took his seat again, he winced. He’d overdone it a bit and he was feeling it. He was more cautious when getting up and down, letting the moms help him.  He waved off their worried looks and continued to cheer.

The game was tied as they went into the final minutes of the period. Bitty was inconsolably concerned that the Sharks would score and win. He could hardly watch the game. The crowd was on its feet chanting: _Let’s Go Falconers, Let’s Go!_

Suddenly with only about half a minute left in the game, the puck was flicked to Jack and he faked the goalie to the left and scored on the right.

The crowd went wild! Bitty shrieked and didn’t care. . The mothers carefully dragged him up to his feet, all the while jumping up and down and screaming.

Bitty had both his hands on his belly rubbing for good luck  because there were still twenty seconds left in the game. He waved his towel and chanted with the crowd, but honestly he could hardly look at the ice anymore.

He was a wreck and near tears until the crowd surged and he turned just in time to see Jack get the hat trick of his life and score the goal that cinched the game.

Falconers 3, Sharks 1. The Falconers had won the cup.

The crowd went wild and the entire team toppled Jack to the ground and dogpiled on him. Bitty sobbed and hugged everyone. He watched through tears as Jack and his teammates all continued to congratulate each other and then he saw Jack on the jumbotron. He made out what Jack was saying even though he couldn’t hear.

 _Bitty? Where? Where’s Papa? My family?_ Soon he was looking towards them and Tater was helping him. He skated closer and then his eyes connected with Bitty’s.

Jack smiled the proudest, happiest smile Bitty had ever seen grace Jack’s face. Even as Jack’s eyes welled, he looked indescribably happy. Bitty shouted to him.

“I love you, Jack. I’m so proud of you, Honey!” Jack blew him a kiss and Bitty grabbed it out of the air. The he watched Jack find his father just below him and Bitty completely lost it as Bitty watched the silent exchange of French between the two.

“He’s saying he loves Bob and thank you. He just keeps, saying _thank you Papa, thank you, I love you_ ,” Alicia translated as the two spoke across the distance. “Oh shit, now he loves me. I love you too, Jack!” she shouted back. “I love you my baby boy!”

They all broke down after that. It was so emotional, such a wonderful time for their family.

Handshakes happened on the ice and off. Mama made Bitty sit down for a while and people congratulated them on Jack’s great game. Shitty and Lardo came over to hug and kiss everyone, Shitty sobbing like a child. Lardo told Bitty she had brought her camera and recorded it all.

Bitty, so caught up in the moments had forgotten to take any pictures at all. He thanked Lardo profusely.

The teams were organized and the awards to the sharks handed out while the Falconers waited.

Bitty stood with his father and father in law on either side of him.

The Stanley Cup was brought out and the crowds responded accordingly. The lights were blinding and the cheers, deafening.

The captains were called forward to accept on behalf of the team and to begin the ceremonial passing of the cup. The two of them should have skated around the arena and then passed it on to the next player to hold, usually someone who helped win the game.

Instead, Marty and Thirdy skated right to Jack and handed it to him. Bitty thought Jack looked stunned  and from the look on his father in law’s face, rightfully so.

Jack took the cup after some coercing and holding each end in his hands, he thrust it triumphantly over his head. Bitty could see the tears from the stands and his own cheeks were wet as well.

Jack skated around until he was in front of the family section. He stopped and raised the cup again looking up at Bitty and their parents. His face was triumphant in a way Bitty simply could not recreate with words. It made happiness bubble up in Bitty and spill out in tears and laughter.

Jack continued around the ice and then handed the cup back to his captains who took a lap and then handed it to Snowy and so forth until all had held it.

Photos were taken on the ice and Bitty was exhausted, but he insisted on waiting.

Jack came out and looked surprised to see him, but walked over to him and embraced him, holding tight and kissing him warmly.

He then greeted the rest of the family, sharing a tender moment with his father, the two speaking French for several minutes.

Bitty and Jack drove home together in their rover to fall into bed exhausted but very happy.

*****

When Jack emerged, at almost midnight, from the back of the arena to the players parking to drive home, he was both stunned and thrilled to find Bitty waiting for him. The family was there and he was glad to see them, but Bitty…

He walked to Bitty and pulled him into his arms. Holding Bitty after winning the cup made it real. Jack Zimmermann, Stanley Cup winner, was holding his husband, his still unfinished family,  and he felt complete. Well, nearly...a few more weeks would seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to babies, lots of babies!


	37. Favorites Day and Finishing Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days in the life of a Stanley Cup Winner who is about to have his first child and all that goes with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the purpose of this chapter is to tie up loose ends:  
> -I never gave Jack an agent...hello  
> -Jack would have a shit ton of press and opportunities here...  
> -they need to be educated before having this baby, so they can handle it  
> -i love to know Jack get treats for his little disciplined self  
> -we need to get the damn baby coming portion on the forefront

Bitty woke before Jack, but only because he had to pee. Rolling away from where he was snuggled against Jack jolted him into reality and he felt every bit of the night before. Muscles he never knew he had screamed when he moved. His hips seemed to be folding in on themselves and he let out an unintentional whine.

“Bits,” Jack startled awake, groping the empty spot for him.

“Right here Stanley Cup winner. I’m fine, go back to sleep. Just gonna pee and go to the kitchen. I have plans and part of them is you staying in this bed and relaxing. Do you hear me, young man?”

“But now that the season is over I want to spoil _you_ ,” Jack objected.

“Well, aren’t you the sweetest husband in the world, and I will let you spoil me...starting tomorrow. But today I am instituting a new policy. The day after the end of the season is Jack Zimmermann’s Favorites Day, especially when said Jack Zimmermann wins the Stanley Cup with a hat trick,” Bitty said booping Jack on the nose and hauling himself to his feet.

“But-” Jack began.

“Yes, you do have a fine butt, Hon, but really, don’t ruin my fun in cooking all of your favorites and watching you eat them. Please?” Bitty said with his best pout.

“Alright, Bits. You win. Call me if you need help or if you get tired or change your mind and I will go get us something up the street.”

Bitty rolled his eyes. “As if.”

Jack nestled back into his pillow and satisfied, Bitty walked to the bathroom, hiding the aches and pains of the night full of cheering.

*****

Jack woke for the second time to Bitty calling him and to the smell of something delicious and...decadent.

“Sweetie Pie, time for breakfast.”

“Coming, Bits,” Jack called back. He used the bathroom quickly and brushed his teeth before joining Bitty in the kitchen in his boxers and an old Samwell tshirt.

Bitty greeted him in the kitchen wearing his soft green nightshirt. They had gotten it, and a few more like it, at the expectant omega store when Bitty could no longer wear even Jack’s shirts to bed comfortably. It was basically a tshirt that hung to about mid thigh cut bigger to accommodate Bitty's belly without overwhelming his shoulders. It had a horizontal  flap that lifted to reveal vertical openings for nursing, so that Bitty didn’t have to ruck the whole shirt up around his neck. The clerk had called them discreet nursing gowns. Over it he wore an apron and he’d been busy.

Bitty stood on his tiptoes to offer Jack a kiss. “Good morning and Happy Favorites Day.”

“Mornin’ Sweet Bits,” Jack said with a smile and an eager kiss.

Bitty led him to the dining room where he had set the table with the Royal Albert china and a luxurious breakfast. Bitty had made cream cheese stuffed french toast with berry compote, a pile of perfectly crisp bacon, maple pecan scones, and freshly squeezed orange juice. There was also a fresh pot of coffee and chocolate mocha creamer that Jack eyed longingly at the grocery store all season long. Bitty knew how to treat his boy.

Of course, he knew Jack well enough to set their plates side by side and he soon found himself on Jack’s lap, only one place setting dirty and Jack alternating bites between them. Bitty loved it. Bitty loved _Jack_. He loved to watch Jack indulge in food he would not normally eat. Watching Jack eat that food...well it did things to Bitty, wonderfully naughty things.

Soon after enjoying everything Bitty had made for him, Jack was kissing more than eating and touching more than kissing.

“We’re going to take a nap before we do the dishes, aren’t we Bits?”

“Well, of course we are, silly,” Bitty answered with his naughtiest grin.

Jack helped Bitty shift so he straddled Jack’s lap, but they had to laugh when Bitty could not get close enough to get any decent friction. Finally Jack scooted closer to the edge of the seat in an attempt to bypass Bitty's belly. They both gasped when he was successful.

They kissed slowly, tenderly, rocking together, but not really getting any further. Bitty was just trying to get past the discomfort of his hips, knowing Jack was initiating sex after winning the Stanley Cup. How do you not have celebratory sex when  he’s worked so hard. What’s a little extra achiness?  That was when he sensed a little tension in Jack. He pulled back, admiring Jack’s kiss bruised lips and looked him in the eye. Definitely something wrong, Bitty could see it.

“Jack?” Bitty asked open endedly.

“Bitty, I don’t want any hurt feelings here, but I gotta ask...would it be alright if we didn’t...not right now, I mean...how do you feel about not going any further right now, just like a real power nap?”

Bitty smiled. “Do you want the truth?”

Jack looked suddenly confused, and a little sad, like he had disappointed Bitty,  but he nodded.

“I’d be so relieved!” Bitty cackled. “I was just trying so hard to get comfortable, Honey. My hips are killing me and I was honest to God tryin’ to figure out how to be diplomatic about refusing my Stanley Cup winner his celebratory sex!”

Jack cradled Bitty gently and moved him so he was no longer straddling Jack but snuggled in his lap. Bitty hissed a bit but then felt relief.

“Mon petit chou, don’t ever do that to yourself. Why on earth would you go on if you were hurting?”

“Oh shush, Jack. I’m not a hummingbird. I could do it, I just wouldn’t have been mind blowing,” Bitty scolded. “Let’s go to bed, for a quick snooze. Then, I think we had better let our parents come up or this place may explode.”

“Sounds good,” Jack said lifting Bitty in his arms and walking them to the bedroom. “Plus Georgia wants to come over later and discuss the agent thing again. She says she has a suggestion. Not to mention, I am probly gonna have to do a fuck ton of media and stuff.  But that will have to be in between the last Lamaze class and then the breastfeeding class and the newborn care class.”

“Geez, Honey, rattle on much?” Bitty wisecracked.

“What? This is it Bits, the final countdown...we gotta get cracking on this baby thing.”

Jack laid Bitty carefully on the unmade bed and stuffed all the pillows where they needed to go for Bitty to be comfortable, before snuggling up behind him and pulling up the covers.

“How did you ever get so handsome _and_ so smart?”

“Rubbed off, I guess...no pun-”

“Jacques Laurent Zimmermann,” Bitty scolded and socked Jack with a pillow.

*****

Their parents did come up and spend the day with Jack and Bitty. There was indeed business dotted by the pleasure of Bitty overseeing all of Jack’s favorite foods made between lunch, dinner and snacks for movie time on the couch before bed.

Georgia came over with Shitty of all people, Lardo in tow. Jack had fired his first agent after he suggested that Jack not marry Bitty and keep his male omega a secret. Since then Shitty and Bad Bob had worked with Georgia to take care of Jack in the business portion of the hockey life.

Georgia informed Jack that he needed to renegotiate his contract and all of his endorsements, plus there were lucrative deals just banging on the door for his attention.

“Shitty has spent the last almost two years learning the ropes and I think he would make a great agent. I think you should hire him and also have Lardo take over your media for official purposes as a part time employee.”

“You guys want to do that?” Jack asked incredulously.

Shitty answered, “Jack you’re a blind man with 20/20 vision, you beautiful hunk of love. OF course we want to do it. Work for you? Shit yeah. And I’ve been getting all my credentials in a row, which isn’t hard plus I can read all the deals like I do as your lawyer anyway. But, you know, it’s up to you, man.”

“Well, hell yeah! That is perfect. Plus my dad can still help sift through stuff if he wants, right?”

“Yeah, the old man and I work well together, dude. No offense meant Mr. Bad Bob.”

“None taken, Shitty!” Bad Bob piped from across the room.

They settled it talked money and decided Shitty would bring written contracts back in two days time. Jack was relieved. Not having an agent was hard. Having an agent you didn’t trust, even harder. Problem number one solved.

After lunch, Bitty and Jack scheduled their last Lamaze class for the next morning. Their instructor came to the house and they only had to cover birthing positions and birth plans. They also signed up for a tour of the birthing center they had chosen and for a breastfeeding class and newborn care class to round out the week. Peppered in between was official Falconer business. It was going to be a crazy week.

*****

“Now,” Heather, the instructor, informed them, “You have several choices for nursing positions. You each have a baby in front of you, a doll, but a baby nonetheless. Pick up your baby, alphas too, please. The best way to help your omega with the nursing is to be familiar with the positions, yourself. ”

Jack and Bitty were on the floor with about 10 other couples and they had heard all of the lectures in the previous two hours of the class. Now was hands on time. Bitty and Jack giggled on and off through class, mostly because it was so awkward and personal. Neither of them were sure what they were doing and they were _both_ sure that everyone in the room recognized them.

“Okay, first position is the most traditional. Hold your baby across your chest and turn their body so both your tummies are touching, aligning their face to the breast, in particular the mouth. The head is held in the elbow and the hand supports the bottom and the body. The free hand guides the nipple to the mouth and then is used to stroke the face or tickle the toes, if dozing occurs and feeding drops off. Also, and very important here moms and dads, the free hand keeps the mother hydrated with drinks. Now if we can all practice this position before we move on.”

The teacher moved around the room and checked on the couples. Bitty smiled warmly as Jack’s ears reddened when he practiced the hold. Jack may have been a little embarrassed but he was dedicated and serious about helping Bitty. Nothing made Bitty prouder that nerdy, note taking Jack during class.

They moved through the football hold and nursing while lying down as well. Jack was attentive, asking questions, to Bitty’s surprise. Other times he was and quiet and pensive.

“You okay, sweetie? You got kinda quiet there for a bit,” he asked Jack.

Jack looked at Bitty with those big, soft blue eyes.

“Yeah, Bits...sorry. I’m fine, better even. Just...we’re having a baby soon, mon petit chou,” Jack whispered back in Bitty’s ear.

Bitty swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, we are.”

*****

When Bitty and Jack walked into the newborn care class, Jack was over the bashfulness and embarrassment of sensitive subjects. He sauntered in with his arm around Bitty’s waist, carrying their bag of supplies they were asked to bring.

The class began and they went around the room, introducing themselves. Jack began and Bitty smiled, stifling a laugh because by the look on all the other faces, there was clearly no need to introduce either of them.

“Hi, my name is Jack Zimmermann and this is my husband, Eric Zimmermann. You can call him Bitty though. It’s his hockey name. I play hockey, too, but I don’t have a hockey name, I’m just Jack.”

He put his hand on Bitty’s belly and continued.

“This is our baby, our sweet, baby. We don’t know if he is a he or she is a she, so we just say Itty Bitty when we talk about the baby.”

Jack proudly leaned down so Bitty could kiss him on the cheek.

Bitty patted Jack on the thigh. “Very good, Jack. Very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jack you nerdy little parent, you! 
> 
> How are you doing dear reader? We are so incredible close to Bitty going into labor...itwill always be my favorite part. I love making people have babies...


	38. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty float in that precious time after the season and before the baby. Shitty works his magic for Jack and Jack surprises and get a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION KMART SHOPPERS THE BLUE LIGHT SPECIAL TODAY IS SHIT WILBAKEFORDEAN MADE UP IN HER FIC, I REPEAT, THE BLUE LIGHT SPECIAL IS SHIT WILLBAKEFORDEAN MADE UP ABOUT HOCKEY AND CONTRACTS, AND ENDORSEMENTS AND TIMELINES AND ALL MANNER OF THINGS!
> 
> hope that's okay...

It had been almost two weeks since Jack and the Falconers had won the cup. Shitty had successfully negotiated Jack a new, three year contract with the team at a heart stopping 7.5 million. There was also $800,000 in endorsements from Under Armour, New Balance, and Jif peanut butter. Jack Zimmermann was officially a hot commodity.

Bitty was stunned at the amount of money Jack was earning and how fast is happened, but also pleased with Jack’s choices given he had so many offers to wade through. Jack refused to lie and say he used or wore anything when he didn’t

He wore under armour, and those hideous yellow New Balance sneakers were now going to remain in the front hallway and make him money, plus probably have his name on them.  Bitty laughed over that for an entire morning.

Jack preferred Jif peanut butter, so they were a shoo in. However, he refused any jelly companies because he only ate Bitty’s jam on his sandwiches now. Bitty could still hear his response to one company in particular during a conference call in the living room.

“I am very sorry, I have tried to be clear. I do not use your product and I will not say that I do just to get money, even if it is $250,000. Putting a jar of your jelly in my cabinet to fulfill that lie is not something I am willing to do. Sir, what you are asking me to do is to insult my husband by telling the world that before every game, I eat a sandwich with your jelly. Well, I do not. I win games because my husband makes me a sandwich with Jif peanut butter and his jam of which he makes in a variety of seasonal flavors. I have tweeted that at least five times this year and there was even a twitter war over jam versus jelly. Now if I endorse your product, the whole twitter world would call me on it, I think.”

“No need to sell out to the man, stay true  Zimmermann,” Shitty offered in support.

“You're a darling, sweet man sticking up for me like that, Honey. I ‘preciate it,” Bitty added.

“A man who eats his husband’s Jam,” Jack finalized with a nod. “Woah, that came out a little odd…”

Bitty would not lie either and say that he didn’t walk around like a peacock with his tail feathers spread when he heard Jack and Shitty argue with the PR guy over that.

More likely though, Bitty waddled. His gait was very odd at best now with only nine days left in his pregnancy, if he made it that long. Today was his next appointment and they would find out more.

******

Bitty’s appointment went well, no further dilated, but he was 15% effaced. He seemed more at ease with the new doctor, but he seemed tired. Jack saw the tired through the smiles and the jokes.

He and Bitty had also  filmed  a short commercial for Jif. Jack had tweeted multiple times about his pb&j routine before every game. The company had been one of the first to contact Shitty on Jack’s behalf and they asked Jack for the entire story.

To make a long story short, Jack and Bitty filmed a very quick spot of Bitty making and handing Jack a pb&j, complete with post it note and a view of a kitchen with a fridge full of notes. It was not their kitchen but Bitty had talked Jack through that as a tiny fib and that no one expected the commercial was really in their house anyway.

Jack knew Bitty was probably too far along to be doing anything strenuous, but the company wanted Bitty still pregnant for the first commercial and hoped to do more. They liked that Jack actually used Jif and that he was a wholesome spokesman with a family. Bitty was totally game to be on camera.

But Jack could tell that the two days of filming had taken its toll on Bitty. He had just come home from a meeting and was done for the day. Their parents came and stayed with Bitty when Jack was gone so he wasn’t alone. His mom was in the living room when he entered the apartment.

“Hey Maman, how is he today? Okay?”

“He’s tired today, Sweetie, but he’s in the nursery in the rocker. The diaper service dropped off the first delivery today and his Mama wanted to help him put it all away.”

“Great, he wanted that taken care of, thanks for staying with him,” he said as he kissed her on the cheek. He headed for the bedroom to change his clothes and then he went to find Bitty.

Bitty was curled up on his side with his feet on the footstool of the rocker while his Mama stuffed the diapers neatly into a drawer on the changing table. He did look tired, happy but worn, and it worried Jack.

“Hey Sweet Bits,” Jack greeted Bitty with a kiss.

“Hey handsome.”

“How was your day?” Jack asked before adding, “Hi Mama.”

“We had a fine day today, didn’t we Itty Bitty?” Bitty answered with a tired smile and a pat to his belly.

“You look tired, a little. You sure you’re alright?”

“Sweetheart, I am tired, but I’m fine, I promise. Look, the diaper service delivered. Help me up and I’ll show you,”

Jack practically lifted Bitty out of the chair and onto his feet, enveloping him in his arms from behind and rubbing his belly.

Bitty practically purred.

“Alright, Bits. Show me these diapers and then I’m giving you a complete rub down with lotion. Then a real nap for you, you need it. Has Itty Bitty been busy today?”

Mama piped in, “Boy howdy, tell him Dicky. That little baby hasn’t let him get hardly a wink. Always settles down when you come home, so a nap will be good. Alicia and I are going to do dinner if you don’t mind. And don’t forget that Bitty has a fitting for his outfit for Friday night. The girl is coming at 4, that gives you three hours rest time. Bitty reminded me about the pregnancy photo shoot tomorrow as well.”

Jack took a deep breath. Their schedule would never let up at this rate.

Bitty showed Jack the folded cloth diapers and how to place them in the velcro covers and then the pail of soaking solution buy the changing table. He explained how to just drop the diaper in the pail and keep it closed tightly in between and also how to know when to change the cover. Jack took it all in seriously before ushering Bitty off to relax for a bit.

In their bedroom, he laid Bitty on the bed, naked. Jack was careful not to instigate anything sexual in the afternoon. Jack often woke to Bitty’s advances and they had sex when Bitty was first up and had the energy. Even then it was slow, sweet rocking of hips and tender kisses. Bitty craved it but Jack was careful not to let Bitty over extend himself.  

He rubbed lotion onto every square inch of Bitty’s skin, starting with his feet. Bitty moaned and whined, even whimpered. Jack found himself aroused more often than not, just by the noises Bitty made, but he never acted on them, unless Bitty discovered it and insisted on giving him a quick hand job or snuggle while Jack took care of himself. Bitty said that just because he didn't come didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy when Jack did. Jack wasn’t selfish, but Bitty was terribly hormonal and when he really wanted something, Jack caved.

By the time Jack reached Bitty’s shoulders and then scratched at his scalp, Bitty was almost asleep and Jack curled around his beautiful, naked omega and cooed him to sleep in French.

*****

Another week had come and gone. Jack and Bitty were taking a nice morning walk down town when it first happened. Itty Bitty was due on Sunday and it was Friday. Bitty was not sleeping well and for the past week, Jack and he had deserted bed about eight even though they both wanted to sleep much later. They walked to the small bakery and got some breakfast. Bitty turned heads, his belly was just that big and uncomfortable looking.

After a relaxing hour chatting with other customers and reading the local paper, they decided to walk up and down the street to peek in a few shops.

They stopped in the Puck, the local hockey shop and poked around before they were noticed. Jack signed a few sticks and took some selfies, making a group of kids and their parents very happy.

Bitty picked up a few items at the kitchen store, The Pot Rack. He loved all the gadgets and gizmos. They carried Swedish dish cloths that Bitty loved and he grabbed a few, as well as a jar of spice they used for grilling steak and chicken.

Of course they couldn’t resist a trip to the Sweet Pea Boutique as long as they were out.

“Bits, look at these little socks,” Jack cooed. “Oh my gosh they are so tiny.”

“They are sweet, but Honey, we have so many socks right now….Lord help us the child will wear a pair a day and we would never use them all,” Bitty sighed.

“I don’t care, these have bunnies on them. We’re getting them,” Jack said matter of factly.

“Nerd Papa,” Bitty chirped.

“What? Like you don’t have an armful of things yourself there, Bittle,” Jack chirped back.

Bitty did indeed have a few things picked out. He found extra sheets in just the right peachy color for both the crib and bassinet. There was a bottle set they had researched and come in for before only to find it was out of stock. It worked with his pump.  He wasn’t sure when he would start pumping so Jack could feed the baby, but he wanted to be ready. He also had a few girly headbands and little boy hats he just couldn’t resist.

He was about to say something when he felt his belly tighten, in a different way than the normal braxton hicks he had been experiencing off and on for a few weeks.

“Jack,” he gasped. It didn’t hurt, but it was definitely a feeling he had not had and it caught him off guard.

“What, Bits?” Jack asked quickly. Bitty watched as worry consumed Jack’s face.

Bitty took Jack’s hand and put it on his belly.

“Bit’s are you having a contraction?”

“I don’t know, but maybe?” Bitty answered. He couldn’t help but feel a little excited. The he remembered the dinner that night.

“Oh Christ, Jack,” Bitty laughed aloud. “Of course it will be a contraction! It's only the Falconers Stanley Cup Dinner!”

“Bitty, it's just a dinner, this is us...our life...it’s Itty Bitty!” Jack declared with a little too much gusto in the store.

“Jack, Sweetie! Keep your voice down. And the official presentation of the engraved Stanley Cup Dinner is not _just_ a dinner. It is _the_ dinner. Plus is was probably just one of those braxton hicks I’ve been getting,” Bitty insisted.

Jack was nearly vibrating with excitement as far as Bitty could tell and took their purchases to the checkout. He demanded that Bitty give him all the bags and then started to call Bad Bob to come get them.

“So help me, Jack! If you overreact and start our parents thinking I am in labor, I am going to send you out to pick your own switch!” Bitty scolded with one hand on his hip and shaking a pointed finger with the other.

“Eric…” Jack nearly begged.

“Don’t you dare first name me, Jack Laurent Zimmermann. I am perfectly capable of walking up the street to our apartment.”

“Bitty...Sweet Bits…” Jack tried again. Bitty could see in Jack’s eyes that he was upset.

Bitty pulled Jack in for a hug. Jack lowered his head onto Bitty’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, I am fine. Are you worried? I don’t think I am having the baby yet... We are going to go have a great time tonight and get our picture taken with the cup and in a few days, we’ll be parents, okay?”

Jack pecked Bitty on the lips several times.

“If you say so, Bits. But I’m worried something will happen and you won’t tell me because you feel obligated to go tonight.”

“How about I promise to tell you everything and we walk home now?” Bitty did his best to soothe his worried husband.

“Fine, but if it happens again, I’m calling Papá to bring the car.”

Bitty kissed Jack and held his hand as they began to head home. It did happen again, but not until they had gotten to the front of their building. Jack informed their parents and the fussing and poking went on for almost half an hour, until Bitty put his foot down.

Despite the excitement, Bitty was tired and he convinced Jack to take a nap with him. To the surprise of both of them, Bitty had no more tightening in his stomach and they slept until it was time to get ready for the party.

They showered together, shaved and combed their hair side by side in the mirror. Jack reached over and patted Bitty’s bare belly and they smiled at each other in the mirror.

*****

Bitty was the most handsome man Jack had ever seen. He was stylishly dressed in slim style  black dress pants and a Falconer blue and white gingham checked shirt. It had tuxedo style pleats and collar, and the gathers created the room for his baby belly. He complimented the blue with a bow tie that was golden yellow with white polka dots. It brought out the gold in his hair, which was perfectly combed.

Jack wanted to unwrap him like a present and mess up that hair just right. He thought right then that he was the luckiest man alive.He realized Bitty was looking at him, too.

“Well, Jack Zimmermann...aren’t you the prettiest pig in the pen?” Bitty said as he walked over and brushed the shoulders and lapels of Jack’s suit.

Bitty had convinced him to wear black pants and and light grey jacket with a white shirt and a tie that was the same gingham check as Bitty’s shirt. He had a pocket handkerchief that matched Bitty’s bowtie. Looking in the mirror earlier, glad was glad he had let Bitty dress him.

Their parents, all dressed just as nicely, took lots of photos of the handsome couple, still fussing over the earlier contractions.  Bitty assured everyone he was feeling fine and that he wasn’t even sure they were contractions at all. Jack’s phone buzzed in the midst of all the commotion.

“Hey, Bits? Our ride is here, you ready?”

“What do you mean, our ride. We’re riding with our parents in a rental, aren’t we?”

Jack shook his head. “Eric Zimmermann, welcome to your ‘likely to be final time with no kids to find a babysitter for’, date. Our chariot awaits.”

Good, Lord, Jack you are the most adorable man alive,” Bitty said tearing up. “How did I ever-”  
  
“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry, c’mere Sweetheart,” Jack consoled his husband, grabbing kleenex him mother offered.

“Oh, Honey, I’m not crying, I’m just a big fat ball of hormone driven emotions,” Bitty laughed. Jack could see the laughter sparkle in his eyes, so he felt better.

“Alright, then. You ready? Hey we’ll see you guys there, okay? There’s a seating arrangement so no need to worry about that, and you’ve got your tickets, so you’re good,”

“Bye y’all. See you there,” Bitty called as Jack whisked him out the door.

The car was an actual limousine and Bitty giggled at the thought of it. Jack helped Bitty in and then climbed in after him.

“Gotta arrive in style, Sweet Bits. Apparently there is press at the dinner, like a mini red carpet area.”

“Now wait a cotton pickin’ minute, Jack, I’m not dressed for that! I don't’ have-”

“Now _you_ wait a cotton pickin’ minute,” Jack teased. I sent pics of our outfits to Georgia since I have never been to one of these and she said we were perfect, so don’t you worry about it.”

Bitty sat in silence and Jack was beginning to worry when Bitty looked up at him and grinned. He leaned down and kissed Bitty with just a touch of his tongue. Bitty opened and returned the kiss readily.

“This is so romantic, Jack. Thank you for the surprise.”

“I love you, Bits, you deserve surprises,” Jack said softly. He rubbed Bitty’s belly, feeling a bit nervous. “Promise me, though...if you don’t feel good or you have contractions, promise me you’ll say something.”

“Sure thing, Sugar Biscuits. I promise.”

They rode the to restaurant relaxed in the luxurious leather seats, chatting excitedly and tweeted a selfie.

**Headed to see Lord Stanley’s Cup! #proudday #PVDFalconers**

Lardo had given them some media advice, though they were pretty careful on their own.

When they pulled up, there were a few cars waiting, some regular some limos. At their turn, Jack got out first and the media immediately started calling his name. He offered Bitty his hand and carefully helped him out of the car, giving him a chance to adjust to standing. The lights going off were insane.

“Okay, Bits?”

“You bet. Wow, Jack, listen to them call you. You’re one hot tamale, huh?”

“Only til they see you, beautiful. Let’s go, there’s Georgia waving us over.”Jack said as he wrapped an arm proudly around Bitty’s waist and escorted him in the right direction.

Georgia directed Jack and Bitty to the photographers. “You guys look fabulous. Bitty, any day now, right?”

“That’s right, Georgia, thank you,” BItty said with his hand on his belly, walking with Jack to the press area.

Jack nearly burst with pride and affection as they stood arm in arm and turned to face different photographers who they called out to them. Jack kissed Bitty on the cheek a couple of times and touched his belly gently, thrilled that he could openly express his love for Bitty.

“Hey how about a side view Eric?” someone yelled out.

Jack looked at Bitty, who shrugged his shoulders.

Jack got behind Bitty and wrapped his arms around Bitty’s shoulders, kissing him on the top of his head. Bitty smoothed his shirt over his belly and clasped his hands together underneath it, showing off the enormity of his stomach. The flashes were blinding. Bitty tilted his head up for a quick peck on the lips and then they headed back towards Georgia.

“Yowza, Jack! That’s about the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Georgia shared as Bitty and Jack headed into the event.

“Thanks, Georgia, for everything...really,” Jack answered quietly. He was so grateful for all she had done for him.

Once inside, Jack guided Bitty carefully through the crowd to their assigned table. They had said quick hellos on their way, but Jack wanted to know where Bitty could sit if he got too tired. Once that was settled, they headed for the bar. Jack left Bitty with Tater, Kent and Snowy to get drinks.

“I’ll take a beer and what have you got without alcohol for my husband. He’s pregnant.”

“I make a mean Shirley Temple, 7UP with grenadine, how’s that sound?”

“Perfect, beats water, right?” Jack said tossing a few buck in the tip jar. “How much?” he asked the bartender.

“Nada, open bar, my friend.”

“Oh, thanks, then.”

Jack took their drinks and headed back to Bits who was unsurprisingly surrounded and chatting up a storm. He looked so good, so happy.  He handed Bitty his drink.

“This okay, Bits?”

“Yes, Jack. I love a Shirley Temple. Yay! Sugar!” Bitty giggled. He really had been watching his sugar and Jack liked to see him let go a bit.

They chatted and milled about talking with different players, meeting other omega wives and kids. Their parents arrived and soon they were eating dinner.

Jack loved to watch Bity eat. Bitty was in heaven when they served fresh fruit salad. He moaned over the lobster bisque. Next was a chop salad with blue cheese, candied pecans and lots of veggies. The surf and turf was wonderful, but heavy for Bitty, so he traded his filet mignon for Jack’s jumbo lump crab cake and was perfectly happy. So was Jack. Dessert was a trio of tiny creations, chocolate flourless cake, creme brulee, and cheesecake with fresh berries.

The presentation of the cup was moving and the organization thanked the players for all the hard work. There were several speakers and Jack could see Bitty shifting in his seat. He caught Bitty’s eye and silently asked if he was okay. Bitty smiled and placed Jack’s hand on his Belly. The tightening wasn’t  back. Bitty leaned in and whispered.

“I’m fine Jack. It’s not happening. Must have been false labor or braxton hicks.”

Jack was about to answer him and suggest they leave soon anyway when he heard Thirdy and Marty start talking. They were talking about a player who had made a significant difference in his time on the team and who was key in securing the Cup.

“This guy is not just a great player, he is great off the ice as well. He is a family man, a community member and a generous donor. He stands for what the Falconers want in team leaders. This was a unanimous team vote, except for him of course. He has no clue how great he is and doesn’t that say it all.  We welcome Jack Zimmermann to join us in leading this team.”

He blinked and looked up at the podium area.

Thirdy and Marty called him again, “Come on Zimmermann, what are you waiting for?”

Bad Bob called out, “Go on son, they just named you an alternate captain!”

Jack was stunned. Bitty kissed him and said, “Oh Honey, I’m so proud of you. You deserve it.”

He somehow got to the front of the room and felt them shake his hand and pound him on the back. He was handed a jersey with his name and an A patch sewn on the front shoulder. He saw Georgia and realized she was in on it.

“Well, Captain, speak,” Marty shouted.

Jack turned toward the mic, he was still in shock and didn’t know what to say. “I don’t really _know_ what to say. I mean, I wasn’t expecting this and I’m kind of shocked.”

The crowd broke into cheers and applause again. Jack was overwhelmed with emotion. He fought the lump in his throat. He decided to just pretend they were in the locker room and talk to the team.

“Wow, I’m really honored to be up here with these goons,” Jack said as laughter broke out. He sought Bitty out of the crowd and found him, his face shiny with happy tears, mouth in a wide smile.

“Joining the Falconers was one of the best decision I ever made. I say one of the best, because the best decision I made was marrying that handsome man in the yellow bow tie,” Jack stopped for a minute, fighting for control. He cleared his throat. “Love you Bits.”

He heard Bitty shout out a reply. “Oh Lord Sweetheart, I love you too!”

Jack felt his emotions lift when he heard Bitty call out to him. He gained a little control and went on.

This team is an incredible family to be a part of and I am not sure what I can do to lead it, but I promise to give it my best every step of the way  I feel like I have so much to learn from all of you, not the other way around. But I am sure of one thing...I would not be here at all if not for my wonderful parents. Mamán, Papá, I thank you for being there for me. I thank you for all the rides to practice and the equipment and for cheering at every game, and for...being there in the hard times.”

The crowd clapped and looked towards the Zimmermanns.

“I am also grateful to my in laws for all of their support. I am thankful for all my hockey brothers, and for Georgia and the organization for taking a chance on me when I was questionable in the eyes of the sports world.”

“Most importantly, I thank Eric Richard Zimmermann, my Sweet Bits...truthfully, as much as I love and have always loved the game of hockey, it would mean absolutely nothing if I didn't come home to you every night. You are my sunshine when it is dark, my rain when it is dry, my shade when the sun burns too harshly. I love you with all of my heart. You are my heart.”

Bitty stood and blew Jack a kiss. He caught it and blew one back. “And please don’t have the baby before we go home,” he said to break the tension.

Marty and Thirdy hugged him again and as he walked back to his seat, all the players stood for him. It was almost too much to process. Georgia closed the program and then a schedule of photo times was placed on the overhead. People began to wander again and head back to the bar while waiting their turn with the cup.

The captains were first and the Zimmermanns were next.  The photographer was great and he got great shots. Jack watched his dad point out his name on the cup each time he won it

“Funny, you know...I hardly care about how many times my name is on it now. The fact that _yours_ is... that's all that matters to me anymore,” Papá said and Jack just hugged him tight before posing for the photographer.

*****

It was after midnight and Bitty was ready to go home. It had been a wonderful evening and Bitty was so proud of Jack. Alternate Captain! He was so psyched for him. He had been chatting with Kent for a while now. Occasionally Kent had dozed off, but Bitty let him. He remembered that stage of his pregnancy. He slept anywhere.

Jack came and retrieved Bitty, saying his goodbyes along the way. Their parents had left an hour ago, telling Bitty not to stay to late. Everyone wished them well with the baby and made Jack swear to keep them posted.

Once in the limo, Jack loosened his tie and out of the corner of his eye, Bitty saw an iphone dock. He flipped through his phone and docked it. Beyonce sounded through the speakers and Jack picked up a phone handset, speaking to the driver.

“Hey take us on a ride before we head home, through the parks and Federal Hill, alright? Great thanks.”

Bitty settled into Jack’s side as they drove through Providence. Jack leaned over and kissed Bitty. Soon they were necking, making out, sucking face like when they first started dating. Jack pulled Bitty into his lap. Bitty shifted again to straddle Jack with his back to Jack’s chest.

“Don’t think I don’t recognize your dirty Beyonce playlist, Sir,” Jack almost scolded. Bitty was having a hard time not grinding against Jack when Naughty girl came on. He decided not to fight it anymore.This was probably his last chance to get frisky and Bitty was going to go for it.

“Bits...Jesus…” Jack panted, grinding back against Bitty as Yonce played. Bitty knew what Jack liked and was trying but actually giving Jack the most uncoordinated, clunky lap dance that had ever existed. Jack didn't seem to mind one bit. He could tell they were both close. He circled his hips rhythmically, shifting as Jack’s noises increased. When Partition played, he put Jack’s hand in his lap and it wasn't long till they both cried out in relief.

“Fuck, Bitty! That was hot,” Jack sighed. Bitty turned and nestled into Jack’s chest for the rest of the ride. They giggled as they left the limo. Jack tipped the driver generously, giving him a nod. Bitty sent up a silent prayer for discretion.

They cleaned up and crawled into bed, exhausted and happy.

*****

Jack glanced at his phone when he heard Bitty get up to go to the bathroom. It was three thirty in the morning. He pulled Bitty close to him when he returned and was just about back to sleep when he heard Bittys voice. He sounded small and a little scared.

“Jack...Jack it’s back. The tightness is back, and it hurts a little.”

Jack sat up on reflex, he smelled it, amost tasted it in the back of his throat. Labor...Bitty was in labor.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, eat your wheaties and lock and load...i am in for the nitty gritty in labor and delivery. if you don't like realism in a birth, you may want to skip the next few chapters. 
> 
> All kidding aside, I write a very graphic labor and birth, nothing horrible, just messy and hard, like it really is. This is not a drill, or a fluffed over three push and shining eyes, poof, easy delivery. 
> 
> It is always heartwearming though...


	39. Labor of Love Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the Zimmermanns as Bitty goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, creating my own medical shit...I love it. Not too gross yet. Lots of comfort and fluff.

Jack’s inner alpha raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He tamped down his instinctive growl and gently rolled Bitty onto his back. He straddled his omega, protectively, on his hands and knees, and scented him from head to toe. Cupping his face with one of his hands, he questioned Bitty.

“Bits, how bad is it? Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?”

Bitty laughed. “Jack, love of my life...I’ve had maybe three pains and i said it hurts a little… and you’ve got me caged in like I need protection. If our Mamas walked it we’d look like three gallons of crazy in a two gallon bucket.”

Jack glanced down at himself over bits and rose to his knees before rolling off and laying next to Bitty. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart. I may have panicked a little when you told me,”

“Ya think?” Bitty chirped. “Better you care too much than not enough, right?”

“Really, Bits. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Honey, I’m fine. Can we just snuggle for a while so I can sleep a little longer? I have a feeling today’s the day.”

*****

Bitty was right, Jack had climbed over Bitty in an instinctive desire to protect. He climbed off and listened to his husband. He helped him get comfortable and relax to try to get some more sleep. They dozed and Jack would wake when he heard Bitty start to breathe heavy. He would soothe him through the contraction and then Bitty would nod off again. 

They were able to stay in bed for another three hours or so. The contractions were getting closer but they were not timing things yet. After Bitty called out Jack’s name during a particularly uncomfortable contraction, he asked Jack to help him to the bathroom.

“I need to pee, Sweetie and then we should get up, I think. I want to walk and stuff to keep the labor moving along, okay?”

“Sure Bits, let's get you up.”

Jack was putting on a pair of shorts, figuring their parents would come over before he would get a shower when he heard Bitty call out.

“Jaaack!”

He ran to the bathroom to find Bitty standing at the sink with the water running. He looked petrified. He put an arm around him but Bitty remained frozen in place.

“What is it Bitty? Do you hurt?”

‘I-I-I peed and then came to wash my hands but I felt kind of crampy and then…” Bitty swallowed thickly before continuing. “Jack I felt something and I’m afraid to look. Jack….I’m afraid.”

“You felt something...you mean like...?” Jack asked and Bitty nodded. 

Jack lifted Bitty’s night shirt and looked, finding nothing visible but Bitty’s underwear.

“Okay, I don’t see anything bad, like blood or like your water broke, you want me to look in your underwear?”

“I think you better, I know something’s there.” Bitty whispered.

Jack pulled at the waistband at the back of Bitty’s underwear and checked to see what Bitty could possible feel. He detected a wet spot so he pulled the underwear further to reveal what looked like something you would blow from your nose, only with little streaks of blood through it. A lightbulb went off.

“Oh Bits. I think it’s your show, you know we read about that? The mucous plug from your cervix. Here, take off your underwear and I’ll show you.”

Bitty stepped out of his underwear and they looked at it together.

“I think you’re right, Jack, and the doctor warned me about that last week.” Bitty agreed.

“Kinda gross, but cool, eh Bits? Things are starting, I think,” Jack said feeling a little excitement bloom in his chest.

“I guess so,” Bitty said quietly washing his hands. 

“Why don’t we take a quick shower and clean up, then I’ll make us some breakfast. Sound good?”

Bitty nodded but remained quiet and reserved, so Jack started the big glass enclosed shower. He stripped down and then helped Bitty do so as well. They stepped in carefully and Jack washed both of them, being sure to rid Bitty of the mess between his thighs. 

He felt it before he heard it over the noise of the shower. Bitty was crying. He cradled Bitty as well as he could standing in the shower.

“You okay, Bitty?” He got a nod

“You hurt or sick?” Bitty shook his head.

“Just need a sec?” Jack asked hopefully. Bitty nodded again. Jack turned them so the water wouldn’t splash in Bitty’s face. 

Finally Bitty spoke with a wail. “I’m scared...I don’t wanna…”

The sound shattered Jack’s heart. “Oh Bits….Sweetie....I bet you are. You’re gonna be alright, though, you’re  strong, and you can handle it all. I’m gonna help you as much as I can, but you...you are gonna be fine. Oh Bits, I love you and I’m sorry you’re scared. What can I do?”

“Just this...I just need this, to cry for a minute. I’m sorry.  I’m so scared,” Bitty just sobbed in Jack’s arms. Jack just held him and let him cry it out. 

After he turned the water hotter for the third time, Bitty’s sobs had become hiccups and he looked up at Jack.

“Ready to get out?”

“Y-yeah,” Bitty answered shakily.

They got dressed quietly. Bitty wore yoga pants and a tee shirt that Jack recognized as his comfort clothes. Then Jack remembered the pads for after the baby was born. He offered one to Bitty.

“Maybe you should wear this because of what happened earlier.”

“Thanks, its a g-good idea,” Bitty agreed. Jack combed their hair and they brushed their teeth before heading into the living room. 

“Stay here for a bit. I’ll make some breakfast and then we can watch a little tv while we eat.”

“I froze extra waffles last weekend. You can put them in the toaster if you want.”Bitty said with a small smile.

“There’s my Sweet Bits, feeling better I think. Waffles sound great.”

“Jack? Thank you for earlier. You’re sweet. My sweet Jack. I just had a moment. I’m better now, just...it hit me, you know? I’m gonna have to do it now. It’s real and well...my belly is so big…”

“I imagine that it is overwhelming.”

“Yes, exactly...see,  you get me Sweetheart.” 

“I always will, Bits.”

*****

Bitty felt much better after waffles and more snuggles from Jack. He felt bad about freaking out in the shower, but Jack would not hear any more apologies. He said it was perfectly understandable. Bitty wondered how he ever got such a perfect husband.

They loaded the dishwasher together and then decided to call their parents. 

“Hey Mama, what are your plans today?” Bitty teased his mother. Jack shook his head.

“I don’t have any, maybe a load or two of laundry pick up a few things for the fridge.”

“Oh,well you sound kind of busy. I was going to invite you guys over, since I’m in labor and all, but-”

The screaming forced Bitty to move the phone out to arms length. The the line went dead. It could not have been thirty seconds when the door flew open and four very eager grandparents were upon them. 

After the interrogation as Bitty fondly referred to it, they got busy and waited. On one hand, Bitty had things he wanted to do and staying busy would pass the time, but he was careful to balance it by resting and not doing too much. He needed energy in reserve for the baby.

They started with Coach and Papá going to the store to stock the kitchen for when they returned home from the hospital.  

While they were gone, Bitty let their mothers clean the apartment. Bitty and Jack kept a neat house but their moms cleaned the bathrooms  and the kitchen and vacuumed all of the carpet and dusted everything for them. 

Jack and Bitty unpacked and repacked the Bitty bag and the Jack bag. They had some snacks coming from the trip to the store, but their clothes and toiletries were set. 

Bitty’s bag had nursing nightshirts, extra undies and post partum pads, nursing tanks and pads,  comfortable going home outfit and a Boppi nursing pillow as well.

The went throught the baby bag to be sure it was set. There were diapers and velcro covers. They had chosen a boy and a girl going home outfit. They were both white onsie tshirts, nightgowns, socks and a knit cap. The difference was that the girl outfit had huge white flower accents and the boy outfit had a Falconers  cap instead. There were receiving blankets and a heavier blanket to cover in the car seat when the baby could not be bundled. 

The car seat had already been installed in the back seat of the car and checked, twice, by the local police and fire department for accuracy. Thank you, Jack.

When the dads returned, Bitty directed in the kitchen and several meals were prepared and frozen as well as a rhubarb pie for when they got home. They put away individually frozen lasagna roll ups, grilled chicken for sandwiches or salads,  thai peanut pork for the crock pot, and breakfast burritos that only had to be microwaved. 

“I mean I know y’all will be here for a while, but just in case Jack or I get hungry at night, you know,” Bitty explained. He felt the need to prepare in a way he could not explain. 

“It’s alright, Dicky,” Coach said. “You’re nesting, darlin’. You’re trying to get ready for your little family.”

“Oh, is that it?” Bitty replied.He was feeling awkward about what his dad had said. They hadn’t discussed much about the baby together.  “I think I’ll just check to be sure the nursery is all set, now.”

He was in the nursery breathing through a contraction when Coach came in.

“Okay, Junior?” Bitty nodded as the contraction ended.

“Just getting to be enough to make me stop for a minute, not awful or anything.”

“Well that’s good, it will build gradually and soon you’ll have your pup.” 

“Yep,” Bitty said as he checked through drawers and took the big sheets off the crib that had kept them dust free. Underneath the bedding was all set to go. “Looks good in here. Ready for a baby to come home to, I guess.”

“One of the proudest days of my life, bringing you home, Junior.”

Bitty couldn’t help but flinch, just  _ one  _ of the proudest, not  _ the  _ proudest. 

“Course, it started as the proudest, but then there were the days you walked and talked and went to Kindergarten. Then the ice skating wins came pouring in and then the hockey...Samwell wins just near killed me I was so puffed up like a peacock. Then telling us about Jack and standing up to the hockey world like you did. Then, Lord, the wedding and you cried so hard. I was so happy for you. The food truck is just another reason to be proud, too you know. Then to watch you stick it out when the pup didn’t come for a whole year. Now, not even a complaint and to look at you...you have to be feeling every bit of discomfort I can see.  Eric, I’m so proud of you son. I don’t think I do a very good job of telling you that.”

“Thank you, Daddy...for telling me,” Bitty said, stunned,  as he curled into his arms. The held each other for a while, until another contraction started. “Here goes again.”

“Alright, Junior...just breathe through it,” Coach soothed. Bitty left his head on his shoulder until it was over. “Thanks.”

*****

They had soup for lunch, something light for Bitty in labor. There were sandwiches, too, but Jack could barely get Bitty to eat soup.  

Periodically they had checked times on the contractions and gone from twenty to fifteen minutes apart. They were not much closer, but were increasing in length and intensity. Bitty stopped walking when he had one now and wanted to hold Jack’s hand or lean on him till it was done. He had been chatty and happy all morning, especially after spending time with Coach in the nursery. 

“Gosh y’all, I just can’t wait to know if we have a boy or a girl,” Bitty chattered away. “Lord knows, MooMaw is having a good chuckle since she knew before us up there.”

It was late afternoon when the contractions really started to kick in and Bitty was breathing intently with each one. After a couple got away from him, Jack was sure to coach him each time. 

They were on the couch now, well Bitty was. He was laying on his side with a pillow between his knees and Jack kneeling on the floor beside him. Shitty and Lardo had shown up at some point and Coach was the timer while Bad Bob kept the stats on a clipboard. 

“Here it comes,” Bitty said quietly. Jack nodded to the dads and Coach hit the stopwatch and Bob noted the time.

“Alright, Bits, deep breath in and let it out, nice and slow. Now in, 2, 3, 4 and out, 2, 3, 4. Nice and slow Honey, there you go, out, 2, 3, 4. That’s it sweet Bits, squeeze my hand if you need to...doing great...keep breathing away.”

Jack soothed him through every pain and soon Bad Bob announced, “That’s the third one at 15 minutes apart.”

“They’re getting stronger, too,” Bitty added.

“Okay, now we have to go in when they are ten minutes apart, so let's keep good track of them until then,” Jack announced.

“Can we go to the bedroom for a while, Honey?” Bitty asked.

“Sure, Bitty,” Jack said standing up and offering his hand for support. They made their way slowly to their room. Bitty was clearly uncomfortable walking. 

The next hour or so passed with Bitty either on his hands and knees, rocking through a pain with Jack rubbing his back or sitting in Jack’s lap as they leaned back against the headboard while Jack rubbed light circles on his belly.

Between contractions he was quiet now, like reality might be setting in that he was in for the long haul.

“That’s it, my Sweet Bits...good breathing...nice and relaxed...good job,” Jack encouraged calmly as each contraction came and went.. 

About five, Coach let Jack know they were at ten minutes apart. Bitty was in a particularly harsh contraction. His face was contorted unlike it had been in the past and he moaned a little.

“Okay, Honey, alright, try to relax, keep breathing...in 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4. That’s it Bits,”

“Whooooo, that was a bad one,” Bitty said as he came through the other side of the contraction. 

“It’s time Bits, we gotta go in now,” Jack whispered. Bitty nodded but winced as Jack helped him off the bed.

“My hips really ache now.”

“I’m sorry Bits, hopefully it won’t be long now, eh?”

They got ready quickly , since Bitty had prepacked everything,  and Jack called Georgia to let her know they were going in.

Lardo had been using Jack’s camera to capture some of the day’s moments and she agreed to be the official birth photographer, both still and movie. Bitty and she had made plans weeks ago.

They were organizing rides when a powerful contraction hit Bitty.

“Jack!” Bitty called out as he huffed and puffed to get control of the pain. “Ooooh, Jesus,” he panted. 

“Hang on Bits, hang in there, breathe, Bud.”Jack said, talking him through the contraction. 

When it was over, Bitty grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt so hard he made his biceps flex. “Jack, I love you with all my heart. I am perfectly happy to have our baby, pain and all. But, and I will say this one time and one time only...If you call me  _ Bud _ one more time while I am squeezing what feels like a grapefruit through a straw, I will-”

He didn’t get to finish because everyone else in the room burst into a fit of laughter. 

“I wondered how long that would take,” Shitty said on everyone's behalf.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I won't do it again.” Jack apologized, red faced, but smiling.

They finished their plan to get everyone to the hospital.

They stopped and started several times trying to get to the elevator. 

“Bits, Sweetie, we have to go. You’ve had two more contractions and we haven’t made it any further down the hallway.” Jack said as he tried to motivate Bitty to walk. 

“Just a sec, Hon. I’m working on it. I just need to wait a sec, please,” Bitty implored.

Jack made an executive decision after sharing concerned looks with both mothers, Lardo and Coach. Shitty and Bob had gone for the cars. 

“Put your arm around my neck, Bits. I’m gonna carry you to the car.”

“No no...I’m fine,” Bitty said, yet still didn’t move.

Jack gingerly picked Bitty up, bridal style and carried him to the elevator. Bitty hissed as he lifted him, but at least they were making progress toward the car.

“Okay, Hon. Hang on for me,” Jack said with a kiss to Bitty’s temple.

Jack and Bitty would ride in the land rover with the dads, Bob driving. Their bags were in the back end. Everyone else piled into Shitty’s car, and they were off.

“Hey Bits, you comfy?”

“Yep, ooooh….here comes another one,” Bitty groaned as Bob pulled away from the curb. 

 

Jack held Bitty in his arms as the headed off to the hospital. It was time to meet Itty Bitty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I love the slow burn delivery...forgive me dear readers...
> 
> One reader wondered if we were taking bets on gender and name...so here we go...
> 
> In the comments, leave your guess as to the gender and name and I will write a nod to any reader who gets first or middle name right.
> 
> Don't you love labor coach, Jack??


	40. Labor of Love Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty labors with Jack's help and they get one step closer to meeting Itty Bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of editing, and I made up a bunch of stuff, but you know...

Bitty was miserable in the car, forced to stay in a sitting position.

“Are we there yet, woooo Lordy I need out of this car,” Bitty panted as he squeezed Jack’s hand.

“Almost, Eric,” Bad Bob called back to him. “We seem to have hit evening commute traffic.”

Jack nuzzled Bitty’s head and pressed several kisses as well. Bitty relaxed against him as the contraction ended.

“Good job on that one, Bits. Rest now until the next one...we’ll be there soon,” Jack said softly as Bitty closed his eyes. Jack thought he saw a small smile.

“Okay, Honey?” Jack asked, curious about the smile.

Bitty opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. “Baby’s comin’ Sugar Biscuits.”

Jack leaned over and wrapped himself around Bitty. He growled playfully and kissed Bitty on the neck.

“I’m so excited, I can't wait to meet him or her, eh Bits?”

Bitty’s face nearly split he smiled so wide. He seemed to be getting a handle on things. He wanted to be up and walking when earlier he had wanted to stay curled up in a ball with Jack right there next to him. He stretched his legs and arched his back. Then he felt the twinge of the next contraction coming.They had stopped timing since they were going to the hospital, but Bitty was sure it was closer than ten minutes. 

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth like he learned in class. He controlled his breathing to counts of four in and four out. Jack rubbed his belly in big round circles to the rhythm of his breathing. It was soothing and relaxing. Just when he felt the need to cry out in pain, it peaked and began to get better, much better. 

“Great job, Bits. You handled that one really well,” Jack praised him. “Finish the breathing though til it’s gone, alright?”

Bitty nodded and took a deep cleansing breath

“I seem to be getting a second wind, I feel like I can handle them better. I do need to get out of this car, though.”

He looked up and saw the hospital. “God Bless, there it is. I was about to lose my mind.”

Bob, looking terribly stressed, pulled into the drop off circle, threw the car in park and jumped out. Coach jumped out of the car and whipped open the car door for Jack.

Jack and Bitty both stared before Bitty spoke, “Y’all need to chill a little. Daddy, you almost ripped the door off the hinges.”

They all remained silent for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

“Christ, we’re nervous wrecks. So much for calm, cool and collected,” Bob chuckled.

Jack stepped out of the car and helped Bitty get out on his side. The car seat was blocking the other way out. He put both hands on Bitty’s face and kissed him warmly.

“Ready, Sweetheart?” Jack asked as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Let’s go meet Itty Bitty,” he answered and took a few steps towards the door. 

Shitty’s car flew into the drop off circle like a scene out of a Fast and Furious movie. It emptied like a clown car and Bitty was surrounded by what felt like a flock of pigeons, Shitty being the worst.   
“We got stuck in the fucking traffic and I thought for sure we missed the whole beautiful thing, Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t believe we made it!”

“It’s literally been less than half an hour,Shits,” Jack deadpanned.

“Well, I don’t think we helped when we were all hollerin’ at him to hurry on up,” Suzanne said, looking sheepish. Lardo and Alicia just shrugged their shoulders.

“Hey how about a quick group shot?” Lardo suggested. They all shuffled together and she snapped it before Jack took charge and ushered Bitty to the door.

They walked slowly towards the desk and as the clerk greeted them, Bitty felt a pain coming.

“Oh Lord, gimme a minute,” he said as he began to breathe through it.

He could hear Jack answering questions, his name, doctor, social security number, address, phone number. She said they were all set they just needed to verify identity  with the few facts. All the while, Jack’s hand rubbed soothing circles on his lower back.

They were given paperwork to hand to the nurses upstairs and directions to the omega floor. They even managed to get there without another contraction coming. Once there, they ran right into Dr. Frances.

“Hey, Eric and Jack. I just heard you were on your way in, I’ve got a few deliveries happening today, so I was already here. I’ll be in to see you when you’re settled. You look great! So far so good, huh?”

“Yep, doin’ fine so far. These are my parents, Coach and Suzanne Bittle and Jack’s parents Bob and Alicia Zimmermann, and these are our friends, Shitty and Lardo Knight. Don’t ask, hockey names.”

Dr. Frances laughed and shook hands just as a contraction came. Bitty leaned into Jack with one arm around his husband and one under his own sore belly. He breathed methodically through it.

“Doing well, Eric. Here is one of your nurses, let’s get you settled in a room. See you soon, nice meeting everyone.” 

*****

The nurse Introduced herself as Carol and met the family. She told them where the family waiting area was and sent them all there.

“Let’s give Bitty and Jack some privacy and a chance to get acquainted with their surroundings,” she said nicely but directly. Jack liked her.

The room was spacious and warm looking, not too sterile but looked safe and clean. There was a large bed in the center of the wall on the left side of the room. There was a medical looking baby bed on the right.She showed them the bathroom that both of them could use but told them family needed to go out to the waiting area to go. 

She handed Bitty a gown and told him to change, taking off everything underneath. She showed Jack where to put all their bags. 

Jack helped Bitty change and then while he had a couple of contractions, they worked together to unpack what they would use. Bitty was just about to sit on the bed, when Carol returned.

She weighed him on the scale in the corner and then a contraction came.

“Hang on a minute. Jaaack…” he said as Jack pulled him into his arms while he waited out the pain. 

Carol helped him get under the sheet and blanket before taking his temp and blood pressure. Everything looks good, but now the fun part I’m afraid.”

She pulled gloves and a little packet out of a drawer in the wall. “I need you to lie on your back, so I can take a quick assessment of your cervix.” 

“Jack,” Bitty said and Jack could hear the fear in his voice. 

“Okay Bits, I’m here...right here,” he tried to sound like he wasn’t as scared as Bitty.

Carol pulled the blanket back and Bitty raised his knees. “Just let your knees fall open and do your best to relax. I’m gonna use two fingers to check how far you have dilated.”

Bitty covered his face with one of his arms and clung to Jack with the other, pulling him close by his shirt.

“Alright, Bits...breathe and try to relax,” Jack said as he smoothed Bitty’s hair off his forehead. 

“Here we go, two fingers, little pressure, Eric.” Carol instructed.

Bitty hissed, covering his eyes with his elbow. Jack took his hand and kissed the back of it, “Hang on Sweet Bits.”

Bitty wiped his eyes when it was done. He puffed out a few breaths trying not to cry. “That is  _ not  _ my idea of a good time.”

“Oooh, I know, but Doctor want to know how far along and now I can tell him you’re at 4 centimeters and 75 percent effaced.”

“I’ve been having contractions all day and I am only at four?” Bitty asked with alarm.

“Four is very good. If you feel up to it, you can walk the halls and that can help you move things along. Now, your birth plan says you don’t want an epidural so I won’t offer one, but you can change your mind about medication of any kind whenever you want. Just let me know, alright? ”

Jack watched as Bitty fought the tremble in his lip and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Well let’s get walking,” Bitty said tearfully. Jack helped him to his feet and hugged him.

“Take a minute, Sweetheart. Four centimeters isn’t bad.”

“It’s only two more than what I was before I started, though,” Bitty cried. “It’s been all day, like since six am, Jack.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Let’s walk a bit and see what happens.”

They started walking the halls, the nurses desk was a hub in the center, so they were actually just taking laps in a big circle. They even stopped by the waiting area to say hi.  

Jack walked Bitty around the hall and held him through the contractions. Sometimes Bitty leaned against the wall and Jack rubbed his back with his thumbs. Other times Bitty locked his fingers together with his arms around his neck and kind of hung off of Jack until it was over. 

“I need a drink, Honey,” Bitty whispered hoarsely. 

Jack found a nurse and she gave Jack a large cup with a straw for Bitty to use during his stay. They made it around one more time before Carol came to tell them dinner was coming.

“You just missed dinner service so I ordered you a tray and it just arrived,”

Jack settled Bitty in bed and pulled up a chair. 

Carol rolled two tables up to the bed, one on each side. “Oh no, the bed is big for a reason, feel free to crawl in with him. You guys chose the nesting room,  and you should feel free to change into some comfy clothes for cuddling. 

So Jack changed out of his cargo shorts and into a soft pair of cotton shorts. Bitty and Jack were in bed when their trays came. There were two dinner trays, they fed Jack as well. Bitty had lighter fare, soup and a sandwich, fruit, pudding, icecream and jello, plus herbal tea and ginger ale.

Jack had a burger, fries and a salad. “Does he have any restrictions for food?” Jack asked Carol.

“No, he can eat whatever he likes for now. We’ll tell you when that changes.”

They ate between contractions, Bitty leaning back in the v of Jack’s legs, eating a bite of this or that and drinking the tea with sugar as well as the ginger ale. Jack scarfed everything else. 

They stayed in bed for a while after that, eventually  not even realizing family were there, popping in and out. Lardo had come in to continue capturing the birth for them. 

Jack rubbed Bitty’s feet for what felt like hours and the contractions came hard. Bitty had to concentrate and Jack had to coach him through each one. 

At one point, Bitty asked no one to touch him except Jack, who took that as a sign and asked everyone but Lardo to leave to give Bitty some privacy.

Jack was wiping Bitty’s face with a cold cloth as he came down from a tremendous pain, when the doctor came in.

“Hello, Eric. Looking like you're in pretty aggressive labor. I’m gonna take a quick peek here. Can you roll over for me and open your knees?”

He laughed when Bitty answered matter of factly. “No.”

“Okay, feels better on your side, does it?’ Bitty nodded.

“Well then. We’ll try it like this. Jack if you could go around and get behind Eric and hold his left leg open, I think I can get a good exam like this.”

Jack held Bitty’s knee wide open and the doctor checked Bity’s cervix. Bitty jumped and cried out but the doctor carefully drew his fingers out and reported what he found. 

“Sorry, I know that isn't fun. But good news is you are dilated to seven and completely effaced.”  

“Bitty seemed to come out of his quiet state. “Seven? That’s it?”

“Yes, seven, but that is great progress for four hours and also, I can feel your bag of waters right there.”

Bitty was clearly frustrated and whined, “Oh for fuck’s sake, it’s only seven.”

He covered his face with his hands when he realized what he had done. “I’m so sorry, Dr. Frances. That was so rude….hmmmmm, noooo, hmmmm...Jack….” 

Jack talked Bitty through the pain, but clearly they had hit a new level of labor. Bitty breathed because Jack got in his face and urged him too, but he shook with what must have been the agony of the contractions. Jack felt awful.

Dr. Frances waited for the contraction to end and then assured Bitty, “Don’t you worry about that, now. I have heard much worse, been  _ called  _ much worse. I know you're frustrated and hurting. Hang in there, Eric. I’ll be back in an hour, I bet you will be ready by then.”

The contractions were only a couple of minutes apart and lasting a full minute now. It was time for Jack to pull out the big guns.  
  


*****

Beyonce’s voice played in the background, Bitty lay in the middle of the bed, curled on his left side, in a small nest of blankets and sheets.  Jack counted him through the latest contraction. He swept his fingers over Bitty’s forehead, down his cheeks, over his shoulders and then back up.

It was almost dawn, Bitty had been in labor for just over 24 hours. 

“Breeeeathe it out, that’s it, Sweet Bits, nice and relaxed,” he whispered. Bitty shook at the peak of each pain and his eyes filled with tears, but he stayed focused and he was making progress. 

“Jack, drink please…” Bitty asked softly. Jack got the ginger ale from the wheeled tray table next to the bed. Bitty took several big gulps from the straw before thanking Jack.

“Bitty..I’m so proud of you sweetheart. You are doing a fabulous job, baby.”

Bitty nodded and took a deep breath and blew it out as his signal to Jack that the next one was coming.

*****

“Hmmmmmmmmm,” Bitty hummed as the pain swept over him. Jack had been a huge help. He sensed Bitty floundering when they first got here and now they were a well oiled machine.

The pain was nearly unbearable, but Jack got him through one pain at a time. They had jumped up to the next level of breathing, a much faster rhythm. He could hear Jack’s soothing voice along with the Queen Bey. 

“Alright, here it comes, now...let it go. Breathe in through your nose and blow that pain out...blow it away Bits…”

“Oooooooooooh….” Bitty moaned 

“I know it, Bits….looks like a bad one, let's try panting for a sec on this one.”

Bitty felt himself start to shake again. The pain just overwhelmed him and his body shook uncontrollably. Then he heard Jack.

‘In through your nose, out through your mouth hee, hee, hee, hoo, in on hoo sweetie. Three pants and then a quick breath in.”

“Hee, hee, hee, hoo,” Bitty breathed like Jack told him till it ended. “Oh Jesus, Jack...my belly.”

“I think I’m gonna call the nurse, honey. Just stay relaxed.”

The new nurse, two new shifts had started so Carol was gone, came to check Bitty.

“I’m Marybeth, hon and I am gonna do a quick assessment of your cervix. Roll onto your back for me, heels to your bum and let your knees fall wide.”

Bitty, long past arguing,  had a death grip on Jack’s first two fingers. Jack had stopped offering Bitty his whole hand a while ago. 

“Eric, hon, you're at nine, I’m gonna get the doctor to come see you.,” the nurse told him.

Dr. Frances came in and did his own check, he waited for Bitty to finish breathing through a contraction first, even rubbing his back for him. 

“Okay,” he said. “Eric you’re just about ready to push. Let’s get set up for a baby.”

Jack kissed him and wiped his forehead with the cloth again. “You did it Bits, you made it. It’s time for the baby to come.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the guesses coming as to boy or girl and the name...I will tell you that someone is someone got close...


	41. Well, Hello There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty gives birth to their first child and the family is there to greet the new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, you know the schtick...made up medical stuff. Graphic birth.

Jack was a sweaty mess and he was in good shape. Bitty was far worse off. He’d been pushing his sweet little heart out for almost two hours. It had started out innocently enough with deep breaths and scrunched eyes. Quickly, it had become grunts and groans and begging for help. Jack had never felt quite so helpless, and he felt helpless a lot today.

Their parents were in the room for the delivery and the majority of the Falconers Hockey team was in the waiting room and hallway waiting for the news.

Bitty was currently resting between contractions and panting for breath. Jack was on his knees on the bed beside Bitty and Alicia and Suzanne were standing by the edge of the bed on the other side of Bitty to help with the pushing. The bed had been broken down so that Bitty’s side was now a birthing bed, but Jack on his side was still really with him.

“Alright, here comes,” Bitty whimpered as the next contraction started.

He grabbed behind his knees and pulled back. Jack put an arm behind his back and held him forward so that Bitty could curl himself into the push. Jack held his foot in the other hand, while their mothers helped support and hold the other foot. It was a real team effort.

With a huge breath, Bitty pushed while Jack counted to ten. They did this three times before Bitty stopped to rest.

“Great push, Eric. That's it...bear down...keep that pressure there. Now deep breath and back at it...almost, almost…” Dr. Frances encouraged.

Bitty was a mess of sweat and snot and tears, but he was brave...so brave that Jack could hardly believe it. He huffed as the contraction ended, he was so exhausted.

“You are doing well, Eric. You made some progress that push. You’re almost there, now,” the doctor continued.

“You heard him Bits, my sweet boy. You are so brave. My brave Bits. Have a sip, Hon,” Jack uttered as much encouragement as he could between pushes.

“Jack, ‘m tired,” Bitty whispered. “I wanna be done _now_.”

“I know, baby. I know...almost. Rest for a sec, okay. Next one, alright? Just think, soon you can hold Itty Bitty,” Jack cooed, hoping he could help Bitty finish soon.

“Oh, noooo, not so soon...hnnnngh,” Bitty groaned, but still he grabbed his knees and looked to Jack for coaching.

“Deep breath in Bits, let’s go. All you got this time, hard pushes…” Jack coached.

Obediently, Bitty sucked in a breath and pushed.

“That’s it, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 10. Deep breath and bear down…” He continued to count for him.

“You got this Bits!”

Dr. Frances piped in, “Great push, Eric. I’m gonna break your water, now. I think it will help. This is a not a crochet hook, it’s what I’ll use to rupture your membranes. Hang on, bear down a little...there it is...beautiful clear fluid, Eric, that is very good. Means baby is still tolerating labor well.”

Jack watched as a gush of fluid flooded out of his husband.

:”That actually felt pretty good,” Bitty said. Mama handed Jack a new cloth and he wiped Bitty’s face and neck. “Thank you, Jack. That’s nice.”

He reached for Jack, “I need a kiss, sir.”

Jack pecked Bitty on the lips several times and then it was time again.

“Oh Lord this is a strong one,” Bitty cried out.

“Alright Eric, this is gonna help. Use that contraction to push that baby down and I  think you’ll crown this time.” Dr. Frances told him.

Jack pushed Bitty forward and drew his leg back while Bitty took a breath and got to work. Jack counted and heard the doctor get excited.

“There you go, there you go, don’t stop, push, push, push, that’s it. Okay quick deep breath and back at it...you’re gonna crown…”

“Ow, ow, ow, it burns,” Bitty shouted.

“That’s okay, it’s gonna burn when you crown, push through the burn,” Mama explained.

‘Come on Bits, ‘nother good breath and bear down...push through the burn, sweetie,” Jack coached again.

“Oh Lord,” Bitty gritted out. “It’s moving...I can feel it. It’s coming..Jack, Jack, Jack...pleeease, please, “ He cried out.

“Gotta push, babe. Sound is power, remember? Hold that sound in and push it down and out. Deep breath in and down…good work, Bits.”

“We are crowning. Look down, Papa, Daddy look in the mirror, we are about to have a baby…”

Bitty’s breath exploded out of him and he panted to take in air. “Baby, please come out _now_.”

“Eric, I know you are tired, but we need to keep going here. Deep breath in and the head will be out,” the doctor insisted.

Jack adjusted his arm and Bitty took a breath. Jack could hear the mother’s near tears. They held onto each other, trying not to give directions and confuse Bitty.

“Bear down Eric, hard as you can, now,” Dr. Frances directed.

Jack watched in the mirror with Bitty, cheering him along, "Look Bits. You’re doing it...bear down, look, I see the head, come on, come on…”

“Jesus, fuck it’s out!” Bitty shouted, panting harshly.

“Now, blow Eric, no pushing, blow, blow, blow… Baby needs to turn a bit.”

“Blow Bits, blow...whoowhooowhoooo,” Jack puffed with Bitty.

The tension in the room was kinfe worthy and Jack glanced up at the dads who were over by the window pacing and sweating.

The doctor broke the silence, “Okay Eric, small pushes, small gentle pushes. The shoulder are next and then you’ll have your baby.”

“Careful Bits, bear down...small push, Honey.”

“That’s one shoulder, little push again and reach down here. Let’s get that gown down, so we can put the baby on Daddy’s bare belly. There we go. Eric, Jack...reach down and next push you’ll pull that baby up to meet you.”

“Jack...please...tired, too tired,”

“This is it, Bits, come on, reach down…” Jack encouraged.

“Here we go, camera’s ready? Give us a careful push Daddy and hang on tight,”

Bitty pushed and grunted in relief as Jack felt the baby slip out into their hands. Warm and wet, pink and wrinkly, their baby was here.   A wail broke the tension in the room as the baby gently made it up onto  Bitty’s belly. The nurse covered the baby with a blanket and wiped the fluid and blood away.

“Oh Jack, oh Jack, thank you, thank you Jack,” Bitty sobbed.

“Bits! You did it! Oh my God, Oh my God!” He cried right along with Bitty.

“What is it? What do we have?” Bitty asked between sobs

Jack moved the blanket. “A girl? We have a girl!” Jack shouted. “It’s a girl, a baby girl.”

Bitty just cried and clung to Jack while he held their baby girl. Jack could see how relieved Bitty was that she was finally here.

“Okay. Bits, it’s okay. She’s here and she’s healthy. I love you Bits. My brave sweet boy. You did it.” Jack soothed Bitty until he was able to catch his breath. Then they began to quiet the baby.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, sweet girl. P-Papa and Daddy are here,” Bitty said as he bounced and rocked their new girl.

“Hi, little baby girl...ooooh, don’t cry, it’s alright.” Jack said softly.

Someone handed him a cloth and told him to wipe Bitty’s face They handed him another one and he wiped his own.

Well, am I the only one who wants to know her name?” Dr. Frances asked. Everyone laughed and joined in asking her name.

“Go on Bitty, you earned it,” Jack said affectionately.

“Well,” Bitty said shakily. “Everyone meet Gloria Joy ZImmermann, Gloria for MooMaw, and Joy for what she means to us.”

“Gloria Joy, sweet baby girl,” Jack repeated, waving everyone to come take a peek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist this name. It's so southern and you know you can hear Bitty calling it out when he finds flour all over the kitchen floor, Gloria Joy, get your Itty Bitty self in the kitchen this instant!
> 
> No one guessed it exactly, but a couple of you guessed girl and MooMaw's name..so great minds think alike.


	42. Mon Petit Lapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty has given birth and the family couldn't be happier. Bitty and Jack share a tender first moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yada yada, made up medical shit and tones of fluff...little tiny but gory scare so medical warning to nervous people. Nothing not fixable.

They had about fifteen minutes of joyful tears, hugs and kisses with a very messy Gloria Joy before Bitty needed to deliver the placenta. They all watched Jack cut the cord and the nurse wipe her down a  bit more before sliding a cap on her and wrapping her a bit better for Bitty to keep hold. 

“MooMaw would be so happy, Dicky,” Suzanne cried.

“Good Job, Junior, and a good southern name,” Coach added.

“Thank you, Daddy,”

“Gosh, she looks like Eric, I think,” Alicia said sweetly.

“Yeah, well she can be thankful for that, eh?”

“Bob!” Alicia scolded.

“Oh, I see a little Jack through the eyes,” Suzanne chimed in through tears.

“Geez! That was his worst feature,” Bob lamented. “I mean he’s good looking like me now, but Mon Dieu!”

“She’s the prettiest little thing I ever laid eyes on,” Coach sniffled

From the back Bitty heard someone sobbing, but clearly trying to get a grip. Between shots, Lardo was talking to them. Finally Shitty came forward.

“She’s a fucking beaut alright...a fucking beaut. Bitty, you okay? That was just...respect man, that’s all I'm sayin’”

“Well, thanks, Shitty and I’d say watch your language, but she gonna swear when she says uncle Shitty’s name so…” Bitty rambled.

“Uncle Shitty?? Uncle?  No way, Dude! I can’t…” and he was off in the back sobbing again. 

They had all gotten to say hello to Gloria in Bitty’s arms. Jack was kneeling with his arm over the top of the bed and his head on Bitty’s shoulder, a protective arm cradling Bitty’s as he held her to his naked chest. 

“You should hold her now, Jack,” Bitty offered.

“Oh, well...she looks kinda comfy there...maybe, but I don’t want to take her from you,” he stuttered.

“Don’t be silly Papa. Take her for a bit.” Bitty said with a smile,

Jack reached out and Bitty helped him, “Fold your arm and out her head in your elbow, there you go, Papa.”

Gloria squawked a little when they moved her, but Jack bounced her a bit and stared at her little face. 

*****

Jack had never felt such responsibility and sweetness at the same time. She was a tiny little bundle in his hands and yet she was so much larger than anything he had done, ever.

Her face was round but her head kind of pointy with big blue eyes and a tiny turned up nose like Bits. She had the sweetest lips Jack had ever seen and he leaned down instinctively and kissed them. She was still rather messy, but the most beautiful thing he had ever touched in his life. 

She fussed a bit and he had the urge to move her, like up to his shoulder, but he didn’t want to break her. He contemplated the best way to do it, then he just put his free hand under her body and kind of flipped her up to snuggle in his neck. She seemed to scent him and settle down. 

“Papa vous aime, mon petit lapin,” he repeated to her over and over as he rocked her. He didn’t realize that everyone in the room was wiping their eyes until he looked up. 

“Sorry, Bits...don’t cry,” he said as he leaned over to kiss his husband tenderly on the lips. 

“Oh please, all I do is cry lately. You’re a sweet Papa, but she owns your firm hockey ass already,” Bitty shushed him. The he grimaced. “Oh, Lord, I’m getting pains again.”

Dr. Frances spoke from Bitty’s feet. “Time for a little more work. If you don’t mind we are gonna hand Gloria Joy to one of the nurses for a quick assessment and you’re gonna safely deliver your placenta. I think family can head out to the waiting area for some coffee, it’s been a long night for everyone, and this requires a little privacy.”

They all kissed Bitty goodbye saying how proud they were of his efforts and how wonderful Gloria was before going. 

Jack gave the baby to Bitty and stood and came around to the side of the bed to stand, stretching his legs. A nurse put ID band on Jack, Bitty and Gloria.

“Do not remove these. Hers has a tag so she cannot be taken from the ward, so be aware of that.” She took Gloria to weigh and measure her.  

Delivering the placenta was not hard medically, it came out fine, despite a little bleeding, but Bitty was worn out.

“Oh, fuck, Jack...this sucks…”

“It’s alright, Bitty, hang on Sweetheart, squeeze my fingers,” Jack said as calmly as he could.

Dr. Frances was telling Bitty what to do, “Don’t need to push, Eric, it will come on it’s own, Just try to relax. I’ll tell you to push if we need you too, alright. I know, it’s painful.”

“Jesus, I want to be done...please...I’m tired and cold...I’m so cold.”

Suddenly the staff’s demeanor changed and Jack could sense the concern.

“Bitty, I need you to push for me, just a little push. Nurse, I want Pitocin ready for both thighs.” 

“What’s that, what’s the matter, Bits...is he okay, he’s shaking really bad,”

“Eric, bear down a little more, there is a little bleeding, not bad, just a little, Jack, I need him to bear down and deliver this placenta, tell him to push.”

Bitty was ignoring everyone and crying softly. He looked so exhausted.    
  
“Bits, push, come on, Bits, ERIC, listen to me...Push...that’s it...good job,” Jack demanded.

“Good, thank you, Jack...one more now, pan ready please.”

Jack saw Bitty give one more push and then heard a thunk and a splash of fluid.

“Pitocin 5mg right thigh, please.”

The nurse uncapped a syringe and jabbed Bitty in the leg with it. He jumped and Jack did too.

“Owwww, Jack, what-”

“Pitocin 5mg left thigh please and external fundal massage, while I check the placenta please.”

Bitty cried out as the nurse injected him again and nearly came off the bed when she used one hand to deeply massage his belly.

“Oh Jesus, don’t -don’t, that hurts really bad,” he shouted before bursting into tears.

Jack held Bitty's face and kept repeating, “What’s happening, what’s wrong?”

“Placenta is complete, blood loss is improving, uterus appears to be contracting down, now.”

The nurse was reassuring them that everything was going to be fine and to just wait it out.

The whole dramatic scene occurred in slow motion but really was only about 5 minutes long. 

“Well,” Dr. Frances chuckled, “Trying to give us a scare there, Eric? Everything is fine now, though we will keep a close eye for a little longer. You had a very small hemorrhage when you delivered the placenta, unfortunately more common than we like with fair complexioned omegas. The placenta is all intact and the Pitocin I ordered is working and will continue to work.”

He turned to the nurses, there seemed to be more than before they started having trouble. “Let’s get Eric cleaned up and get baby back to him to nurse and help the fundus contract.” 

Bitty was crying and Jack was trying to comfort him “I wanna go home, Jack...I wanna go home...I’m cold and scared and I want Gloria and our bed at home...Please Jack I wanna…”

“I know, Bits, me too, but you’re okay now, it’s gonna be fine. They’re gonna clean you up a little and then you can rest and hold Gloria, okay?”

Two nurses approached the bed with lots of towels and sheets, another with a basin and more towels. She spoke to Bitty

“Honey, you are such a good Dad. You have been through the ringer and we are gonna clean you up and get that baby in here to nurse and you can grab a little snooze, alright. I’m gonna wash your lower half first and then the rest. Jack here can help me.”

They lowered the bed flat so Bitty was laying down and washed away all the mess of the birth, changing the basin a few times. Bitty, though cold, began to feel human again. The nurse put a clean gown on him and a pair of strange underwear, putting a thick pad in them first. She wiped his face one more time before two nurses skillfully lifted Bitty with a clean sheet to the other side of the newly made bed.

Jack cleaned up in the bathroom quickly and he climbed in with Bitty just as the nurse was bringing in heated blankets.

  
“He brought night shirts to wear.” Jack announced when he saw the hospital gown again.

The nurse explained genuinely, “Maybe tonight, after a shower. Right now, they would just get ruined. Look who’s coming back.” 

She raised the head of the bed so Bitty and Jack were sitting up and Gloria was placed back in Bitty’s arms.

“Gloria Joy Zimmermann.  Born at 11:29 am, weighing 7 pounds 3 ounces and a dainty 20 inches long. She’s not been bathed but she had a vitamin K shot and her eye drops. Those are required by law. I do think she wants what only her daddy can give her right now.”

Bitty smiled and blushed just a tinge.

“Do you know how to nurse her?”

Jack piped in proudly, “We took a class.”

“Well, then I would suggest a traditional hold and I will stand back and let you give it a good ole college try. If you need me, I’ll be happy to help.” She stepped back with a smile “She’s still naked, so you can have some skin to skin time, if you like.”

“Undo the snaps,please sweetie? I want her next to me the first time.”

“Sure Bits,” Jack said, unsnapping the shoulders of the gown and folding it out of the way. 

Bitty gingerly pulled his knees up and laid Gloria against them while he unwrapped her. She was wrinkled and red and still crunched up in the position she must have been in for the last part of the her time inside Bitty. She had a clip on her umbilicus and  her ID bands on one wrist and one foot.   

Together they positioned her and watched as she reflexively rooted for Bitty’s nipple. It took a couple of tries but she latched on soon enough and Jack helped Bitty get comfortable, covering Gloria with her blanket and pulling the warm blanket back up around Bitty before curling in around his family himself.  

Jack snapped a picture, just as Bitty looked up shyly at him from their nursing baby. He looked tired and happy and proud all at once. Jack pulled off the hospital cap and exposed the still messy hair. Jack though it might just be light like Bitty’s when it was clean and dry.  Gloria was nursing away, ear moving like they were taught to look for in class. She had her fist up by her face, resting against Bitty’s chest. She curled against him and he held her snuggly.  

Jack had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and he decided he had seen a lot of beautiful things today. He snapped another pic of just Bitty and nursing Gloria, before he snapped a selfie of his new family. 

He looked at it and snapped one more, covering Bitty with the baby blanket so you could tell he was nursing but the baby was hidden. They had discussed sending a tweet and he showed Bitty the covered picture.

“What do you think?”

“Yeah…” was all Bitty could say.

He posted the selfie on his twitter, instagram and official facebook page.

It read:

**Gloria Joy Zimmermann arrived today and has stolen our hearts…**

**#loveher #soproudofBitty #smolfalc #monpetitlapin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at media saavy Jack Z.


	43. The Littlest Falc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sees his hockey brothers after Gloria is born, and they have quite a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for once, no real angst...don't faint.

Bitty and Jack ate lunch, both of them were hungry. Bitty was starving. He was also exhausted. Jack was tired as well, but running on adrenaline. He and Bitty were laying like parentheses around the baby as she slept after nursing. Bitty was resting and watching Gloria sleep as Jack cleaned out the mess on his phone.

Gloria had been given her first bath under Jack’s supervision and was now diapered and swaddled in a white blanket with a pink knit cap, hospital issue. Their parents had gone home to sleep promising to come back after dinner for a visit, or sooner if Jack and Bitty wanted.

Lardo knocked on the door.

“Hey, Lardo, what’s up, and by the way thanks for all the photos. Really appreciate it,” Jack whispered.

“Yeah, it’s been great not to have to worry about missing important shots,” Bitty added

“No problem, listen...I don’t want to overstep, but the public waiting room is full of Falconers and Georgia says you aren’t checking your phone yet, but I think-”

“Oh shit, I have so many messages, I just started looking at them.”

Lardo was snapping away at the family. “Yeah, she figured. I was thinking if Shitty came in for a little while, I mean Bitty’s resting and not ready for them to come in here. You could just say hi and they could go home. I’d like to get a few pictures, too. They’ve been here all night, most of them.”

“Really? They’ve been here all night?”

“Yeah, I know, right?”

“I don’t know, she’d not very old and I don’t want to leave Bits yet,” Jack’s worried his lip as he thought of leaving Bitty so soon.

“Oh, Jack….don’t be silly. She’s asleep and I’ll probably doze off here soon. Just give them a few minutes. They stayed _all night_ ,” Bitty urged.

“You sure, Bits...you gonna be okay for a short visit?”

“Skedaddle off now and say hello to the boys for me, for us, I should say,” Bitty scolded.

“Alright, let me text Shitty to come, yeah that would be great. I’d like to see them.”

Jack was walking down the hall towards the waiting room when he spotted Georgia. He didn't text her, he wanted to surprise everyone. He had quite a few pics on his phone to share. He gave her a big hug and showed her the pictures. They chatted for a bit and then he went to see the guys.

The room was noisy and full of players. Jack saw Thirdy, Marty, Snowy, Poots, Tater and  Kent, and even Guy was there. There were more, he just couldn’t make them out.

From the looks of it, they were playing cards of some sort, throwing them down on the table and shouting things.

They looked up as he entered the waiting room. They looked so excited and yet they all froze when he walked in.

“There is proud Papa!” Tater shouted

H felt the emotions of the day welling up again inside him. His family had been there and he thought he’d get a lot of tweets and messages, but he never expected to find all his hockey brothers in this cramped room waiting to see him.

“Sorry, guys, I didn’t get to my messages yet,” he said shakily. ”I guess you know it’s a girl, Gloria Joy….and she’s...she’s just...perfect…”

That was all he got out before the tears came and his hands went up to cover his face. Huge sobs choked him and he wanted to stop them, but he couldn’t.  He felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him tight, he knew it was Marty. After that it was just bumps and pats as all of the players formed a huddle around him.

No one talked, just let him get it out. When he regained a little control, he was mortified but no one missed a beat. Someone passed around kleenex and they just started firing questions. Marty pushed him into a chair and they all just enjoyed hearing that she was named for Bitty’s grandmother and for how they felt having her.

“Is she ugly like you?”

“Haha, no I think she looks like Bits.”

“How big”

“She’s seven pounds three ounces and 20 inches.”

“Does she have any hair”

“Yeah, kinda light, not a lot of it.”  

“I hope she likes hockey, bro!” someone shouted.

“I’m sure she does, already,” he laughed back.

Marty asked, “How’s Bitty?”

“Jesus, Bitty was fantastic. I’m telling you, I never saw such  hard fucking work and he just gritted his teeth and hung in there like a trooper. She’s sleeping and he’s resting right now, boy he’s earned it you know and he’s fed her and everything. He’s a natural. I’m so proud of him.”

He sniffed a few more time and someone gave him more kleenex. No one laughed or busted his chops about crying. He looked around. These were the brothers he never had. These people had taken him in and let him be himself and play hockey and now wanted to share the birth of his child. He was so lucky.

“Well, I better get back, in case Bit’s needs me.Thanks for coming, guys. It really means alot to me.”

They all said goodbye and Marty pulled him aside. “Listen, stay on your phone. Me and a few of the guys will be back with Georgia. We got a little surprise for you and Bitty, okay. We’ll call first, make sure your dad’s here too.”

“Okay, thanks, man. You guys are great.”

“You’re great, too, Jack. We’re all happy for you and Bitty. Take care, get some sleep, you look like shit.”

“Haha thanks, I’m trying, but flying high still, know what I mean?”

‘Yeah I did this three times, I get it. See ya, Jack. Kiss Bitty and the baby for me.”

Jack went back to the room with Bitty and toed off his shoes. He laid down and finally fell asleep.

He never even saw Shitty, who pulled the blankets up over him and turned out the light.

*****

Bitty woke to a room full of flowers. Jack had sent pink gerbera daisies and pink roses in a beautiful crystal Vase. Bitty’s parents sent a leafy plant with pink flowers tucked into the soil. Mama said she still had the plant MooMaw gave her when Bitty was born. Jack’s parents sent a huge bouquet of all shades of pink tulips.  The Falconers organization sent a tremendous blue and yellow bouquet with one pink rose in the front.

“Oh, Honey, these are so beautiful.”

“People love you, Bits.”

“People love you too, Jack.”

“People are gonna love her so much more, I think we’re in trouble babe.”

“Jack, darlin’, I know we’re in trouble.”

Just then a  nurse came in with towels and asked Bitty if he wanted a shower before the baby woke to eat.

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Bitty said. She put the baby in her bassinet and helped Bitty up from the bed.  He moved very slowly. He was beginning to feel the after effects of the birth.

“Great, Jack can get in with you and help you.”

Jack got his bag and the nurse showed them the best way to do things so Bitty wouldn’t get too worn out and so that he could clean up without too much pain.

“So use the shower head to rinse really well down below and if at any time he gets dizzy, pull this red chain. I’ll be close be to help, I’m gonna freshen up the bedding, I can Eric’s been sweating a lot. That’ to be expected. Okay?”

“Super, thanks,” Jack said.

She ended up having to help Jack get Bitty dressed, he had worn out faster than they thought he would. He was back in bed just as Gloria started to rouse. With Jack’s help, Bitty nursed her for the second time.

*****

Their parents returned to the hospital and passed the baby around unless Bitty was feeding her. After their shower, Bitty felt alive again, though the birth was definitely catching up to him and he was sore everywhere.

Jack had on a Falconers t shirt and nice jeans and bitty had on a blue night shirt  and a pinstriped blue robe with slippers. Some of the team was dropping by and Bitty had his suspicions but didn’t want to say anything just in case he was wrong.

He was rocking Gloria in the rocking chair when Marty and Thirdy arrived with Georgia and a few others in tow. Last in was Tater, carrying the Stanley Cup. Bitty thought Jack might swallow his tongue.

“Here you go, for take picture with newest Falc. Baby Gloria.” Tater announced. Everyone said hi and introduced one another until they all had met.

Lardo, having slept  in the waiting room because Georgia had warned her,Bitty found out later, was here to take photos. What a gift she was, they had photos of everything that had happened.

FIrst Jack held Gloria and stood next to the cup, which was placed on a side table for height. Then Jack and Bitty holding gloria then all of them with the family, then with the Falcs.

Finally, Jack gingerly palmed Gloria and tucked her neatly into the cup. She never made a peep or opened her eyes while they took her photo and repeated the previous order of photos.

You could hear a pin drop when Lardo got a shot of Bad Bob and Jack with Gloria in the cup. 

Jack took several shots of just her in the cup with his phone, before letting everyone take a turn holding her.

Later when his family was all tucked in for their first night, he saved his favorite shot of Gloria Joy in the Stanley Cup as the background on his phone. 

 

                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the pic, couldn't have her in Falc shirt and get a photo and you needed a photo I just bet...


	44. Oh Boy, Here We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to bring baby Gloria Joy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is an an adorable loving husband, and an info research nerd and Bitty is a bit of an emotional wreck but getting better. Gloria Joy is holding the reins.

So nighttime took on a whole new meaning for Bitty and Jack Zimmermann. What used to be a time of relaxation and quiet for just the two of them, had become, for the first time, round the clock diapers and feedings. The nurses had been helpful with the diapering, claiming Bitty’s lengthy labor as an excuse, but the feedings fell to Bitty and only Bitty.

Bleary eyed and still sore as hell, was how Bitty greeted his day. Jack had fared slightly better, only because he had not given birth, not because he had gotten any more sleep. Having said that, there was nothing that could put a damper on the feeling that they had woken together in bed as a family. They had kept Gloria in bed with them after the two am feeding and with the help of a hospital issued pacifier,  had four blissful hours of sleep.

“Mornin’, Papa,” Bitty whispered over a still sleeping Gloria Joy.

“Morning, Daddy,” Jack answered leaning over to kiss Bitty on the tip of his nose.

“I think I better go to the bathroom, soon.”

“Kay, let me get her to the bassinet. She is still out like a light,” Jack suggested.

Bitty hissed as he slid off the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom, sure he was leaving a trail on the floor.

“Oh Hon, I’m a mess I think.”

“It’s alright, Sweet Bits, I’ll call the nurse and they will take care of it,” Jack assured him, rubbing his shoulder as they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

Jack called the nurse from the bathroom with the call light  and there was a flurry of movement. Soon Bitty was in the shower and the room and bed was cleaned up.

“Is she still okay, is she still sleeping out there?” Bitty asked as he gingerly soaped up and rinsed off. He was so nervous that the baby would wake and cry when he wasn’t prepared to comfort her.

Jack chuckled, “I think we’d know by now if she wasn’t, Bits.”

“Chirping me?”

“Well you do remember how loud she got last night, eh Bits?”

“Yeah, I do,” Bitty answered thinking back to how she had begun to wake up over night and cry a little more before each feeding time. He smiled to himself. “She’s wonderful, isn't she Honey?”

“Yeah, she’s perfect. I love her, _so much._ ”

“Me, too.”

Jack helped him out of the shower and into new underwear with a thick post partum pad and a new night shirt and his robe. Jack literally bent over to put clean socks and slippers on his feet and Bitty was grateful Jack was so caring.

“Thank you, Jack. I feel human again. Have I told you lately, you’re a great alpha? Best ever.”

“After all you did yesterday, not to mention the day before...and the nine months of waiting? Hard core, Bits... _you_ are hard core.”

Bitty padded back to bed and then decided to sit in the rocker for a while.

Gloria was still sleeping when the breakfast trays arrived, thanks to the pacifier, and Jack and Bitty ate together, not quite believing it was happening. Eating had become shift work for them. Bitty ate everything on his tray and a little of Jack’s. Good to see you hungry, I’ll dig in the bag for some snacks, okay?”  

“That will be nice, Sweetheart. I’m just starving,” Bitty giggled.

Little sounds began to come from the bassinet.

“Oh I think she’s waking up,” Jack said jumping up from his seat. Bitty followed much more gingerly.

They peered over the clear plastic hospital bassinet at their tightly bundled daughter who was trying to nurse on a smidge of blanket that he gotten near her cheek. Her head was rounding out and her face was less red and smooshed than yesterday.

Gloria Joy had nearly invisible eyebrows that scrunched and unscrunched delightfully as she desperately sought the source of the touch on her cheek. Her nose was a darling button and her bow lips, pink perfection.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous, even if it was her two dads saying so.

“Good morning Miss Gloria Joy, I think we better change your diaper and then I’ll feed you,” Bitty suggested.

“You unwrap her, I’ll get a diaper, and wet one of those wipey things,” Jack responded. “Better hurry, before she cranks up too much.”

She cranked up pretty good by the time they had her clean enough to diaper again. She had her first meconium poo and it was everywhere.

“Front to back, Bits...just like the book and the nurse said,” Jack encouraged.

“I’m trying, Jack but this black poo is some sticky stuff, isn't that right, Gloria?” Bitty huffed as he tried to get her clean.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath, “Oh, don’t say that to her, she’ll get a complex. Daddy meant you have the nicest black poo there is, but he doesn’t want you to get a rash, right Daddy?”

Bitty stopped wiping to stare at Jack incredulously. She was one day old and Jack was gone already, lost to a world where she would control his every move. It was both charming and scary.

Jack defended himself. “What? Bits, she could understand and think you didn’t like what she made.”

“Lord, I signed up for this...I literally signed a license attaching myself to the most sensitive man in the world,” Bitty groaned then added. “Yes Pápa is right, it is very nice poo that I cannot get off of your little tiny bum...and other parts”

A nurse rescued them by telling them to make the cloth wetter and then their squalling baby was  in Jack’s arms as he helped Bitty scoot back into bed. It was the actual scooting that killed him. Jack ended up handing Gloria to Bitty and effortlessly lifting him back so his bottom rested against the raised part of the bed and he was in a good nursing position.

“How’s that Bits? Comfy?” Jack asked before reaching over to grab the Boppy nursing pillow. Jack snugged it around Bitty’s waist as he opened his own shirt and exposed his chest. Jack helped him turn an unwrapped Gloria onto her side with her head in Bitty’s elbow. She only stopped crying when she felt Bitty’s nipple against her cheek and turned to latch on with determination.

In the several feedings they had gone through, it was clear that Bitty and Gloria were natural nursers. However, as the hours passed, Bitty cramped more and his nipples began to get sore. There was a white hot flash of pain as she first attached and though it passed, it brought a swear or two to his lips.

“Fuck, hand, hand, Jack!” Bitty reached for Jack who visibly grimaced when Bitty squeezed it. It passed quickly and Bitty apologized. Jack kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Don’t be sorry, I’ll be ready next time. I forgot about the first part. You okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” BItty said looking down and wondering show such a tiny mouth could cause him such a moment of searing agony. “Look at her go, Honey...she is a good eater, huh?”

"Well I think she has a good food source. Speaking of food sources, Bits...I was thinking we could go on line and by some gifts for the staff here before we go home,eh?”

“Super idea, Jack. They’ve been wonderful.”

They ended up ordering an edible arrangement for each shift. They got the fancy ones with chocolate covered pineapple, strawberries and apples as well as the plain fruit. They also ordered a meal to be catered for each shift, from a local bakery and restaurant.  They could call when they wanted it. Jack called the places and made all the arrangements. They had just finished writing cards that Bitty had packed in his bag with all the details when the doctor came on rounds to see Bitty.

Turns out the pediatrician they had chosen was in to see Gloria as well, so all were examined and given a clean bill of health. Bitty was assured the nipple soreness was fine and might get worse before it got better.

“Seems as though you are all set to go home today, but we’d like you to stay until the afternoon. I”m gonna run another set of labs, your hematocrit and hemoglobin are low, which is in line with the slight blood loss at delivery, but you may need an iron prescription. You are doing well and would probably like to sleep in your own bed I bet.”

“Yes, getting home would be nice,” Bitty agreed. He would love to go home. Snuggling with Jack at the hospital was nothing like at home. They were both feeling kind of awkward about it and not resting well.  

“Okay, why don’t you plan on going home just before the shift change at three this afternoon then.”

“That’s great. Thanks Dr. Frances. You’ve been a really great doctor for Bitty, and the staff here has been so good to him, to us really,” Jack gushed.

Bitty was so overcome with gratitude at the help he received, his attentive husband, his beautiful baby girl and now the thought of going home just tipped him over the edge and his eyes began to prickle and a few tears fell.

“Bits, Honey? What’s the matter?” Jack said gently pulling Bitty into his arms. “Are you hurting?”

Bitty shook his head and sniffled, “No, Lord no...I’m just happy’s all…”

Dr. Frances put a hand on Bitty’s shoulder and bent down closer to him. “It’s alright Eric, let it out. Tell Jack when you feel like this and don’t be afraid to cry it out. You have so many hormones running through you right now. Do you know that? Leftover hormones from pregnancy, new ones from giving birth, more from trying to produce milk and feed Gloria. They are all fighting for a place to go and sometimes you just have to let them out, you know.”

“Well that’s a mouthful of scary, but thank you,” Bitty laughed.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. Just don't be afraid to speak up if you get overwhelmed, alright?” his doctor answered looking him in the eye.

Bitty spent the rest of the morning tear free and he and Jack enjoyed Gloria, taking pictures of her,  even sprucing up a bit and texting Lardo to come do a hospital photo shoot for them.

Jack called the parents with the news about going home and after more practice with diaper changes and feedings while trying to eat lunch, the time for leaving crept closer.

About two in the afternoon the Zimmermanns and the Bittles showed up with the car seat carrier. They made plans to take all the boys bags, and all the flowers and gifts home with them so that Jack and Bitty could just come home in the rover with the diaper bag and the baby

Phones snapped photos incessantly and four grown adult grandparents all sounded like voice over actors using a made up language while speaking at the sweet bundle. Jack and Bitty rolled their eyes. They were going to have a spoiledy pants on their hands if they did not monitor the situation carefully.

Bitty had changed Gloria into her white going home outfit, a soft nightgown and knit cap, both with a large magnolia type flower adoring them. In the center of each of the two large flowers was a little bit of bling. It was simple but elegant and the nurses even oohed and ahhed over her.

Jack had insisted on a pair of the white bunny socks which Gloria managed to kick off every time the unwrapped her to change or feed her.

Not to mention she had howled the entire time she was being redressed. Bitty cooed and shushed sweetly, but Jack had been beside himself.

“Hurry, Bits. She hates it. Oh my god we have all those clothes and Christ, all those socks and she hates getting dressed. What are we-” Jack was pacing he was so concerned.

“Jack, Darling...take a deep breath and listen carefully. Hear my words...baby’s cry, it’s okay. She will get used to being changed and diapered and put down...it just takes time. She is used to being warm and held tightly for 24 hours a day. She needs to adjust is all. Anyway, crying clears out her lungs, right Mama?”

“That’s right Dicky and a southern belle needs a good set of lungs,” Mama said.

“She’s got some of that good northern blood in her too, don’t forget and that’s why she’s so loud. Good cold air breathing lungs cry hard,” Maman added playfully.

“Well then, she’s got the best of both worlds in her, I guess,” Bitty said as he picked her up. Jack promptly took her and snuggled her into his neck, covering her with a blanket.

Bitty smiled warmly as Jack cooed to her in french. It was adorable, but he was gonna spoil that little rabbit in a heartbeat...and Bitty...well he resigned himself to being the heavy.

After the nurses confirmed his and Gloria’s discharge, Jack helped Bitty dress to go home. He had read not to expect too much of a change in his body after giving birth and had  chosen a pair of navy maternity shorts, and a roomy yellow and white striped tee/nursing top. He had a pair of navy Sperrys  to slip into and he wet and combed his hair carefully. No need to be dishevelled just because you’d gone through holy hell for the past forty eight hours or so.

Coming out of the bathroom, he smoothed his shirt over his still large belly and commented aloud. “Lordy, I don’t seem to have shrunk down too much. Feel the same size as I did when I came in.”

“Oh my stars, Dicky...you are half the size you were before,” Mama insisted. “And anyway, you look very handsome, young man.”

“Well, thank you Mama,” Bitty answered.

Jack came up behind him and wrapped his hands around Bitty, gently rubbing his belly. “She’s right, Bits, you look good.”  Bitty turned for a peck on the lips.

“Y’all stop now...you’re gonna make me tear up again.” Bitty chided with a hand to his chest.

Just then a nurse came in. “Ready to go home, family?”

“We are, eh Bits?” Jack chimed in, combing the front of Bitty’s hair back into place  and smoothing his hand down Bitty’s fresh fade. “I love you.”

The nurse gave Bitty his discharge instructions. He did need to take iron every day along with a stool softener plus continue his prenatal vitamins. He could not have intercourse or do any hard work until his check up at six weeks. Though the thought of sex was so far off his radar he didn’t even get embarrassed. She also told him what to look for if he were to get an issue while nursing, fever etc.

It went on for a while and Bitty was grateful for the paperwork. Gloria was born on Sunday, discharged on Monday and had an appointment at the pediatrician for a weight check on Friday because she was a breastfed baby. Bitty signed himself out and Jack had to second it, one of the few archaic rules left for omegas.

The parents packed their rental car with flowers and gifts while Bitty and Jack put Gloria in the carseat with the help of the nurse. Bitty and the nurse agreed that Jack held a PhD in carseat science. He knew every rule and every adjustment and Gloria was soon safely and snugly locked into her seat.  Bitty was so proud of his nerd alpha, he beamed and swatted him on the ass.

As soon as the nurse left the room Bitty chirped him and Jack declared, “I did not squeak.” But Bitty knew he most certainly had.

The nurse popped her head back in and said it would be twenty minutes, so Bitty and Jack sent their parents home to wait for them. The rover was in the pick up circle and Bob gave Jack his keys.

Bitty was in the rocker, Gloria had decided she was hungry. Bitty held his finger on his slightly full breast so she could breathe even though Jack chirped that she couldn’t suffocate while nursing.

Out of the blue, Jack knelt in front of Bitty and leaned in for a kiss. “What’s up, Hon?”

“I got you something but I didn’t think it would be ready in time. Papa picked it up for me when they called to say it was done,” Jack said softly.

“Oh, Jack, you are so sweet.” Bitty said softly, scratching his nails through the hair of the back of Jack’s neck. He kissed him again, loving the feel of Jack’s scruffy face.

Jack pulled out a black ring box and Bitty felt his throat tighten. Jack had forgone a traditional engagement ring with a diamond at Bitty’s request. He felt they were feminine and that was on him, many male omegas wore them. Bitty was just more practical than that.  Although Jack had never said anything, Bitty felt he had somehow robbed Jack of something he had wanted to do for him. The box creaked when it opened to show Bitty a simple platinum band with a purple stone between two modest diamonds. Jack began to fire off an explanation.

“It’s a father’s ring, not an engagement ring, Bits. There were three June birthstones, but I thought the purple was so pretty and feminine like her...and we can add more stones each time we have a baby. I mean if you wanted to have more babies or another baby... eh?”

“Oh Jack, shut up and kiss me.” Jack leaned in and pressed their lips together chastely.

“Love you, Bits. I’m so proud of you. I know it was so hard and she is so beautiful. Thank you so much.”

“Can you put it on for me?”

“Sure, Bits. You can wear it with your wedding band if you want. I had the same jeweler make it for you.” He slid the ring right into place.

“Perfect. You are a wonderful husband. And you are right, it was very hard and we are just getting started. But I can tell you this, I would do it all again in a heartbeat to see your face the first time you saw her and for sure we will do this again, and again, and again…Just give me a few a few centuries to recover” Bitty laughed.

“Oh Bits, je t'aime, mon petit chou...je t'aime.” Jack kissed Bitty sweetly again, not suggesting anything more than affection and so much love. Then Bitty watched as his husband cupped their baby girl’s head in his hand as she nursed away. Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek causing her to squawk.

“Oh...sorry Gloria, I won’t disturb your nummy  time,” Jack apologized with a coo.

Bitty gasped at the cuteness of Jack’s nickname for nursing. “Jack you are a darling, darling, man and I am gonna cry that was so cute. I don’t think even JayZ ever said anything that cute to Bey.”

“That's because you are so much more fabulous than the Queen, Bittle.”

“Jack, don’t blaspheme...she could hear that.”

“True, though, Bits, very true.”

Bitty felt the blush climb to his cheeks and then the nurse stepped in with a wheel chair.

After several unsuccessful times of trying to secure Gloria Joy in the car seat without her screaming, the nurse suggested Bitty hold her on his lap in the wheelchair until they got to the car and could try again. So Bitty bundled her tightly in her new white receiving blanket with tiny brown bunnies.  Jack kept the heavier blanket, tucking it in the carseat he carried. He flung the diaper bag over his shoulder and they were headed home.

They chatted with the nurse and Gloria was sound asleep, but as they approached the exit, hospital staff in suits were waiting, nervously. Jack took point and went to speak with them. Bitty watched them engage in serious conversation and then Jack said something and they all laughed together. Bitty let out a breath he did not even realize he had held. They all approached Bitty.

“What’s up, Hon?” Bitty asked.

“Seems as though people figured out where we had the baby and when we were going to be leaving. And by people I mean the press. The hospital was worried and wanted to give us a private exit, but I told them it was no big deal.”

“Oh yeah, I figured after our tweets someone would get a shot of us leaving, with the cup just being over and all.” He turned to the administrators. “Y’all don't need to worry about us, we deal with press more than you do all the time. They probably just want a picture of Jack holding the baby’s all.”

“Well we are grateful you understand and want you to know that the privacy of our patients is very important to us.”

“Oh I have no doubt this did not come from the hospital. I just tweeted a pic of our girl’s cute nightgown a while ago. That prob got them here. I didn’t think about it, I mean I thought not to include her face, but forgot the paps are clever. Jack will take care of us, no worries.”

They explained that the photographers had to remain across the lane but that there would be clear visibility until Bitty was in the car. Jack and Bitty made a plan and appreciated the security outside that would ensure the photographers did stay where they belonged.

“Bits, do you think you could get out and walk from here so that you don’t have to be helped out of the chair in front of the cameras?”  
  
“Totally less awkward that way, thanks, Jack.”

“Up we go Daddy,” Jack said giving Bitty a hand out of the seat. “Just rest a minute and take a few breaths, sweetheart.”

“Ooooh I feel like WIlliam and Kate after George and Charlotte,” Bitty said nervously.

Jack laughed, “I told them you’d say that. Alright Bits, you walk out holding her. I’ll get the bag and the seat and-”

The nurse interrupted. “Let me get the bag and the seat and go to the other side of the car. You get Eric in on this side after your pics, then no one sees him climb into the car. That could end up with unflattering pictures, don’t you think? Plus I can help buckle her in and you can get in the car and I can snap a pic or two for you of going home, before you get in the front.”

“She’s clearly done this before,” Bitty chuckled. “What she said, Jack”

They thanked everyone and headed for the door. Bitty held Gloria in his arms covered by an additional blanket and Jack held an arm around Bitty. The flashes were almost immediate. There were shouts of their names directing them to different cameras and they tried to accommodate all the photographers. Jack walked Bitty to where the press could get a few shots and then someone shouted it.

“How about a shot with Jack and the baby?”

Bitty handed her carefully to Jack and he held her in one arm, but kept the other around Bitty. The baby was wrapped in the larger blanket as well so that you could not see her face.

“How about a shot of her face with yours, guys?”

“No thanks,” Jack said politely. “She’s not ready for that yet. We gotta get her home. Thanks everyone for coming out.”

That’s when the questions really started. Bitty let Jack answer for them.

“How does it feel to be a dad, Jack?”

“Better than I ever imagined.”

“How is she doing? Is she a good baby?”

“She is magnificent. Sweetest thing I ever saw, besides Bits, here.” Bitty blushed at that answer.

“How about Bitty? How are you feeling?”

“I feel just fine, thank you kindly.”

“He was amazing, is amazing actually. He’s a natural, I’m a wreck,” Jack piped in. “We’re gonna go now, thanks again.”

“Just one of the baby, please?”

“Y’all got quite a few of us, and we have to get her home before she decides it’s time to eat and pitches a fit. Thanks for coming.”

Jack guided them towards the car as Bitty waved goodbye and after some uncomfortable finagling, Bitty and the baby were locked and loaded in the back seat for the ride home.

Bitty looked in the rearview mirror, meeting Jack’s eyes. Jack looked like a horse who was about to spook.  He gave his husband a smile, hoping to calm him.

“Jack, just drive...we’ll be fine.”

Jack turned back to reach for Bitty’s hand. He squeezed it and let go. He started the car and put it in gear. As he pulled out of the hospital loop he glanced in the mirror at Bitty again.

“Oh boy, here we go!”

 

          

         Gloria Joy Going home.                                                            Jack with the diaper bag. 


	45. Home Sweet Home, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack make it home with the baby and it all works out just like in the fairytales...NOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate to do this but I think the best mpreg fics are the most realistic. Life is not easy. Insert having a baby and life complicates like algebra! I wrote this based on a choice I made in my own life after my first child was born. It was my lamaze teacher who told us to shoo everyone away and do it all ourselves. Stupid! My husband never got over yelling at me that night and was much more prepared for our second child. 
> 
> Jack and Bitty love each other, but that doesn't mean they are perfect and never hurt each other's feelings. Love doesn't make your life perfect, it just makes it worth the mistakes.
> 
> ps poor editing, sorry...

 

The third time Jack came to a complete stop at a green light, “Just in case, BIts...you never know…” Bitty had to put his foot down and tell Jack to put _his_ down, on the gas.

  
“Jack, my sweet lump of maple sugar, you cannot stop traffic for a green light and you are becoming dangerous. I am about to climb over this seat and take over for you.”

“Sorry, Bits, I’m just so nervous. I never realized how important a single drive could be, or how dangerous. I’ll try better,” Jack apologized, face grimaced and knuckles white where they gripped the wheel.

Bitty was never so glad for a ride to be over, sitting was not really fun in shorts. The seams were causing pressure in all the wrong places even though they were loose and despite the cushion of the absorbent pad he was wearing.  He wanted to relieve the discomfort on his sore backside.

Jack ever apologetic Canadian, helped Bitty out of the car and then unsnapped the car seat from it’s base.

“Sorry Bits. I know it took a while. You okay to walk up?”

“Sweetie, I’m fine, but I want to carry Gloria inside. It seems so impersonal to carry her up in the car seat. Do you mind?”

“No, of course not,” Jack said with a kiss.

Jack clicked the seat back in place and then reached in for Gloria, placing her in the blanket in Bitty’s waiting arms. After wrapping her up, Bitty and Jack headed for the door. Charlie opened it for them.

“Welcome home Zimmermann family. Who do we have here?” Charlie greeted them warmly.

“Thank you Charlie. This little peach is Gloria Joy  and she is very happy to make your acquaintance,” Bitty declared with a bit of pink tinging his cheeks.

“Well, welcome to you especially, little miss,” Charlie answered as he motioned for them to go through the door.  “God Bless your family.”

“Thanks Charlie. Someone will be down in a minute to move the car.” Jack added.

“No problem Mr.  Zimmermann.”

“Hey, would you mind taking a quick shot of us in front of the doors?” Jack asked Charlie.

“Oh Sure, no problem Mr. Zimmermann.”

“Charlie are you ever gonna call us Jack and Bitty?” Jack laughed as he and Bitty smiled for the photo.

“Probably not, you know how I feel about that.”

They headed up to their apartment, Jack with his arm around Bitty to steady him while Gloria Joy slept through her first elevator ride.

As they rounded the corner to their apartment, they were bombarded by pink. Clearly their parents had decorated for their coming home. A huge ‘Welcome Home Gloria Joy’ sign adorned the door with pink streamers and helium balloons. They snapped a selfie before Jack opened the door with his key.

Their parents were in the apartment waiting, but let Jack and Bitty come in on their own time. They fussed over Gloria in Bitty’s arms. He wasn’t giving her up anytime soon. They noticed Bitty’s ring and fussed over that, too.

The flowers and balloon gifts from the hospital were placed throughout the house with the arrangement from Jack on the coffee table. It was surreal to Bitty that he was standing with Jack in their living room holding their baby. It was so much to take in and so incredibly exciting.

“You want to sit down for a while Bits?” Jack asked softly.

“I wanna show Gloria her room, I think,” Bitty answered, staring at her sweet sleeping face.

Jack guided Bitty to the nursery, to the special place they had created for her. She was finally here and Bitty was going to rock her and nurse her in her chair, they would diaper her on her changing table, and at the end of every day they would lay her in her crib to sleep. They would keep track of how tall she got on her growth chart on the wall, she would color at her little table and chairs. She was here and she would bring laughter and life to her room.

“Can you believe she’s here, Bits?” Jack said as if he had heard Bitty’s thoughts.

“Oh my heavens, Sweetheart, it’s hard to wrap my head around it.”

“Why don’t you sit for a while and I’ll get you something to drink,” Jack offered, kissing Bitty on the cheek.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Jack helped Bitty sit and put his feet up on the foot rest. Bitty leaned into the overstuffed chair and arranged Gloria against his chest. The chair reclined just enough to let Bitty fully relax.

“Need anything else besides a drink?” Jack asked.

“How about a kiss?” Bitty asked face brightening.

“Sure Bits,” Jack said as he leaned down and gave Bitty a peck on the lips. Bitty looked disappointed. “Bits?”

“Jack…? Can I have a real kiss? Like a regular kiss...I mean if you want, you don’t have to-”

Bitty was interrupted by Jack’s lips. Not a quick peck this time. No, this time they were soft and lingering. The kiss was warm and thorough and just what Bitty needed.

“Thanks, Jack.”

“I wanted to do that but I didn’t want to make you think that I was overstepping. I know you’re hurting,” Jack whispered into Bitty’s lips.

“I love you, Jack. A kiss isn’t overstepping, alright sweet thing?”

“Okay...What to drink?”

“Do we have any juice?” Bitty asked.

“I’m sure we do. Juice coming right up. And one more kiss,” he said as he brushed his lips slowly against Bitty’s.

*****

The remainder of the afternoon was a blur of diaper changes and breast feeding. Bitty was so sore, his nipples were raw and his milk had come in. Gloria nursed noisily and curled her tiny fist against his breast. Jack was so good about helping Bitty when she latched on and changed her diaper after Bitty had reminded him how the cloth diapers worked.

Mama and Maman made dinner and their fathers chatted with them in the living room. After they ate and the dishes were done, Bitty was ready to share Gloria Joy with her grandparents. He laid on the couch with his head in Jack’s lap as they took turns holding her, cooing and making faces. Jack rubbed Bitty’s back and before any of them realized it, it was after ten. They decided to get ready for bed.

When they had taken their lamaze classes, their instructor had told them all about the first night and how important it was to bond and care for the baby themselves. She discouraged them from having anyone stay with them to help and they had bought into her romantic idea and gently let their mothers know that they would not require them to stay. Neither of them looked disappointed and Bitty didn’t quite understand why.

Mama answered them, “Well if y’all are sure that’s the way you want it.”

As they left, Maman added, “I’m sure you’ll be fine if you’re determined to do it alone, but don’t be afraid to call us if you change your mind.”

Bitty and Jack took Gloria and her bassinet to their room. She was sound asleep, having been nursed and dressed in a clean onsie and pink polka dot nightgown for bed. They placed her in her never before used bassinet and snapped several pics before heading in to brush their teeth and use the bathroom.

Bitty pulled one of his nursing night shirts over his head while Jack grabbed a soft tshirt to wear with his boxers. They slipped between the sheets and curled together, close to the edge of the bed peering into the bassinet at their sweet sleeping baby.

“I don’t know if I’ve even thanked you mon petit chou...she is so beautiful,” Jack whispered into Bitty’s ear as they watched her sleep.

“Oh Honey, you have...many times and you are so welcome. Thank you for being so good to us,” Bitty replied just as quietly.

“Let’s go to sleep, Sweet Bits. Who knows when she’ll be up again,” Jack said easing Bitty down onto the pillows.

Neither of them knew how very right Jack was, or that Gloria Joy  would only sleep an additional 20 minutes.

******

Jack considered himself to be a patient man. He really did. But it was three in the morning and they had slept all of the 20 minutes that Gloria had allowed them and it was not enough. She had nursed countless times and no matter how asleep she was, when they put her down she woke and wailed.

They were so exhausted that they could not think straight enough to remember that she had slept several hours in their bed at the hospital safely between them. Currently Jack was pacing the floor with her and patting her back, but sleep was not coming to those big blue eyes.

“I don’t know what we are doing wrong, Jack. I don’t remember it being like this last night,” Bitty worried aloud.

“I don’t either but we need to sleep soon, or the sun is going to be up and we won’t have slept at all.”

Bitty had sniffled off and on and Jack had felt terrible. He knew that Bitty was far more spent than he was at this point and so he had comforted both his omega and their baby all night. After all, Bitty was the one who nursed the baby despite his sore nipples and aching chest. Bitty had been brave through it all and Jack was so proud.

But that had been midnight. Now as the clock rounded three, the situation was deteriorating quickly.  He could feel himself reaching his breaking point and was desperate to get them both some rest. He could sleep tomorrow, but Bitty looked rough.

He looked over and Bitty had somehow finally dozed off and he looked at the baby who had done the same. “That’s it mon petit lapin.”

He sat so delicately on the bed and leaned against the headboard trying so hard not to disturb either of them and just closed his eyes for a second.

He was awakened by a piercing yowl  to find that he had fallen asleep and his grip had slipped. She had slid down his chest and must have felt alone and let him know it. Reflexively, he grabbed her back to his chest and jumped to his feet. He glanced at the clock.

“You’ve got to be kidding...only thirty fucking minutes?” he muttered in disbelief.

Simultaneously Bitty jarred awake and by the looks of it had jolted himself painfully. He winced and held his belly  as he groggily tried to walk on his knees across the bed to help.

“Here, let me nurse her again, Jack,” he offered as he yawned wide enough to practically split his head in two.

That was when Jack noticed that Bitty had bled through his pad and onto the sheets, then tracked it across the whole bed trying to help.

“Shit! Stop. Bits, stop where you are. Look down, Sweetheart,” he said, discouragement thick  in his voice. He took a deep breath and readied himself to think through the best way to handle this fiasco.

At that very second Bitty seemed to have awoken enough to understand the situation and he looked at Jack. He saw Bitty’s chin wobble just before the sob broke from his throat, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I’m just so tired.”

Jack never even felt himself lose it. It was just too much. Suddenly, it all made sense. The lamaze teacher was nuts. They should have had their parents stay to help. It was all his fault. Bity was in no shape to decide for himself. He should have made the right decision but he had failed Bitty terribly. He was exhausted and overwrought. It was the anxiety and the meds all over again.

In a split second of realization and emotion, he misplaced his anger and snapped at Bitty.

“Stop crying. Jesus, you can’t both cry. I can’t help both of you at once and she’s the baby. Get to the bathroom. I’ll be there in a minute if I can get her quiet.”

Bitty looked like he had been slapped. He had. Jack had formally corrected him as his alpha. He hadn’t spoken to Bitty like that since he had been his captain during Bitty’s freshman year and Jack had heard how bad that had been for Bitty when he found his vlog. His regret was immediate and insurmountable. .

Bitty shrunk and stepped off the bed and into the bathroom without another sound and Jack, the heel that he was, tried to fix what he had done. “I’ll be right in, Bits...just let me get her settled.”

The click of the door closing told Jack all he needed to know. He grabbed his cell phone, “Hang on sweet girl, Papa is getting help.”

The phone rang in his ear, the hello on the other end even harder to hear with Gloria still crying. “Maman...can you come help,” he asked voice near breaking.

“We’ll be right there, Jack.” He let the phone fall to the hardwood floor and readjusted Gloria and he looked around at the wreck that was their bedroom. The garbage can had become a makeshift diaper pail and there were dirty wipes on the nightstand. There were several dirty onsie tshirts and nightgowns soaked through or poopy in a pile on the floor and the bassinet was disheveled, not to mention the sheets on their bed was a complete mess.

Worse than all of that, Bitty was alone and hurting in the bathroom. Jack could smell the distress and sadness he had caused his omega, despite the closed door.  He heard the apartment door open and shut and heard the quick steps come towards him.

Maman took Gloria as she looked at Jack, “What on earth, Jack?”

“We haven’t slept yet, we-”

“Where is Bitty?” Mama asked him.

“In the bathroom. He had a problem,” Jack indicated with a nod. “But Mama…” he was near tears himself now, not that he deserved that luxury.  “I yelled at him for crying. I yelled at him.”

The two mothers looked at him and he expected anger. He deserved anger, he knew that. However, he got a brief moment of sympathy and understanding before Maman grabbed him and Mama turned to the bathroom.

“Come with me and help with the baby, sweetie,” Maman said.

“I’ll take care of Bitty, “ Mama said as she knocked on the door and then entered.

Maman soon had Gloria clean, quiet and sleeping, solidifying the thought that Jack knew he should have insisted they stay.  

“What happened, honey?” she asked pushing him into the rocker as she stood rocking the baby. Jack realized that she had come down in her pajamas. Papa poked his head in the door.

“Everything okay in here?”

Jack was so close to crying but he wanted to go find Bitty and apologize. He needed to make sure his husband was okay after what he had done. He explained the events of their night.

“We never slept. She was out maybe twenty minutes right after you left and since then, She either nursed or cried all night. Bitty was crampy and sore...and I think one of his nipples even has a crack in it. He was trying so hard and being tough. Finally they both drifted off and I guess I did, too. But then I think I wasn’t holding her tight enough and she woke and Bitty came to help, but he’d leaked through and tracked blood all over the bed and when he saw it...he’d just had enough and burst into tears.”

Bad Bob rubbed circles on his back. “It’s not easy, Jack. It’s alright.”

“No, no it’s not. He cried and she was screaming and I just saw myself failing Bitty and... I should have had you guys stay. But instead of calling you I just snapped and I yelled at him. Like angry  yelled at him. It was awful. He looked like I had hit him and he just shrunk away from me.”

Bob kissed him on the head and said, “Let me go check on him for you. Stay here a minute, son.”

Maman came over and hugged Jack. He looked at the sleepy baby, “Why is she quiet when you hold her?”

“Honey, I can smell the stress pouring off you from here and combine that with Bitty’s, I am sure she sure she just couldn’t settle. She’ll be fine now, we’ll let you get some sleep and you’ll all feel better. It will be alright, Jack. It really will.”

“Thanks Maman, but poor Bits. He just needed to sleep and I yelled at him, like he was doing something wrong and he wasn’t. I should have called you at midnight.”

“Hey,” Papa said, coming into the room. “He’s in the living room with his dad. You should go see him.”

Jack was up and out of the chair in a heartbeat. He practically ran Bitty, who was sitting on the couch in a clean nightshirt. Coach was handing him a ginger ale from the fridge. When he saw Jack he stepped back and nodded to him. Jack gave him a grateful look and came around the couch to kneel in front of Bitty.

Bitty’s eyes were red rimmed and watery. He finished his sip of ginger ale when he saw Jack go to the floor in front of him and he put the can on the coffee table. He pulled up straightening his posture, but his chin quivered, “I’m sorry, Jack.”

His heart shattered at the sight of Bitty trying to hide his feelings and the sound of Bitty’s broken voice. “No, no, no, Bitty. I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t apologize,” He insisted and leaned in to hug Bitty who melted into his arms, struggling to stifle his sobs.

“I’ll try harder,” He hiccuped, grabbing desperately at Jack.  

“You don’t need to try harder, mon petit chou. You were wonderful. I let you down and I yelled at you instead of helping you.” He shifted, sitting on the couch and pulled Bitty gingerly into his lap. The dam burst and they both cried into each other’s necks, clinging together.

Papa and Coach brought warm washcloths and another ginger ale for Jack. The dads washed their sons’ faces and rubbed their backs, saying soothing things in an attempt to help them realize that parenting is not like TV...at all.

Eventually, Mama came and got them and ushered them into their bed. It had been remade, neatly, with clean sheets. The room had been cleaned up, too. She pulled up the sheets and kissed them both.  “Now go to sleep. We’ll take care of Gloria. Tomorrow will be a better day.”

Jack rubbed Bitty's back and arms and legs and apologized over and over about yelling.

Bitty shushed him. “Hush now, Jack. We are not perfect and we followed the wrong advice, that’s all. If you insist, I’ll forgive you, but I understand why it happened. I love you and we’re gonna figure it all out after we sleep just a little while.”

Jack could feel his shoulders relax when Bitty forgave him. He needed to hear it. No matter what Bitty said, Jack knew he had no right to yell at the man who had changed his whole world by transforming them from a couple into a family. He patted Bitty’s back and spoke sweetly in french while he waited for him to slip into sleep. Then and only then did Jack allow himself to sleep as well.

******

Bitty heard someone whispering to him, though at first he thought it was a dream. It was Mama

“Dicky, Dicky darlin’,  Gloria is hungry. Open your shirt and I’ll set her in between you and Jack.”

Instinctively he found the flap and the opening underneath and exposed one side of his chest. Laying on his side, he put his lower arm folded under his head and used his free arm to scoot Gloria so she was lined up with his nipple. She latched on greedily and he hissed.

As if on cue, Jack woke and offered his hand for Bitty to squeeze. Just as he thought he might cry out, he felt his milk let down and heard the wonderful sound of Gloria taking huge gulps of milk.

Jack’s eyes opened. “Okay, Bits?”

“Never better with you two here, Sugar Biscuits.”

The didn’t need to say it, but sleep made all the difference. Bitty could tell by the light coming in the window that it was about eight. They had gotten four blessed hours of sleep. Bitty still hurt all over and he knew Jack was still upset about the previous night’s events, but today...today would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me that the first night wasn't a fairytale. It gets so fluffy for a while next...


	46. Getting the Hang of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to make ammends that Bitty does think he needs to make and their little family settles in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!! Talk about losing your muse!!! I have had a rough month and have not been able to get my shit together. Come on people...work your juju on me! I managed to get this chapter out but I have hit a stumbling block. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay! I hope that you have not lost interest. I have much to put these guys through. I mean we haven't had any visitors yet, or Jack's day with the cup, or Jack keeping Gloria by himself, or Jack going back to work and crying all the way there in Tater's car...none of this has happened. 
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and be my cheer squad until I am back on track.
> 
> The good news is I am off from teaching for a week. Winter break here in NY! WOOHOOOOOO!

When Bitty woke again, he was alone and very hungry. He turned to his side and pushed himself to a seated position, a force of habit from the pregnancy. On Jack’s pillow he found a note. 

_ Good Morning! Love you, Sweet Bits! Running an errand, be right back...J _

Bitty stretched and then putting the note on his night stand, he stood and shuffled off to the bathroom. He realized he needed a shower but wanted to check on Gloria first. 

“Well Mama would have come to get me if she was awake,” he contemplated aloud and then he reached into the glassed in shower and turned on the water. The heat and pressure felt wonderful oh his head and back, but he was careful of his chest. His milk had filled him out a bit, not like a woman, but still more prominent than usual and his nipples were still becoming accustomed to the ferocity of one Gloria Joy Zimmerman.

Feeling very much better and dressed in maternity yoga pants and a nursing top, he went in search of Gloria and food. He had on a nursing tank with absorbent pads under his shirt. Since his milk had come, he tended to leak. He had combed his hair and his outlook had brightened with just keeping his morning routine. Having their parents there to help was awesome.

Bitty made a mental note to tell Kent and Tater to have help when their baby came. He thought seriously about taking out a billboard. For sure he would tell the lamaze instructor what he thought of her advice.. 

As he made his way to the living room, his mother spotted him. “Hey Dickey Darlin’! How you feeling?”

“Hey, Mama. I feel pretty good. Where’s my girl?” 

“She’s sleeping in the bassinet by her Grandaddy. She’s gonna want to eat soon. It’s almost eleven o’clock, sweetie. You should eat first.  Want me to fix you somethin’?”

“Yeah, thanks, Mama.” Bitty made his way to the bassinet and Gloria was there still in her pink polka dot nightgown.

“Hey Coach, how is she this morning?”

She’s fine, son, sleepin’ away like the sweet little thing she is…”

“He pretty girl, Daddy loves you.”

He dared not touch her, she looked so peaceful and he really wanted to grab some breakfast before she needed to nurse.

He was at the table eating french toast and a cheese omelette when he heard the front door.

Jack came in with some bags and dropped them on the table before coming behind Bitty and leaning down to give him a big hug. Jack held him for a long time, his face tucked into Bitty’s neck just breathing. 

“Love you, Bits. Sorry I left you. But I needed to get you some things.”

Bitty tilted his face up for a kiss. “I just got up, Hon, don’t worry. Gloria is still asleep and Mama made me some breakfast. Sit with me a spell?”

“Sure.” He sat next to Bitty and rubbed his back as he ate. They sat together in comfortable silence as Bitty finished. 

Jack moved all the dishes out of the way and gave Bitty the things he bought, a bag at a time. They enjoyed the relative privacy, They had not been completely alone for a few days now and a little quiet was welcome. 

The first bag was from the omega store and contained a small tub of cream. 

“It’s for your sore nipples, Bits. I told the woman there that you were hurting and you might even have a crack and she said this is organic and natural and she swears by it. I’ll show you how to use it later, after Gloria eats, okay?”

“Thanks, Hon, I’ll try anything at this point,” Bitty said as he read the label. He looked up and smiled at Jack. His husband’s eyes expressed both hope and sadness and in his eyes Bitty saw that Jack was still very upset about last night. 

“I got you some other things,” Jack said handing Bitty another bag. 

Bitty accepted the bag with a shake of his head, but knew he needed to let Jack do this. Jack needed to apologize again and Bitty let him. There were a few new nursing tops, that Bitty had admired but were out of stock in size small. They were sleeveless style and Bitty had wanted them for the hottest part of the summer that was headed their way. 

“You remembered, Jack. That is really sweet.” Bitty gave Jack a kiss. “You didn’t have to do this you know.”

“Bits…” Jack’s voice was pained. “I wanted to let you know I’m so sorry and I won’t yell at you again. I just-”

“I know that Jack. I know you’re sorry. Jack? Oh Honey, don’t cry...please. We were both up for two days and we were tired. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Jack buried himself in Bitty’s neck as he shook through silent sobs. Bitty knew Jack felt bad and he had forgiven him, but Jack...he had a hard time forgiving himself. Jack pulled himself together quickly. 

“I’m sorry, Bits. I’m sorry for yelling and crying now and I just want to be good to you and help in every way I can. I’ll work harder at it, I swear.”

“Hush now, Jack. You are good to me and you do help me. Go a little easier on yourself, can you do that for me?”

Jack looked at Bitty like he hung the moon. “I’ll try, mon petit chou, I’ll try.”

“There are two more bags, Jack…” Bitty said smiling and changing the subject.

Jack managed a laugh and gave Bitty the bags. One was a box of pastries from his favorite bakery and the other was from the Sweet Pea Boutique. It was a large bag full of all things pink. Bitty had allowed himself to buy one pink nightgown and one blue nightgown before the baby had come, but he had eyed all of the frilly little girl things. Apparently Jack had paid attention. Bitty was pretty sure every newborn nighty and outfit was in the bag. There were headbands and knit caps as well. 

“Oh, Jack! Thank you Sweetheart. I love every one of them. You are so thoughtful. I haven’t even gotten you a thing.”

“Bits, God. Don’t you realize? I have everything I ever wanted and it’s all because of you.”

Now Bitty was going to cry. “Oh, Jack. I love you,” he sniffled. “Now let’s go show Gloria all these new outfits. She’s gonna be the belle of the ball for sure.”

*****

Jack and Bitty spent the rest of the day taking care of their girl. She was a good baby. She nursed and slept and was finally pooping regular poop. That was both a blessing and a curse. It was easier to clean off of her but it was frequent and plentiful. Bitty nearly peed his pants the first time Jack changed a really poopy diaper. 

“Oh geez, Bits. Oh my God, it’s everywhere.”

“Pull her nighty way up around her chest, Hon. Then open and wipe once front to back with the diaper before using wipes, remember?”

“Oh-” Jack stopped speaking and Bitty heard a gagging noise. 

“Want me to take over now?” Bitty offered, stifling a laugh.

“No! Bits, don’t even suggest that. I don’t want her to think I don’t love her, even her gross poop.”

Bitty laughed hard, hurting his belly and nether regions. “Oh Lord, Jack! You’re killing me. Heavens to Betsy, she has no idea if you change her or if I do at this point.” He was supporting under his tummy with both hands. 

“Yes she does. She looks at me. I know she knows I help. Don’t laugh! Make sure I am doing this right.”

“You silly fool...you do everything right. What a lucky girl to have you for her Papa.”

Bitty watched as for a brief second Jack’s concentration wrinkled brow turned to a smile and he finished his perfect diapering job. Bitty took all the dirty things as Jack adjusted her nightgown back down. 

Bitty’s heart melted as Jack scooped Gloria up in his large hands. She looked like a tiny doll when Jack held her. He kissed her on the forehead and then cuddled her to his chest. Bitty noted how much more comfortable and less nervous Jack looked each time he held their daughter. It was just so precious. 

“Come on mon petit lapin, wanna snuggle with Daddy for a while on the couch? I know I do. He needs extra snuggles today.” He asked Gloria sweetly as he grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. 

“Coming, Daddy?” Jack’s voice was just as sweet to Bitty as it was to their baby. When their eyes met, Jack’s were mostly hopeful and much less sad than this morning. 

Bitty tried to answer but needed to clear his throat. This boy. He loved this boy with all his heart and as he watched him with their daughter he realized that there would always be more room for love. Having more to love did not subtract, it multiplied it...exponentially. 

“Bits, you okay?”

Clearing his throat, he answered. “I’m fine, Honey. I’m coming to get my snuggles right now.”

******

Jack watched as Bitty arranged Gloria just so against his body while she nursed. He could see her little fist balled up against his chest despite the little mittens that she wore to fend off the scratches she gave herself without them. 

He was holding her snuggly against him as he lay in bed, cradling her head in his hand. She looked so tiny and yet in other ways so big. Jack marveled as to how Bitty had ever managed to carry her in his belly at the end. She had to have been contorted in an odd way to fit. Sometimes she stilled pulled her little legs into a weird position and it made Jack think that she must have been like that inside Bitty.

Just then, Bitty looked up from Gloria to Jack. He smiled shyly as Jack watched Gloria suckle away hungrily. He leaned forward and kissed the sweet baby on her fat cheek. He wondered how such a tiny bundle could rock their whole world. Jack turned his face up to see Bitty’s face glow with a blush and he kissed his husband’s sweet lips tenderly. 

“Love you Bits.” Jack said leaning back to grab his camera from the nightstand. He snapped a few shots of Bitty and Gloria. Bitty smiled again. He looked happy. Jack knew Bitty was happy, but it had been a rough few days of labor and then there was the fiasco of the first night. Bitty was calm and more rested and Jack felt that way himself. Bitty still looked like he had gone through a double workout session, but there was a definite lack of tension and anxiety in his demeanor.

Tonight had gone better. It was almost morning and Gloria had nursed and slept two hours at a time between feedings in their bed with them. Jack and Bitty had tag teamed changing her and after a couple of feedings, their parents had taken her in the living room so Bitty and Jack could sleep. She had not cried but stayed awake a while and her grandparents had entertained her willingly.

Mama and Maman shared the bed in the guest room when they needed to doze off, and Coach claimed the lazy boy while Papa napped on the couch. Sometimes Jack came to check on her after getting Bitty to sleep and discovered the makeshift arrangements. Everyone seemed perfectly content to do what it took to keep little Gloria happy, and Bitty healthy. It was family and Jack loved it. 

Gloria fussed, bringing Jack’s focus back to her and Bitty. He lifted her carefully from the bed and burped her. Bitty had slipped off into sleep and Jack settled Gloria down between them and pulled the covers over Bitty’s shoulder after adjusting his clothing. The soft snore started and Jack knew Bitty would sleep. Gloria, enrobed in the warmth of their body heat, went right along with Bitty and Jack let himself relax as well.

  
He whispered in the silence to his little sleeping family, “I think we might just be getting the hang of this, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God! Send me some happy thoughts so I can keep going here! 
> 
> If there is something special you want to read about, let me know and I will try to include it.
> 
> Comments are needed, tho there is not much to comment on. I promise to do better, just like Jack and Bitty! LOL


	47. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty struggles with a very personal issue and, of course, Jack comes through for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will never not be a chapter in my stories. I will apologize in advance, but it is so necessary. I believe it is in the difficulties and the gross moments that you find out what your partner is made of. Jack is of course a wonderful husband and Bitty need never worry, though chirping will always occur...

Bitty came to Jack the morning after their second night of good rest and said something very matter of factly. “Two things need to happen today, Sweetheart. Lardo is coming over to do a photo shoot. It will mostly be of Gloria for her announcement but I’d like a few formal shots of us, real casual looking formal shots. I picked out some clothes for us.”

“Okay, Bits. No problem. What’s the second thing?” Jack said as he took freshly changed and dressed Gloria from his husband. He kissed her on the forehead. She was wearing a white nightgown with a lawn of pink rosebuds. The front was delicately smocked and it had a matching knit cap. It was a stark contrast to his boxers and well worn Samwell tee.

“What?”

“You said two things need to happen today. Lardo taking pics is one, what’s the other?”

“Oh, that. I kinda need to poop.”

“Well Jesus Bits. We haven’t announced that kind of stuff since the Haus. I’ve got her, go take a crap then,” Jack said rolling his eyes. “And don’t take too long, she’s already looking for you to hook her up.”

Bitty muttered under his breath, “Easier said than done.”

“What, Bits? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said, easier said than done.” Jack could see apprehension in the way Bitty chewed at his bottom lip.

“Honey are you not feeling well today or something? I mean, taking a -”

“I’ve been afraid to go, Jack” Bitty blurted out interrupting his husband.

Bitty’s face indicated a much larger issue than Jack originally thought. “What the hell do you mean Bits?”

Bitty just looked up at Jack, smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you telling me that you haven’t taken a shit since you had Gloria?” Jack whisper shouted, in horror.

“Well technically not since before Gloria, like Saturday, I think...I’ve lost track a little,” Bitty said quietly.

Jack approached Bitty and put his free hand around his waist, pulling him close. “Jesus Bits, that can’t feel good. You need to go. Have you been taking your medicine, the stool stuff?”

“Yeah,” Bitty sighed.

“We need to do something about this. What can I do to help?” Jack asked calmly but inside alarms were going off like crazy. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize that the longer Bitty waited, the harder it might get, literally.

“I don’t really know how you can help but today I really feel like I need to go. Before, not so much and I ignored it. I kept thinking I would be less sore if I waited a day and now it’s lots of days and I am afraid to go.”

“Oh babe, oh poor Bits,” Jack hugged Bitty tight as he buried his face in Jack’s chest. “I’m gonna call our moms on this one and see if there is anything online, okay?”

****

Bitty woke well rested but with an incredible feeling of dread. It was back. His urge to poop was back and he knew he could not ignore it today. He put it off as long as he could before breaking down and telling Jack about it. He tried to pass it off as no big deal, but it didn’t fly with Jack.

He felt ridiculous. The grandfathers had been placed in charge of Gloria and the mothers and Jack were conferring in the dining room over Jack’s laptop. He had also heard a phone call or two, though he chose to ignore what was discussed. He did not feel well and knew there was no way out now. He was going to have to take the scariest shit of his life.

He found himself swallowing a dose of milk of magnesia and laying on his left side with his right knee pulled up to his chest and Jack rubbing his lower back.

“This position lines everything up, Bits. Now just relax and when you think you have to go, just start going. I’ll get you to the bathroom, but the article said that if you start going like this you won’t be so apt to panic and stop yourself.”

Before long Bitty was in the bathroom on the toilet with Jack kneeling in front of him. Bitty had his face buried in Jack’s chest and his hands fisted in the back of Jack’s tshirt. He was of course, crying. He hated it. He wanted to man up and just go but he was terrified.

Mama and Maman were there and Bitty didn’t care. He cried every time he got a wave of pain and yet he refused to even try to go.

“Dicky, honey...you’re making it worse than it really is. I promise. I had you and I did it,” Mama offered.

Maman followed up, “Eric, I was fine after Jack and he had a massive head that did tons of damage.”

“Great, thanks, Maman,” Jack said with a huff. “Now I have done terrible things to you and Bits.”

Bitty lifted his head up to Jack’s comment. “You haven’t done anything terrible to me, Honey.”

“Well, you are sitting on the toilet so terrified to poop that you have waited four days and it’s all because I got you pregnant. It’s terrible. No one should have to be afraid to do something so essential as taking a shit.”

“Jack, not so crude,” Maman chastised.

“Crude? Crude is having to cry into your husband’s shirt just to go to the bathroom. They had no right to send you home like this. They should have made sure everything was okay and on track, Bits. I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I had no idea it could be like this.” Jack was in nearly full panic mode.

Bitty was so distracted by the pain in Jack’s voice that suddenly he felt himself starting to go.

“Jack! I think I’m going!”

“Oh Bits! Good, job...go babe, I’m here.” Jack held him tightly and Bitty could fight the urge no longer. With a growl and a yelp, he did what needed to be done and then of course he cried...in relief.

Jack, saint that he was, ignored all the gross parts of this dilemma and praised Bitty, rocking him in his arms. “Good job, mon petit chou. You are so brave, you did it. You must feel so much better now.”

Bitty stayed in Jack’s embrace for some time, needing the comfort and also horribly mortified. He felt the heat in his cheeks and then felt the need to go again. However this time he was not afraid and sent everyone out.

“Jack, Honey I love you so much. You are too too good to me, but now I really need to go and I’d like to do it alone, okay?”

The mothers shuffled awkwardly out of the room but Jack hesitated. “You sure, Bits? I could stay but turn around or something…”

“Thank you, Jack but the worst is over and I’ll be fine now.”

Jack leaned in to kiss Bitty, but Bitty pressed his fingers to Jack’s lips. “You’re a saint Jack to put up with me and my antics, but I can’t kiss you while I am on the toilet. I’m so sorry, hon.”

Jack looked more amused than hurt. Bitty was about to say something when Jack said, Then you can just take a shit, Bits.”

Bitty felt awful and was about to apologize when it hit him. He was being chirped.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you get your chirping ass out of this bathroom, right now!”

“Okay, I will. Well I hope everything comes out all right.”

“Jack, put your abundance of chirping energy to good use and check on our child, please!”

*****

Bitty emerged from the bedroom showered and dressed, just in time to feed the baby. He came right to Jack for a hug and a kiss. He took Gloria into the nursery and fed her in the rocker. Jack brought him a drink and sat on the footstool with his hands on Bitty’s knees.

“You look better, Bits.”

“I feel better, thank you. I’m sorry for all the fuss. It’s not very romantic helping your husband poop.”

“Don’t worry. I’m just sorry I didn’t think to keep track to help you earlier. I know it’s hard work having a baby, sweetheart. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Oh Lord, Jack. I couldn’t have done any of it without you. This time we make all the mistakes, next time we’ll be better prepared.”

Jack was caught off guard at Bitty’s offhand comment about doing this all again. He couldn’t imagine going through what Bitty had and willingly submitting to it a second time. He figured they would only have Gloria after all the pain and after watching him suffer today, he was sure of it.

“Really, Bits? You’re willing to do this...all of this again?”

“Oh Honey, look at her. It’s worth all the gross stuff when I see her. Look at her nurse. She is so happy and I can’t tell you what it feels like to see you hold her and snuggle her. Oh, Jack. We are lucky people. We have so much. Even if you never played hockey again after this year we would still be able to have a big family. We’re young, you have a lot of years to play and I can have more kids. I want a big family, don’t you?”

Jack swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. “More than anything, Bits. I hoped but didn’t want you to think I assumed if it was too much to go through.”

“I’d go through anything to have this with you, Jack Zimmermann.”

Jack laid his head in Bitty’s lap and let him stroke his fingers through his hair for a bit. After a while Bitty spoke, “You better grab a shower and throw on the clothes I laid out. Lardo is coming soon for the photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby steps back to my writing mojo...baby steps...


	48. Smile for the Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another first for the little family and a very purposeful visit from Auntie Lardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a few short chapters here to get myself back on track. Hope you enjoy this one. I enjoy the little moments, the first experiences that Jack, Bitty and Gloria share...

“You sure about this, Bits? I mean won’t she be upset for Lardo?” Jack asks, holding Gloria in the crook of one arm and scratching his head.

“No, Sweetie. It will have the opposite effect. It will wear her out good and she should sleep through the whole thing.”

Bitty had everything laid out on the kitchen counter. Gloria Joy was going to have her first bath before her first photo shoot. There was a thick big people bath towel on the counter along with the baby wash and lotion. Off to the side was Gloria’s towel, diaper and cover and a simple white nighty and knit cap.

Jack looked puzzled “Where’s the tub? I know we got one.”

“Oh it’s in the closet in the nursery. She’s so tiny for that yet. I am just gonna wash her up good on the towel here at the sink.”

"Alright then, what should I do?”

“Get her undressed completely while I fill the sink and we’ll get this party started,” Bitty said as he tested the temperature of the running water.

Jack laid Gloria on the fluffy towel. “Okay, mon petit lapin, time for scrubby, scrub. Let’s get these clothes off.” He turned to see Bitty standing still and smiling at him. It was his special smile, the one he only gave to Jack.

“What’s up Bits?” Jack asked.

“Nothing, you darling, wonderful, baby talking hunk of man, you…” Bitty said as he turned back to wet the washcloth in the warm water.

Jack left Bitty washing Gloria’s tiny scrunched face and ran for his camera and his notebook from newborn care class.. He read Bitty his notes on _Bathing Your Infant_. He captured the entire bath, which surprisingly Gloria seemed to enjoy.

“The secret is to keep her covered where she isn’t being scrubbed. We learned that in class, right Papa?” Bitty said as he soaped Gloria up with baby wash, uncovering her one appendage at a time to clean and rinse her.

Looking through the lens of his camera, Jack answered, “That’s right Daddy...and you’ve remembered all the steps in the right order. Start with the face, end with the bum, eh?”

Right at the end when Bitty rubbed her all over with lotion, Gloria started to fuss. “Oh, Papa, take her for a sec while I clean all this stuff away. She is gonna want to eat here, real soon. Lord, that baby lotion smells like heaven ”

Jack took her to the living room and silently agreed with Bitty. He inhaled the sweet scent of clean baby and lotion. He saw that Bitty’s nursing pillow was already on the couch. He patted Gloria’s back as she started to wind up into a real fussy fit. The sounds she made, brought a smile to his face. He had learned over the past few days since her birth that getting a bit worked up was okay. In fact, a few tears woke her up and made for a better nursing session.

“Oh my goodness, I know. Taking a bath is hard work and makes Papa’s girl hungry. Daddy’s coming with the goods any minute now, alright. Here try Papa’s shoulder,” Jack cooed as he moved her to a vertical position against his chest.

Bitty came just in time and sat in the corner of the couch. Jack noticed that he sat much more easily today and didn’t wince as he scooted to a more comfortable position. Bitty maneuvered Gloria in the crook of his elbow on the boppy pillow. He reached into his nursing top and exposed his chest. Gloria reacted by rooting wildly and she made squeaky noises until she found Bitty’s nipple and latched on.

Bitty looked up and Jack snapped a photo. Bitty patted the couch next to him and while their daughter nursed they talked about the rest of their day. Lardo would come for the photos and then their parents would come and make dinner. Bitty had asked for privacy so the photos could be a surprise for the grandparents.

By the time Gloria had nursed her fill, Lardo was there converting the dining room into a set for the session. Lardo marvelled over her sleeping subject, telling Bitty and Jack that she was prettier than ever.

Jack watched in amazement and Bitty and Lardo arranged their sleeping daughter in some of the strangest poses and outfits. He didn’t quite get it until Lardo showed him a few of the shots. The one for her birth announcement was the sweetest thing Jack had ever seen. Then it was on and Jack made a little mental list of his own for later. He could always surprise Bitty with a photo or two as time went by.

The family shots, the shots of him with Gloria and Bitty with Gloria were really good. They got a few cool hockey shots and then Jack ran and got the rabbit from Gloria's crib.

“Hey let's not forget Miss Bun and shouldn't we should have a baking shot, eh? Maybe put her in a mixing bowl?” Jack offered.

Lardo shot Jack a look and said, “Great minds think alike, Zimmermann.  I brought some things as a surprise for Bittle. Bring the copper mixer, will you, Jack?”

“Oh my Lord, I never even thought about a kitchen shot,” Bitty exclaimed, voice catching at the end. “I’d been so concerned with the hockey-”  
  
“That’s why you have me, Bittle. Of course we would have to have a shot of the little baker,” Lardo added. 

They continued with Lardo’s plan and moved very slowly. Gloria Joy slept through the whole two hour shoot. It wasn’t until they were cleaning up and getting ready for dinner that Gloria woke to nurse again.

“Come on, sweet girl, Daddy’s got what you want, eh?” Jack said as he bounced Gloria on his shoulder.

Bitty had not nursed in front of anyone but family since the hospital but he just sat on the couch and put Gloria to his chest with Lardo right there. She stayed for dinner but only if they promised not to tell Shitty who had cried when he knew she was seeing the baby with out him to begin with. He had a late meeting.

“Tell Shitty we will have people over soon. I just want her to be a little older before we start passing her around and I would not want to have people over and say they couldn’t hold her, you know?”

Lardo laughed, “Oh he totally gets it and I think you are smart to wait a while. People expose their babies to the public far too early in my opinion. Too many germs out there to bring in here.”

“Yeah,” Jack said brushing his finger across Gloria’s forehead as she nursed, “We just want to be careful.”

Lardo left and Bitty pulled Jack back onto the couch. “Let’s watch a movie, huh, Jack?”

“Sure Bits, sounds good.” Jack knew better. Lardo had stayed for a while after dinner, holding Gloria and chatting, and though they had a nice visit, Jack watched yawns that almost split Bitty’s head in two.

When Bitty fell asleep five minute into the movie, Maman helped Jack settle Gloria into her bassinet while he carried Bitty to their bed.

“Sorry, Hon, dozed off,” Bitty said sleepily.

Jack pulled the blankets up around Bitty’s shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. “Love you, Bits. Go to sleep, been a busy day for you mon petit chou.”

 

 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Gloria's first photo shoot!

 

 

 

Birth announcement, of course change the name.                                                                     Gloria and Miss Bun

 

   

                                     because Bitty...                                                     

 

 

 

 

 

Daddy's little helper...

     

I can't even with the hockey...

 

 

  

 Bitty with Gloria                                                 The Zimmermanns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only filthy stinking rich people had newborn photos like these when I had my kids. I just carved their images in rocks back then. lol...
> 
> Also, I am going to be arrested soon for taking photos off of the internet...Come visit me in photo borrower's jail please...
> 
> I'm almost embarrassed at how much time i researched pics for this chapter...almost...I prob need help at some point...


	49. The Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack take baby steps out of the microcosm that is their new world with Gloria and back into the reality that is their life around them. They manage to do it with their dignity mostly intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so late with this chapter. Hard time writing lately. Need a cheer squad I guess. I struggled a bit with this, but I am happy with it (for the most part) now. Enjoy

“There we are. That is the last of it, Bits,” Jack said shutting the back of the rover.

It was Friday and they had a nine o’clock appointment at the birthing center for a  5 day old breastfeeding weight check. Getting to the center was like coordinating a visit from the queen herself with showers, eating breakfast, dressing themselves and Gloria and packing a diaper bag for their first actual trip. Bitty felt like they had half of their household goods in the back of the rover, but Jack had been so adorable about it all, Bitty let him go at it.

They also had to try to time it so that Gloria would sleep and not need to nurse. Not that nursing would be a problem, but if Bitty could avoid it for his first trip into public, he would be okay with that. He and Gloria were pretty proficient, but that was in their home with plenty of space and privacy.

As luck would have it Gloria made it through the appointment either asleep or content in Jack’s arms and they left smiling. Bitty had been worried that Gloria had not gained enough weight in her first week. She was born weighing 7lbs, 3oz but had lost weight and was only 6lbs, 10oz when she came home.

She was eating well and her diapers were wet and poopy, so there was really no need to worry, but it was hard not to know for certain. The good news was that she had gained 5oz since Monday and the pediatrician was very happy. Their next appointment was at one month and would be at the pediatrician's office, not the birthing center.

Bitty had also had a blood test to check his hematocrit and hemoglobin levels after the slight hemorrhage at the birth. He checked out well, but it was still low and explained why he dozed a lot. He was to keep taking his iron and stool softener.

Jack started the car and Bitty, feeling adventurous, asked from the back seat, “You wanna stop at the bakery near the apartment for a treat?”

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror at Bitty with a smile. “You up for that, Bits?”

Bitty nodded. “I am if you are, Papa.”

Jack pulled out and started driving. “Here we go, Gloria. Daddy and Papa’s favorite not homemade bakery!”

They parked on the street and Bitty proudly pushed the red Bugaboo stroller for the first time. Jack, proud as a peacock himself, snapped photos on his phone and they crouched down, and managed a selfie of the two of them and the stroller, posting it immediately.

**Out for Gloria’s first check up. Taking a little walk, getting a treat.**

**#happyfamily #monpetitlapin #goodjobdaddy #firstwalk**

Bitty laughed when Jack showed him. “You’re such a sap, Mr. Zimmermann.”

They reached the bakery and it was not crowded. The owner was thrilled to see them and told Jack to bring the stroller right in, peeking at a sleeping Gloria. They sat at a corner table and had coffee and herbal tea, chocolate croissants and mixed berry turnovers. It was a nice end to the morning. Their parents only called three times, despite Jack texting them their plans.

Bitty felt himself begin to wilt and figured Gloria would need to eat soon, so he told Jack, “Honey, we should probably get back. I think I’m operating on borrowed time as it is and Gloria will need to eat soon, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, Bits. You’re probably right,” Jack said getting up and throwing away their garbage. He came back to the table and bent down to give Bitty a warm kiss. “I had a great time this morning. Thanks, Sweet Bits.”

“For what?”

“For suggesting we stop here, for being a good Daddy to Gloria, for everything. I love you sweetheart.”

“Oh Lord, Jack. Hush now, before I either overheat or cry. You’re so sweet. Let’s get this girl home before she wakes up,” Bitty said, fussing over crumbs that practically didn’t exist.

Jack put a finger under his chin, lifting his face and kissed him one more time.  Bitty blushed all the way to his ears. They thanked the owners and headed back to the rover. Bitty was glad to be in the car and heading home. He was nearly falling asleep while Jack was chatting away.

In front of the apartment, Jack put Gloria back in the stroller and asked, “You okay to push Gloria up alone while I park and get the bags and stuff?”

“Sure Hon, go on, I’ll manage just fine.” And he did, only he had to wait for Jack who had the key. Bitty’s were in the bag Jack was bringing.

“Oh geez, sorry, Bits.” Jack trotted when he found Bitty by the door and realized he had Bitty’s keys and phone in the diaper bag. His forehead was wrinkled with concern and his eyes soft with apology as he struggled to get the key in quickly.

“I’m fine, Jack. Gloria’s ready to eat though, so better get a move on,” He laughed.

Bitty ended up nursing her in bed. He had enjoyed the morning out. Even though he felt a bit more human and in touch with the world, he was spent.

When he turned over and switched Gloria to the other side, he gave in to his exhaustion.

“Hey Jack?” he called out. His limbs felt heavier by the second.

“Yeah Hon,” Jack answered, popping his head in the room. “Oooh, you look wiped, Bits. Go ahead and fall asleep. I’ll come get Gloria, she done yet?”

Bitty nodded and that was the last he remembered until he woke holding Sr. Bun. This boy.

*****

Each night went a little bit better, Jack thought as the end of the second week approached.They had enjoyed a quiet 4th of July, their first holiday as parents. Gloria wore a red romper with white and blue stars with a matching hat.

Bitty was less sore and had little or no cramping or bleeding now. He moved about pretty easily in the apartment. They were taking turns on settling Gloria after her night feedings and only gave her to their parents after one feeding and even that was for selfish reasons.  He and Bitty had discussed it and one shift a night with their parents would not hurt Gloria. In fact, they decided it would help them be even more ready to care for her come morning.

Jack wanted, needed really,  to talk to Bitty about starting his summer workouts. He would have gone right into his routine following the cup win, but he decided that he and Bitty deserved the time together before the baby, plus he had the contract stuff to work out with Shitty. He also really wanted to be completely devoted to transitioning into parenthood and helping Bitty adjust as well.

That being said, Gloria and Bitty were both doing well and they had their parents here to help, so the time to start workouts had come. He spoke with Bitty about it as they ate breakfast with their parents, figuring they would all be part of the plan. He hoped Bitty was ready and would not be upset.

They had just finished discussing plans for Sunday. They were inviting a few people over to watch the birth video that Lardo had edited and also to reveal the photos of Bitty at full term  and the newest ones of baby Gloria that lardo had done. Jack decided it was a good transition into the workout subject.

“Hey, I was thinking it was time I better get back to workouts. That sound okay to you, Bits?”  Jack asked cautiously.

“Oh sure, Honey. You are usually back at it by now and we are perfectly capable of handling the days, right Gloria Joy?” Bitty said directing his voice to sing song at the nursing baby in his arm. He chopped off another slightly too large bite of omelette with the fork in his free hand and before he popped it in his mouth he continued, “Not to mention we have quite the grandparent crew here to pitch in while you are at the arena.”

Jack felt his heart rise up into his throat. “The arena?”

“Yes, you know the one full of ice that you skate on?” Bitty snorted at Jack’s question.

“Oh I wasn’t talking about going back to the ice yet, Bits. Skates are still optional at this point, you know that. That’s so far away, I mean all the way across town? What if she needed me or you needed me? No, you’re not ready for me to do that yet. I’m just gonna start running every morning and going to the gym downstairs three days a week.”

Jack’s rapid speech gave him away to his family and he knew it. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He could also feel the anxiety needle at him when Bitty mentioned going back to the workouts at the organization. He was not ready to leave either of them for that long just yet.

Jack got the distinct feeling he might be getting laughed at, though no one was actually laughing.

“Nonsense, Jack, we are here to help Bitty and they have all your presets for the equipment at the team gym, don’t be silly,” his Papa piped in barely hiding his smirk.

Coach stepped in next and said, “Yeah,  then we get more time. You hog her half the time anyway. We’ll be fine.”

“Bits?” Jack pleaded with a look in Bitty’s direction.  

“You do what _you_ think you need to do to get ready. It wasn’t like I didn’t know this was coming and I can't have you out on the ice unprepared. You’ll get hurt and I don’t want that for sure.” Bitty reassured.

“See! There it is. I’ll be working out at home for the next few weeks until Bitty says he’s ready. It’s settled.” Jack said grabbing his empty plate and silverware like he was gonna rush into the kitchen. Jack knew when he was being chirped and both dads were definitely culprits.

But Bitty. Jack looked at him and then he was saved by his sweet Georgia peach..

Bitty reached out at put a hand on Jack’s arm. “Thank you Sugar Biscuits. We wouldn’t want you to leave us before _we_ were ready.”

Jack felt his shoulders relax in relief. He leaned over and kissed Bitty and then Gloria. “Of course, Sweet Bits, anything for you two!”

Suddenly both sets of grandparents felt the need to clear their throats and the loudest of the clearing had a decidedly Quebecois sound to it. Jack pretended not to notice and took his dishes to the kitchen feeling vindicated.

When he was out of earshot, Bad Bob could hold it in no longer. “Who’s not ready?”

The giggles that Bitty let out were carefully buffered by his hand.

*****

Jack had printed _Happy 2 Weeks Gloria Joy_ on pretty floral paper and posted it throughout the apartment. It was on the outside of the door for when everyone arrived, on the fridge near all of his latest post it notes from Bitty, in the dining room where the food was being set up and in the living room by the newly framed portrait of her held naked in her Papa’s hockey gloves. Bitty drew the line at the bathroom.

“Jack, no one wants to think about our daughter while they are trying to go to the bathroom.”

They hemmed and hawed about having an informal get together with Shitty and Lardo, and Tater and Kent. They had hesitated  to invite the team over, their mothers had asked if Bitty really wanted the entire team to see him give birth. Having given it a second thought, they decided to just have a few of Jack’s closest teammates over.

Then, their fathers chimed in that if those players mentioned it to others, wouldn’t some feelings get hurt and so it was decided that whatever Falconers were in town would meet Gloria and Bitty would deal with everyone seeing the birth. Maybe those who couldn’t handle it would just step out of the viewing area.

Bitty called Lardo for advice before letting Jack send an invite. “What do you think, Lardo, I mean you’ve seen the footage.”

“Bittle, you are going want this to be on Ellen it is so sweet. No one is gonna chirp you over what they see on the video I put together. It’s...Bittle, let him invite them all.”

In the end, Bitty put together a cute pdf invite and Jack texted it to the private team group text they used for updates. They had about twenty five coming altogether, players and their SOs. The mothers had chosen a buffet style french fry bar with all sorts of toppings for combinations ranging from traditional Montreal poutine to chili and cheese, to bbq pulled pork, and everything in between.  

Bitty ordered lots of pink decorations, and birth announcements as favors.He had picked out a really adorable, yet comfy outfit for Gloria for the day and even baked most of the dessert table himself.

The morning of the party, Bitty got up with Jack when he went for his run. He confided in Jack that he was, unexpectedly,  a little nervous about seeing everyone. After all it had only been two weeks and Bitty still looked fairly pregnant. Jack did his best to reassure him before heading out, but a kernel of doubt remained in Bitty’s mind.

He tried to shake it as he changed Gloria’s diaper and sat with her in the rocker to nurse. When she was full and happy, Bitty put her in the swing and started it up. He had placed it so he could hear her if she fussed and could easily peek over the edge of the counter between the kitchen and living room to see her. Now that Gloria had arrived, he was even more pleased with the open layout of the apartment.

He had just finished piping the chocolate and vanilla mini pies when the door opened and Jack came in sweaty and huffing. For the first time since the baby was born, Bitty felt a little like his pre Gloria self. He paused for a moment...yep, he felt desire for Jack.  Bitty had always had a secret lust for sweaty, post run Jack. Okay, so it wasn't secret for long after he threw himself at Jack after a run a few years ago, but it was not necessarily _public_ knowledge.

Jack bent over to check on Gloria and Bitty caught himself staring a bit. By the time Jack made it to him, Bitty was ready and what was probably intended to be a sweet _how was your run_ kiss, quickly escalated into a, _I know we can’t do anything but boy are you hot_ , kiss.

“Well, good morning to you, too, Bitty. You’re feeling a bit better, I guess,” Jack chirped. “Mind if I have another one of those, please?”

Bitty kissed Jack again, messy hands crossed behind Jack’s neck and he whined as Jack’s hands slid down his back to cup his ass.

“Okay if I give the Bitty Booty a tiny squeeze?” Jack asked shyly, a tiny hint of apprehension in his voice.

Bitty froze momentarily. “Jack, you know we can’t-”

Jack kept his hands on Bitty and tried to reassure his husband of his intent. “Oh sweet Bits, of course. But I like to think we still want to, even though we can’t, eh?”

“Well, it is nice to know that you still want to squeeze even though it’s not quite the same as before…” Bitty answered softly, averting his eyes..

“New and improved, Sweet Bits, new and improved,” Jack reconnected them by rubbing their noses together.

Bitty laughed, “Well if you think so, then I guess you can have a squeeze, just a little one though, sir.”

Jack kissed Bitty warmly, just a hair into the filthy side and just as Bitty opened his mouth to let Jack in, he gently squeezed Bitty’s cheeks and they both moaned at the feel of it.

“God, I love you so much Bits,” Jack said resting their foreheads together while they were just quiet, in the moment and  breathing  the same air.  

“Oh Honey, thank you. I love you too.”

Jack peeled himself away and headed toward the shower. Bitty, just a little bit lighter in his step, turned on the sound system and hit his Beyonce playlist.

*****

With an hour to go until people arrived, Bitty and the mothers put the finishing touches on the food table and dessert table.

There were crock pots of gravy, chili, and pulled thai pork, along with dishes of all sorts of toppings to add. Bitty could not resist the cheese curds and snagged one each time he went by the table. The mothers promised to man the two fryers in the kitchen when people arrived and get fries out so Bitty and Jack could visit.

The dessert table had peach, strawberry rhubarb and mixed berry mini pies, and chocolate and vanilla mini pies with whipped cream. Bitty had also made pink cake pops with scrolled piping, and little dress shaped cookies piped and filled with with pink icing and finished with a flourish of his baby girl’s name. They had also put out a variety of jars of pink candy. He had worked in shifts to complete it all so he did not wear himself out, but it felt so good to bake again.

With everything in it’s place Bitty showered and got dressed. He wore a pair of nice khaki ankle pregnancy pants, a white tank with a denim button down over it. After a check in the mirror, he rolled up the sleeves. It was a step towards regular clothes yet still comfy, allowing the room he still needed for his belly, and would work for nursing. Jack wore khaki shorts that hugged his ass perfectly and a pink button down untucked with the sleeves rolled up as well. They both wore tan boat shoes.

Bitty nursed Gloria and gave her a brief clean up before putting her in a soft knit dress and bloomers. It was a pale pink covered with a field of roses and rosebuds, smocked across the front with little short puffy sleeves. It looked old fashioned with a tiny peter pan collar and was as comfortable as a nightgown. Bitty would not be dressing his child in poofy netting skirts. He thought them gauche. There was a simple pink ribbon at the waist with a rose to match the fabric. He loved it. Jack of course had picked a pair of pink and white bunny socks and Bitty refused to say they didn’t match. The finishing touch was a soft lace band of ribbon roses for her head. She was darling and ready for her day.

Bitty finished getting ready by carefully combing his hair. He was going to need to head to the barber soon, his undercut was getting long. Satisfied with what he saw in the mirror, he took a final glance at the food and seating areas.

They were ready. They needed to be. Shitty was coming. They were using the excuse of Lardo needing to set up to give Shitty time to see Gloria on his own. He had not seen her or Bitty since the hospital and on the phone, he tended to get...emotional.

Jack had Gloria when the doorbell rang and Bitty motioned for him to stay in the living room with her while he went to let them in.  As expected, Shitty burst into tears immediately upon seeing Bitty.

“Bittle,” he sobbed. “I’m so fuckin’ glad to see you. You look soooo good, so happy.”

Bitty hugged him back sincerely. Shitty was such a sweetheart under all that mustache. “Thank you Shitty. I feel good and I am happy.”

“Daddy is a good god damn look for you Bitty,” Shitty stepped back and looked him over lovingly with his hands on Bitty’s shoulders. He looked around. “ Where is that sweet thing and her Papa?” Shitty cried and sniffled taking the tissues Bitty offered him.

“Come of in, they’re in the living room. You have about 20 steps  to get yourself together so you don’t scare my baby girl, okay?” Bitty explained, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Oh sure thing Bittle, don’t scare the baby,” Shitty repeated taking deep breaths.

Lardo followed with a tolerant smile. “Hey Bitty.”

“Hey Lards. Thanks for doin’ this.”

“I’m happy to do it. Thanks for letting me come over and set up early,” she chirped.

Bitty just laughed and led Shitty to Jack and Gloria.

Shitty stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jack with Gloria.He covered his mouth with his hands. Ever Shitty, he whisper shouted, “ _Jack you fucking beaut! She’s grown so big and even more beautiful!_ ”

“Haha, thanks Shitty. Come on, come and say hello, eh?” Jack offered.

Shitty approached Jack and Gloria and Jack gave him a one armed hug and of course Shitty cried, but it was at least quiet sobbing.

“Sit down on the couch, Shits. Sit and I’ll give her to you. Come on dude, you’re making me tear up now,” Jack chuckled.

Shitty sat and Jack carefully put Gloria into the crook of his elbow. Shitty wiped his eyes with the tissues Bitty had given him and rocked the baby slowly, as if she were glass.

“Hey sweet girl. It’s me...Uncle Shitty. Remember, I held you at the hospital? Yeah, we’re gonna best buds. I’ll teach you all the thing your nerd Papa won’t, I promise, okay?”

“Alright, easy there Shits. Don’t turn her on me yet.” Jack chirped back. “Hey you want a beer?”

“In front of the kid?”

“Yeah, Labatts or Molson?”

“Canadian beer, Gloria Joy. What’s the world coming to, huh?”

“I’ll surprise you and Bad Bob bought the beer, so watch yourself there, lawyer boy.

Bitty stood and watched the scene unfold. When he met Shitty his freshmen year he never thought all that flow, albeit cropped short now,  would one day be in his living room holding his and Jack’s first born child. He had no idea his heart could feel so full. Shitty caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up.

He whispered, “Look Bittle, not too shabby, huh?”

Bitty answered with his warmest smile.

Later when everyone else arrived, they had a nearly identical performance from Uncle Tater.

“Is such pretty girl. So so beautiful. I am love her so much already,” Tater called out, emotional. He was quite loud and Bitty braced for Gloria to wake up and howl.

Luckily for everyone involved, Shitty, now a self proclaimed child rearing expert, stepped in. “Jesus brah, ya hockey goon. Easy there on the sweet thing. Are you trying to scare the little beaut? Have a seat and relax, I’ll bring her to you if you can practice a little self control.”

Tater recoiled in horror. “Am sorry, not want to scare Itty Bitty. So tiny. Come Kent, we sit, have some practice baby time.”

Jack came up behind Bitty as he watched the men with their baby. He hugged him around the waist, kissing him on his mating bite. Bitty squeaked and Jack whispered in his ear. “Just think, we signed up for this shit, Bits. We’re stuck with these hockey uncles forever, eh?”

Bitty watched them affectionately for a second or two before he reached up and pulled Jack down for a kiss. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

They were caught and chirped immediately, about making more babies and getting a room.

Bitty blushed from head to toe but chirped right back. “No one says ya’ll are guaranteed to get pie, you know!”

As he went to check with the mothers in the kitchen, he got a unanimous, “Sorry Bittle.”

*****

Everyone had eaten their fill of dinner, and Jack had taken mountains of pictures of everyone meeting Gloria Joy. It was time to view all of Lardo’s hard work. Bitty and Jack let her take the lead on the show.

“These first pics are actually not my photos. They are from a session with another photographer that Jack had hired,” Lardo explained.

The large screen tv began to display a variation of five photos. Jack and Bitty in their husband jerseys, Bitty’s clearly stretched to the max. Bitty’s favorite was him lying on his back with a puck on his belly and Jack on his side leaning on his elbow like he was placing the puck there. It was Jack’s warm, genuine smile that Bitty loved about it the most.

There were traditional shots as well, heart hands together on Bitty’s belly, Bitty with his head on Jack chest and Jack’s hand on his belly, etc. Nothing crazy, just a nice momento of the pregnancy.

There were a few casual shots of pregnant Bitty next and Lardo announced that they were Jack’s work. These photos were a surprise.  These photos were _beautiful_. Bitty, absolutely glowing, was baking in the kitchen with his apron stretched over his belly. Another was Bitty at the Stanley Cup dinner head thrown back in laughter, hand on his enormous belly, hair and face perfectly lit. One captured Bitty asleep in a tangle of sheets, his shirt rucked up over his belly, face completely relaxed, hair a mess of blond waves. There were several more but Jack had gotten one shot of Bitty with the light of sun coming through the window in the nursery and Bitty one hand on his belly and one on the crib. He was just turning towards the camera and you could see the warm, sweet smile on his face despite the halo of sunlight around him.

Bitty’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh, Honey, they're so beautiful,”was all Bitty could choke out.

Jack whispered in his ear, “That’s because you're so beautiful, Bits.”

Lardo interrupted the chatter about the photos. “This next set is from a photoshoot of Miss Gloria Joy herself. Bitty and I did this right here in the dining room.”

Despite the fact that many of the pics were already hanging in various rooms of the house, every one oohed and aahed over the sweet photos. There was laughter at the incredible hockey shots, especially the outtakes where Gloria Joy took a delightful pee all over her Papa. Jack’s face was priceless. The princess shot and the Miss Bun, the tiny baker and the sweet flower shots were well received, but the family shots, especially the one with Jack, seated and holding Gloria on his chest and Bitty leaning over and hugging him, brought the house down. There was a warmth in their smiles and and ic captured a joy that could not be put into words.

Shitty and Tater were, of course in tears, again. Bitty broke it up, “Alright y’all, let's get  the tissues and get through the video so we can have dessert.”

Bitty was nervous. He hoped the video was okay for everyone to see as well. It could either be really great or go south fast.

It turned out to be a beautiful decision to view it. He had thought he was a mess and completely out of control throughout the labor and delivery. He remembered Jack being good to him, comforting and guiding him, but the video portrayed so much more than that.

They were a team and worked like a well oiled machine. Bitty appeared far more lucid and in control than he remembered and Jack looked as cool as a cucumber. Even when he moaned or cried in agony, he looked aware of what was happening and they looked _connected._

Even Kent and Tater who had confessed they were nervous about watching, were wiping their eyes and smiling to each other.

Bitty heard Gloria fuss and whoever was holding her, Gabrielle, Marty’s wife, brought her to Bitty.

“She needs, Daddy, I think,” she had said.

“You want to go in the nursery, Bits?”Jack whispered.

Bitty shook his head and Jack helped him get organized and very casually Bitty began to nurse Gloria. It felt natural and easy and no one even noticed.

Lardo had of course condensed the day’s events and soon Bitty was sweaty and pushing. Still Bitty felt good about the viewing. He felt himself tense up a bit, recalling the efforts, but the room was silent except for whispers. Jack’s hand up and down his arm, reassured him.

He was noisy near the end and Jack was brilliant as a coach, but Bitty was still in more control than he remembered, despite the fact that he cried a bit that he was tired. Jack’s voice was like ocean waves, calm and soothing Bitty and encouraging him on.

“God Bits, you were so brave,” Jack whispered in Bitty’s ear. He held on tight and Bitty got the feeling it was more for Jack himself, than for Bitty needing it. His kissed Jack on the cheek.

There was not a dry eye in the room when Gloria Joy was born and cheers erupted, scaring Gloria a bit while she nursed, but Jack patted her bum and she settled.

“Jesus,” Marty said, breaking the now silent tension. “Jack said you were a trooper, but damn, Bitty.”

“Was hard work, but not as scary as I thought. Jack did nice job to help,” Tater chimed in.

“Y’all are too sweet. And Lord help me, without Jack?  No way I could have done that, he was my rock. Now here she is our little Gloria Joy,” Bitty said as he slipped Gloria easily to his shoulder for a burp.

At that very moment, Gloria Joy gave her opinion and took the loudest poop either Jack or Bitty had heard yet. Bitty laughed as it went on, but poor Jack was mortified for his baby girl. Bitty could see it in his eyes.

“Once a lady, always a lady, right Gloria?” Bitty laughed. “Y’all go hit that dessert table and I’ll change my little peach here. He kissed Jack firmly on the mouth.  “Well, we almost survived with our dignity there, Sugar Biscuits.”

******

Jack was so glad that they had decided to have the party. His teammates gotten to see the baby and the birth video went over well. He saw a new confidence in Bitty after they had shown it. He had been a bit worried about his husband. Now, the Bitty pep seemed to be back.

The afternoon ended with Tater and Kent staying a little longer than the others and getting in some time with Gloria. Bitty and Kent went to the nursery a while and it looked like they might have been crying a bit, but no one said anything to them and they hugged tight when Tater and Kent left.

The parents had cleaned up after the the food and Jack and Bitty watched the video again, after they went to their own apartment. Jack sat on the couch and clicked the tv over to cable. He watched the history channel with Gloria asleep in one arm, and Bitty asleep with his head in Jack’s lap like he used to when he was pregnant.

He flipped through his phone looking for a photo and he found one  of Bitty holding Gloria, surrounded by all the guys from the team at the party. You couldn’t quite see her face, so it was perfect. He posted it on Twitter.

 **Today Gloria met some of the goon crew! Daddy of course made pie!**   **#smolfalc #monpetitlapin #proudpapa #provfalcs**

Yeah, looked to Jack like things were settling down and at the same time his little family was getting into the swing of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May hae a few time jumps here coming up, like vingnettes and leaps forward to more cute stuff. Like maybe a visit to Samwel with the cup!!!


	50. Ice, Ice, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty venture out with Gloria to a Falconer family function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish they had the cute stickers and things when my kids were little. Jack is such a historian, you know he would be all over that shit!

 

Time seemed to pass in a blur of diapers and feedings and before Bitty knew it, his baby girl was a month old. Even better, he was  dressing himself and Gloria everyday. Gone were the days spent in pajamas for him and nightgowns for her. He was no longer living in recovery mode, but was actually able to do more than just get used to being a Daddy. He had known giving birth was going to be a physical feat, but he did not think it would keep him out of his old routine for so long.

As things do change with life altering milestones such as parenthood, he and Jack had a new routine. He nursed Gloria, took a quick shower while she snoozed, then bathed her while Jack was on his morning run. Some days, Jack asked him to wait to bathe her so he could be there to help, read: take photos. But Bitty loved obliging him for wanting to be a part of the morning.

When Jack had showered Bitty had breakfast ready. Jack was in his bulking up period. He lost so much weight over the season and play offs from the sheer energy expenditure of the schedule. It took Bitty all summer to put it back on him.

Breakfast was always eggs made with veggies and cheese, either sausage or bacon, oatmeal with dried fruit and nuts, a big serving of fresh fruit and a baked good. Bitty made scones frequently, but also had whole grain bread or bagels available. During the season, Jack wasn’t allowed as many homemade treats, so Bitty liked to treat him in the summer, frequently.

Bitty ate with Jack and ate almost as much. It was almost comical but Bitty was trimming right down with Gloria only nursing. Jack told him the bitty belly didn’t count. Plus Bitty had begun to pump and don’t get him started about the nightmare it was to figure that out. Now, though, it went well and he had a freezer full of milk.

He liked to let Jack feed the baby once in awhile and he thought eventually he would go to the store without her in tow. When he eventually left her home with her grandparents, they could have a bottle for her while he was gone. He still couldn’t quite bring himself to leave her and got quite weepy thinking about it, though he knew Jack had been hinting about going out on a date.

He popped out of his thoughts and finished Jack’s breakfast when he heard the front door open.

“Hey, Bits. I’m home.”

“Hey Hon, we’re in the kitchen. Hop in the shower, breakfast is almost done,” Bitty called out.

Gloria was attached. Not nursing, just hanging on. She was going through a stage where she thought Bitty was her human pacifier, not really nursing but not willing to let go. Fun times. It was a good thing she was adorable. He smiled at her sweet face. She looked up at him when she nursed now and he loved it, despite the trouble it sometimes caused him.

Jack came in the kitchen and gave Bitty a sweaty kiss. Bitty grabbed Jack’s damp bicep and encouraged him to linger in the kiss.

“You showered already?”

“Un huh, Gloria gave me a delightful seven minute shower before declaring me her human pacifier today.”

“Oh Bits, you’re a good Daddy. Let me clean up and I’ll give you a break okay?” Jack said with another kiss and a soft look in his blue eyes.

“I’m fine, she’ll get over it. But thanks. Now hurry on to the bathroom, Papa. You’re breakfast is about ready,” Bitty scolded Jack, wielding a wooden spoon at Jack’s backside.

“Yes sir,” Jack said, jumping to avoid getting whacked.

Bitty began to dish up the oatmeal so it could cool a touch and he poured a healthy amount of maple syrup on both bowls. Jack was quick in the shower and soon they were eating away. Jack even managed to get Gloria to take her pacifier and sit in her swing, but Bitty had to stay out of sight.

“Month old tomorrow Bits. Can’t believe it.”

“I know,” BItty sighed more than spoke. “I can’t remember not having her.”

“Seems strange, but I can’t either.” Jack quieted after he agreed and furrowed his brow.

Bitty waited a couple of bites before saying, “Spit it out, Jack. You’ve got that look like you wanna tell me something but you’re afraid of me.”

Jack looked indignant but gave it up quick and looking rather sheepish he admitted, “She’s a month old and that seems like forever, but at the same time, she’s _only_ a month old and she’s still so _tiny_ . It’s just...tomorrow is the sunday family skate and I thought maybe….” He finished with his head nearly in his bowl of oatmeal.

Bitty’s face nearly split from smiling. Jack wanted to show off Gloria at Sunday Family Skate.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you are the cutest, sweetest, most adorable, darling Papa in the world. You wanna baby brag!”

“Come on, Bits,” Jack said a blush in his cheeks beginning to show.

Bitty patted Jack on the arm. “Oh Honey, you know I find you and all your Papa pride charming. Let’s go! I’ll dress her in layers and we’ve got those carriers we’ve never even tried yet. She’ll be fine.”

It was Jack’s turn to smile like the Grand Canyon. “Thanks, Bits. I’ll be really careful.”

“Oh I know you will, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty jokingly warned.

The Zimmermanns were going to their first family skate.

 

*****

 

Jack was thrumming with excitement. He had his camera out and Bitty was putting the sticker on Gloria so Jack could take her one month photo. The had gotten the milestone stickers online to mark each month and also holidays. They had a great shot of her in red, white and blue with her _First 4th of July_ sticker earlier in the month. Jack loved to photograph her.

“Here she is, Papa. All ready to have her one month old photo taken.”

“Hey beautiful girl, mon petit lapin,” Jack sing songed to her as Bitty sat her against the pillows of the couch like they had decided.

“Sweet Lord, look at that outfit, Alicia,” Suzanne gushed.

Alicia had her hands over her mouth and then declared, “I have never seen anything that cute in my life. I can’t stand it. Bob, look.”

Gloria was dressed in purple, with striped footie pants, a flowered long sleeved top and a solid purple jacket with a matching flower embroidered on one side of the front. She also had a flowered knit cap. It was July, but she needed the layers and warmth for the skate.

Bitty put the one month sticker opposite the embroidery and Jack snapped a quick pic. Next, Bitty put a sign in her hand that read: First Family Skate. It took several tried but finally Jack got a photo that looked like Gloria was holding that sign up on purpose. Even the grandpas laughed at that.

Bitty had on a pair of lined warmup pants, a tshirt,  and his husband jersey. He carried a fleece jacket designed with a baby carrying section right in the front. He could unzip it on the inside and nurse Gloria if need be. Jack had a similar outfit and a matching baby carrier fleece of his own. They were sturdy and would keep her warm as well as safe.

Bitty fed her and changed her one last time then checked the diaper bag before they headed out.

Jack said, “We’ll meet you guys there, then?”

Bad Bob answered for them, “Well, you guys go on ahead and have your time to visit. We’ll come and help with Gloria in an hour or so, how’s that sound?”

“Papa?” Jack was puzzled. Then it occurred to him that his father was giving them their moment to shine. He often forgot that his father was a hockey legend and drew attention at a rink.

Bitty jumped in and startled Jack back to the present. “Thank you, Papa. It will be nice for Jack to have a chance to brag a bit with Gloria. But you know we want you to come. And the players will be upset if you don’t. So you come, all of you come in a bit. Alright?”

Bad Bob smiled at Bitty and nodded in a grateful manner.

“Alright then, see you in a few,” he said again and he and Jack headed to the car with the star of the hour.

 

*****

 

When they got to the rink, Bitty helped Jack get Gloria into his carrier. Jack was as proud as any peacock Bitty had ever seen. They walked in and before Jack even had a chance to get his skates, they were swarmed.

Bitty stood back while Little Poots, Snowy, and Guy gave Jack a hard time and cooed over the baby.

“Aww Jack, she’s just beautiful. Must take after Bitty,” Little Poots said, clapping Jack on the back and pretending to cry.

“Thanks, man, you jackass, she does take after him, though,” Jack answered and then seemed to realize that Bitty wasn’t next to him. “Hey Bits?”

“Kangaroo Jack, I guess, huh?” Guy chirped, but hugged Jack and swept his hand over the baby in the pocket.

Tater had shown up without Kenny who was not feeling well and napping at home,  and scooped Bitty into the group.

“I am find him back here. Come Bitty. You make Itty Bitty, so you get hugs.”

Jack pulled Bitty to his side.

They guys greeted Bitty.

“Hey Bittle, not bad there on the baby work,” Snowy chirped.

“Cuter than her Papa for sure, thank God, huh, Bits,” Little Poots, added.

“Y’all are terrible. Thank you for the warm welcome. We’re real excited to bring Gloria Joy to her first family skate.”

“Alright, boys, give them some space to breathe. Hey, Jack, glad you guys could come. You gonna skate or just visit?” Marty greeted with a kiss to Bitty’s cheek and a fist bump to Jack.

“We’re gonna skate a bit and see how she does with the excitement.”

Jack and Bitty made their way to the locker room and Jack put on his skates carefully with the baby in his jacket. Bitty had brought his old Samwell skates and he put them on as well.

“Bits, promise me you won’t overdo it today. I’m not even sure you should be skating.”

“I’m gonna take it easy, Honey. I’ll probably visit most of the time and just be standing on these to be the right height,” Bitty promised, laughing at the end.

They were swarmed again as they got close to the ice. The family members who weren’t skating were either glad to see Jack or the baby and Bitty. It was a really good feeling, Bitty was glad they had come. Bitty got his camera ready and went out on the ice first. He filmed Jack coming out and skating with Gloria.

“First time skating with Papa, on home ice! Careful, Jack,” Bitty said as he skated backwards, capturing Jack and Gloria.

Jack waved and totally played to the camera. “Hello Daddy. I’m skating with Papa!”

Bitty got so distracted by the cuteness, he stumbled a bit before recovering.

“Careful, Bits. You okay?”

“I’m fine honey,” Bitty answered. “She likes it so far.”

“She loves to skate, eh Gloria Joy? Papa’s little skating buddy?”

Bitty saw Jack’s eyes take a little shine and he stopped skating and held the camera out to the side as he kissed Jack. He was sure the frame would be fuzzy and jumbled, but he wanted to kiss Jack and remember this moment.

Sticks hit the ground as they were discovered and Jack leaned in and gave Bitty a kiss good enough to satisfy the team so they would not wake the baby.

They skated a bit and mostly stopped to talk to other family members who were skating as well. Jack even got down so some of the littlest skaters could see Gloria in his jacket. Eventually they had made it around the rink a couple of times and Gloria had taken it all in stride.

“We got ourselves a natural, Bits, eh?”

“Well, it’s a bit early to tell, Sugar, but she doesn’t seem to object, does she?”

There was a ruckus at the other end of the ice and Bitty spotted their parents entering the group. Bad Bob had on skates but the rest just stood at the door to the ice area.

Jack and Bitty skated over to meet them. Jack welcomed them “Hey thanks for coming. No one else is gonna skate?”

Not today was the standard answer. Bitty giggled and then Maman suggested, “Jack, why don’t you give Gloria to us and take Eric for a few laps. It will practically be a date at this point.”

They all laughed and Bitty helped Jack unzip Gloria and get her into a sweet fuzzy bunting with bunny ears. The wrapped her in a blanket to boot and Bitty relinquished her to Maman’s arms with a little hesitation.

“Y’all are sure she’ll be warm enough, right?”

Mama put an arm around Bitty and kissed his temple. “We are just gonna be right here in the first seats, Dicky. She’s fine and you will be too. I know you’ve never been that far from her but you and Jack have earned a little time together. It’s just a few yards away and we’ll call you if she needs you, okay?”

Bitty sighed and nodded.

Jack kissed Gloria and offered Bitty his hand. Bitty whispered to Gloria, “I love you sweet girl.”

He smiled at Jack and took the offered hand before stepping back onto the ice. Jack pulled him into a big hug, lifting him right off the ground and planting a big kiss, a naughty kiss right on his mouth.

Sticks banged the ice as Bitty blushed and tried to object, but Jack smiled at him with the widest grin, “Merci beaucoup, mon petit chou.”

“Juh vooz on pree, Jack,” Bitty slaughtered his pronunciation of _my pleasure_ badly enough that Jack laughed out loud and squeezed him tight. Bitty squeaked loud enough that Jack let go.

“Come on Sweet Bits, let's skate a while.”

They held hands and did a few laps around the rink, just a relaxed pace and enjoying being together. As long as they moved, they were alone. When they stopped, they were approached and spoken to, asked for selfies and Jack for autographs. Eventually Bitty stood to the side with some of the family members while Jack got roped into a little shinny.

A couple of kids approached Bitty and asked about his figure skating days and soon he was giving tips and little lessons on spins and easy jumps. He wasn’t actually doing any moves until a little boy asked him to show them.

“Can you do a spin for us?”

His mom piped in, “Oh David, don’t be rude, he just had a baby, he can’t do that yet.”

David looked very disappointed and apologized, “Sorry Mr. Zimmermann.”

”Don’t you worry a bit. I think I could handle a spin or two. You hang on a minute and look at that end of the ice, okay?”

Bitty never realised that the shinny had stopped and that everyone was watching as he built up his speed. He thought a triple toe loop would be the easiest and give the most effect for the kids. He hit his stride and dug his toe in as much as he could with no pick on his hockey skates, flinging himself into the air, holding tight for three rotations before opening up and landing. He went right into a small loop on the ice and then completed a sit spin, changing into a standing spin and ending in a tight spiral with his hands over his head.

His chest was heaving, he was way out of shape but he could feel he had done it well. Then focus to his surroundings returned and he heard applause and whistles. He put his hands to his flushed cheeks as Jack skated up and spoke to him.

“Christ, Bits, that was beautiful but you’re not supposed to do that yet.” His brow was furrowed with worry and his tone a bit parental.

“Oh, you hush now. It was just a little jump, toe loops are the easiest and the spin was flat on the ground.” He leaned in and said quietly. “That little one over there. The red headed boy asked me and, well...he reminded me of my little self in Georgia, admiring all the skaters on the ice when I didn't know much. I couldn’t resist, Jack. Look at his freckles.”

“My soft sweet Bits. Just take it easy, okay. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Alright, Jack,” Bitty said with a quick peck. He skated back to the kids and Jack went back to shinny.

Bitty spent the rest of the time checking on Gloria, who was just fine, and giving out skating tips. He dared not join the shinny, Jack would not tolerate that until Bitty’s six week check up. He enjoyed the kids though and several of them learned easy spins. The little guy, David, even learned how to do a toe loop.

“Remember honey, right foot outer edge, dig in that left toe pic and launch yourself with that leg into the air. Go on now...that’s it! Perfect, hon, perfect. Now do it again.”

His mother approached Bitty. “This is very kind of you. It’s hard growing up in a hockey family when you want to figure skate. David is having a ball and learning so much.”

“Oh, goodness, I’m happy to help him. He’s pretty good you know. And I grew up in a football family, so I can understand. I switched to hockey, but always missed skating. I met Jack though, so it was meant to be for me. Maybe we can meet again next skate and work some more.”

“That would be awesome, Mr. Zimmermann,” she said with a smile.

“Oh, please, call me Bitty.” He told David what to work on and headed back to check on Gloria.

“I think someone is hungry, Dicky,” Mama said, bouncing Gloria.

Bitty sat down and organized himself, lots of layers were harder to manage. Gloria was frustrated and it took a few tries but finally she was nursing. Bitty had to cover her with a blanket to settle her in, but she got there and suckled away happily in in the end.

He watched Jack, Bad Bob and Marty take on three boys about high school age. They were having a ball. At one point Jack looked around the ice for Bitty. He raised his hand to let Jack know where he was. He pointed at Gloria who was clearly eating under the blanket. Jack smiled and blew him a kiss before returning to the game.

Coach handed Bitty a cup of hot cocoa and sat beside him. “Nice afternoon, huh Junior?”

Bitty looked around him. Their parents were here, they had wonderful friends, and  their sweet baby girl. They belonged here, all of them. It _was_ good.

“Yes, Daddy, it's a wonderful afternoon.”

 

 

 

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the jacket carriers...LOVE and the boys would wear them all the time...


	51. Lost in the Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty has his six week checkup and things kind of snowball on him despite the fact that it is summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went away last weekend, so no writing! Not a lot of people I am friends with know about my "writing activities." LOL Don't worry, I know I have you guys to support my obsession. 
> 
> So this chapter:
> 
> If you have ever had a baby, you know the point that Bitty has reached in this chapter. He loves Jack and Gloria but he has lost sight of himself. I have been there myself, twice.

Bitty was zoned out, leaning against the counter as Mama and Maman made lunch for the family. He had finally gotten Gloria down in her crib. Jack was downstairs doing his morning workout, albeit later than normal. It had been a long morning starting with a fussy girl and ending with Bitty’s six week checkup with Dr. Francis.

It had gone well, as well as exams went for Bitty who dreaded them. He didn’t even cry, mostly because he was so sick of being _the crying omega_ he’d rather puke than cry at this point. Jack had been his usual supportive and soothing self. Bitty was so lucky, Jack was so good to him. That is why he felt so awful about how he had withdrawn after the visit. .

He had been cleared for all activities. Both Bitty and Jack had blushed profusely when _all activities_ had been explained in detail by the nurse in the notes at the end of the appointment. He was even done with the iron as his levels were back to normal.

He remembered the ride home and the shy smiles Jack gave him in the rearview mirror while Bitty rode with Gloria in the back seat. He also remembered not being able to return them because of the gross feeling of having been poked, prodded and pinched and how even now after several trips to the bathroom to clean up, he still managed to feel synthetic slick oozing out of him and dampening his underwear.

“Eric...sweetheart?” he heard Maman’s voice as his thoughts came back to the kitchen.

“What? I’m sorry Maman. I didn’t hear you.”

“I asked if you wanted potato salad with your sandwich,” she repeated gently, with a soft touch to his shoulder. She must know, he thought as he flinched involuntarily under her hand.

“It's MooMaw’s recipe, Dicky,” Mama added, scooping up mounds of mayonnaise laden potatoes and eggs. Her tone indicated she knew, too. Damn omegas and their intuition.

Bitty nodded. “Sure, sounds good,” he said, despite the fact that they all knew he would barely touch the food.

Bitty curled up on the end of the couch on his side and closed his eyes just for a minute. Their dads were watching ESPN and Coach tossed a throw from the couch over Bitty. . He must have dozed off because he was startled awake by Jack’s hand smoothing down his back and a kiss to his forehead.

“Time for lunch, Bitty,” Jack whispered. He moved to kiss Bitty again.

Bitty bolted off the couch and headed to the dining room, leaving Jack sitting back on his heels.

*****

Jack knew something was off with Bitty, but he didn’t push his husband to tell him. Bitty sometimes struggled after doctor appointments during the pregnancy so Jack wasn’t overly worried. Internal exams were never pleasant. He thought when the night quieted down they could talk. He didn’t, however, expect Bitty to avoid his affection and rush off when Jack tried to kiss him. Maybe they should talk sooner rather than later.

Throughout lunch there were spots of awkward silence. Jack made eye contact with their parents who flicked their eyes towards Bitty and then looked back at Jack questioningly. Jack shrugged his shoulders which brought him squinty eyed looks of disapproval. He had not had time to ask Bitty about what was going on before he bolted. It wasn’t like he didn’t care or want to help, but he wasn’t going to do it now in front of everyone.

Jack had to keep up his calorie count so he needed to eat, even though he was worried about his husband who was eating barely anything. Concern was always an appetite suppressant for Jack, so he reached out and stroked Bitty on the arm.

“Bits, you alright?”

“Yeah, Honey. I’m fine. Just been a day, you know?” Bitty answered, trying to smile. He looked away from Jack’s concerned eyes and back to his uneaten lunch.

*****

He got up and took his plate to the kitchen, ignoring all the troubled looks from his family. Lately,  Bitty felt like he was in someone else’s body looking out. There was always something leaking out of him  somewhere, whether the constant flow of tears, even though happy half the time, the exam today or milk from his chest. He changed the pads in his nursing tank every time he fed Gloria.

It wasn’t  like he wasn’t happy, he and Jack were living their dream life. Gloria was six weeks old and they were a team. Their family had been here to share all the joys of their sweet girl right along with them, but somehow Bitty felt a little lost in the shuffle.

He was going to lay down. He felt the tears coming and tried to suppress them.

He heard footsteps and his mama came over while he was getting the saran wrap for his plate. He may not be hungry but he would not desecrate MooMaw’s name by throwing away her potato salad and an entire sandwich.

“Dicky, Darlin’?”

“Yeah Mama?”

“You need anything?” she asked, voice tinged with sadness.

Bitty looked up from the box of plastic wrap in his hands, wiped his eyes and told her, “No Mama, I’m fine. I really am. I just don’t like doctor’s appointments. I’m gonna take a nap. Listen for Gloria for me?”

“Sure, want me to bring her to you to nurse or give her a bottle?”

“Bottle if it’s not too much trouble,” he cringed as he said it. He just wanted a little break but he felt guilty about it. He had let Mama give Gloria a bottle many times since he started pumping but for some reason it didn’t feel right today and he didn’t know why.

“You know it’s not. I love you, Dicky,” she gave him a squeeze as she said it.

“Love you too, Mama,” he sniffled as he pulled away to wrap his plate.

He heard her pad quickly back to the table with the others. The next steps he heard were Jack’s. He was putting his plate in the fridge when his alpha came up behind him.

“Bits...sweetheart?” Jack’s voice floated over Bitty, causing him goosebumps and cracking his resolve not to cry. Jack had a tenderness that seeped into Bitty’s soul and today he needed it.

The first sobs were silent and shook his shoulders. He gripped the shelves of the refrigerator and leaned his forehead on them, trying to suck in a breath. He jumped when Jack’s hands found his from around his back.

“Let go, Bits. Come out of there,” Jack said as he helped Bitty from the refrigerator and into his arms. Air made it’s way into Bitty’s lungs and fueled the next loud sobs that came from deep within him.

Jack pulled Bitty tightly to his chest and sheltered him in his arms. “Oh, Sweet Bits...what is it? What’s the matter?” He alternated between kissing Bitty’s soft blonde hair and resting his chin on top of his head.

Bitty knew Jack was giving him a chance to cry without judging him and he took it. When he had released most of the sadness, he tried to talk. He was still in that awful hysterical half sob, half talk place and his words came out stilted and choppy.

“Can...you...just...hold...me...please?” Bitty choked out, sucking in ragged breaths between words.

“Of course, Bits. I’m here...I got you my Sweet Bits, I’m here...” Jack reassured and did indeed tighten his hold on Bitty. Unfortunately, though it felt better, it only refueled Bitty’s tears when he thought of how much he knew Jack loved and tolerated his outburst.

Cradling his head with one  hand and pinning him tightly to his chest with the other arm, Jack leaned to whisper in Bitty’s ear, “Tell me what’s going on Bits. Let me help you, mon petit chou.”

Bitty jerked between breaths but managed to explain his feelings a little.

“I just...I don’t... don’t feel like...myself.”

“You don’t sweetheart? Why not?” Jack asked. Bitty could tell that Jack was asking genuinely.

Bitty took a few minutes to breathe in the hopes that he could talk a little easier and not slobber and snot on Jack’s shirt any worse than he already had.

“That’s it, my Sweet Bits, breathe and try to relax,” Jack comforted between warm kisses to his forehead and cheeks. He walked them towards the counter. Bitty realized why when Jack carefully wiped his face with a paper towel, though he settled Bitty right back into his chest for more snuggling when he was done. “Take all the time you need, okay? Love you Bits, you know that?”

That’s when Bitty put the scared and nervous smell pouring off Jack to a feeling. Jack must think that Bitty’s problem was with him. That thought encouraged Bitty to tell Jack what he was feeling.

“I do, this is not anything that you did, Jack. I just had a hard time today with the doctor visit, and with Gloria being fussy. I feel kinda like a thing today and not myself. I just want to have a minute where something isn’t oozing or leaking out of me or I’m not being poked or prodded or sucked on like a farm animal and it just all hit me today. Especially when they said all the things we can do again and...and...and…” Bitty was crying again and Jack was combing his fingers through Bitty’s hair, scratching his scalp.

“And what, Bits?”

Upset as he was, he chose his words carefully because he knew Jack would be upset with what he needed to say. Not that it was wrong or bad, but just stressful and upsetting, and he knew Jack would feel _responsible_ , even if he wasn’t.

“I don’t feel... like my body belongs to me... right now…I’m not ready for anything else... just yet...and I feel bad...about it,” he was having to fight to get words out between hiccuping sobs.

Bitty could practically feel the light switch flip on when what he was saying hit Jack. He could almost feel the terror run through his sweet alpha. He was almost crushed in the renewed hug when Jack began to whisper in his ear.

“Bits, if I put pressure on you, if I made you feel obligated...I don’t...you don’t have to-”

“No, Jack. You didn’t do anything like that at all. I just felt like maybe if we can, then I should want to and I sorta do, but I _really_ don’t and-”

“Bitty, it has only been six weeks and we have the rest of our lives. Take your time, sweetheart. Don’t stress over it and for goodness sake, tell me before you get this upset. You look exhausted and so sad. I don’t want you to be sad on my account.”

“Thank you, Honey and I’m so sorry I overreacted-”

“Bits. Stop. You did not overreact. These are your feelings, and you don’t need to thank me. We’re a team, right?”

“We are,” Bitty answered with a small smile, knowing that he and Jack were on the same page.

Jack walked Bitty to the bedroom and ran a bath for them. He left Bitty sitting on the bed to be sure that their parents would listen for Gloria and feed her a bottle while he and Bitty napped. He stopped when he heard his parents. They had overheard the entire discussion.

Mama was talking, tearfully.  “...so thankful that Bitty found Jack. He is such a wonderful boy and y’all should both be so proud of him. I mean I know you are, but I just need to tell you. The way he handled that situation. My goodness he is a kind alpha.”

Jack heard Maman interject. “You think Eric is lucky and we think Jack is the lucky one. Eric has just brought out the Jack we used to know. We just never even thought Jack would ever find this, find someone like Eric, eh, Bobby?”

He heard his father agree and figured they would know to get Gloria if they overheard what happened in the kitchen.

Jack just backed into the hallway and headed back to Bitty. They climbed into the tub together and soaked a good long while. Bitty lay with his head on Jack’s chest and Jack stroked through Bitty’s hair. As the water cooled, Jack got them both in comfortable sleep clothes and tucked them into bed.

He kissed Bitty chastely on the mouth. “Sleep, mon petit chou. I know Mama and Maman will take care of Gloria. I love you, I am so proud of you and our little family.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

“No, Bits. Thank you, now get some rest. You need a nice nap and things will feel better when you wake up. I know they will.” Jack spooned behind Bitty and he fell asleep with Jack’s warm breath in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there but I am trying to get back into the writing groove. Probably a few short snippets to get me back into the swing of things...


	52. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack helps Bitty as he adjusts to the new normal of life with a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in a series of a few short chapters. I thought about lumping them all into one large chapter but I thought frequent smaller ones might be a fun surprise!

Jack took Bitty on a lunch date the very next day. It was hard for Bitty, but everyone agreed that Bitty needed a mental break. Now at least twice a week Bitty went somewhere without Gloria in tow. Sometimes it was another lunch date with Jack or a trip to the store. He even went alone now and then and was grateful to have a short break, but he was always glad to get home to his baby girl. Sometimes Jack stayed with Gloria, other times he was at work and the grandparents kept her.  Jack didn’t even say anything when upon leaving and returning, Bitty teared up.

Some of Jack’s favorite photos were of Bitty sitting in the rocker in the nursery, feeding Gloria and telling her all about his trip to Shopper’s  for more diapers. (They made it a full month on cloth diapers and then the pooping was _real_ and the cloth diapers were gone!) He could listen to Bitty talk to Gloria all day long, snuggled against Bitty’s belly with her pudgy little fist on his chest next to her mouth.

Jack watched from the doorway as Bitty caressed her chubby cheek and adoringly stroked the feathery light colored hair on her head.

“And then my sweet Gloria Joy, Daddy found those healthy nut bars that Papa loves with the almonds and the dark chocolate, and I got the whole case. I even used a coupon from my phone and got two free. Not that we really need the two free, but honey, if it is on sale or free, why not, right? And the back to school supplies are out in force. You will know all about pencil boxes and crayons in a few years, Lord knows I can’t wait to send you to school in pigtails. Oh Gloria, MooMaw would love you to pieces…”

Bitty eventually got more accustomed to the separation and told Jack he looked forward to the time out.

“Lord Jack, sometimes I pick the longest checkout line and revel in the waiting. And that...I can’t believe that I am about to admit this out loud...that is _after_ I go up and down every goldang aisle! I’m not kidding. At this point Stop and Shop may as well be Disney World to this Georgia boy. Look at me, taking life right to the edge.”

Jack chuckled as Bitty chatted and chomped his way through his crispy buffalo chicken wrap on their lunch date.

“Hey Bits…”

“Yeah hon?” Bitty answered taking another huge bite of wrap into his mouth. He still had a voracious appetite. Nursing Gloria and pumping took a lot of calories and was getting him closer to his prepregnancy weight, too. Not that Jack cared about that, but he noticed.

“Are you happy?” Jack’s blue eyes searched softly for Bitty’s answer.

“What?” he choked quickly in reply. Bitty stopped chewing and swallowed hard. He took a sip of sprite to help the barely chewed bite find it’s way.

“I just want to be sure-”

“Oh Honey! Yes, I’m happy. Don’t I seem happy? Wait...are you happy?” Bitty answered and then returned the question, concern wrinkling his forehead.

“I am, Bits, I’m very happy...but I realize now as things start to go back to the way they were before, that you seem to be having to make all of the changes in your life, and me... not so much.”

“Jack, I’m the one who had the baby, Sweetheart. I have to take the most care of her and we knew that would happen. I mean I wasn’t expecting anything different if that’s what you’re asking me…”

“No, I mean of course you feed her for the most part, but I meant...I mean I get to go back to work and then there’s gonna be games and roadies and you don’t get to just pick up and leave like I do and there’s also your vlog and the pie truck and I just wonder….if…” Jack let his thoughts trail off and looked eagerly at Bitty again.

Bitty broke into a smile as wide as his plate and then he turned a coy glance to his husband. “Jack you, darling, adorable, sweet, silly canadian boy. You’re worried about me.”

“I _am_ , Bits. It’s a lot for you to give up and change in your life,” Jack responded.

Bitty sat up straight and wagged his pointer finger practically in Jack’s face.  

“Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Handsome Professional Hockey Player! I _am_ happy. You see,  I have this wonderful husband who puts up with me and we have this darling sweet baby girl that we adore. Furthermore, even though I go a little whacko once in awhile, he still takes me out on lunch dates and waits patiently for me when I am not ready for certain... _things..._ to happen. Not to mention delaying his own 30th birthday until I can get it together enough to plan a party that he deserves. All of which makes me kinda want to do certain _things_ with him a little more each day. “

“Okay, okay, I get it Bits. I get it, you’re happy,” Jack laughed at Bitty’s narrative, complete with crazy hand movements..

Bitty wrapped his hand around one of Jack’s enormous, and rather sexy biceps.

“Jack Zimmermann, look at me. I love you and I am so very happy. I’m sorry if I don’t seem that way all the time, but I promise you there is nowhere I would rather be and no one I would rather be with...ever.”

Jack could feel himself redden and felt the prickle in the back of his eyes. He fought to not cry in the middle of the diner where they were having lunch. He leaned over for a sweet kiss instead.

“Love you to, mon petit chou, love you lots.

Bitty gave Jack a prim look and picked up a menu. “Alrighty then... now that we have settled that business, let’s see what kind of _inferior_ pie they have here.”

Jack’s warm, full laughter filled Bitty with the same joy it always did.  


	53. Lord Stanley Goes to Samwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his 24 hours with the Cup.

Gloria Joy took her first road trip, joined by the Stanley Cup on the third Friday in August when she was a mere seven and a half weeks old. They travelled in style, a limousine, to be exact and she met all of her honorary uncles right at center ice at Faber. 

Of course there was a massive photo shoot with the family before the trip began and Gloria wore a perfectly fabulous Falconers dress that Bitty had custom made for the day. It was blue and yellow and the back was embroidered with a tiny Zimmermann and a 1, just like her Papa. Thankfully, she did not poop in the cup as her Papa had so many years before her. 

The first stop was to Providence Children’s Hospital for a two hour visit. Jack, in his jersey, posed for photos with patients and the cup, and signed glossy press shots with pleasantly surprised patients and  their families. Bitty posed for a few himself when asked, but they kept Gloria out of the lens as politely as possible. They would release photos of her in the cup officially but wanted to avoid loose candids of her face if they could. 

Their next stop, Faber, was full of fans and buzzing with excitement. Gloria wore a Samwell red  bunting and matching knit cap with a flower to keep the chill off while on the ice. Jack and Bitty were so excited to see all their old teammates and the coaches as they put on their old skates. . They had put out a press release and worked with Samwell so that all the people who had watched over the years could come and enjoy the cup with Jack. 

There was an amazing reunion at center ice. Most of the old team had managed to make it. Bitty was pretty sure Jack’s wallet had made sure of that. For sure,  Jack, Bitty, Lardo, Shitty, Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Nursey, Dex, Tango and Whiskey were all there with Coach Hall and Coach Murray. Even Johnson showed up though he didn’t smile in the photos.

Bitty’s favorite shot was the whole team kissing center ice around the Stanley Cup iteself.

It was an emotional time as Jack thanked the coaches, his team mates and the community for supporting him. Bitty wiped his eyes as Jack lifted the cup over his head and took a lap on the ice that had brought him back to hockey. The stands erupted. Alicia and Bob hugged Bitty and Gloria as Jack skated back to them. Suzanne and Coach were impressed by the crowd and happy for Jack. They knew he deserved the reception. 

Jack set the cup down and said to Bitty, “Come on Bits. Give her to me and let’s skate a lap together, for old times, eh?”

Bitty handed Jack their baby girl and they held hands, Gloria nestled in the crook of Jack’s arm, sound asleep, wearing a pair of noise cancelling headphones. They thought the crowd had gone wild for Jack and the cup, but when their little family made it’s way around the ice the noise was deafening. It was a wonderful homecoming for them all. 

A banner in honor of Jack Zimmermann, #1 was revealed by the college and Jack had given a substantial sum of money in support of the program that had given him so much: a second chance at hockey and the love of his life. 

Later at Jerry’s, which Jack had rented out for a  _ second  _ time, the old team got together and it was like they had never been apart. 

“Foinnnne,” was shouted several times.

“Shut up, eh?” was Jack’s answer now. “I paid for all the appliances at the Haus, I’m done.” Then he kissed Bitty again causing them both to turn as red as Gloria’s bunting. 

They had visited the haus and kissed in the very room where they had shared their first kiss a few years back. They took a selfie and Jack tweeted it immediately. 

**Throwback to the best decision of my life!**

**#first kisses  #Jack &Bitty #SMH #goodtimes**

Bitty gave Gloria a tour of the haus and showed her Betsy 2.0, and avoiding the ever present and still filthy, green couch. The current team members were kind to let them in and Jack took selfies and posed with them all with the cup. It was Jack’s favorite part of the day because as far as he was concerned, this was where his life really began... the day he kissed Eric Bittle. 

At Jerry’s, Bitty was sure to get lots of photos and Lardo took lots of formal shots of every combination possible. And of course, as was policy,  the Falconers official PR team was there to record the entire 24 hours. Their families and the old team ate, drank champagne out of the cup and just enjoyed each other. 

Soon it was time to go, the cup had only so much time with Jack. They said their goodbyes, Jack promising to see Chowder on the ice as he had just been traded to the Sharks. He and Farmer were moving there in the coming weeks as workouts began. 

“Finally!!” everyone shouted when Chowder made the announcement. There were sad goodbyes and promises of tickets for Falconer’s home games and then Jack, Bitty, Gloria and family were back in the limo to Providence.

“Well, Jack, still glad you chose Samwell instead of Montreal for your day with the cup?” Bad Bob asked his son. 

“You know, I really am. You were right, Papa. Montreal will always be home to me, but Samwell is the best part of my hockey life. It gave me all the opportunity and only half of the stress. Not to mention a certain Georgia peach who baked his way into my heart.” Jack answered after reflecting.

“It was the right decision, Jack, it really was,” Maman piped in.

Mama sniffled, “Lord, y'all are makin’ me cry.”

Bitty just smiled. He and Jack had talked about the best way to spend Jack’s 24 hours. There was nothing to regret.


	54. Doing Shots...Not the Fun Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is due for her first set of immunizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, how will Bitty fare when Gloria goes through her first set of shots? Maybe you should be more worried about Jack. 
> 
> Two itty bitty chapters in one day...see what I did there?

The week after Jack had the cup, he was a Z and the last player to have it, mandatory skate time began for the Falconers. Jack had been leaving Gloria to go out with Bitty and occasionally he had joined an optional skate time with the team, but _mandatory_ skate time was hard for Jack to accept this year..

“Jack, Honey, don’t be silly. It’s _not_ any earlier than last year, you’re just having a hard time because Gloria is here now and you feel like you are leaving her,” Bitty reassured as he buzzed around the living room picking up all the baby paraphernalia, burp cloths, wipe container, pacifier, etc. He wondered how one baby who couldn’t even move much yet made such a mess.

“This makes it real to you. You have to go back to work now, it’s no longer your choice and it is more often,” Bitty explained further to his husband who was currently pissed at the schedule that was emailed in regards to training starting.

“Bits,” Jack said shortly, clearly annoyed, but at what Bitty wasn’t sure. “First it’s mandatory skate and then they are going to send us off to training camp. You’ll see.”

Bitty stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Jack, flat expression of disbelief on his face. “You _do_ remember that you are a paid professional hockey forward for the Providence Falconers, right? Jack?”

“Oh sure, when you say it like that it sounds so…” Jack’s voice faded off and he cupped the back of Gloria’s head and kissed her as she lay sound asleep on his chest. He had been snuggling with her since the email came.

Sweet buttery biscuits, there was nothing more precious than that tiny infant asleep and completely relaxed on Jack’s broad chest. She had one fist balled up and against her petite pink mouth. Occasionally she made sucking motions or squawked or grunted. Sometimes her grunts caused her to toot and Jack would snort and tell her she was a good girl. Her other other arm was tucked up by Jack’s collarbone. Her legs were snuggled up underneath her causing her tiny bottom to be up in the air, making the occasional toot all the more comical as Jack patted her little bum. Of course Jack had her covered with a blanket to combat the air conditioned apartment. It was a priceless picture.

“So _what_ , Jack?” Bitty asked softly kissing his husband on the forehead as he started to fold a load of baby laundry. Jack didn’t answer and Bitty didn’t push him. When he finally spoke, Jack’s voice wavered and Bitty thought he might actually be tearing up.

“I’m going to miss things she does, Bits. She’s...what if she grows up and I miss it all?”

“Oh Honey,” Bitty soothed. People who thought Jack was a hockey robot never got to see this side of the big Canadian marshmallow. “Sweetheart, she is not going to grow up that fast and you are such an involved Papa. You’ll see. I’ll send pictures, I promise.”

“Sure, Jack, _watched his kids grow up in pictures_ , Zimmermann .”

Bitty was empathetic but not about to let Jack stew in his sorrows all day. “Lord, Jack. Llama llama hockey drama, it’s only mandatory skate and we can go with you to camp. I did last year, for heaven’s sake. Get a tiny bit of a grip on yourself, sir.”

“Are you implying that I am overreacting?” Jack asked incredulously.

“No Sugar Biscuits. I’m not implying anything. I am telling you, directly, that you are indeed overreacting.”

Jack huffed and Bitty went to put the clean clothes in Gloria’s room. He called over his shoulder, “I do love you for it, Jack...and the rents are coming down so we can go to Shopper’s and get baby tylenol for Gloria’s appointment tomorrow and do a little neckin’ in the Rover in the parking garage when we get back.”

That seemed to cheer Jack up just a bit if the small woohoo was any clue, until it sunk in, “Wait why do we need Tylenol for the appointment?”

“Honey, I reminded you. Tomorrow she gets her shots.”

If Bitty thought Jack was dramatic before the shot talk, he was sadly mistaken. It was a long afternoon.

*****

Jack walked into the pediatrician’s office holding Gloria like she was going to be stoned in the The Lottery. Bitty had stopped trying to console Jack, he was simply inconsolable. Bitty thought he would be the one needing the support, but he found the idea of shots comforting and he had explained that to Jack several times.

“We see so many people and expose her to so many sets of germs because of hockey, Sweetheart. We have to protect her. Childhood diseases are nothing to mess with. We did all the research before she was born and made our decision.”

“I know, Bits...but now she is here and they are gonna give her four shots! Four...at once!”

“Well how about we drag her back here to this germ fountain every day for four days and give them to her one at a time? Does that sound fair?” Bitty counter argued.

Jack just cuddled a sleeping Gloria to his chest.

They made it through the two month well baby appointment and Bitty got her dressed. She weighed in at ten pounds twelve ounces and had grown an inch. Her health looked good and she was meeting all her developmental goals at this time. They were to give her supervised tummy time and continue giving her vitamin drops.

Jack was thrilled when he found out she would be getting only two shots because they combined the vaccines. There was also an oral vaccine as well.

A nurse returned with everything when Bitty had gotten Gloria dressed. She asked Bitty for the infant tylenol and gave he and Jack a lesson on the dosage and method of administering the medication. Jack took copious notes in their baby journal. Bitty shared a smile with the nurse.

“Okay, Daddy, you are going to hold her arms against her chest and I am going to hold her ankles and give her the two injections as quickly as I can, then apply bandaids. Everyone got it?”

“I’m ready,” Bitty stated. Jack stood by her head looking like someone had kicked his puppy. _This boy_ , Bitty thought. “I can nurse her right after, though, right?”

“Yes you can, Daddy. Here we go.”

“It was over in a flash but Gloria caught up to what had happened and wailed powerfully. Bitty scooped her up and had her nursing quickly but Gloria let go every few sucks and wailed again. Bitty teared up a bit, it was painful to hear her sorrowful cry, but he held it together.

Jack did not fair as well. Bity heard his husband sniffle right along with their baby girl. He didn’t seem to care that there was a nurse there, nor did he stop when they left the office to check out. Bitty covered himself with a blanket and continued to let Gloria nurse for comfort. Though Jack carried the bag, Bitty had to use his free hand to lead Jack to the desk for their copay and then out the door.

The adoring looks sent their way when people saw Jack’s state helped Bitty get him to the Rover. He put Jack in the back seat with Gloria and her pacifier. Thank the Lord she slept in the car.Little did they know it would be the only sleep she got unless she was carried and rocked for the next 24 hours.

“You alright, Sweetheart?

He had quieted to just an occasional sniffle and was holding the pacifier in place for Gloria. “I’m f-fine.”

“You’re adorable. Every mother in that waiting room teared up for you, Jack.”

“Stop, Bits. She’s suffering. How can you joke?” Jack asked genuinely.

“Jack, she is going to be fine. It’s temporary, and it’s not like I am cold to it, but somehow it’s easier for me to know it’s the right thing to do and sometimes there is pain involved. Must be an omega thing.” It wasn’t often Bitty claimed his status as a reason for doing something, but it was true.

“Well, when it comes to seeing her hurt, I am an alpha wimp. That was fucking awful.”

“Oh, Honey,” Bitty soothed. Jack wasn’t a saint but he didn’t usually drop fbombs in front of Gloria. “I know that was hard. You can snuggle her all you want when we get home.” Bitty felt for Jack. He was truly struggling.

It wasn’t mandatory skate day and Jack did indeed keep Gloria in her sling on his chest all day when she didn’t need Bitty. By the third episode of Band of Brothers, Jack had begun to relax. Bitty made him a protein smoothie, wrapped them in blankets, and stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair .

Gloria rarely spit up, but she did that night several times. They kept her dosed on Tylenol to fight the fever and passed her around, taking turns napping in the living room. Thank goodness their parents had stayed to help with this milestone..

The next day was just as hard. Jack had to go to the arena for workouts and skate, so he texted when he could. Bitty and their parents juggled the work, and  by the evening Gloria was fussy but not distressed. Bitty hadn’t been this tired, worried, and sore since the first week they were home. Gloria refused her pacifier, preferring Bitty to console herself.

Once again, Papa claimed his girl when he got home and truthfully Bitty was grateful for the alpha bond Jack had formed with their daughter. When she had settled in and fallen asleep, Bitty and Mama went to the grocery store. They needed groceries and Bitty needed a few minutes of knowing no one would nurse from him.

By the time their parents left to go home, Gloria was herself again and the only shots they had to worry about for a good long while would come from the end of Jack’s hockey stick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is getting his omega, baby toting shit together! Soon, Jack's 30th and training camp...


	55. The Big 3 0 and Other O’s as Well…;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack's birthday and Bitty has special plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic. This may be the end of this part of the story, but I have more to tell...

Bitty was in his party planning glory and ready to throw Jack one hell of a surprise 30th birthday.  It was  several weeks past August 3, but Jack had said he didn’t mind waiting. Bitty hadn’t said anything, so Jack wasn’t expecting the party any time soon.  Bitty had hired a planner to help since their parents would only be flying back in for the weekend but had kept his finger in every pot and felt like it was the perfect celebration for Jack.

He had spoken to George and gotten the okay to throw the party on the Friday before training camp so no one would feel guilty about coming and having a good time when they had to be ready leave on Sunday for a week in Maine.

As soon as he had gotten the go ahead, he mailed the invitations. Bitty had capitalized on Jack’s obsession with WWII and the invitation looked like a vintage recruiting poster, though the words read: Nerdy, Nerdy, Jack is Thirty. The feel of the decorations at the venue he had rented was a combination of USO and WWII bunker. They even had a parachute billowing from the ceiling over the dance floor

George had sent out a fake text for a costume party get together to welcome the rookies and new players and Bitty had convinced Jack to go as a casual 40’s couple.

“Jesus, a costume party? Isn’t that sorta going to make everyone uncomfortable?” Jack asked.

Bitty couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, but he swallowed it down and tried to convince Jack otherwise. He thought for a brief moment that maybe he overshot with his ideas for this party. He hoped Jack would feel different when he realized the truth.

“Come on, Jack. We can be a big band couple, you know...swing?. You wear the man stuff, you know like pants with suspenders and I will wear something that looks like the female counterpart. Trust me people will get it,” Bitty faked the casual nature of the costume when in fact both their outfits were currently in the back of his closet ready and waiting.

The night of the party Marty brought over his daughter to babysit. It had been Bitty’s idea. Stephanie was 18 and a senior. They had met her several times and she was a lovely girl. Plus she was used to hockey players and both Jack and Bitty wanted no trouble in the babysitter department with girls who had crushes.

Bitty had written a short novel for her in regards to Gloria and was a bit nervous, but Jack. Well, Jack was beside himself. They were in their bedroom and Jack was arguing about leaving Gloria home. .

“Bits, are we sure about this. I mean you’re nursing, everyone knows it. I am sure Georgia won’t mind if you bring her along.”

“Oh yeah, fine I will just sit in another room, breastfeeding while you go to the party then, because the invitation says music and we both know it will be too loud for her.”

“She can wear those headphones we got her for games, can’t she?” Jack looked really concerned and Bitty pulled out the big guns.

“Nevermind, Jack. I can just stay home and you go with Marty and Gabby.”

Jack jumped on that quickly, “No Bits. You’re looking forward to this, I know you are.”

Bitty went in for the kill. “I am, Honey. It will be nice to get out and talk to real live people and I know it is hard to leave her but it’s Stephanie and she’s been over several times to visit. We _both_ agreed to this or I wouldn’t even consider it. I am not bringing her but I will stay home if you can’t relax. It’s a team event. Spouses are not a requirement.”

Sad eyes, Bitty got the sad eyes. He’d clinched it for sure, but he waited to see what Jack said next.

“Absolutely not. You’re right. Stephanie is fully capable and we aren’t that far away. You’ve been looking forward to this and you got us the costumes and honestly I’ve been looking forward to having you to myself, sort of. I even want to dance with you, Sweet Bits. And hey, we’ll even be dressed for a swing if the DJ has an old song or two.”

“Jack…” Bitty sighed with a smile. He had indeed won.

Jack pulled Bitty in for a hug. “I’m sorry I’m so tense about this. We’ve never both left her before unless it was our parents.”

“I know you old softy, she’ll be fine. I’m gonna throw on my costume. Come see it when I am ready?” Bitty said as he stepped into his closet.

“Sure thing.”

Jack had on the tan, wide legged pants Bitty had picked out with a denim chambray shirt, short 40’s style floral tie and navy suspenders. He looked like a swing dancer, a really hot swing dancer. Bitty was wearing wide legged tan pants as well but his upper half was clothed in tight fitting floral halter-ish  top with a cardigan. It was cream with a large pattern of blush colored roses, the pattern of Jack’s tie, and his sweater matched the green of the leaves. It showed a peek of midsection.  He called Jack in nervously. He had a backup that was less _flowery_ if Jack thought it too much.

“Bits…” Jack said as he scooped Bitty into his arms and kissed him firmly. His thumbs had brushed the smidge of belly that showed.  “You look...I mean...Wow!”

“It’s not too much...looks okay?”

“Oh it is too much,  but just the right kind of too much. The I am gonna have trouble if I have more than one beer kind, I think.”

“Can you see the pads I’m wearing so I don’t leak milk? If you can, I have another option, more like yours-”

“Bits, don’t you dare change a stitch,” Jack ordered with a hint of color in his cheeks a kiss that suggested he wanted to take it off himself later.

Bitty opened up to Jack and they kissed for a few minutes. Jack’s hands wandered and when Bitty suggested they better stop or they would never leave.

Jack chuckled, “Just checking for thorns, you can never be too careful.”

“Lord, Jack,” BItty scolded, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go say goodbye to the baby.”

“What baby?” Jack asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Jack Laurent!”

Bitty was fighting ‘I am leaving my baby’ tears and distracted himself by explaining to Stephanie where things were.

“Now of course the baby stuff is where I showed you in the nursery. But the other important stuff is in the kitchen. I made blackberry pie and there is ice cream in the freezer. Plus there are cookies in the bunny cookie jar, dried cranberry, white chocolate chip and macadamia nut. I made a pitcher of sweet tea and one of lemonade, plus I got a little soda as well. If you want chips or popcorn, this is the cabinet.”

“Bits…” Jack interrupted. He must have been going on, but he wanted their first babysitter to be their _only_ babysitter and he wanted her to be happy and comfortable.  

“Well, there’s lots to eat, help yourself and look through the kitchen for anything you want. Now, Jack showed you the television controls and the iPad is on the coffee table-”

Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, walking him towards the door.

“Sorry, I tend to go on about things. Just relax and call me with any questions, okay Steph?”

“Sure Mr. Zimmermann, I will, thank you for making me feel so welcome. And Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Bitty, call me Bitty, hon,” he said, shrugging off Jack and taking Gloria from Gabby and snuggling her close for one last kiss.

“Bitty, if you don’t mind me saying so, you look super cute in your outfit. You’re gonna have a great time.”

He felt his throat catch a little and he handed the baby to her. “You really think so? It’s not too much, or too little for that matter?”

“It’s perfect. Kinda gorgeous, really, huh Gloria. Doesn’t Daddy look nice for the party?”

Bitty felt himself color immediately and began to fiddle with the buttons on his sweater. “Oh, good Lord, don’t know if I’d go that far, heavens to Betsy.”

Jack slid an arm around Bitty’s waist. “Well I would and I do! You look good enough to eat!”

“Jack, don’t say another word, Lord help me, I must be Samwell red by now. Call me Steph, for anything.”

“I’ll take really good care of her, I promise.”

“Oh, sweetie, I know you will. Thank you.”

Bitty managed to escape with only a few tears as he and Jack rode with Marty and Gabby to the party.

Bitty had rented a banquet hall across town and it was already hopping when they got there. Bitty texted the party planner that they had arrived. The second they entered room the whole place erupted.

“Surprise!”

Their parents were right up front and Bitty could see that Jack was truly caught off guard.

******

“Surprise!” Jack heard and then it hit him. Bitty had gotten him good and this was his 30th birthday party. Then the costumes sank in and he saw the way the room was decorated. Bitty had thrown him a history birthday, WWII to be exact.

“God, Bits! You got me. This is ‘swasome!” He was a little choked up.

“Did you just say, ‘swasome?” Bitty asked with the sweetest look on his face.

Jack pulled Bitty into a hug that picked him right up off the ground and kissed him. “I did, ‘cause it is ‘swasome! Thanks, Sweet Bits.”

Jack shouted a thank you to everyone, hugged their parents,  and then he and Bitty walked around the room while the 16 piece big band played swing music. Bitty showed him the set up. There were red, white and blue buntings on the fronts of all the tables there were vintage style poster and pinups adorning the walls. The dessert table was covered in vintage style plane cookies and a cake shaped like a suitcase with folded maps of France and Germany and a vintage style military cap on it. There was candy specific to the era as well: hershey bars, charms, m&m’s, sticks of chewing gum among others. Jack loved every detail. The bar was pumping out vintage cocktails and whatever else anyone wanted.

They had a sit down ham dinner with a victory garden feel.

“This is perfect, Sweetheart. You got the feel of the time right down to the food. This is great Bits. Thanks, again.”

“I’m so glad you like it, Honey. It’s been fun trying to hide it from you.”

Jack and Bitty chatted with George and lots of the players. Tater and Kent had come but were laying kind of low. Kent was in full morning sickness mode. Shitty and Lardo were also there. Lardo was dressed as Rosie the Riveter. Shitty wore a swing suit.

They all  danced their own version of swing throughout the night and then about ten the big band packed up and a DJ took over.

“For us young people, Jack,” Bitty teased. They whole team seemed to be enjoying the night. People were taking photos and acting silly.  They sang happy birthday to Jack and cut the cake. In lieu of presents, Bitty had asked that donations to Samwell Men’s Hockey or the Providence Children’s Hospital be made in a Jack’s name. They kept the bar open and the party rolling along. Bitty even let himself have two drinks.

“I did my research Jack, Gloria will be fine.” Jack laughed and encouraged Bitty to dance.

Jack danced some to the DJ, but not like Bitty and the people who preferred Bitty’s music. It was mesmerising to watch and fucking sexy.  Even with everyone in 40’s style dresses and suits, the DJ was pumping the base.

It was after midnight when the music changed to a song that Jack recognized as Beyonce. The floor cleared a bit and Jack heard what he thought were the words _crazy in love_ in the lyrics. Suddenly out of the dance floor a small group of dancers emerged, Bitty in the middle and they started what looked like a prepared number.

They moved and gyrated, occasionally grinding together and laughing. Jack could tell Bitty was having a wonderful time and he was thrilled. It was nice to let loose together again, to see Bitty feel a little free. Bitty had more rhythm than anyone Jack had ever met. His dancing did things to Jack. The movements became suggestive and hotter as the song progressed and Jack began to squirm in his seat a bit.

They had not had sex since the baby came. They made out and Jack had gotten off in the shower, but he waited patiently for Bitty to feel sexy again. He certainly looked sexy tonight and Jack would continue to wait, no pressure. Tonight... tonight he had _hopes_.

The song ended, every one clapped,  and the group laughed. They picked up when the next song started so Jack figured they had just all known the Beyonce song and improvised the group dance.

Bitty came over to Jack when he was talking to a few of the new players.

“Yeah, Bitty knows how to throw a party, that’s for sure.”

“What’s that now, Mr. Zimmermann?” Bitty asked breathlessly, stealing Jack’s beer for a swig.

“Just telling the new guys that you throw a hell of a party.”

“Who me? I’m just a Georgia boy, all this is just a little spit and polish.” He kissed Jack and gave him back his beer. He smacked Jack on the ass and shouted over his shoulder, “Nice to meet y’all, I’m in a dancin’ mood, what with the babysitter and all.”

The newbies looked stunned. “You’ll get used to him. He’s a sweetheart. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go let Bitty have his way with me on the dance floor.”

Jack headed into the crowd and Bitty screamed when he saw Jack. He immediately started to dance with him, hands on his waist helping Jack feel comfortable in the crowd.

Jack had prepared. He wasn’t driving so he’d had a few beers before making his way to find his husband on the dance floor. Soon he was moving his own hips to the beat as Bitty ground his ass into Jack’s crotch. Jack’s hands had a mind of their own and  wandered all over Bitty. Jack even managed to get ahold of his husband’s hips and grind back without feeling self conscious. They loved Gloria and their life as parents, but neither of them needed words to say how nice it was to enjoy a little time on their own, even if they were in the middle of a dancing throng of their friends.

The evening began to wind down and people started to say their goodbyes. Jack was handed the DJ’s mic.

“This has been a great night. Thanks to everyone for coming out. I hope we old guys and veterans didn’t damage any newbies tonight.” The crowd roared and there were several hoots.

“What I love best about us is that we are a family,” Jack continued.

Thirdy called out, “Oh Jesus, Jack is quoting Miracle again. Bitty hide all the hockey movies. No more Kurt Russell for Jack.”

When the group quieted, Jack finished. “Thanks for always being an ass Thirdy, at least you’re consistent, eh?”

“Thanks for all the donations to my charity and for getting dressed like idiots. And thanks to my Bits for the great birthday, eh?” He leaned in and kissed Bitty soundly. The chirps were deafening. “Goodnight, you teenagers, see you Sunday.”

Bitty called out, “Goodie bags by the door!” Bitty had filled tiny vintage rucksacks with plane cookies and mini pies.

  
“Do we need to clean up, Bits?” Jack asked when all that was left were their parents and Marty and Gabby.

“Nope! It’s all taken care of. Just let me speak to the planner and we can head out,” he answered and made his way to a woman who was instructing the staff. The chatted with Bitty motioning avidly around the room. Soon he was back to the group.

“All set,we can get going.”

“Great party, Bits, thanks again.”

“Happy Birthday, handsome.” Bitty said as Jack gave him a quick peck.

“Just got a text from Stephanie, Gloria is great. Asleep but starting to stir and might be due for a bottle soon. Want me to tell her to hold off if she wakes?” Gabby asked Bitty.

“Please, I’ll nurse her before we go to sleep otherwise I’m gonna need to pump.” Bitty had made it with the nursing pads inside his top, but he was getting comfortably full now. One or the other would need to take place or he would wake up in a puddle.

The ride home was quick and full of chatter about the party.

“I’m so glad y’all had such a good time. I did too.” Bitty said.

“I think some of the rookies are in shock over non hockey Zimmermann,” Marty commented.

“Yeah, I am a bit different off the ice,” Jack piped in.

Marty continued, “It’s good for those knuckleheads to see it and now we will go to training camp and they won’t be as nervous about being with us.”

They pulled up in front of the building and Bitty practically ran to get to Gloria as if it finally hit him he had been away all night.

*****

The ride home gave Bitty time to lose the adrenalin rush of the party and he began to realize that he had been without his baby for some time. Stephanie had never called him so things must have gone well. Still, he was ready to snuggle and certainly was ready to nurse.

The elevator could not move fast enough and Bitty was at the door in a flash. Jack let them in and they found Steph in the living room with a wide awake Gloria sucking furiously on her pacifier. The baby lit up like a Christmas tree when he got close and she saw Bitty.

“Hey there, Sweet Girl, Daddy’s home.” He cuddled her right to his chest, nestling her in the crook of his neck. Jack joined him in a quick snuggle just as she decided her real food supply was home. She began to grunt and snuffle, trying to latch onto any part of Bitty she could reach.

“Better hook her up, Bits,” Jack laughed, “she knows you’ve got the goods.”

Bitty laughed and sat on the couch. With no fanfare, he opened his shirt and Gloria latched on easily and was nursing happily.

Stephanie seemed unconcerned by it and filled Bitty in on Gloria’s evening. “She’s a happy baby and we got along super. She ate soon after you left and we played a while. She took a little snooze out here in my lap  and then ate again about eight after I cleaned her up and changed her into her pjs.  Rocked her to sleep and put her in her crib. She was tons of fun. Oh, she had two wet diapers and one poopy one.”

“Great, Steph. Think it would be okay if we called you again some time?” Bitty asked.

“Oh, please call me anytime. I would love to see her again.”

“That’s great, we are kind of picky about who we leave her with. We like you,” Bittle laughed.

“Well,” Marty said. “We better get going so she can eat and get back to bed. Great party, Bitty. Happy Birthday, Jack.”

Gabby leaned over and gave Bitty a kiss. “Fun time tonight and you were quite the life of the party.”

“Oh thanks, both of you.” He turned to Jack. “Honey, pay Stephanie.”

“Oh, no Mr. Zimmermann, you don’t need to pay me. I didn’t-”

Bitty interrupted with his hand out stretched like a stop sign. “Don’t be silly. We are certainly going to pay you for your time and effort with Gloria. We hired you!  I was so relaxed and had such a good time because I knew you had her.”

“Absolutely,” Jack chimed in and handed her a folded hundred dollar bill.

Even though it was folded, Stephanie let on that she knew it was a large bill. “Really, I can’t accept this. It’s too much. I ate your pie and cookies, that was enough”

Jack looked at her with he soft eyes. Bitty knew she would fall for those. “Stephanie, that money is not a hardship to us. It was well spent when I watched Bitty have fun tonight. Make us happy and take it. He is southern. If you don’t let us pay you, he will never call you again and we won’t go out. Spend it, save it, whatever, but it’s worth it to us, please…”

Jack looked to Marty, “Tell her to take it. It’s no big deal.”

“Go on Steph, it’s fine. You earned it. Babysitting is a responsibility. Plus with old money bags here, this could be a lucrative business. I could retire and live off of you!”

Jack and Marty tagged each other back and forth is Quebecois before they laughed loud enough to startle Gloria.

“Alright, that’s enough, you two,” Gabby scolded as she ushered Marty to the door.

“Thank you very much,” Stephanie said looking at Bitty.

“You’re very welcome, honey. See you soon.”

“Goodnight,” Bitty heard Jack say. He was just burping Gloria and switching her to the other side as Jack came and sat on the couch beside him.

“Papa missed you, mon petit lapin.” He kissed her on the head and she squawked in protest before nursing again. “Think I’ll rinse the sweat off before we go to bed, okay?”

“Yeah, she’s almost done and will be asleep soon. “I’ll do the same thing in a sec.”

Before long he had Gloria swaddled for the night and in her crib. She usually slept in her crib four or five hours before one of them heard her and brought her into their bed to nurse. Bitty had plans.

Bitty made sure the monitor and night light was on before closing the door all but a crack and heading off to grab a quick shower. Jack was already in bed and looked to be dozing when Bitty went through to the bathroom.

The hot water felt good and Bitty let it fall over him, but couldn’t help but feel a little let down. He thought they might shower together or at least Jack would have waited for him before climbing in bed. Bitty had one more present for him.

After drying off and slipping on the thin silky red robe, Bitty took a chance and tied the red belt like a bow around his waist.  He walked over to Jack’s side of the bed, now finding his lamp out and the room dark except for the light from the bathroom. Jack was facing away from him. He was  asleep for sure.

He had thought Jack might want what he was giving him for his birthday. It was part of the plan. It had been so long and Bitty had needed time to feel himself again. Tonight, the party and dancing had reinforced in him that he was the Bitty Jack fell in love with, if not in slightly worn looking packaging.

Bitty stood at the side of the bed, Jack’s side, and called softly, “Jack, sweetie, are you asleep?”

Jack didn’t move, just gave a muffled answer. “Not yet, Bits. You coming to bed?”

Bitty sighed, “I am, but I have something for you, kind of a present…”

Slowly Jack turned over and as his eyes hit Bitty, they got larger and even more blue. He smiled as Bitty reached out his hand and Jack took it in his enormous palm. Bitty loved how Jack’s hands dwarfed his.

“Bits? Are you my gift?’ Jack asked quietly. Bitty heard the tension in his voice.

Smiling shyly, Bitty answered, “Would you like me to be?”

Jack nodded placing a kiss to Bitty’s palm, causing a shiver down his spine.

“Well then,” Bitty chirped. “You better unwrap me.”

Jack sat up in their bed, took the end of the belt between his forefinger and thumb and slowly pulled. It was an exaggerated movement, like he was teasing Bitty by taking his time. The robe fell open and Bitty heard Jack’s breath hitch.

“What?” Bitty suddenly felt very nervous. He still had a little pudge around the middle and a he had a fair number of stretch marks.

“It’s just...you’re exactly what I wanted…” Jack answered softly, pulling Bitty onto the bed and into his arms. It was then Bitty realized that Jack was hopeful too. He knew because Jack  was naked. He must have gone to bed in hopes Bitty would come to bed naked as well.

“Oh _Honey_ , I love you so much.” Bitty breathed out as their lips met.

Jack devoured Bitty’s kisses. He made his way down Bitty’s neck to his chest, completely passing his nipples, much to Bitty’s chagrin… He stopped finally and showered attentive kisses to Bitty’s belly and hips.

“So beautiful, Sweet Bits,” Jack whispered. “How much of you is my present. It’s okay if it’s not all of you, I just want to-”

Bitty nearly cried thinking that even when he was faced with Bitty completely naked, Jack wanted consent. If possible, Bitty loved Jack even more. He decided that tonight was not going to serious  and tear filled. Tonight was going to be playful and lighthearted. They both deserved that.

“Well, Mr. Zimmermann, you did just turn 30. So... I was thinking you were ready for the whole kit and kaboodle…” Bitty teased.

“Oh, _really_ ? The _whole_ kit and kaboodle?”

“Yes, sir the whole thing, all of it.”

Jack began to place kisses, slow and wet, every inch or so on Bitty. He was making his way back up Bitty’s torso and he kept asking, “Is this the kit or the kaboodle?”

Bitty giggled ridiculously until Jack’s mouth found a nipple and then he sucked in a sharp breath!

“Okay, Bits?” Jack said as he kissed the peaked nipple again.

“Oh , Honey, yeeeessssss,” Bitty groaned deep and throaty. His hands plunged into Jack’s damp hair and scratched at his scalp, drawing a moan from Jack.

Jack pulled back and Bitty could feel himself on display, even in the dark. Jack sat up and flipped on the side table lamp before turning back and laying Bitty out, still in his red satiny robe. His hands caressed Bitty as he lowered himself and lined up their bodies. They both cried out and panted as their nakedness met. It _had_ been a while.

“God Bits,” Jack said between kisses. “I want you so bad.”

“Me too, Jack...me too.”

They kissed for a while and Bitty’s hands roamed over Jack’s shoulders and down his arms. His biceps were rock hard and Bitty loved the strength of them. He moved his hands to Jack’s back. He loved the way the muscles rippled as Jack’s body moved while they kissed. The more he felt, the harder he got and he knew Jack was hard, he was already making little thrusts with his hips.

Jack held Bitty’s jaw and then drifted back down his side, causing Bitty to twitch with anticipation.

“Honey…” Bitty breathed out.

“Yeah,” Jack answered, just as lost in the feel of being naked together. He was being extra cautious, Bitty could tell.

Bitty pushed up on Jack’s shoulder and their eyes met.

“Let’s not make this more than it is, okay. I know it’s been a while, but I just want you to fuck me, okay?”

Jack’s brow wrinkled immediately, which Bitty was hoping to avoid. “What, Bits?”

“Just...don’t treat me like glass, okay? I think you’re worried about breaking me or something, but you don’t need to, alright? Take it easy right in the beginning, but then let’s just go to town, ‘kay?”

Jack smiled down at Bitty and said, “First time since the baby and already bossy in bed!”

Bitty huffed and Jack laughed as he kissed him and pulled his leg over Jack’s hip. “Hang on Bits.”

Bitty took the hint and wrapped both legs around his husband, his alpha. He felt Jack’s fingers slide into him and a whine left his throat involuntarily.

He rocked onto Jack’s fingers and urged him, “Come on Sweetheart, I want you.”

“So wet for me, Bits...so warm and wet.” Jack leaned over Bitty and the head of his cock nudged at Bitty’s hole.

“Oh Jack, yes,” Bitty said as he slid his hands down to grab Jack’s ass and urge him forward. “God I want you so bad.”

Jack was panting heavily, “Me too, babe, ready or are you just gonna talk?” He smirked a bit.

“Are you chirping me, Jack Laurent Zimmermann? ‘Cause this is your shot, sir. If that baby wakes-”

Jack silenced him with a kiss as he slid slowly into Bitty. Comfortable with his husband despite the time they had not been intimate, Bitty’s knees automatically moved up and out to give Jack access. His hands went to Jack’s hair and he made a noise that even he didn’t recognize.

Jack took his time but soon he was fully seated and giving Bitty a chance to adjust. He leaned over on one elbow and the fingers of his free hand brushed over his cheek, and down to skate over his chest, finally finding Bitty’s nipple.

Bitty’s breathing was so erratic he thought he’d hyperventilate. Finally, under his hands he feld Jack’s ass cheeks clench and unclench as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

“Fuck, Bits, so good.”

Bitty had stopped trying for words and just relaxed, legs around Jack and bouncing with every thrust. He felt his breath leave him in whimpers and soft grunts and Jack hand now stroked his cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Bits, not gonna hold on long, sorry.”

“Me either...please...please…”

Jack changed the angle he was pumping into Bitty and casused him to cry out.

“There, yes, yes, harder there, please…”

Bitty felt Jack go into overdrive and his thrust became quicker and firmer. Bitty grasped at Jack’s muscular body. God Jack was in great shape, tone and chiselled and so damn sexy. That thought and several well aimed hits to his prostate send him hurtling over the edge.

“Honey, honey...HONEY...JACK!” he cried out as he spilled into Jack’s fist. “Oh God...honey…”

Jack’s muscles locked after a few more thrusts and Bitty wrapped his arms and legs around Jack as he came and his knot grew and locked them together.

They were a sticky, sweaty, happy mess. There were surprisingly no tears. Bitty smiled at Jack and Jack returned it warmly.

“Lord, Jack, that was so nice, and hot, and just plain fun.”

“It was, Bits. I missed you lots. You okay?”

“I’m good, sweetie. I’m sorry it took me so long to be ready.”

“No, mon petit chou, no. That's not why I said that. I just wanted you to know that I’m glad we can be so close again. I love to make love to you, Bits. I just love it, that’s all.”

Bitty squirmed a bit under the softness of his Jack. He lowered his legs, causing Jack to have an aftershock which hit Bitty’s prostate. “Ohhhh, hon.”

“Sorry, Bits. Been a while…” Jack chuckled.

“That it has, but worth the wait, I think.”

Jack kissed Bitty sweetly several times. “So worth it, always worth it Bits. Rest, sweetheart. I love you.”

Bitty was tired and felt himself doze off. He woke to the baby starting to fuss on the monitor and Jack pulling a shirt over his head. He was already wearing pj bottoms.

“Jump in the shower and rinse off, Bits. I’ll changer her and then you can nurse her in the rocker while I change the sheets.”

“Thanks, Jack, you’re a doll.”

“You bet, babe.” Jack leaned in and brushed their lips together before jogging to the nursery.

Bitty jumped out of bed, forgetting and winced a little. In the shower, he realized that sex would not be as spontaneous and they would have to calculate a bit to make it work, but if tonight was anything to gauge it by, it would still be just as good, if not better.

The next morning their parents came for brunch and Bitty was in his kitchen, cooking for their family and loving every minute. Jack came through a few times with a kiss and a quick check to be sure he was alright.

“You good, Bits. Feeling okay?”

Bitty pulled Jack in by a fistful of tshirt and laid one on him good before adding, “Never better, Jack...never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I am so sad this part is done, but there is more to their story... don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Encouragement will help me greatly...not gonna lie...


End file.
